Revival of the Mighty Norsemen
by Pravus666
Summary: This story was adopted from Flames of Rebirth...RIP and formerly known as Return of the Mighty Norsemen as this story will be including elements of the For Honor video game in it and mature content and with all my other stories if you don't like it then don't read it. Strict Naruto x Tenten pairing, no Sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Norsemen Rising)**

Naruto was for a lack of a better word alone in his family considering that his siblings both of whom were the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails one having the Yin Half and the other having the Yang half within themselves. As he felt saddened inside that his parents would spend more time with his siblings than him since they took priority over everything and granted he knew that without proper training they could be a liability still they could've tried to afford him some kind of training however, they always said they'd find him something or get him a tutor but these promises just remained that….promises left unfulfilled.

As Naruto knew that he wasn't a prodigy by any means like the greats of Hanzo the Salamander and Hiruzen Sarutobi since that was the fault in his parents' thinking since if he were to be kidnapped he wouldn't have a viable way to truly defend himself however, he refused to be a good little hostage and instead would fight tooth and nail with all he could. With that being another thing about his personality in that he craved for battle with his bloodlust exceeding that of some Chunin as he had the urge to go out on the fields of battle and butcher and slay his opponents in battle as he kept this under wraps since it wouldn't bode well for his parents to know of his potent bloodlust and want to fight.

* * *

 **(Konoha, 993 S.E, August 13th, 2:10 PM)**

Naruto was in the family library reading over things that his near 14 year old mind would find interest in and that would be considering how he was so hardwired to violence that he was looking through anything that pertained to it.

"Alright what do we have here?" Naruto asked himself as he spotted a dust covered tome in the family archives that seemed to have not been touched in ages

"Well since mother is probably worn out from training the twins I guess it wouldn't hurt if I looked things over." Naruto said moreso to himself since after all with his dad's Hokage duties and Kushina being a jounin and them mentoring his siblings with their neglect of him he could get away with sneaking a few books away

As he grabbed the book that took his interest he stole them away towards his room that he locked since he didn't want either his brother or sister to get in his stuff as he set the tome he was carrying and set it down on the floor. With him soon hearing a loud cawing from a large eagle sized raven whose plumage was black as the night with a sharp hooked beak that had bright emerald colored eyes that flew towards him.

"Oh there you are Midnight I was just about to check out what that book were about." Naruto spoke as he talked to the raven who continued to caw at him

 _"Yeah even I'd think it's weird that I have a raven as friend but, you're the best I've got so far."_ Naruto thought before he stared at the weird lettering upon the book that was like a simplified version of kanji

"Viking Rune Alphabet Translation….if this isn't convenient." Naruto spoke as he soon got to work on reading the weird language

As it would soon be a full half hour as he was trying to read the strange language as granted it wasn't hard to translate but it was difficult in doing so considering that much of it was faded as he finally would be able to make out one word in particular

"Let's see if I got this right this word is called….Odin? What even is an Odin whatever it is it sounds important." Naruto said as once he spoke the name he suddenly felt rush of power erupt in him and a strange sensation like pins and needles

 _"Alright if that wasn't creepy I don't know what is."_ Naruto thought considering he just felt whatever the hell it was that word did to him

What was even weirder was Midnight suddenly launching himself viciously at Naruto who had to duck under at the suddenly addled bird who never did something like that which struck him as odd before he saw him land on the tome he was reading.

 **"Can you hear me?"** A voice within his head questioned him

"Alright it's official I'm tripping balls right now..I knew this is what I get for hanging out with Shikamaru." Naruto said as he thought that he was more than likely high right now

 **"You aren't high young one and look in front of you to see the owner's voice."** The voice told him as he looked to see Midnight staring back at him

"Midnight you're talking to me?" Naruto asked the raven

 **"Yes I am."** Midnight responded confirming that he was telepathically speaking to him

"Alright and how are you doing this exactly." Naruto wondered as to how the large raven was talking with him at the moment

 **"It is because you said the name of my master mere moments ago."** Midnight told him as the moment he uttered the All Father's name was the moment they could now speak

"You mean this Odin who or whatever they are?" Naruto asked taking a wild guess as Midnight cawed in agreement

"Correct as many years have passed since the name of my master has been spoken aloud that one would think it lost in the winds of time." Midnight spoke with it having been a long time since Odin's name was spoken aloud

"So what are you going on about exactly Midnight?" Naruto asked the raven before him

 **"First off my name isn't Midnight as you've called me for my true name is Muninn a servant of Lord Odin the mighty All Father himself."** Muninn responded as he was and is a proud servant of the all father

"What even is an All Father?" Naruto questioned Muninn not knowing what the raven was going on about

 **"Simple as you would term it the All Father is simply known as the king of all Gods."** Muninn stated as if it were common knowledge

"Well what about Kami as how does he figure into all of this?" Naruto questioned wondering how Kami would fit into this

 **"Kami that pretender hah! This Kami you speak of is merely a spirit not a God in the slightest for his power is but a mere iota in comparison to that of Lord Odin."** Muninn spat as this Kami that he's seen mortals pray to for centuries past was a pretender to his lord and master

"Can you explain to me what in the hell you're even talking about." Naruto said wanting to know what Muninn was going on about

 **"It's better if you're to be shown since if I were to tell you then you'd die of old age from the sheer wealth of what is to be told to you."** Muninn stated before staring down at Naruto

Naruto saw nothing but his own reflection for but a few moments before what felt like days was him experiencing the Viking people as visions of them filled his mind with him first seeing a group of mighty warriors battling those who seemed dressed up like samurai. To wooden dragons sailing across vast seas with those same warriors at the helm exploring new lands to conquer, as visions of their world where they sat around a bonfire in great feast and drink together in victory.

As throughout all of these visions and more he was shown that would seem like a strange and otherworldly acid trip to most to Naruto it felt like seeing something he belonged to as that same feeling of bloodlust and battle that had been burned into him for so long was welling up within like a mighty storm. Trying as hard as it could to escape its confines with him wondering what the hell he was experiencing before the visions stopped as he was breathing semi heavily from the experience forced upon him.

"Wow that was just incredible." Naruto spoke his mind still trying to comprehend what he'd just seen

 **"Indeed as the memory of the Viking lives on."** Muninn spoke as Naruto sat onto his mattress trying to wrap around what he'd experienced

"Just what was all of that you showed me as it felt too real and almost right like I belonged to it all like some sort of birthright." Naruto stated as all those visions of what Muninn showed him felt to realistic

 **"Those were of memories past from the collective of those fallen millennia upon millennia ago with the world having changed greatly from what my master once ruled."** Muninn told him as that was mere fraction of the great Vikings who so long ago roamed the lands and conquered the seas

"So this Odin who was your master so long ago he's not just a god but the true God?" Naruto questioned still reeling from what he'd witnessed

 **"Correct as he's one of the many as their are still more such as Thor, Balder, Loki, Freya, Tyr, as the list goes on."** Muninn told him just a short list of some of the Norse Gods

"But why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto questioned as to why the raven had been telling him this

 **"Simple young one. Because for thousands of years we've waited for someone such as you, because it is you who holds the spirit of the Vikings within you and truly uphold our values as such. So much so that in a way Lord Odin has kept quite an eye on you since you were young believing you were destined for great things, yet at the same time can not control your destiny. Since it wasn't until you spoke my master's' name that I would be able to make contact with you as now I have a proposition for you one that will more than likely set you on the path to greatness if you so choose it."** Muninn spoke as Naruto felt as though he were in the center of an epic tale

 **"Serve alongside the All Father and become the fearsome warrior you know you can become, since I know you dream of glorious battle and bloodshed yet keep it hidden inside yourself. Knowing that your parents wouldn't approve of such actions which is why I ask of you to take up the mantle of Viking as do you accept this offer?"** Muninn questioned Naruto who smiled widely

"Of course I do as anything to lead me to great battle is something I accept completely and wholeheartedly." Naruto replied ready to do this

 **"Spoken like a true Viking of the Norse as now that your destiny is set we can soon prepare for you to be involved in glorious battle and bloodshed."** Muninn spoke as Naruto had chosen the path of a Viking

 _"Finally my chance to embrace what's been within me all along as this is gonna be great."_ Naruto thought to himself in excitedly

* * *

 **(8 days later, August 21st, 993 S.E, Konoha)**

It had been a little bit over a week since Naruto was showed the Vikings ways or a sample of it and since then had taken to trying to translate as much as possible into the book as he could and so far was reading up on who Odin was and suffice to say was greatly intrigued by what he read with Odin's exploits and his power that vastly dwarfed Kami's. However, if there was one thing he needed if he were to become like the Vikings of time since forgotten it would be weapons and luckily the ones the Vikings once used in combat fit the kind of highly aggressive brute force and counterattack type way of fighting he loved.

"Now then time for me to go to the old man's place and show him the designs of the weapons I want." Naruto said to himself as he had spent the past few days sketching out weapon designs based off what was he'd read and seen from the Vikings

"I gotta love those axes I read about as once I do some serious strength training by the time I get to genin then I'll be able to lop off heads in an instant oh man that's gonna come in some real handy." Naruto smirked to himself deviously as one of the weapons he was gonna love using on groups

"Then again if I can't cut it as a ninja I've been told that I've got what it takes to make a really great blacksmith." Naruto spoke since the 13 year old knew that if he couldn't cut it as a shinobi he'd make an exceptional blacksmith

Because the wonderful thing about Vikings were that they weren't just warriors as they were much more than that with them being anything from sailors, blacksmiths, farmers, carpenters and many other things like regular people that had to have a diverse skill-set to survive.

"So you mean to tell me that this man held off 40 men by himself with just a great axe?" Naruto asked as Muninn had been flying beside him this whole time on the way their had been telling him of one of the tales of the Vikings

 **"Yes, as granted it was a different world back then where magic once existed but that was only given to a select few but it didn't detract from the fact that this lone berserker held the bridge until cowards speared him from below."** Muninn told him of how the berserker stood his ground against the invaders

"That's incredible considering that if he could do that without chakra he must've been a great warrior as that must've been a glorious battle." Naruto said as while his dad was known for having killed scores of men during the war he not only had chakra but never did he stay in one place at any given time with his Hiraishin but this man stood his ground and welcomed death

As that was another thing that made his heart swell with joy in learning about the Norse in that their afterlife was that of Valhalla where you could fight, feast and drink to your own hearts content as he didn't know about drinking considering that he once stole some of Tsunade's sake and to him it tasted like piss water. But Muninn assured him that the alcohol in Valhalla made earthly sake looked meager in comparison something that Naruto had to agree with considering an afterlife would suck shit if it didn't have good alcohol

 **"Indeed as you will soon be learning how to fight as one of us very soon that much I promise."** Muninn spoke as he wanted to train Naruto in the ways of the Norsemen as soon as possible

"Alright thanks I can't wait to get started." Naruto spoke as he reached the Higurashi shop

"Oh there you are Naruto didn't think I'd see you back so soon." Mr. Higurashi greeted as he was a burly broad shouldered man of 6 and a half feet with short brown hair that had mud brown almond shaped eyes and wore the standard for blacksmith apparel

"It's no problem and how's Tenten been by the way?" Naruto asked wondering how his daughter was

"I swear the only times you come by here are when it's about forging or my daughter as what do you have some kind of crush on her." Mr Higurashi teased as Naruto's face had a rose colored tint

"Very funny anyways I heard you were making swords for the twins if I'm correct." Naruto spoke wanting to change the subject that often made his face as red as his mother's hair as Tenten's father was finishing up a sword

"Yes I am as your parents came in with them a few days ago to pick up the orders they requested ready for when they'd start the academy next month and I got them done ahead of schedule to boot. Which in all honesty surprised me considering you always had an affinity towards them that was even stronger than those two as everytime you've worked with me since February you've managed to make quite the high caliber of swords." spoke surprised that Naruto wasn't going to get a sword

"Oh I plan on getting a sword just not a katana or ninjato." Naruto stated since he found himself more on the strength based side of things and those swords wouldn't cut it

"Well I hate to break it to you that those are the only options we've got for those in the Konoha ninja corps since those are our main ones; besides what's wrong with those types of swords anyways?" Mr. Higurashi asked wondering why Naruto was against having those two swords as he let out a small sigh

"Well the reason why I don't want those types of swords is that they don't fit the type of sword fighting I'd like to do since I need something that can be used for a lot of power attacks and hacking off limbs. And the last time I checked neither of those swords are great for people who like using strength and power based swordplay which is why I have weapon designs for a sword I'd like to have made that I got from a book." Naruto told the blacksmith as he handed him a sketch design of the weapon he wanted

"Naruto if this is out of some book I doubt it'll be practical." Mr. Higurashi responded having turned down many of said designs from books due to their impracticality

As there was a civilian kid who wanted a sword that could segment itself into smaller swords which he declined immediately as not only would it be a logistical mess to deal with but also how would you even get them to stick back together once separated.

"Just look at the design and I'm telling you that it's pretty damn good." Naruto spoke as Mr. Higurashi then proceeded to look over the designs

"Well this is a pretty good one as a meter long double edged blade wide enough for deflecting kunai and shuriken and a grip for either one or both hands I gotta say this isn't a half bad sword you got their." Mr. Higurashi spoke as the sword that Naruto wanted made was quite a very great one that wasn't only practical but one that would be great in combat to wield

"I'm sensing a but coming along." Naruto responded thankful that he'd help him in his endeavor for the sword but knew there was a catch

"You're right about that considering that the type of sword you want is gonna require some really high quality steel and steel that I can get without a doubt from Iron Country but that'll cost a lot in and of itself." Mr. Higurashi told him since they'd need some really great steel that would be damn well expensive to use

"Luckily I have a way for us to get that kind of steel." Naruto told him as he gave him the diagram for the types of furnaces that Vikings once used that would yield a high quality steel

"Look while this could give me some high quality steel there is also to take into account that for one who's gonna man the bellows during all of this and secondly this is gonna be an expensive project. Considering that I can't afford to lose business on what maybe a great sword or could just as easily be an expensive waste of time and resources even with me a great blacksmith and you as my apprentice." Mr. Higurashi told Naruto as a lot of contributing factor made this a make or break project

"Well then it's a good thing that 3 days prior to me coming here I'd overheard my father saying that since you did such a good job with their swords that he was gonna give you quite a hefty boost to your funding." Naruto told Tenten's father who looked taken aback

"Say what again." Mr. Higurashi stated

"Yeah he said that since you did such a great job expect for you to get such an increase in funding that you'll be one of our primary blacksmiths if that helps you out any. With him saying that he'll be getting you more people to help out around here to fill the orders you'll be busy with for our ANBU." Naruto spoke as he saw dollar signs in the man's eyes that Naruto had to shake him out of his reverie

"Sorry just got a bit excited was all." Mr. Higurashi stated bashfully considering that he was off in his own wonderland for a brief time

"It's fine especially since it solves your manpower problem." Naruto responded as he had a smug grin on his face

"Yet it doesn't solve our time problem." stated

"It does considering that they know I come here as it's one of the few things they bother to remember at all. So since they're busy up the twins asses they have a ANBU watching over me at all times so that way I don't supposedly get in over my head and one that should really lay off the dango." Naruto spoke as he waved up at the ceiling and saw that a snake masked ANBU was there lying in wait

"How does he keep doing that." Anko cursed from behind her mask as she went to find a better hiding place than the tree she was hiding in

"Anyways do we have a deal because if I can give you the secret as to how to make higher quality steel you'll be able to make better quality swords and armor for the village. As well as having all that's needed to get some pretty good assistants and expand your shop as well as get all the materials you need." Naruto stated as Mr. Higurashi extended his hand out to shake Naruto's

"It's a deal that's just too damned good to pass up." Mr. Higurashi told him as they shook on it

"Thanks as I hope we can get this all done in no time." Naruto replied hoping to get not just his sword done by the end of the year but also forge a suitable greataxe as well

"By the way what were you gonna name the sword anyways?" Mr. Higurashi questioned as to what he'd name the sword

"Ulfberht." Naruto told the man as this was the beginning of something great

* * *

 **(The next day ,Training Ground 7, 2:35 Pm)**

It was the next day as Naruto was practicing his hand to hand as it wasn't anything flashy like the Uchiha or Inuzuka but it would get the job done considering that what he didn't have in speed and agility like his siblings or his father he more than had in brute strength and durability with him being able to one hit K.O a experienced genin going on chunin with a punch.

"Come on Naruto you can hit harder than that." Naruto told himself as he was currently punching at a tree as hard as he could as one day he'd be able to knock down trees with a single punch

 _"As soon enough I'm gonna be stronger than them, than Minato, than that pervert and everyone in between."_ Naruto thought to himself continuing to punch away at the tree he'd been at for 10 minutes straight as he cracked away the bark long ago as tree itself that being of a tall maple was having large cracks and fractures throughout the trunk

As Naruto continued this for another 5 minutes before finally managing to knock over the 13th tree today with his bare hands as Naruto knew that since he didn't have a proper trainer he had to get improvise with what was possible. Therefore between his being a blacksmith apprentice and his starting the academy later this fall he had to get stronger since he knew that if the Hokage's children were weak then he'd be thought of as a continued disgrace and weakling among the village populace something he couldn't afford.

"That does it for today." Naruto said more to himself as his sore knuckles popped in sharp relief as he went back towards the main part of the training ground before he saw Tenten practicing with her weapons

"Huh as always you never miss a target." Naruto spoke as he saw Tenten throw yet another kunai at the bullseye mark

"Oh hi Naruto it's always nice to see you here; then again it wasn't hard to know you were here considering there's only one person within our age group that can knock down trees by punching them." Tenten stated as Naruto could only chuckle

"Hey I'm just trying to do what I can so it's not my fault if birds and their nests get destroyed since it was their fault for being in my line of sight." Naruto responded grinning since if things got in his line of sight when he started hitting it wasn't his fault for what happened

"You really are one of kind Naruto." Tenten spoke as Naruto chuckled

"Well I am really the best around." Naruto responded cockily as Tenten facepalmed at the antics of the muscular teen in front of her

"What am I gonna do with you Naruto?" Tenten wondered as she cared about Naruto a lot however, he was for a lack of a better word quite brash

"I don't know besides I thought you were happy to be stuck with me." Naruto spoke as the brunette of the two conceded

"As much as I'd want to argue with you I can't…..damn you for being so lovable." Tenten cursed as Naruto did the nice guy pose in victory

"Hooray!" Naruto cheered in victory

"I swear you're a dork." Tenten playfully admonished the red haired blonde

"Yeah but I'm the dork that's stuck with you forever and who can one hit knockout most Genin so I'd say I'm doing pretty well for myself." Naruto stated with a wide grin on his face

"I'd say that for the both of us since I'll be up in the running for top kunoichi for my 2nd year going." Tenten told him proud of herself that she'd get that achievement considering that she's been working very hard to get their

"See I knew you could do it Tenten." Naruto spoke up proud of her for being good enough to compete for the spot

"Thank you Naruto as I've been working so hard to get there and finally I'll show everyone that you don't have to be from a clan to make it as a competent ninja." Tenten spoke as before they knew it they had gotten themselves atop the Hokage Monument and were soon seated upon Hashirama Senju's head

"Hey if it means anything Tenten I never doubted you at all, because I know full well you can be a greater shinobi than even Tsunade Senju herself." Naruto told her encouragingly

"You really think I can surpass her of all people?" Tenten asked as Naruto nodded vigorously

"You kidding me Tenten if there's anyone who can supercede that old granny then it's you because you're the strongest and dedicated woman I know so of course I think you can BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said before exclaiming his infamous verbal tic that made him blush embarrassment as Tenten was giggling herself silly

"Ah come on why is the one time I try to act all cool this happens." Naruto said in a woah is me tone of voice as a mini stormcloud popped up overhead as Naruto sulked while Tenten was laughing

"Wow Naruto I didn't know that you were this enthusiastic about me." Tenten teased as she continued to laugh and giggle at Naruto's verbal tic

"Whatever I still stand by the fact that you'll be able to surpass that alcoholic bitch in no time." Naruto told Tenten still in full support of her being able to overshadow Tsunade one day

"Well thanks Naruto I really do appreciate the sentiment." Tenten spoke giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek

"It's no problem at all." Naruto spoke as a faint blush appeared on his face

"And hey aren't you gonna be starting up at the academy soon too?" Tenten asked as the red haired blonde nearly forgot about that

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about all of that." Naruto said nearly having forgotten that within a month's time he'd be going to ninja academy

"Well you want to make a pact with me?" Tenten asked as Naruto nodded

"Let's promise each other that will be at the top of our classes when we graduate since let's show them that just because we aren't trained by a clan doesn't mean we can't become fantastic shinobi." Tenten spoke as Naruto nodded vigorously

"Of course as you, Sasuke and I are gonna become the next incarnation of the Sannin and dare I say it surpass those geezers." Naruto replied as he and Tenten shook on it

"Oh yeah as that reminds me whatever happened to Sasuke?" Tenten wondered as they noticed a rope hung across Tobirama's nose as they looked down and saw Sasuke with a duct taped mouth and his arm bound up with rope as he was oddly enough in a dress

"You got a kunai Tenten?" Naruto asked as she nodded as Naruto gave a swift yank as the bound up Sasuke was yanked onto the ground and caught by Naruto who had Tenten cut off the rope and Naruto ripping off the tape from his mouth

"Naruto I swear someone needs to teach your brats for twins a lesson." Sasuke spoke as Naruto tapped a storage seal on his forearm and took out a spare set of clothes

"What did they do this time?" Naruto asked as if their was one thing he found disheartening about his younger twin siblings was their childish and obnoxious pranks

"Well I was reading one of the books Shisui found for me on one of the expeditions he and some of the ANBU took on when excavating Madara Uchiha's hideouts among other things. And when they tried to take it from me and I kept refusing so when I was taking a nap they put me in this stupid dress and took pictures to spread around." Sasuke replied as he changed fully into his normal attire thankful that he left said

"I know that I'm supposed to care for them and all but man are they bunch of little monsters that can get away with anything since they're the heroes of Konoha and have been spoiled rotten." Naruto spoke as while to an extent he cared about his siblings they acted like spoiled cretins behind closed doors

"Anyways were you two gonna make out or something?" Sasuke asked as the two teens gave an embarrassed blush since they were unknowingly holding hands

"No." Tenten and Naruto said in unision

"Alright anyways I'll be going home and I'll see you at the academy next month Naruto." Sasuke spoke as he began to find his way down the monument

"Anyways Tenten I can tell for certain that you and I are gonna be taking this world by storm." Naruto spoke knowing that together he and Tenten would be able to dominate everything in their path

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Naruto since we've still got a long way to before we hit the big leagues." Tenten stated since it'd be awhile before they'd be able to truly be anything worth noting in somebody's bingo book

"But once we do hit them then you and I are gonna be for all purposes unstoppable." Naruto spoke with a wide grin on his face over what the future would hold

* * *

 **(Later that day, Uchiha Compound, 8:40 Pm)**

It was soon into the summer night as Sasuke was reading over the book that Shisui brought him from the excavations that was out of Madara's personal library and was called a Bible of all things along with scrolls of detailed writings about an old order predating shinobi called the Crusaders. These things while of no meaning to the Uchiha Clan in general held meaning and value to Sasuke since they were from what he's read in the past month of doing so were things he could get behind and took towards the gospel like a fish to water.

 _"Man I can't believe no one would want to be excited in learning all of this."_ Sasuke thought as he was reading over the scrolls that documented what they were about which interested him greatly

"And with a religion as good as this I gotta say it's something that I wouldn't mind getting behind at all." Sasuke said as he found the Crusaders and this thing called Christianity he'd been reading from the bible to be quite captivating

As the Crusader's devotion to being stalwart guardians of retribution and order and delivering death to those that harmed the innocent that worshipped a God who would bring down wrath upon those who harm his chosen people made him become more and more intrigued and captivated by the ways of the Crusaders and their lord and savior.

"Huh maybe just maybe I can become a Crusader like these guys as God knows we need an agent of order to straighten things out in the world." Sasuke said more to himself before he felt a presence in the room with him

 **"So someone finally answers the call of wanting to be a Crusader."** A majestic and resounding bass of a voice spoke all around Sasuke

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked wondering who the voice in the room with him was

With that Sasuke soon felt as though the air around him increased in density as time itself seemed to stand still as everything became to the Uchiha in a way he found hard to explain crystal clear as though he were looking through a Sharingan except this one made everything seem so much more clearly focused as his surroundings felt as though they were humming with a dull yet noticeable pulse. As before him was a phantasmal flame like radiance of golden yellow and deepest amethyst a bit larger than the average man as it radiated a sense of authority, command and divinity that would make even the Sage of Six Paths look feeble in comparison.

 **"Simple I'm the Alpha and the Omega, The Holy Trinity, Rose of Sharon but to keep things simple you may call me your lord the one and only God; Jehovah the one you read in that book of yours."** Jehovah spoke with absolute command an authority in his voice that he was the one and only Abrahamic God

"You're the God from the Bible?" Sasuke asked as the presence he felt in the room was near overwhelming

 **"Correct my child as I've long awaited for one of your kind to want to truly serve me as a Crusader."** Jehovah stated as it had been long since he had someone serve as a Crusader

"Wait a minute why me of all people as I'm just a 13 year old boy who's got nothing to his name as surely you'd want someone more worth your time like my older brother Itachi." Sasuke spoke in a humble manner since he didn't feel he was worth all that much for a deity to want him as his holy soldier

 **"But I do not want your brother for I want you. Because unlike your brother I see in you greatness and fortitude to become more than shinobi as your brother Itachi believes almost blindly in a village that I've seen grown complacent with people whose hearts are full of nothing but treachery and deceit. Yet not you Sasuke as you've shown yourself to be an avenger of the common people, a guardian of order and retribution."** Jehovah stated seeing in Sasuke that unlike Itachi he had it in him to become a Crusader and serve him as his holy soldier

"Thank you for having faith in me to be a Crusader as it's just it has always been my elder brother who has gotten the attention as the prodigal son of the Uchiha clan while I've just been in the background. Which is why I'm am grateful that you've given me this chance to serve you as I promise I won't fail you." Sasuke thanked Jehovah for his chance to prove he could be something greater than his brother

 **"It is of no concern my child as I only ask of you too do this for me."** Jehovah spoke to Sasuke who nodded

 **"As I want you to spread word of my name whenever you can as the people in these trying times need something to believe in and my holy word can do one thing for these people and that is give them faith when they've never had none to begin with. The second is I will occasionally call upon you to slay those who tyrannize the weaker and lesser as while I can't directly interfere you must be my agent to slay and vanquish these heathens who would dare terrorize the innocent and pervade the natural order. Finally you must resist temptation and never fully fall to corruption and sin as it has brought many crusaders to ruin and has turned them into foul perversions of Crusaders. For these are the 3 things I require from you to be a Crusader for do these 3 things and continue to be the guardian of order and retribution that Crusaders before you were."** Jehovah told him of the trio of things he required from Sasuke to serve as his holy soldier

"Don't worry I will do all of what you ask and uphold order and slay those who are heathenous bastards that tyrannize the weaker and lesser. This I swear to you and will not fail you for I will now have something greater than myself to believe in and something more to fight for as now I have what most search their whole lives for….a purpose." Sasuke spoke as his young mind felt fulfilled in knowing that he had a mission

 **"You're welcome as now train and grow stronger and rise in ranks so that you may carry out your mission more effectively."** Jehovah told him as Sasuke nodded

"There is two things I must ask of you." Sasuke spoke to the radiance in front of him

 **"Ask away young one."** Jehovah replied to the teenager in front of him

"Will I be given or gain any of the weapons like the ones I read that the Crusaders used in times long past?" Sasuke questioned wondering if he'll be given the weapons of his predecessors

 **"Yes you will in a sense as you must be patient but in due time I will have you received the tools needed to combat the evils ahead of you as things you must be patient and soon you will have is needed."** Jehovah told him as it would take awhile before Sasuke would get the weapons and or armor needed to make him look the part of a Crusader

"I can deal with that next is when will I be given of the missions to vanquish all those who are the wretched and evil?" Sasuke asked wondering when he'd be given mission to slay the wretched and malevolent

 **"You will be given signs and messages of when it is time as do not worry there is plenty in this world for you to do and trust me when I say that it'll be up to you to interpret how to take these signs I give you."** Jehovah stated as while he'd give Sasuke signs and messages upon what to do in his missions it would be up to him to interpret them in the manner he saw fit best to accomplish the given mission

"Thank you as I will do my best with whatever you can give me." Sasuke thanked in cordial manner towards the God of all Christians

 **"Good as I'm sure you will now then unless there is anything else I will depart from you as I expect great things from you Sasuke Uchiha."** Jehovah stated having said all he needed to towards the young crusader to be

"Don't worry my lord I promise I will carry out your will to the best of my ability." Sasuke swore as the deity began to leave him

With that the radiance that comprised of Jehovah's phantom like form disappeared in a corona of blue and golden light as Sasuke felt as though time had been allowed to move onwards as though Jehovah's very presence had left it's mark in the room with the young Uchiha he felt one thing and one thing alone from this holy experience. That being a sense of fulfillment and certainty in himself he hadn't felt in a long time in what he wanted to do as he had something that he could count on that unlike a village which could fall to ruin at any moment and would be corrupted by the malignant and malevolent ways of the wretched who drowned themselves in overindulgent of their vices his was something much greater and nobler.

As he stood up he looked at the scrolls given to him of Crusaders past and soon put them away under his bed and underneath a storage compartment built into his room during war times for safe keeping to go over later as no one would desecrate his guide to becoming a Crusader. With him going towards his Bible and having an iron grip on it as now he had a purpose and mission that as he would grow stronger he would carry out the holy mission of the deity who had given him purpose and a chance to be something greater than not just himself, but than that of his elder brother and even Madara Uchiha himself.

"This world shall soon know the might of a Crusader through the Uchiha name." Sasuke swore to himself his obsidian eyes blazing with an iron will and determination

"As I Sasuke Uchiha promise one thing that as a Crusader of the holy God himself I will carry out his mission and bring order and retribution back to this world and spread his word back into this world. This I swear for nothing will stop me from carrying out the will of my lord who has given me a purpose I can fully count on; so shall it be until his servants' dying breath…..Amen" Sasuke vowed to himself as he would see the mission of his lord through till the end

 **So then with the stage set for Naruto become the inheritor of the will of the Norse Vikings for now he can finally embrace what he was meant to become as a mighty warrior while we also have on the other side of things Sasuke becoming a Crusader and holy soldier. So find out what all of this means in the next all new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 ** _So cut on sorry for the wait on any stories it's been the fact that like with every writer I've had writers block rear it's ugly head as well as that lately my mind has been all over the place dividing my concentration like crazy. But rest assured I'll still do my best to put out quality content as usual that being said let's get down to what happened in my version of Flames of Rebirth's Return of the Norsemen_**

 ** _The first two parts were my own condensed versions of chapters 1 and 2 of his story with my own spin on things since I wanted to use those parts as a base for the beginning of my story_**

 ** _The next part however, was a bit of a small fluff scene between Tenten and Naruto since like with his story this will be a strict Naruto and Tenten pairing and therefore I felt it would be fun to have this scene give us a start on their relationship. Since we needed to start somewhere that and come on you gotta admit that it was a little bit funny and adorable with them hanging out together so you can come to expect more out of that._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Sasuke becoming a Crusader since the reason being that the story will be incorporating elements of For Honor in that Naruto being the Viking, Sasuke the Crusader and Tenten the Samurai/Knight. However, this also will allow me to give Sasuke some much needed dimension in that he's going to become a devout Christian and Crusader since I'm including God in all of this has given him the chance and opportunity to have something that not many people get in their lifetime. That being to have a purpose and mission he can be not only dedicated to seeing through but also by giving him the opportunity to like in canon and fanon step out of Itachi's shadow._**

 ** _That being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible since it helps out a lot in me knowing you guys actually like the story and please give out reviews too since they'll be appreciated as well._**

 ** _That being said this Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter will be more or less the same as this chapter with a condensed version of 3 or 4 from Return of the Norsemen with some of my stuff mixed in._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: Unrepentant by Trivium_**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Training

**(Chapter 2: Friends and Training)**

It had been quite awhile since the project of Naruto's weapon making and so far it had yielded some form of success although not without some mistakes along the way one being an idiot ANBU crashing through the kiln and the result was him being hospitalized for severe 3rd degree burns. However, the result when completed was a steel that was of far better quality than that of even ANBU blades so much so that he decided to make Tenten a weapon that being of her wanting a nodachi since it was something that not many like her would wield due to the additional strength required to wield it however like no other.

This left Naruto only more excited to one day wield his sword and when he'd become genin would make an excellent weapon in the use of butchering his enemies as the anticipation of one day being on the fields of battle excited him. As now in the meantime he was still practicing on bolstering his strength as much as possible as luckily he learned the shadow clone technique from having watched his mother teach it to the twins which meant he could send a amped up shadow clone in his place at the academy and he could continue his strength and endurance training as much as possible.

* * *

 **(September 23rd 993 S.E, Higurashi Residence, 1:45 Pm)**

Naruto was now excited over the fact that Tenten had gifted him with his new axe something that excited him so much that he hugged the poor girl that she nearly turned blue from how hard he did so. As he couldn't help it as finally he had one of the weapons of the people whose will he's inherited as he apologized but he was just so darn elated he couldn't help it.

"Tell me why we're having do all of this again?" Tenten asked as she and Naruto had taken a walk

"Hey this axe you gave me was something that no one would see coming in a fight besides unlike many weapons people use it's universal." Naruto stated as he looked over his new axe he had in hand

It had a 4 foot long handle made of strong oak and reinforced with what Tenten's father had dubbed as darksteel due to the fact from the unique way it was made the color of the metal turned black as pitch yet was much stronger than the standard steel used. With the single axe blade being a full foot and a half long and razor thin with salient curves made for the purpose of cutting down on wind resistance when you lopped off limbs and heads as like the steel that reinforced the handle and Tenten's nodachi blade it was black pitch

"I know but please when we get inside put it away because I don't want you to put an eye out." Tenten told Naruto who obliged and put it away in the storage seal he had on his fist

"And thanks for letting your folks allow me to stay over since some punkass ninja from Stone tried to get even with my father." Naruto spoke in distaste as this meant that since their training would be upped he'd be even more out of the picture now as while he'd long grown used to it the fact of the matter is that it stung no lesser

"I know but, this sword on the other hand this is unlike anything we've seen before with that inscription you wanted on it. Because my Dad is taking a real big risk with that inlay since would it kill you to tell me why that name is so important?" Tenten asked as she was really wanting to know why it was so important

"Honestly Tenten it's because it was the name of some famous smith long since dead and I thought what better way to honor his memory than by having his name engraved my blade." Naruto spoke as Tenten could see where he was coming from

"Oh like Masamune?" Tenten asked as Naruto nodded

"Exactly as anything else would be a bastardization." Naruto spoke before he found himself whacked on the head by Tenten's mother

"No swearing in my house as that goes for even you Naruto." Tenten reprimanded the red haired blonde

"What all I said was bastardization not bastard as layoff." Naruto said as he was bonked on the head once again

"I actually walked right into that one." Naruto spoke knowing he deserved that one

"Like my father put some in the swear jar." Tenten told Naruto who grumbled at the swear jar that was nearly full

"You really need to stop swearing Naruto as at this rate everytime you come over we'll have to keep getting new ones." Tenten told Naruto as he and her father were the main two that would contribute to the swear jar's being filled

"I can't help is as so many things enrage me my bratty siblings antics being one of them that I can't help it." Naruto spoke as his siblings pranks were really beginning to piss not just him off but Sasuke as well

"At least I know as to how you and Sasuke's friendship began is still going strong." Tenten chuckled at how Sasuke and Naruto's friendship was based around their respective hate and irritation of the Hokage's twin children

"What can I say Tenten in a lot of ways we're like birds of feather that stick together and one of these days we're gonna get those punks and put them in their places." Naruto stated as through their mutual growing distaste and annoyance of his siblings as well as their competitive nature to be stronger than the other they managed to form a close friendship and rivalry that many were likening to Hashirama and Madara as kids

"Fair enough as your little sister keeps trying to challenge me to a swordfight since she wants to prove that she can beat me and to be honest it's grating on my nerves." Tenten responded in irritation as her patience could only withstand so much as unlike with Naruto her tolerance for his siblings stupidity only went so far

"Tenten you can't maim them as their the children of the Hokage and that wouldn't look to savory if you did it out of irritation." Naruto told Tenten since while her fuse was much longer than his she tended to be quite for a lack of a term trigger happy when angered

"But Naruto she's really starting to test me." Tenten said as the brat wouldn't stop trying to challenge her as it was like talking to a brick wall

"Look if it makes you feel any better just wait to do it when you're on a mission with her or when it's the Chunin Exams as then you can really let her have it alright." Naruto told her as while he was all for thrashing and maiming people like no tomorrow he knew that it would have to be in reason

"Ok I'll do it but I'm telling you Naruto she's starting to wear on my nerves." Tenten spoke with a minor tick mark on her face

"Yeah but that's why you have me to balance everything out." Naruto interjected as he hugged Tenten

"Man you're so stinkin' lovable….how do you do it?!" Tenten wondered as she couldn't find it in her to be mean or say anything about him as he could always cheer her up

"It's one of the few things I'm extraordinarily good at." Naruto stated with a grin on his face

"By the way are you still ticklish?" Naruto asked with a devious grin

"You wouldn't dare." Tenten spoke as Naruto tackled her to the ground and began tickle her sides as she began to squirm and laugh herself silly

As Tenten hated that her father had told Naruto that she was extremely ticklish, but Naruto didn't care since he could use this to screw around with her when he could. Because one might think that he would try to be setting up the two teenagers up to be boyfriend and girlfriend however, he'd have to worry about his wife finding out who would kick his balls so hard that he'd have to get prosthetics.

Granted Tenten's mom did like Naruto as well and very much so however, even if they were trying to set Tenten up with Naruto to be her boyfriend there was still one factor that was to be taken into account. That being what Kushina would do to them, for despite having not spent time with Naruto as of late she still tended to beat girls off with a stick, as no joke she'd literally tear stick off a tree and beat girls with it with her so far only having to do that with a civilian councilman trying to set him up with his daughter.

"You ok there Naruto you look a bit lost in thought?" Tenten brought up as Naruto had briefly spaced out

"Yeah I'm fine just have some things on my mind is all." Naruto spoke as some things had gone on lately to justify that

"Like what exactly?" Tenten asked wondering what it could be

"Let's just say that you wouldn't believe me if I told you and even if I did you'd think I was high." Naruto spoke considering that he wasn't lying in the slightest

Considering that his sole experience with the Norse pantheon being that two nights prior during a thunderstorm he could've sworn that with each flash of lightning it was Thor on his anvil. With him knowing that the Gods existed but for them to be present in everyday life was going to be a lot for the young man to take in.

"Alright Naruto and by the way even with how my family's been training you on the side how come you've been pushing yourself so hard no matter when I see you. Since whenever you're at the training grounds you don't stop until you've got hands are bleeding as you don't need to overwork yourself as you're not gonna get left behind." Tenten wondered as Naruto was strong for his age group stronger than any genin and a good portion of the Chunin considering his physical strength and endurance

"Simple Tenten because since my siblings have the Nine Tails in them I have to get stronger than them so I won't be the Hokage's son who can't do nothing but just gawk and look pretty in fight. Which means that I've got to become stronger than them by a wide margin because if I can become stronger than what's supposed to be our village's ace in the hole then nothing will be able to stop me." Naruto replied having made it his personal mission to have his strength supersede them and soon supersede that of his parents and that perverted sage who spewed out that damned prophecy

"I didn't think you had that much going on Naruto." Tenten spoke as Naruto's face was resolute

"Tenten I've got so much going on in my life to uphold and I can't afford to get left behind since it's an absolute in that I must get stronger." Naruto told her as he not only had to be strong for himself but be strong enough to uphold the legacy of the vikings as well

"Well Naruto I know you'll get there in no time." Tenten said to comfort the young red haired blonde

"Thank you with that being said let's get back to playing around." Naruto spoke as the two teens went back to horsing around while Muninn had one thing in particular on its mind

 _"Enjoy this while you can Naruto as from here on out things truly begin as you will experience both joy and sorrow if the All Father is correct on the path you're on."_ Muninn thought knowing that Naruto's path to being a viking would soon begin

* * *

 **(Namikaze Residence, 7:05 Pm, 5 hours later)**

It was past seven as Naruto had returned just in time to have dinner with his family something that with parents having upped his siblings' training and their bouts of neglect of him to where he found himself struggling to care about his family. Yet he found humor in that Kushina couldn't cook due to a workplace injury where it was her tripping down the stairs and landing face down ass up with her having to lie saying that it was because she sparred against a powerful ANBU named Bear with Naruto knowing she was lying.

"So Naruto I've heard that you and Tenten have been getting quite close." Minato spoke as Naruto let a smile come across his face while Kushina's eyes got a sudden gleam in them

"Naruto didn't tell me any of this at all." Kushina stated as Naruto felt uncomfortable considering that she just broke a fork in half

"Relax we're just friends." Naruto spoke as he was putting up as good a poker face as he could to look indifferent

"Is she nice?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded

"Of course she is." Naruto responded almost immediately and knew that his mother would've given him the 3rd degree had Minato not stepped in

"Come on Kushina it's not like they had a date….or did they." Minato interceded as Naruto had a rose colored blush on his face

"DAD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Naruto shouted as his younger twin siblings Asura and Rangiku

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Minato replied as even Kushina was laughing as Naruto was grumbling something under his breath

"Anyways how was training for you guys?" Naruto asked trying to divert attention away from himself

"It's boring but it's going well." Asura spoke up having found his training to be boring but it was gonna show results when he became a shinobi

"It was fun and maybe one day you can join us, as I'd like to have you train with us sometime." Rangiku spoke up as Minato and Kushina felt a twinge of guilt hit them

"Good for you two as one day I'm gonna catch up to you Asura and then when the Chunin Exams come I'll be beating the stuffing out of you when the crowd goes on cheering my name." Naruto said grinning knowing that when he'd make it to the Chunin Exams that he'd claim supreme victory

"You wish Naruto since I'll be the one on top and then after that I'll be one step closer to getting that Hokage's hat from Dad." Asura retorted cheekily

"As if since keep that smile on your face as long as you can since soon I'll punch off of you when we see who becomes Chunin." Naruto spoke as he cracked his neck

"Why don't we take it outside then after all we can see if all you're training matches up to my fist knocking your teeth out of your mouth." Naruto said as he stood up with a savage grin as his bloodlust began to rise

"You sure about that Naruto since I doubt you can handle a Rasengan?" Asura asked as Naruto grin only widened

 **"Naruto!"** Muninn shouted from within his mind as Naruto bolted upright

 _"What is it Muninn?"_ Naruto asked wondering why the crow decided to suddenly contact him

 **"Come up to your room, as we've found you an instructor."** Muninn informed him as Naruto was quite excited to hear this

 _"Really you actually found someone?"_ Naruto asked having hoped finally to have someone to be able to train him

 **"Yes as he's eager to meet the inheritor of the will of his people."** Muninn told him as Naruto's excitement grew intensely

 _"I'll be up in a moment."_ Naruto responded quite eagerly

"Um Naruto are you okay there?" Rangiku asked wondering why Naruto sat up all of the sudden

"Yeah I'm just not feeling too well is all." Naruto told them as he got up to go upstairs

"Do you want me to bring you up anything?" Kushina asked as Naruto shook his head

"No I'll be fine." Naruto replied as he went upstairs

 _"First he can't train with us and then he's forced to miss out on the training he can get this blows."_ Rangiku thought as while out of her twin brother and her she expressed her emotions more she knew when you should and shouldn't say thing a loud

"Alright Muninn what's the big deal I was having a nice dinner?" Naruto questioned before he quickly unsealed his great axe and brought it bare against the weapon that would've slashed at his neck

"Nice instincts there young one." A voice spoke as Naruto soon looked at the owner

He was in his late 30's with tanned skin and eyes a brighter blue than his own with him having the face of a veteran warrior who knew war and conquest firsthand evident by his hardened expression with his dirty blonde hair having been shaven at the sides with it being thick on top and coming down in a lustrous braid down to his lower armpit with him having a beard that went down to his sternum. With him having the build of a mix between a middleweight boxer and master swordsman that was covered up in a black tunic and leather pants as well as boots made of hide on his feet with him wearing steel and leather armor that was worn over by a coat made from a black bear's pelt as in his hand was a broadsword and shield.

 **"It took us convincing this man a good deal however, when we told him about you wanting to live up to the legacy of the Northmen he agreed to come from Valhalla to train you. Something that mind you is no small feat."** Muninn spoke considering that it was quite hard to get warriors from Valhalla especially ones like him to come out of the warrior heaven

"So you must be young Naruto the heir to the Northmen and more importantly the legacy of my people." The man said before Naruto

"And if you don't mind my asking who are you exactly and why did you call me an heir to the Northmen?" Naruto questioned wondering why he got called that

"That's what my people were called many centuries ago young one. Besides you already know who I am since I'm no God and you've read about me quite a bit from what the crow has told me" The man told Naruto

"Wait a minute you're him?" Naruto asked curiously hoping this was who he thought it was

"Yes I am he Ragnar Lothbrok." The now named Ragnar told Naruto

"Thank you for taking the time being in Valhalla to train me, for I promise you that I will not let you down as your student." Naruto spoke promising the great warrior that he wouldn't fail him

"I like your spirit and don't worry from what the crow has told me you've great strength, endurance and stamina as well as an resolve harder than any steel. So you needn't worry as I'm sure of it that you'll make a fine Viking and legacy to my people." Ragnar responded as Naruto grinned

"Don't worry I'll handle anything you can throw at me because I'm no pansy you can believe that much." Naruto spoke as Ragnar barked out a laugh

"That's what I like to hear as I promise you you're training will be anything if not intense." Ragnar told Naruto who only grinned wider

"That's the only kind of training I want so like I said bring it on." Naruto said ready to handle anything Ragnar could throw at him

 _"I like this kids' spirit already as he'll make an excellent Viking."_ Ragnar thought to himself knowing that Naruto would make a great Viking

* * *

 **(1 week later, Uchiha Compound, 2:10 Pm, September 30th 993 S.E)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 as Sasuke had finally gotten the 1st of the weapons that Jehovah had promised that being of a type of sword called a rapier more specifically an Espada Ropera that to him was a perfect weapon considering it fit his fighting style more so than any katana ever would. Since he had been sparring with some of the other Uchiha who were hard pressed to keep up with Sasuke's growing prowess with his sword considering that he hadn't even awakened his Sharingan and was giving the rookie Chunin and seasoned Genin a rough time he was looking to be something truly great.

"Come is this all any of you have?" Sasuke taunted as he had taken out the last of the Uchiha genin with a few quick thrusts to the gut leaving only him and the remaining of the two Chunin left since he'd defeated 4 other genin

"You may be good kid, but you ain't nothing like your brother so don't get your hopes up just yet you stinkin brat." The Uchiha Chunin spat despite the fact he suffered a good amount of injuries via them being jabs and thrusts into his stomach and chest as well as his collarbone while Sasuke through having played them against each other was relatively unscathed

"Yet it's pride like that in which the Hyuuga keep beating you and think their Byakugan makes them better than us and with people like you I'd be inclined to agree with them." Sasuke taunted as the Uchiha Chunin before he growled in anger

"I'll show you, you little punk." The Uchiha Chunin spoke with a sneer as he unleashed his clans fireball jutsu as a horse sized fireball barreled towards Sasuke

 _"Just like the many others in the clan it's all about their pride."_ Sasuke thought with a smirk as he quickly ran towards the fireball

He soon front flipped over the fireball that exploded beneath him and faster than the Chunin could move Sasuke with a quick sword swipe slashed him across the forearm forcing him to let go of his tanto before jabbing him a few inches away from his kidneys causing him to clutch his stomach in pain.

"So then do you give up now, because it's clear that I have the advantage?" Sasuke questioned holding his newly acquired sword in front of him with a smirk of superiority on his face

"Over my dead body." The Uchiha Chunin gritted out over his injured arm as he threw a barrage of shuriken that Sasuke somersaulted and backflipped away from

"Fine then just so you know this didn't have to be anymore painful than it could've been." Sasuke spoke as he quickly went after his target

"Bring it you little brat since you may be Itachi's little brother, but you still aren't nothing!" The Uchiha Chunin exclaimed as he rushed after Sasuke with a kunai in his good arm

Sasuke soon parried and retreated to where it made it hard for the Chunin in question to attempt to get a good hit considering he'd either parry and deflect them or jump back and retreat from any attacks that made it damn well frustrating as the young Uchiha was loving to use this tactic considering it was perfect for him to defend and infuriate his opponents. With him seeing the Chunin grow more and more frustrated as he soon saw the chance for an opening that he took with great fervor as now the Chunin's other arm was rendered useless considering that the blade had been jabbed a few inches into it.

With Sasuke now following up with a stab to his thigh that nearly hit his femoral artery and then spun around his guard and launched a few deep jabs into his upper back around his shoulder with it going through bone and then finishing by holding the blade of his Espada Ropera so close to the jugular that if Sasuke wanted he could sever it right then and there.

"So then still think I'm not shit now?" Sasuke questioned as he began to draw blood

"Because if you still don't then I can arrange for your head to be detached from your shoulders." Sasuke stated as he was ready to swing down the sword blade had it not been for Itachi's intervention

"Sasuke that is enough you've won already." Itachi spoke as he had a hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"It isn't over he admits it and he knows that I'm not just your pissant for a younger brother." Sasuke spoke getting real tired of people belittling him because of Itachi's relation

"Sasuke put the sword down now." Itachi told Sasuke as he just held it closer

"Not until he admits it right not." Sasuke spoke as despite him being a recently turned 14 year old he was still sick and tired of people comparing him to Itachi

"So then what's it gonna be? Are you gonna admit that I'm actually good and not the weak little pissant that you and your other friends thought that I was when you wanted to challenge and embarrass me?!" Sasuke questioned as he moved the sword towards his windpipe

"Or maybe you need my slicing your Achillies tendons open to loosen your prideful tongue." Sasuke spoke as his sword was ready to pierce his tendons and render them a bloody mess

"Fine I was wrong you are just more than Itachi's weak little brother! There I said it now are you gonna let me go?" The Uchiha Chunin questioned as never before had he felt more ashamed and powerless at this point

"Sure but first I think I should give you a little reminder of why you and your friends that I defeated should never try to insult my God during combat." Sasuke spoke as he slashed the Chunin across the left side of his eyebrow down to the corner of his lip on the right side of his face

"Now we're done Itachi." Sasuke spoke as he flicked blood off his blade

"Sasuke that was uncalled for." Itachi scolded his brother

"He called my God a pathetic and worthless God and I will not take something like that lying down so he had to pay besides at least I got to test out my new blade out on his worthless friends." Sasuke replied looking at his sword that was forged from darksteel

With the slender blade being a full yard in length and black as the night sky as in writing he had inscripted " I am the Wrathful Hand of the true God" in gold lettering with it being sharp enough that he could cut through a person's flesh like scissors through paper. As the guard was a bright violet and in the shape of St. Peter's cross with the handle being black and having amethyst colored wrappings around the handle in a crisscrossing pattern reminiscent of a D.N.A helix.

"Sasuke you could've seriously hurt them or worse yet crippled them. Because I know that your taking this Christianity thing seriously but it doesn't have to result in people from our own clan getting hurt because of it." Itachi spoke however, Sasuke looked at his brother with onyx black eyes full of conviction

"Like I said Itachi I will not permit people to talk down about my God as my being a Christian as I've explained to you last week means a lot to me. Which is why I will not have anyone talk down or belittle the thing that has given me a sense of purpose and anyone who wants to do that to my face I will punish them that I swear." Sasuke swore as he took being a Christian very seriously and refused to let anyone belittle and make fun of his Lord who gave him a purpose and sense of fulfillment in front of him

"Besides Itachi what does it matter to you since I'm making father proud anyways since I'm getting stronger and stronger everyday and even though I don't know any jutsu yet. I've managed to take out people of low to mid Chunin level with only my martial skill therefore I don't think anyone will mind what I do in being a Christian and my beliefs. So long as they bring honor and prestige to the clan therefore the less people talk down about my God the less they'll have to worry about me delivering swift punishment to them." Sasuke spoke reverently as while he wasn't a fanatic he still wouldn't permit anyone talking down to his religion

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go pray, since I need to clear my thoughts of today and focus on my future." Sasuke spoke as he sheathed his sword and walked away

"Sasuke what exactly are you becoming?" Itachi asked himself over what Sasuke's new religion was turning him into

* * *

 **(The next day, Training Ground 7, 6:30 Pm, October 1st 993 S.E)**

It was half past 6 as Naruto was doing a spar with Ragnar in hand to hand as the Viking was impressed with Naruto's skill in close quarters as while it was rough and had some holes in it his strength and counters were pretty devastating since the few times Naruto hit him they nearly knocked the wind out of his sails.

"I've got to say young one your skills with your fists are quite rough." Ragnar spoke having blocked a right jab

"But I'm sure with some time over the years before you graduate you'll be able to a fighter worthy of brawls back in Valhalla." Ragnar complemented since the two had been sparring for nearly a good hour and a half

"Thanks after all I'm never one to go down without a fight." Naruto spoke as despite having a bloody nose, two cracked ribs and possibly a bruised liver and or kidneys he was still fighting in top form

"Now then let's keep going since you still have quite good deal of fight in you left." Ragnar spoke putting his hands back up in a fighting stance

"I can keep up the question is can you?" Naruto spoke before charging in a boxers stance

Naruto went in to deliver a left hook towards Ragnar who blocked as Naruto bobbed and weaved from one-two combo that was a feint gut shot that nearly had him fold over but didn't show it with him standing his ground and going in for a right cross that Ragnar blocked although Naruto's greater strength had the effect of staggering him.

"You keep overextending on your right young one, for if you're going to try and go for body shots make sure you don't leave yourself wide open." Ragnar lectured considering that he had Naruto learn this by getting under his guard and delivering a blisteringly painful liver shot that had Naruto nearly go down on a knee

"Get up young one, as we aren't done yet." Ragnar told Naruto who tackled him to the ground

"Who said I was done." Naruto retorted as he punched Ragnar across the face nearly knocking out the man's teeth as he did this until Ragnar headbutted him off of him

"Nice try but make sure that you're opponent is pinned if you're going to do something like that." Ragnar spoke as he went after with a haymaker that Naruto countered with a powerful jab to his forehead

"Dually noted besides I think that I'm doing just well since I'm a near 14 year old that's holding his own against you." Naruto retorted following up with a uppercut that had Ragnar staggering back a few steps because of it

Naruto then followed up by tackling Ragnar trying to tackle the older man into a tree but stopped when Ragnar punch at Naruto's back hard enough during his charge that he nearly broke another rib stopping Naruto. With the Viking soon grabbing Naruto by the face and then proceeded to unleash a harsh knee that nearly broke his nose evident by the sound of cartilage before unleashing a quick paced salvo of gut shots that Naruto endured only being forced back a couple inches due to how strong and powerful they were.

However, Naruto managed to end the fast paced assault that left a small wealth of bruises on his gut as he gathered up strength and clapped his hands around Ragnar's head striking him hard in the temples that forced him to end his assault. With Naruto hitting Ragnar in the jaw as hard as he could that it knocked him to the ground with the crack of a jawbone being heard as a few of the man's teeth had been dislodged as Naruto rushed towards him ready to knock one of his teeth out.

Yet once he got in range Ragnar flipped him over and before Naruto could try and launch a counter Ragnar was soon on top of him having Naruto in a ironclad chokehold that Naruto tried to stand up in order to get the man off of him but his grip tightened as he did so further cutting off his air supply. With Naruto's face starting to turn blue as he stood and with a gurgled yell he managed to throw Ragnar off of him with the great Viking landing against a tree as Naruto began to cough violently between lungfuls of air.

"Impressive that for your first spar you've done so well." Ragnar spoke as Naruto was sweating quite fierce from the intense spar

"Thank you do you want to keep going because I still got some fight left in me?" Naruto breathed out as he put his fists up in his boxers stance

"Ha! You truly have the spirit of a Northmen that much I'll give you as I haven't seen tenacity and spirit like this in a long time!" Ragnar barked out in laughter liking the guts and spirit Naruto was showing

"But we will end this for today, since you've proven that you've got the will and instincts of a true warrior and while you're fighting skills are rough. You show great promise in combat which is why over these next few years I'll be happy to be your teacher, but be warned you will be pushed to your limits as a fighter if you are to uphold our legacy." Ragnar told him knowing that Naruto would in time make a fine Viking warrior and heir to the legacy of his people

"Thank you Lord Ragnar and I promise you that I will make the Norse great again I swear it, for through blood and battle will I make the Northmen rise back to greatness this I swear to you." Naruto declared swearing that he would make sure the Vikings rose to greatness through him

"I'm sure you will but for now return home and recover for there is still much to train you in young one. For you have only begun to truly learn about the ways of our people since as our heir there is much to teach you and secrets and skills that will make you a worthy heir to the Norsemen." Ragnar spoke as the training to come wouldn't be easy but the rewards would be great

"I'm ready to learn whatever it is you have to teach me Lord Ragnar." Naruto spoke through labored and pained breathing

"Good as that resolve and will of yours will be needed in the training and lessons to come, so then go and for now retire for the night as I will call on you again when it's time for training and lessons." Ragnar spoke as he faded into a flash of bright blue light leaving Naruto to breath and rest as he stared at the darkening sky

"Soon I will have my name among the great Vikings and then with Odin as my witness become stronger than even the Shodai himself." Naruto swore to himself as he got up and trudged home

 _"Finally I will not stay weak and with my martial might prove that the prophecy the pervy sage issue means nothing when the power of the Norse is behind me. For I'll eclipse them and prove that my strength is stronger than any prophecy."_ Naruto thought vowing to himself that through his growing might that his will would overcome any prophecy

 ** _So then with Naruto having found a teacher from centuries past to train him in the ways of the Norsemen long since past and the first of his weapons needed to mark him on his path as a Viking he now truly begins his journey as a Viking. So find out how his journey will lead him as a person in the next new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen_**

* * *

 ** _Cut there and hope you enjoy the chapter as if you guys are wondering about the wait it's a combination of having to help my friend Nomadic Chaos through a stomach bug he got caught with and a bit of writer's block but nonetheless I'm back in action so let's get down to it shall we._**

 ** _First off the first half of the chapter is a condensed version of Chapter 3 from Return of the Norsemen with my own spin on it since this will continue on until my next chapter where from there on it's going to be more of what I got since I'm keeping and including as much of Flames of Rebirth's canon in here as much as possible._**

 ** _Next up we've got Sasuke in where he defeated a total of 6 Uchiha with 4 being genin and two being Chunin since the reason why is to show that Sasuke is so dedicated to being a Crusader that he's putting himself through the ringer in order to become strong enough to be a Crusader and holy soldier for his God. Not to mention this shows that Sasuke is a very devout Christian as while he isn't a fanatic like Hidan is he still isn't going to tolerate you belittling his religion or his God since it's the one thing that's give him a sense of purpose and fulfillment something that will cause him as seen to come to blows with Itachi._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the sparring scene between Naruto and Ragnar which I thought would be nice since I wanted to show some training scenes that will be prevalent throughout the story to show Naruto progressively getting better over the course of the story. Not to mention this will also show that while Naruto is strong for his age both in physical strength, stamina and durability he's still outmatched by Ragnar who is a greater warrior with decades of experience and considerable strength of his own._**

 ** _That being said thanks for the support you've shown the story so far since it's been greatly appreciated and continue to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible since I want to continue to make Flames's story a good story that it could and should've been before his untimely death. Btw I will have a poll up pertaining to this story that I'd like for you to go and vote on since it'll have it's role to play in the story as time goes on._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter will show the events of Chapter 4 unfold as well as a few other things that I've got in store for you guys that you'll like so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: Mother Sky by Twelve Foot Ninja_**


	3. Chapter 3: By the Sword

**(Chapter 3: By the Sword)**

It would be days later since Naruto's training with Ragnar and while he wouldn't be learning any jutsu like his siblings or how to be a ninja in the traditional sense that didn't detract from the fact that he'd be able to stand on equal footing with them. Considering that Ragnar was helping him to improve his natural fighting instincts to where it'd be 2nd nature to know when an enemy was coming, as well as improving his abilities in hand to hand combat which were already considerable for his age not to mention that he was also having gone further strength, endurance and durability training.

Naruto was soon taking to all of this with great aptitude with him awaiting for when he would get his sword since despite him being able to do well with his great axe considering that it played to his exceptional amount of strength. He knew that once he got his sword that he would be able to step up to Sasuke in the realm of being a swordsman since their competitive nature between themselves was becoming quite something with people eventually starting to say it was reminiscent of Madara and Hashirama.

* * *

 **(Higurashi Residence, October 10th 993 S.E, 4:00 Pm)**

Naruto was excited since it was his birthday considering that this was the day when his sword would be completed since Tenten's father stated that he took longer on it since he had to make some modifications to it in order for it to come out as good as Naruto had specified.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Tenten spoke as she hugged the now 14 year old

"Thanks Tenten since it feels nice to have you guys celebrate my birthday." Naruto said thankful that Tenten's family would celebrate his birthday with him

"It's no problem Naruto after all your my friend and my parents already think of you as their son, so consider it no problem." Tenten responded since her parents thought the world of Naruto as Tenten still wondered how Naruto managed to be so lovable that it drove her crazy

"Still thanks I appreciate it." Naruto responded as they went into the house where he was greeted by Tenten's father holding something in both his hands

"There you are Naruto I finally finished that sword of yours, so consider it my birthday present from me to you." Tenten's father told Naruto as he handed Naruto the large sword

"It didn't come out as you originally designed since I had to make some modifications to it in order for it to come out good, but that shouldn't matter since it should serve you well." Tenten's father told Naruto as he soon looked at his sword

The blade was four feet dead even of jet black double edged darksteel that was half a foot wide in width with Ulfberht inscribed in bold golden lettering with it looking like it could cleave through flesh like a white hot knife through butter. With the guard being in the shape of a diamond in burnt orange while the handle was made from made from solid steel as well with their being pumpkin orange colored leather wrappings around the hilt.

"Man this is great as it feels just perfect...I love it." Naruto spoke as while it was considerable heavier than his mother's katanas or ANBU issued katanas in general it fit well in his hands as though it were meant for him

"Glad you like it since it's a good deal heavier considering that you'd want a sword that could be used for strength based sword fighting and that by far this is one the largest and densest swords I've ever made." Tenten's father told him considering it was 4 times heavier than a katana

"Well I don't care how heavy it is. Especially since once I graduate and start going on missions then a lot of people are gonna be having there heads rolling." Naruto spoke as he soon put the claymore he received in the storage seal on his arm to test out for later

"By the way of all the things you've wanted first a axe and now an shield I swear you're quite strange with the weapons you want." Tenten's father stated as Naruto's weaponry that he requested was quite unorthodox to have for someone wanting to be a ninja

"What can I say I like to not only have options, but the types of weapons I want fit me besides having a shield never hurt anyone." Naruto responded since it never hurt to have defensive options on your side

"Just like that Uchiha kid since I still gotta make him what he called a morningstar." Tenten's father thought considering that both Naruto and Sasuke when requesting weapons favored weaponry that would be considered unorthodox by ninja

"Still you guys thanks at least you remembered this time." Naruto said as pangs of frustration and sadness painted his voice

"I'm sorry about that Naruto." Tenten spoke forgetting that as of recent birthdays were becoming a sore subject for him

"It's fine after all I guess I should get use to it with this being the 3rd year running they've forgotten then again I should see it coming more since it's all about Asura and Rangiku nowadays." Naruto lamented to himself about his parents having gradually neglecting him to where by the new year he'd be a thing of the past

"They did this again I can't believe the nerve of them." Tenten's mother spoke having her arms full with a fudge cheesecake that had 14 birthday candles on it

Tenten's mother looked like her daughter in her early 40's except with with harder facial features than her daughter with her hair worn down in twin braids going down her mid back, large almond shaped green eyes. With her having a curvy pear shaped figure with wide hips, thick muscular thighs, and large ass you'd be blind to miss, with narrow shoulders and a moderate C cup bust as she had on a black long sleeved t-shirt, and dark blue jeans as she walked around the house barefoot.

"It's fine after awhile you just begin to get used to it." Naruto spoke having gotten use to growing neglect

"Well it's not Naruto no child should ever have to be used to that, as I'm gonna talk to Kushina about this." Tenten's mother spoke as she had set Naruto's birthday cake down on the table

"Don't even bother it's not even worth it." Naruto told her as he sat down to enjoy his birthday

"Of course it's worth it; Naruto you've been like our son, so why wouldn't you want us to go up to bat for you?" Tenten's mother asked in concern something even her husband had to agree with

"Because it doesn't matter at all, because I've grown use to it so long that I just can't find it in me to care really since they should've done right from the start. So don't go there since it won't change anything really besides that it's my birthday and I'd like to enjoy it with the people surrounding me that I care about." Naruto told both of Tenten's parents since he didn't really care about his family because it had been about the twins so much that he knew he wasn't all that important

"Fine Naruto you win it's your birthday after all so let's enjoy some cake." Tenten's mother spoke as Naruto cheered as they ate some of his birthday cake

During this time Naruto had told them of his rivalry with Sasuke and his growing friendship with Kiba who the two were known as the most fierce pair of close quarters fighters ever with them dominating over anyone that dared tried to fight them in pairs as Kiba was there with Naruto if someone ever tried to pick on or prank him. With Tenten on her side of things was proving to be doing well as she was exceedingly well since unlike her counterparts that weren't clan heirs she was in it to win it considering that when it came to her skills in combat especially with her being able to blow the competition away with ranged weaponry as an archer she couldn't be beat.

"Wow it looks like you two are way ahead of your class." Tenten's mother spoke proud of her daughter and Naruto

"What do you expect when you're like Tenten and I it's hard not for us to be so awesome." Naruto spoke with a cocky grin on his face

"That and the competition I'm up against isn't all that special." Tenten commented since a good chunk of them were fangirls that made Tenten disappointed that there wasn't anyone like Naruto had to call a rival

"Hey Tenten just think about it once you've graduated then you'll be able to show everyone out there in the world what a real kunoichi looks like." Naruto told her as she smiled knowing that Naruto was right in that statement

"Guess you're right Naruto since once I get out there in the world I can finally show all these worthless fangirls here in the village what it takes to be a real shinobi." Tenten spoke up excited to one day get the chance to show what she could do in the world

"That's the spirit because just like me and Kiba the sky's the limit." Naruto spoke considering he and Kiba were gonna break the limitations set upon them by their clan

"From what I've seen ever since 2 years ago you and Kiba have practically gone hand and hand together." Tenten's father brought up since the two were practically inseparable since they shared a lot of character traits with one another

"What can I say he and I are the same in some respects that and we both really love to fight." Naruto spoke since he and Kiba had a great love of fight and battle with Kiba leaning more towards the side of things that would make him a great berserker as a Viking

"No wonder you two are practically best friends since anyone that even tries to pick a fight with you and both of you are ready to beat the hell out of them. I swear you two are nearly one and the same sometimes." Tenten said considering that the pair were going hand and hand when it came to fighting

"Fair point except I'm the better looking of all." Naruto spoke as Tenten giggled

"Don't get a big head there Naruto." Tenten said as Naruto stuck his tongue at her

"It's my birthday so I'll get a big head if I want to." Naruto stated as Tenten's father laughed

"I swear you two bicker like you're husband and wife." Tenten's father laughed as both teenagers blushed

"Well will you look at that my daughter's blushing isn't that just cute." Tenten's mother added as Tenten's blush intensified

"Come on Naruto let's go and have a sparring match since let's see if you're any good with that sword of yours." Tenten spoke wanting to get out of the house before her parents further embarassed her

"Alright sure but if I beat you then you owe going out and paying for lunch at the Akimichi BBQ." Naruto replied as Tenten smirked

"Fine then if we win you have to take me out for dumplings." Tenten said as Naruto smirked

"You're on." Naruto said as the went out of there and towards one of the training grounds

"I swear those two are gonna be great together." Tenten's mother spoke as her and her husband started to clean up

"I can tell as it's obvious that those two are meant for each other." Tenten's father responded since he and others that watched the two could tell that beyond their close friendship was a love waiting to burst forth

"Of course it is after all the betting pool is just enormous." Tenten's mother brought up causing her husband to raise a brow

"What's this betting pool about and who's in it?" Tenten's father questioned wondering what this was about

"Simple really it's where me, Anko, The Hokage, Asuma, Might Guy, Iruka, Yugao and just a few others are into see how long it takes them to get together." Tenten's mother revealed

"And does Kushina know about any of this?" Tenten's father asked as his wife chuckled

"Of course not since despite how things are she's still quite protective of her children." Tenten's mother stated knowing of her fierce protective nature

"I wonder why she isn't that protective of her own daughter?" Tenten's father questioned

"Does she really need to considering how much that girl acts like an almost carbon copy of her during that age. After all it was all over the village about what she did Itachi's younger brother Sasuke since he still hasn't lived that incident down." Tenten's mother brought up over how Sasuke was left hanging from the Hokage's Monument in a dress

"How can I not after all the boy has been quite adamant on how others have been making fun of him after such an incident as that boy has Fugaku's temper and aggression on him that's for sure." Tenten's father remarked on Sasuke's actions

Since Sasuke had struck people as something akin to Fugaku in his younger days as while he'd leveled out in his adulthood when he was a teenager had quite a reputation for his aggressive behavior, so much so that during the war his kill count was second to Minato's even after what the now Hokage had done to those battalions of Iwa ninja. Because while Itachi had inherited his mother's compassion and kindness and his father's now stoic nature it was Sasuke who inherited his father's temperament and aggression with it showing itself when those who had now made fun of him wound up in the hospital with bruises or to those who challenged him stab, thrust and slash wounds.

"There is one thing that comes to mind now that you brought up Sasuke." Tenten's father spoke up

"What is it?" Tenten's mother asked

"Haven't you noticed how no one bullies Naruto at all." Tenten's mother brought up

 _"That's probably because anyone who gets in distance of him doesn't ever do it again especially what happened to the snot nosed little civilian brat who tried last time."_ Anko thought remembering of what happened last time

Since recently about a few days ago a civilian kid who was a little punk ass thought he was a big shot because of his father being on the civilian council tried to bully Naruto into giving him more money. But it was a big mistake since he wound up instead being given a busted up jaw, broken nose, 3 cracked ribs and a fractured forearm with the boy refusing to tell his parents in fear that if he did then Naruto would deliver on his threat of making him hurt far worse and lied by telling him he did so by falling down a tall oak tree.

Though this did beg one simple question the snake masked and dango loving ANBU and interrogation specialist in that being where did Naruto learn to fight as well as he did since he knew that neither Kushina or Minato had done so which begged the question of who was teaching him.

* * *

 **(5 days later, October 15th 993 S.E, Inuzuka Compound, 3:45 Pm)**

It was 5 days after his birthday and getting his sword as Ragnar had been a very good yet brutally efficient teacher in the ways of furthering him in wanting to be a swordsman considering he spared no expense in doing so with Naruto having been able to devote himself fully to Viking training by using beefed up Shadow Clones to go to the Academy while he trained in the ways of a Viking. As it had been an hour after his intense training regiment by Ragnar as he went to go ahead and visit Kiba since he felt it nice to do so since between Tenten and his rival Sasuke it was Kiba who he felt true friendship in.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?" Kiba asked opening up the door to see his friend weary with welts with blood spatters on his clothes

"Is something wrong." Naruto said unaware that he was still covered in blood from his training with Ragnar

"Look at your shirt considering that it looks like Yugao tried to slice you up for acting like that perv that's your dad's sensei." Kiba pointed out as Naruto looked at his slashed apart and bloodied shirt

"Sorry about looking like this as I was practicing my swordplay in the Forest or Death and to put it lightly I got way in over my head as you can see here." Naruto half lied since he was practicing his swordplay just not with the dangerous beasts that lie in the Forest

"Yeah I can see that; come on I'll get you some new clothes so you don't look like you've went through the ringer." Kiba stated as he and Naruto went upstairs

"So then Naruto did you like the present I got you?" Kiba questioned as Naruto put on a new shirt that partially strained against his growing musculature

"Of course I do after all I'm wearing it right now aren't I?" Naruto spoke to what was around his neck that being a thick leather cord that had at the center of it a silver wolf's head the size of a baby's fist

"Glad you like it since it was my father's after all." Kiba told Naruto since it was the same necklace his father use to wear before he got killed out in the field

"So tell me Kiba how've things gone for you since we've been in the academy?" Naruto questioned wondering how things were going for his good friend

"It's decent enough considering that you and I practically trump everyone else when it comes to taijutsu." Kiba stated since between Naruto's brute strength and impressive durability and his own speed and ferocity the two were on their way to becoming academy legends

"Hey what do you expect since we're practically better than everyone else there, so who really can beat us." Naruto spoke with confidence and bravado that was damn near infectious considering his whole attitude managed to keep Kiba and those around him in good spirits a good deal of the time

"Exactly and it's because of our talent in it and you being the amazingly confident bastard you are that we work so well together in a fist fight." Kiba stated since the two made a dynamite team together which was why he had high hopes that they'd end up on the same genin team together

"However, my mom and my sister still don't believe in me that much as you do since to them I'm still the family runt." Kiba said in scorn of his mother and Hana

Since he was considered the family runt since he was born an unhealthy baby and was much so for a long time until he was nearly 5 going on 6 years old and even his physical growth in learning the clan's arts was slower than most which made him be known as the family runt. Something that his mother and moreso Hana mocked him for never letting him live down the fact that he'd always be a pup to all of the clan members who repeatedly made fun of him for his slowed growth rate of learning the clan techniques something that made a primal anger well up from within.

"Well you know what Kiba fuck em' for thinking that." Naruto told his good friend hating how he was picked on and ridiculed by his fellow clansmen

"Naruto you know more than anyone that if you can't prove that you're an alpha in the pack then everyone else will tear you apart because you're a weak beta or damn well omega on the food chain." Kiba lamented considering that his ridicule extended even among the younger of his family

"That's because they don't see in me that there's a beast waiting to get out and considering all the fights we've been in when people tried to pick on us and to you to that you blow em' away. Which is why when you fight I know that you can overcome anything people throw at you because the beast within you is just that strong. Something that the people in your clan who fail to recognize that are complete idiots in my opinion since it already shows in your self confidence and the fact that you're capable of fighting a lot better than what they can." Naruto encouraged of Kiba knowing that his friend was better than the runt that people labeled him and that beyond all of this was a ferocious and uncompromising beast waiting to be free

"You really think that Naruto?" Kiba asked feeling happiness and excitement that Naruto believe that of him

"Of course I do Kiba as you just gotta believe it in you and not care that the people in your clan think that you're a runt. Because that is not the case for you're a beast; more than that you're a apex predator and apex predators do not concern themselves with the thoughts of people who claim that their the Alphas. What an apex predator concerns himself with is knowing that despite what any detractor can say about him that he will rise above and against the prey that tries to weaken him a overcome him through his ferocious strength." Naruto spoke as he looked at Kiba who felt confidence and empowerment in those words that Naruto said to him

"So tell me Kiba are you gonna settle for just becoming an Alpha and keep that mighty beast within you caged forever or are you going to become what you and I both know you're capable of? And become a mighty apex predator and show these weak willed alphas in your clan what it means to truly be a truly powerful predator among weak and impotent prey." Naruto questioned as Kiba's eyes lit up fiercely with determination

"You know what the answer is Naruto as thank you since at I wanted to prove that I wasn't just some runt in my clan, but that I could be alpha like everyone else. However, I knew that like you said that it wasn't enough and that I wanted more and to prove myself as something better than all these alphas in my clan that my father would be proud of. So you know what Naruto I think you're right since it's time that I started to unleash the beast within and make my dad proud by becoming a true predator among the prey within my clan." Kiba said with newfound determination in himself that made Naruto smirk with pride that Kiba was going to believe in the the mighty of the predator he could become

"That's what I like to hear Kiba because it's that type of thinking that if we get on a team together that I promise you by far that we will take this world by storm." Naruto stated seeing great things for him and his friend

"You're damn right we will because we already are great together, because once we start getting into the big leagues then nothing is gonna be able to stop us. Because once we get into the big leagues people are gonna be seeing are names in the Bingo Books as the greatest of our village and where we'll be legends for decades to come." Kiba added considering that he and Naruto would soon make their names synonymous with the word legendary

"You see that's the Kiba I know and befriended two years ago, as that's the spirit and bravado that is gonna have us on top of the damn world once we graduate." Naruto said as the two could see it now with their names being the equivalent to what people thought of Hiruzen Sarutobi and of Madara Uchiha

"When that day comes Naruto it's gonna be great because we're gonna be drowning in prestige, power and bitches." Kiba replied with a wide grin on his face at the future that was to behold them

"Amen to that because we're gonna curbstomp this world and everything in our way to complete glory and everyone that thinks otherwise can go suck it." Naruto added knowing that they'd pave the way for themselves to attain more glory and prestige to their name than even Hokage's prior had done

"Yeah as from today going forwards everyone in my clan is gonna see that I'm not a runt and that I'm mighty predator who's gonna tear down the competition around me." Kiba spoke with him having a reaffirmed confidence in himself that he wouldn't be a runt in the eyes of his clan anymore

"Because hey who knows the sky's the limit and when you awaken and tap into the full potential of the beast within yourself then you may well be one of the best clan heads the Inuzuka have seen yet." Naruto encouraged of his good friend

For Naruto knew that Kiba had it in him to become a great and powerful clan head once he stopped letting the words of his clan and moreso his sister and mother telling him he was a weak runt get to him and define his way of thinking. That once he unleashed that mighty and savage beast he had caged within himself then nothing would stop him from truly achieving what he could become as one of the most powerful in his clan and bring greatness to the name of the Inuzuka.

"Thanks Naruto for having this much belief in me since it means a hell of a lot to me that you believe in me this much." Kiba thanked Naruto since it meant a great deal to his self-esteem and confidence that Naruto thought he could become a apex predator amongst the alphas in his clan

"It's no problem considering that together we will fight our way to glory through fight and fury because if there is one thing that is certain in this world. That nothing not even our family will stop us from achieving greatness am I right about this Kiba or am I wrong?" Naruto questioned of his friend in their determination for glory and greatness

"You've got that right because I've grown sick of my clan doubting me for so long as I'll show them all that with your help that I'm no longer going to be a runt or one of the alphas they're proud of being. But instead I'm going to become an apex predator of a wolf that bites down on the throats of his competition and those that oppose him." Kiba swore to himself that the dogs of the Inuzuka would bow before or be brought to heel by his future might and ferocity

"That's what I like to hear Kiba because as your friend I expect great things from you and one of them is to now bow to the wills and jeers of mad and weak dogs." Naruto spoke since he would not have his friend be undermined by his clansmen

"Don't worry Naruto I won't let that happen you can count on that for sure." Kiba responded as his eyes still burned with a fierce determination like a savage wolf locking it's eyes down on it's prey

"Good to know anyways I'm gonna go a bit early since I've got stuff to do and my swordsmanship to polish up." Naruto spoke as he got up from his stretched his weary limbs and went towards the door

"And remember Kiba you are and always will be a wolf among weak minded dogs so, for the sake of our dreams of greatness and glory and because I know you can become so much more. Unleash that mighty beast within you that sleeps dormant in its cage and show this clan what the difference is between a mere alpha dog and a mighty apex predator of a wolf." Naruto spoke as he began to leave the compound of the Inuzuka leaving Kiba in thought

 _"Don't worry Naruto because I'll show them that I'm no runt but a wolf that will bite down on their necks to show them what they've underestimated for so long."_ Kiba thought for he would show that he was truly fearsome and that his clan would be forced to recognize him as such

* * *

 **(Hokage Residence, 1 week later, October 22nd 993 S.E, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a week later and a quarter till 10 at night as Naruto was in his room deep in thought of one thing that was on his mind and that was if he should ask of and make Kiba a Viking because he knew that his dear friend had the heart of one.

 **"I sense that much is on your mind young one."** Muninn spoke seeing Naruto's features in deep thought

"What do you mean Muninn?" Naruto asked of the ancient crow

 **"I mean I sense that you are in deep thought of something do you wish to to converse about it."** Muninn responded as Naruto let out a sigh

"Well here is the thing Muninn my friend Kiba is a great guy, for he lusts for battle and has the true heart of a Viking." Naruto spoke knowing that his friend would make a great Viking

 **"Yes I've seen your friend and he does have the heart of one for certain."** Muninn replied knowing that like Naruto Kiba had the spirit of the Viking people within him

 **"For I sense that you wish for him to become a Viking like you are learning to become is this true?"** Muninn questioned Naruto who knew he couldn't deny it

"Yes that is true." Naruto answered truthfully

 **"However, I sense there is doubt in what you say."** Muninn added sensing doubt in the heir to the Norsemen's will

"There is the fact that I've read about the berserkers and if Kiba becomes a Viking I've no doubt that he'll go down that path considering his heritage on the feral and primal spectrum of things." Naruto spoke having read what the berserkers were and knew of their great battle prowess

 **"Yes the berserkers of our people were great warriors though they were ruled by a savage rage and bloodlust that made most animalistic and mindless that followed that path. And were not long for this world due to having had to be put down because they were such a danger to their comrades**." Muninn remarked having seen many warriors that were great in their skill of battle fall to becoming berserkers full of mindless rage that they slaughtered many in their path despite even some being friend

"Exactly which is why despite my wanting him to share in being a Viking that I've been having my share of reservations because of him following down the path of a berserker." Naruto revealed his reasons for showing hesitation in wanting Kiba to be a Viking like him

 **"I can see why you have these doubts and reservations in wanting to become a Viking as you are studying to become after all the life of a Viking warrior is not for everyone."** Muninn spoke seeing where Naruto is coming from on this

 **"However, if I may add do you think that you're friend is of weak heart and will that he can not survive becoming a Viking? More to that do you think that his will is so weak that he can't become a great warrior in general?"** Muninn asked raising a valid question to Naruto

"Not at all as Kiba has one of the strongest wills of mind that I've ever seen in someone as he has more guts and resolve than the people in this village. Which is why I've believed in him so much and which is why I know he's better than what all the people in that blasted clan of him think of him being as a runt." Naruto stated passionately as he rose to full height

"Because to me Kiba Inuzuka has the willpower and the heart to become better than all those weak minded and pathetic dogs in his clan for he has the heart and courage of wolf. One of which can stand above the rest in that pitiful pack that's his blasted clan, so don't doubt for a moment that I can believe Kiba will be a great warrior." Naruto retorted vehemently believing that his friend would become a great and fierce warrior

 **"Then that should be proof enough that even if he becomes a berserker when and if you want him to join and become a Viking that he will persevere and become stronger than thought possible. Because those who become berserkers are ruled by a primal rage and fury that much is true however, those that have a strong will of mind can subvert that and become fearsome. Which is why if you believe in your friend and truly do then when he becomes a Viking then there is no doubt that he can become a great warrior and berserker like those before him."** Muninn responded as Naruto looked down at the floor

"Thank you for your counsel Muninn it's much appreciated in these times as I just worry about my friend is all, for I don't have many which is why I'd rather not lose him to what befalls berserkers." Naruto said back appreciating the wisen crow's advice

Because Naruto didn't want to lose Kiba to what usually befell berserkers since he didn't want to have to slay his close friend in battle because he lost himself to primal and savage fury, for it would tear him apart inside to do so.

 **"It is no problem Naruto as you may always seek my counsel on matters of the mind and heart, for I've lived for many centuries to attain my wisdom to help others who may need it in trying times."** Muninn spoke letting Naruto know that he could call upon him to seek aide and counsel whenever needed

"Once again thank you because with the legacy that I must uphold it feels as though I have to be an army of one in order to sustain and uphold this legacy I've been given. For though I've been recently given the task of being an heir to the Norsemen I feel at times that with everything else added I must carry this lonesome weight by myself." Naruto responded as despite his confident bravado and upbeat demeanor he like every person felt the weight of the world coming down on him at times

 **"Naruto listen to me as this is a lesson that every Viking must know."** Muninn spoke as Naruto faced the crow in it's large emerald eyes

 **"The Viking people despite being fierce warriors on the battlefield that conquered a mighty empire for themselves knew one thing alone that helped them to prosper as a warrior nation and would like to know what that is."** Muninn told Naruto who nodded yes

 **"It is that we the Viking people stand together as it is because we knew the strength of our comrades would carry us forwards to victory through battles of glorious bloodshed. For no Viking despite their strength can ever hope to truly make an empire for they did it through their people helping them to accomplish this. Because every battle or raid fought was because a Viking had his people at his side to help him fight and win victory on the battlefield. For do you grasp what I'm saying young one for you can grow in strength all that you want but you need to have people at your side to accomplish your dreams."** Muninn explained as what made the Vikings strong was that their people was always behind them to give them strength in battle

"Thank you Muninn I needed to hear that as your counsel was appreciated this night." Naruto thanked the ancient crow

 **"It is of no concern now rest young one for you still have much to learn."** Muninn told Naruto since he still had much to learn

"Yes Muninn and thank you for your wise words of council." Naruto spoke to the crow who flew into the night sky

* * *

 **(3 days later, Training Ground 7, October 25th 993 S.E, 3:09 Pm)**

It was nine minutes after 3 for Naruto and Sasuke were at Training Ground 7 since Sasuke had wanted to challenge his rival in a swordfight since Naruto had proven he was a stronger physical fighter than Sasuke the younger Uchiha wanted to show he could prove superior as a swordsman something of which Naruto agreed to.

"I'm impressed that even though you've had a sword for such a short time that you're actually this competent." Sasuke said as the two were in a bladelock as sparks clashed between the two

"Huh I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or put down." Naruto responded as he began to press the advantage of him having greater physical strength

"Take it as whatever you want, because I'm still going to win with my sword at your throat." Sasuke shot back with a smirk on his face as he disengaged with Naruto and went hin for a thrust towards his stomach that Naruto by the skin of his teeth blocked

"You wish." Naruto spoke as he headbutted Sasuke who went back a few steps

With that in mind Sasuke and Naruto continued their fierce bout of swordplay with Naruto on the defensive with him having to block and parry Sasuke's precise jabs, thrusts and cuts that came in one after the other with furious rapidity. With Sasuke's aggressive swordplay continued to have Naruto on the defense that while he found it hard to keep up managed for the most part with him keeping a staunch defense until Sasuke decided to break off from his sequence and frontflip towards Naruto right flank and jab him in the side.

While not managing to score a clean hit while he would've liked managed to still land a jab that rid Naruto of his skin and a small bit of flesh, but Naruto soon countered by striking Sasuke in the forehead with the pommel of his sword enough to stun him. Then follow through by launching a swipe toward his exposed stomach that managed to bite into the flesh of his midsection but not enough to be anything serious as he had parried the blow before it could be anything serious before the young Uchiha followed up with a quick stab at Naruto's shoulder that dug into his flesh.

"What's the matter Naruto you dish it out, but you can't take it?" Sasuke taunted as Naruto's shoulder started to bleed

"Talk smack all you want it still will get you nowhere." Naruto spoke as he got into his stance that was his claymore angled back and down at a 45 degree angle (His sword stance is the Djem So stance from Star Wars)

"Whatever you say Uzumaki just know you'll be eating your own words by the end of this." Sasuke responded as he had his sabre held high, broadside out with his off hand down and across ( His sword stance is the Juyo stance from Star Wars)

With that in mind Naruto rushed after Sasuke in a overhand chop that had Sasuke not gotten away from the force alone would've probably cracked a bone in his arm as Naruto left a gouge in the ground before launching a series of overhand swings that Sasuke somersaulted and flipped away from before jabbing him in the collarbone that Naruto with his claymore shearing off flesh few inches below his armpit. For the two broke off and traded a series of blows that Sasuke struggled under due to the fact that Naruto's attacks generated greater kinetic energy than his therefore Sasuke was doing what he could to avoid clashing blades with Naruto.

On Naruto's side of things was finding excitement in this challenging duel against his rival considering this meant that he still had a ways to go before he could be an accomplished swordsman and was also gaining experience against different sword styles. With him having to angle his sword low when Sasuke tried cut away at his kneecaps in an attempt to take his legs out from under him as Sasuke tried to immobilize him as best he could yet this was a ruse for him to stab Naruto in the lower abdominal.

Naruto took this chance to try and go for a broad sweep aimed at Sasuke's chest that he ducked under yet to prevent the Uchiha from evading or retreating to gain ground he stomped on the teen's foot and sheared off with an upward slash apart of the flesh of his sternum and upper abdominal making Sasuke damn near yell out in pain. Yet he retaliated with a stab to Naruto's gut that fell a few inches short of his stomach as the two gritted their teeth through the pain as they stared each other down with sapphire meeting onyx, for neither would back down to the other

"So then you give up yet?" Sasuke questioned twisting the blade deeper into Naruto gut

"You wish Uchiha since I haven't gone down yet." Naruto responded as he elbowed Sasuke harshly in the nose bloodying it

"Well then what are you waiting for make your move Uzumaki?" Sasuke questioned flicking blood off of his Espada Ropera

"Excuse my manners it is lady's first after all." Naruto taunted Sasuke who briefly sneered

"You'll regret that once my sword is at your neck." Sasuke spoke pointing his sabre at Naruto

"You're gonna have to work for it." Naruto told Sasuke who dashed after him

With that Sasuke continued to run after Naruto who tried to impale him however, he used this opportunity to use his blade as springboard to backflip over him and cut a short and thin line into his upper back that slipped it's way into his soft muscle. Before jabbing away at Naruto left thigh 3 consecutive times before he could counter or defend against before Naruto soon kneed him in the stomach and then uppercutted him in the jaw cracking some of his teeth, but Sasuke used this to go into a backflip that he used with great speed to thrust his sabre into Naruto left thigh once again this time with his blade bursting forth through muscle.

Naruto held his bloodied thigh as he staggered back as he went to once again being on the defensive as Sasuke didn't let up as he ramped up the intensity of his sequences with Naruto struggling to keep up. Considering that little by little Sasuke's precise yet now staccato like sequences were breaking through Naruto's guard yet the young Viking would be damned if he didn't get in a good few counters of his own in all of this.

"I'm impressed that you haven't fallen just yet." Sasuke spoke since besides the wounds he previously inflicted Naruto's shirt was in tatters from repeated jabs to his torso that Sasuke had slip between his ribcage for maximized damage a multitude of cuts along his left forearm that he knew was Naruto's dominant hand and a few small yet deep stab wounds across his lower back and legs

"What can I say if I have to go down then I'll go down fighting." Naruto spoke knowing that his counters were decent considering he gave to Sasuke was four slash wound across his upper torso that nearly tore into bone, a stab wound narrowly missing and almost grazing his kidneys and lastly a deep cut into his abdominals that sheared off a few inches of flesh courtesy of Sasuke having left himself wide open for a power attack

"Still as far as rivals go Naruto you've made a very good one for me." Sasuke spoke considering that not even his family members could give him an exciting bout of swordplay as Naruto did

"Thanks you two as it's nice to see that you consider me your rival as I do to you, for you've also given me quite a thrill considering that this is the first serious duel of blades I've ever had." Naruto spoke as he soon started to engage Sasuke in a bladelock

"Who knows maybe when we graduate we'll get on the same genin team and have many more of these to come." Naruto added as he and Sasuke were both grinning at the fun their sword fight was yielding

"I'd actually like that very much, since our rivalry shouldn't just have to end at the academy. Because stuff like this I don't want to ever end in the slightest since all of this is just too much fun to have end with us ending up on differing teams." Sasuke spoke since this was too exciting to ever have stop

"Well until then let's keep this going until then, as let's keep this going until our graduation day so that we can surpass all these other pretenders who think they can wield a blade." Naruto spoke since he and Sasuke minus Asura and Rangiku outclassed those using a sword by a wide margin

"Agreed considering that you and I we're better than those idiots at the academy and even better than your punk ass twins you've got for siblings. Because so far you're the only one I can engage that actually thrills me." Sasuke replied as he began to subtly angle his blade away from Naruto

"But one other thing Naruto." Sasuke spoke as he continued to slowly but surely angle his blade away from Naruto's claymore

"What is it?" Naruto asked before in a flash of movement that Naruto couldn't counter Sasuke's blade was at his neck

"I think it's as most people would say checkmate." Sasuke spoke with a smirk at the fact that Naruto unlike many made him had to work hard for his victory

"Fine you win but this was a great match." Naruto spoke using his claymore to support himself as Sasuke sheathed his Espada Ropera

"Same to you Uzumaki, for this was truly a great duel which only further cemented my thoughts of you being a great rival." Sasuke spoke as he shook hands with Naruto which was slightly hard to do considering both were bloodied

"As one day we'll be showing the village that we're much better swordsman than either one of my siblings since we're both greater than them in that regard. Because while my technique still needs work I know that it'll make me better than them by a longshot because you and I Sasuke with us being rivals we'll help each other improve much faster than they ever could" Naruto spoke since he knew that the competitive streak Sasuke and he had against each other combined with Ragnar's brutally efficient training would help him grow faster in skill as a swordsman

"Once again I agree with you because our rate of growth combined with our competitive nature within our rivalry is no doubt going to help us soon supercede them in skill. Because I look forwards to the day were they'll look upon me and know that I best them in the field of swordplay." Sasuke spoke as he couldn't wait for the day when he proved that despite their childish pranks Sasuke proved himself superior to them

"Anyways I'll be heading home to stitch and recover since you did a number on me." Naruto spoke considering that he was going to feel what Sasuke did to him in the morning like hell

"I'll be going to since I will also need recovery and time to heal since this was the most intense sword fight I've had with someone yet." Sasuke spoke with a smile at how he would soon have future sword fights to come with his rivals

"Anyways goodbye Sasuke and see you next time." Naruto spoke as he and Sasuke departed ways

"Goodbye to you too Naruto, for you've made a great rival." Sasuke responded as the two swordsmen went back to their homes with their rivalry having grown ever stronger

 **So then with Naruto having finally gotten his sword and his friendship with Kiba causing the young Inuzuka to have growth in his own self-confidence and his rivalry with Sasuke intensify. Find out more of what's to come in the next chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen**

* * *

 ** _And cut there with this quick update for you guys since I was on a roll this week; as that concludes this chapter with a good number of stuff happening that'll be quite relevant towards the story, so with that being said let's get down too it shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got the last bit of Return of the Norsemen in this birthday scene where Naruto get's his new sword which was pretty cool to me do since it allowed me to keep things relevant to the storyline while also opening up a few plot points and getting in a bit of character development of my own._**

 ** _Following that we have the part with Naruto and Kiba where Naruto helps Kiba with his self confidence and sets him up to become a badass later on in the story something of which I found to be amazing writing out. Because throughout many stories we get Kiba always being made fun of for being a runt therefore I decided to run with this and have it be apart of Kiba's own plotline to where he will shatter that image of himself and prove that he will be far beyond a mere alpha to his clan and soon be an apex predator of a wolf among a pack of weak willed dogs as Naruto put it._**

 ** _Next up we've got the setup for where Naruto considers making Kiba a Viking however, not with some reservations as I put in there which to me made the most sense and put a sense of realism to things. Because with Kiba's animalistic and primal side it'll become clear that he will follow the path of the berserker something of which Naruto will have conflicts with due to berserkers in Viking lore and history having an inclination to in their rages commit friendly fire something of which Naruto worries about since if this happens then Naruto would have to put him down._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the sword fight between Naruto and Sasuke which I liked writing considering it showed the skill level and fighting style between the two because Naruto too me will follow like Darth Vader and Malgus while Sasuke will be shown to fight much like Darth Maul and Count to mention this allowed me to show that their sword fight was so intense because their rivalry was is so potent between them and the reason to why Sasuke won is because Naruto has started to learn how to sword fight a bit later than Sasuke and the fact that his fighting style like Vader and Malgus has a weakness in terms of mobility while Sasuke's like Maul and Dooku doesn't._**

 ** _That being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share as much as possible since the support so far has been greatly appreciated and I know this can be a popular story like Flames of Rebirth could've done and I intend to make it so to honor his memory. Btw for the poll as it stands Lightning is at 4 votes, Earth at 3 votes, Fire having 1 vote and Water having none so keep voting for which secondary/tertiary chakra natures Naruto will have_**

 ** _For this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter will show things from both Kiba's and Sasuke's P.O.V so stay tuned for all of that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Edge by Blind Guardian_**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Wolves and Crosses

**(Chapter 4: Of Wolves and Crosses)**

It had been a few months as things were going well for both Kiba and Sasuke considering the influence Naruto has been having on them as their friend and rival respectively. Considering that it was because of Naruto that both of them were pushing themselves to become stronger because of the young Viking however, it was for radically different reasons.

For Sasuke it was too improve his martial might further than what it could be since his rivalry with Naruto had shown that while he was good he could still be much better and to be a holy soldier for his lord and escape Itachi's shadow he would need to grow in strength. While for Kiba it was too strive to prove to not just his clan but to himself that he wouldn't be the runt that people thought of him as and rise to become not just some mere alpha but, instead the apex predator that would serve to be the domineering force that would one day rule his clan.

* * *

 **(Inuzuka Compound, January 14th 994 S.E, 2:13 Pm)**

Kiba was now fighting against an Inuzuka Chunin one of which was Tsume's nephew due to her brother and one that had long ridiculed him however, since he followed Naruto's advice and began to unleash that mighty beast within himself he felt freedom in himself he never knew was possible with his attacks more vicious and his speed greater. For his cousin who thought that he would be able to beat the clan runt went into this thinking he would gain an easy victory was soon forced to go on the defensive considering that Kiba was the faster and much more aggressive of the two since even he as a solid Chunin felt woefully outclassed against someone who was still an Academy student of all things.

"What's the matter did you really think this would be an easy win?" Kiba asked barely winded as he felt more invigorated than anything

"Shut up you brat, as I'll put you back in your place where you belong." Kiba's cousin snarled as he ran on all fours to try and blindside Kiba thinking that despite both using the All Fours jutsu that he'd be able to still takedown the clan runt

However, unknown to the clan Kiba to try and gain an advantage over his clansmen had decided to practice something he's read in his father's journal and that was staying in the All Fours jutsu for extended periods of time to enhance his abilities and better fit his primal instincts in combat to a higher level. And so far was showing it's fruit considering that now it felt natural to him that he could turn it on instantly with him still feeling as though their was something beyond this with the beast within motivating him to find more as he was outmaneuvering and outclassing his cousin by a far margin.

Due to the fact that every clawed strike, punch and kick was done so with savage ferocity and frightening amounts of speed that bordered on insane and was closer to bordering low jounin territory since no matter what his cousin did he couldn't keep up with injuries continuing to pile on at a rapid fire pace. For Kiba was acting like a predator and didn't let his prey get the chance to even counter since the moment his cousin got up a punch to the face or a clawed swipe to the chest or stomach was done.

"What's wrong weren't you going to put me in my place." Kiba said taunting his cousin as he subverted his cousins attacks through having weaved his way around them staying out of reach and then retaliating

"Shut your mouth as you're nothing than some weak little pup who just got his dog." Kiba's cousin snarled in fury as he went in for a haymaker only to have it miss and Kiba having since rendered his Chunin vest to tatters went in for a claw swipe that sent four long lines across his sternum

"I'm no pup I'm far more than that and you'll see when I have bloodied and beaten." Kiba spoke going in for a uppercut that nearly knocked his adversary flat on his ass

"So come on show me just how much an alpha male you really are, or are you a omega instead." Kiba taunted letting his cousin fall for his taunt

"You'll regret saying that you cheeky prick!" Kiba's cousin exclaimed in anger as he dashed in all fours towards Kiba

 _"That's it play right into my hand."_ Kiba thought as his cousin soon came in range

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River." Kiba intoned as he stomped on the ground as his cousins charge soon came to an as the surface beneath him turned into a muddy river that quickly caused him to sink

 _"Since when did the runt learn Earth Release?"_ Kiba's cousin thought to himself as he struggled to get out of the trap his cousin had set for him

With Kiba jumping in and landing a kick that knocked out a few of his bottom teeth before grabbing him by his wild black hair and forcefully yanking him out of his muddy trap to drag him across the ground at full speeds that scraped off small bits of flesh in the process. Before he let go of his cousin's face and let inertia do the rest as he was sent skidding away from him however, before his cousin could get up Kiba had him on the receiving end of a hard Superman punch to the stomach courtesy of Kiba that due the speed he came at him with nearly folded him over.

With him continuing this by repeatedly slashing him across the chest with clawed swipes as he did this at a rapid fire pace before landing a punch to his face that nearly broke his nose causing blood to leak out before grabbing him by his ruined Chunin vest and spinning so fast that it caused a small amount of winds to spiral around him threw his cousin across the field.

"I guess I'm right after all you're more of an omega than an alpha dog and that's coming from me of all people in the clan." Kiba mocked his cousin who grew more and more angered over the course of their fight

"That tears it I'll beat you down and make you wish that you stayed your place as the clan beta male!" Kiba's cousin rushed after him

"Let's see how you handle this; Passing Fang!" Kiba's cousin roared she spun into drill like entity of pain that was coming towards Kiba that he let happen until it would be too late for him to divert course

"Earth Release: Mud Wall." Kiba spoke letting a smirk cross his face as a 12 foot tall and foot and a half thick wall of solid stone rose in front of him and smirked as he heard the crunch of bone as his cousin crashed into it

 _"Sucker now I've got him right where I want him."_ Kiba thought as he went through hand-signs

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears." Kiba said as he pressed his hands against the earthen wall and let it fragment into 9 inch long spears of sharpened stone the width of a quarter

Kiba's cousin who had two of his ribs fractured and having given himself a mild concussion from having gone at full speed into the stone wall had soon found himself running in his dazed state as though he managed to narrowly dodge a good deal of the earthen spears it mattered not to Kiba since they still hit his mark with three hitting him in the right thigh and two in both shoulders. With his cousin screaming in pain due to these spears being embedded 3/4ths of the way into his flesh as Kiba took advantage of this and soon clawing him across the back of the legs taking out the tendons that supported his legs as he felt to the ground being forced to kneel to Kiba

"So then what do you have to say for yourself since you've been brought to heel by your cousin an academy student while you're supposed to be some kickass Chunin? For what do you have to say now." Kiba questioned staring down his cousin who looked at him defiantly

"You will always and forever be the bastard runt that you are Kiba because no matter what you do everyone in the clan knows you're still that same pathetic runt. No wonder your own father had ran off on a mission probably because he was ashamed to have you his pathetic runt of a son be born to him and bring shame upon the clan." Kiba's cousin spat defiantly refusing to give Kiba the satisfaction of winning for he would ruin his victory no matter what

"You'll regret saying that; because let's see you say such slander against my father when you no longer have a face." Kiba spoke as a savage rage erupted within and ripped through him as he channeled earth chakra into his claws making them harden and turn black and jagged

With that he proceeded to slash apart and claw away at the flesh upon his cousin's' face with small chunks of flesh and bursts of blood as he mauled his cousin's' face off in a bout of rage since he wouldn't die from this at all. But considering how much of his deep muscle had been torn asunder with newly missing chunks of flesh gone from all over his face he'd forever be disfigured, as now he'd have a permanent reminder of why a mere dog shouldn't anger a apex predator of wolf.

"Never in your worthless life bring up my father or me being a runt in such a manner ever again or the next time it happens your vocal cords will match your face." Kiba threatened as he walked away with his hands bloodied as chunks of flesh stuck to his clawed fingers

 _"Because never again will anyone call me a runt or insult the memory of my father to my face again."_ Kiba thought as he walked to wash off his hands

* * *

 **(Uchiha Compound, 1 week later, January 21st 994 S.E, 10:50 A.M)**

It was the morning as Sasuke was doing prayer to steady himself due to the fact that it helped him find his center before he started the day and knew that if he didn't that he'd be more than likely to go off on someone.

"Thank you dear lord for giving me strength to serve in your holy name and continue to give me further power and strength so that one day I may crush the enemies you send me to vanquish." Sasuke spoke as he was finishing up his prayer

"Also I thank thee oh lord for giving me a worthy rival in Naruto for may he prosper, so that he may grow in strength to become a warrior I would be more than happy to fight with on the fields of battle. In your holy name I pray amen." Sasuke said finishing his prayers for today

With that he dressed in what was the standard for him when he went out casually on the compound that being a chainmail undershirt a black t-shirt with loose fitting dark navy colored breeches and black sandals with their being a small red cross on the breast pocket of his t-shirt and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

With him soon having breakfast with his family granted he loved his clan dearly however, his striving to become a Crusader due to him becoming more rigid, calculating and domineering to those around him something that in matches against his fellow clansmen made him a threat to were soon many were growing afraid to face him. For those that even dared to mock or spit in the face of his God knew that it meant you were gonna suffer greatly for it; something of which was putting strain on his relationship with Itachi seeing him become an uncompromising and ruthless person that could be something far worse in the future.

"So then Sasuke I've been hearing that you're at the top of your class." Fugaku spoke up getting his son's attention

"Yeah as the instructors say that so far I have even those bratty twins of the Hokage beat in sword fighting." Sasuke responded having quickly finished his plate and finding joy in the fact that his sword skills were 2nd to none in the academy

"Excellent to hear, as you're doing well to show the power of the Uchiha." Fugaku praised his son for his being able to overwhelm Minato's children

"Thank you father since I felt that after their exploit of tying up upon the Hokage's Monument that I cut them down in the area their clan is most recognized for. Because it's about time those spoiled brats realize that I'm not to be trifled with and that the next time they do so they'll pay for it with my sword at their throats." Sasuke said accepting his father's praise for he wouldn't allow of the Hokage's twin children to make a fool out of him then he would make sure they regret it

"Sasuke don't you think that you're taking things too far? Since you don't need to go as far as violence when they prank you; despite how funny it was it doesn't give you the right to go at them with a sword when they go at you with one of their pranks. Besides from what I heard it was you who instigated them pranking you in the first place." Itachi spoke trying to prevent his brother from acting out of aggression against the Hokage's twin children in what amounted to harmless pranks

"Of course you would take their side after all when it comes to them they can't do wrong in any capacity and why shouldn't I put my sword at their throats since they make a fool out of me then they get what's deserved of them." Sasuke spoke in anger that he kept behind a voice with so much steel in it that you'd think it belonged more to a grown man than a 14 year old

"Besides my instigating them pranking me and them having put me in a dress and stringing me up upon the Hokage Monument like some hogtied sow wasn't because as everyone believe I insulted Rangiku. No instead of believing the lies they've peddled around the village instead of asking your own brother what actually happened to me. For what had actually happened was I was reading one of the scriptures from my Bible and they tried to take it from intent on desecrating it since they thought it'd be fun, so when I denied them and refused to let them take what was mine. They humiliated me and now although I'm no longer the laughingstock of the village I still despise them for having repeatedly pranked me." Sasuke spat in ire before taking a deep breath

Sasuke knew that while he was still at a young age he was guilty of one of the Seven Deadly Sins he read about in the bible that being of wrath and to a lesser extent pride as he worked to control and subvert these parts of himself before they could become caustic to him in his adult life and in his mission as a Crusader. However, it was antics like what Asura and Rangiku did in their pranks to humiliate him that made it hard for him to reign in these parts of him, but he knew that it would serve as an exercise in bettering himself to be a good man and servant of God.

"At least now I know that it wasn't because of petty insults that you were pranked by those twins of Minato's, but because you stood your ground as a man for what you believed in. Which is why I'm proud of you for doing so Sasuke which is why tomorrow for doing just that and for you having done so I'll be taking you to not only learn your affinities but also learn a jutsu or two of your choice within reason." Fugaku spoke proud that his son had actually stood up for himself like a man instead of having let himself be folly to having slung childish insults

"Thank you father this is most appreciated." Sasuke thanked his father with his voice still having it's steel and almost harsh tone yet it had slightly softened as Sasuke was cheering mentally at being able to further step up his training

"As for you Itachi while I'm also at fault for doing like a good portion of our clan you should've believed and came to your brother first and not assumed the words of those in this village over your clan. Because if there is one thing that I've taught you is that the clan comes first since family will stick by you far more effectively than a village that will cut you down when you've outlived it's uses." Fugaku lectured as granted he knew he was guilty of doing what the villagers had done in not taking his son's side in the matter and discrediting him in his initial disappointment of the matter something he would rectify soon

"And as for what Sasuke would do to the Hokage's brats should they try and prank and humiliate him further like they did the last time or recently in their attempts. Then he has my support to do this so long as he doesn't cripple them permanently." Fugaku spoke approving of Sasuke's way of things while causing Itachi to look at his father with shock

"You can't be serious as you're talking about letting him do what he did to our clansmen in those sparring matches this is insanity of what you're speaking of, for I protest against this." Itachi spoke finding his father going along with this to be repugnant

"Of course I am since these brats think it hilarious and funny to humiliate and demean my son into a laughingstock of the village. Then I only see it right to return fire for they will know that their actions will have consequences and Sasuke putting a sword to their throats is a good way to make them think twice about their actions." Fugaku stated as he was glad Mikoto had not been around since to him he felt that her way of things was too soft which is why while he was proud of his children he couldn't identify with Itachi as much as he could with Sasuke

"Father doing something like that is going too far as what you're suggesting that is he go out and attack those who cross him. Since not all things have to be solved with violence as the peaceful route of simply talking things out can solve things better than just going around like violent tyrant. Because not everything has to be solved because of bloodshed and violence, for things can and should be solve through peaceful resolution." Itachi retorted as he abhorred violence which was why he did become a ninja so that instead of trying to cause needless violence he could defuse and resolve conflict through peace and diplomacy which as an ANBU he usually chose to partake in missions where violence was to be of last resort

"Sasuke since you're done go along and continue to train as I'll see you later to test in your affinities." Fugaku instructed of Sasuke since words were needed to be exchanged with his father

"Yes father." Sasuke responded as he went away to further train while also knowing things were about to get intense

"Itachi I care about you as my son, for you've made me proud to be your father and while I'm not one to trample on others beliefs. The thing is that you're brother is right that force and an iron hand is much more effective at getting results than the diplomatic route you so often favor since how else do you think our clan got to where it were." Fugaku spoke since he was proud of Itachi as his son and loved him dearly but he couldn't help in disagreeing with him in the ways he sought peace since like his youngest he preferred things through using force and a proactive and steeled hand

"But times have changed now as now is a time for when we don't need to be violent monsters like our clan was in the past. Because now we can move past that and become peacekeepers not tyrants like what I see Sasuke becoming, for I don't want that to be my brother since he deserves more than that since he should have the right to enjoy a good life." Itachi argued since he saw what his brother was becoming in being a tyrant of a man who would if in power more than likely rule with an iron fist

"What I see in Sasuke is becoming what's needed if he's to succeed as a ninja, because his martial skill if beyond even our Chunin and by the time he graduates the Academy it'll be on par with our Jounin. Not to mention the changes I've seen in him make him worthy of being not just a fine shinobi but of a great warrior like I was during the war." Fugaku spoke finding pride in Sasuke considering his mindset was on being of a warrior that was uncompromising and knew that if you couldn't have someone's respect than their fear would be a worthy substitute

"That is my problem he should not have to grow up to be a soldier so fast, for my brother shouldn't have to become a violent and cruel tyrant that would cut out a person's throat first and then talk of peace later. For he should enjoy his time before becoming a ninja like the others at the academy not becoming some uncompromising and vicious monster of a person." Itachi countered since he found himself discouraged by what Sasuke was becoming in a Crusader

Since often times than not he had to stop Sasuke from trying to mortally would cripple someone who had begun to talk down to him about his religion or the clan or even when being compared to himself. For he saw less of the brother he cared about and more of a cruel, uncompromising and vicious tyrant who wouldn't stop until you bowed before him.

"Well you're brother doesn't see it like that because you can't just force him to be something he isn't Itachi. Because unlike you and moreso like me it's within him to be domineering and violent by nature for this is something that I'm glad happened to him because now he's set himself on the path to becoming a great Uchiha and leader of our clan." Fugaku stated bearing down on Itachi having risen up and gotten in his eldest son's personal space

"For I'm actually happy that Sasuke is following through with this Christianity thing of his since it has done well to change him for the better which is why I fully support him if it continues to keep him on this path." Fugaku stated noticing that ever since Sasuke had begun on this Christianity thing of his that it had began to transform him into what he currently was which is why he fully supported this

"So you are proud of him becoming a tyrannical monster even if he does all of this to our own clansmen and of the villagers?" Itachi questioned narrowing his eyes at his father who was unfazed

"Yes I am which is why you will not interfere with him at all in his pursuits for he is becoming something truly greater and you will not ruin that for your brother. Since I've failed Sasuke in ignoring him for you something that I will rectify immediately by helping him grow in strength and my having his support for him as a family member. Therefore I'm telling you this now as your father but as your clan head you will not do anything to dissuade Sasuke from the path of being as you've called him a tyrant as you've so dubbed him do I make myself clear?" Fugaku all but ordered of his eldest who he stared down with his now Sharingan to show he meant himself seriously

"I said do I make myself clear Itachi because I will not permit you stifling your brother's potential and I will not say this a second time which is why I want to know am I perfectly clear. Because the last time I checked I didn't stutter at all?" Fugaku repeated himself his Sharingan boring down on Itachi who despite his stoic composure internally felt himself wilt under his father's crimson glare

"Yes father." Itachi spoke hints of feeling defeat coloring his voice from his usually calm and collected demeanor

"Good now then if you don't mind I have to help Sasuke with learning his affinities and arming him with a few jutsu like I should've done from the start." Fugaku spoke immediately leaving the table to give Itachi no time to bring a retort in the matter

* * *

 **(Inuzuka Compound, 4 days later, January 25th 994 S.E, 1:45 Pm)**

Kiba had secluded himself to his room having divided his time between further mastering his clans All Fours Jutsu, his fierce and devastatingly fast taijutsu form, and increasing his arsenal in earth jutsu with him considering delving into fire jutsu as well via trying to gain himself an affinity towards it. After all anything that he could do to gain an edge and prove his combative dominance towards his clan then he would do so with great fervor and dedication.

 _"It's a good thing I have Akamaru considering that I can always take solace that at least someone here in the compound is rooting for me."_ Kiba thought as he looked over at his sleeping companion that since day 1 had taken to him with great affection

"Now then let's see more about these Earth Release scrolls, because my clan is stupid in not trying have something in their back corner." Kiba said under his breath as he continued to read over the scroll that had lifted offensive Earth Release jutsu before he was interrupted by knocking at the door

"Whoever it is piss off and leave I've nothing to say to any of you!" Kiba yelled at the whoever it was at the door

He soon grew annoyed with the incessant knocking and soon went towards the door and opened so forcefully that deep claw like gouges made themselves known in the door as one of the hinges nearly came off as he glared heavily at his elder sister Hana.

"What in the hell do even want Hana since if isn't important at all then move out of my way." Kiba told his sister because he was in no mood for any of the clansmen who had so long looked down on him

"Watch your mouth runt besides you're in trouble for what you did in to Akira almost two weeks ago." Hana spoke since the clan was in uproar about what he did to the practically faceless Inuzuka

"What about him should I care about he deserved what he got just like how everyone else in the clan deserves what they'll get from me." Kiba spoke unflinching in what he did to his cousin after all he wasn't going to concern himself with what happened to a mere dog

"If anything I thought the clan would thank me he couldn't keep up with the supposed omega of the clan therefore he got what was coming to him when I tore his face apart. And if and when he recovers and still feels like he want to smart off to me again then I'll do it again to him several times worse because he's a damned dirty mongrel that I find no use in caring for." Kiba added since what did it matter to him if he maimed or disfigured these dogs for clansmen since he was wolf among them and he would stand alone

"Listen here I don't know what's gotten into you but thanks to your little stunt he's blind and may possibly never be a shinobi again. Because you got in your head that you that you still need to be Alpha when you're still clearly an insolent pup is going to apologize to your cousin at this moment." Hana ordered of Kiba who merely looked her dead in the face and snarled at her

"I don't know who you're talking to Hana but, if you think I'm going to apologize to the walking talking pile of dog shit then you clearly have the wrong person because I refuse to say I'm sorry. Because I will not cower to anyone because they expect me to roll over because I will not since if nothing else I have my pride." Kiba stated since he wouldn't apologize for doing what he did to his bastard of a cousin

"So if you're here to force an apology out of me then forget it because if you have me to go and do so right now then I swear I'll end if misery and claw out his throat right there and then." Kiba stated defiantly because he wasn't apologizing to no one if he had any say about since if no one in his blasted clan would respect him after years of putting him down then why should he extend the same courtesy

"Now see here runt I don't know what's gotten into or if it's because of that Naruto kid that you've hung around but, you're going to come right this minute and apologize for what you've done. And answer for crippling and maiming one of our own." Hana spoke as she went to grab Kiba by the shoulder to drag him if need be

However, in a move that surprised Hana and would make his deceased father proud he stood his ground and in a moment to prove that he was a beast among mere dogs he bit Hana's hand hard enough to wear it drew blood as she let out a brief scream of pain as small chunks of skin and flesh were torn off as Kiba spat them out of his mouth. With him snarling like a wolf who had just had his territory invaded and now was furious and ready to clamp down on your throat because you dared challenge him, for Kiba could only glare heatedly at his sister as she cradled her hand in her arm.

"Never are you or anyone else going to order me and demean me, because I will not let you talk down to and order me around. Because I may not be a ninja like you or mother, but as it stands and if you ever in your life try to boss me around like I'm some helpless pup who can't even stand on two legs you'll suffer more than a bitten hand." Kiba stated with an almost feral anger in his voice

"How dare you bite me you runt!" Hana nearly exclaimed in pain and anger as her feral features showed in trying to intimidate her brother but to no use as it merely angered him more as he stepped towards her

"I dare because like practically everyone else in my clan you aren't nothing to me when it comes to blood ties for your blood in how bitter and rotten it tastes in my mouth proves that well enough." Kiba spat his features became more feral as he felt chakra surge further into him

"Because you may call me a runt, but that is where you are wrong in every way possible because I'm no runt because I don't need to become an Alpha to prove anything to the dogs in this clan." Kiba stated as his claws lengthened and sharpened further to where his fingers began to bleed

"Then what's a fucking runt like you supposed to be since everyone in the clan knows that you're weak and worthless bastard." Hana retorted mockingly as she unconsciously stepped back as Kiba's teeth sharpened into razors for fangs as his brow ridge became more prominent and his eyes turning into vulpine slits

"I know that I'm a bastard something you, mom and this clan don't let me forget, but what I am not is a runt but instead I'm lone wolf that if any of the people want to challenge me like Akira did." Kiba spoke as he dragged his clawed hands across Hana's face as thin lines split open

"Then even you my supposed dear sister will be shown what it's like when a predator of a lone wolf clamps it's jaws down on your throat until you bleed." Kiba stated as Hana could only find herself back against a wall as Kiba's much more feral state had so much bloodlust coming out of him that if it got any stronger she'd be choking on it

"This isn't over runt." Hana retorted venomously as Kiba glared at her

"I know it isn't Hana not at all because I haven't even begun to show all of you what the difference if between a Alpha dog and the apex predator that is a lone wolf. Not get the fuck out of my sight or so help me that while I may not be strong as you I'll do all that I can to ensure you wind up worse than Akira because you hold no place in my heart." Kiba spat as Hana got out of the way since this wasn't over by a longshot

 _"Naruto is right this clan is full of weak willed and minded dogs."_ Kiba thought to himself at the state of his clan

"But soon enough my time will come for this clan to know what it means to truly be a beast among men." Kiba stated to himself locking the door shut as he went back to studying and looking over the Earth Release scrolls since he had to begin somewhere in his quest to become an apex predator

* * *

 **(Training Ground 7, February 3rd 994 S.E, 5:25 Pm)**

It was 25 minutes after 5 in the evening since Sasuke upon learning that his affinities were fire and lightning had chosen 2 jutsu per element that he knew would do well for his current reserves and control. With him being able to find ease in which he practiced his newfound jutsu considering that when he wasn't reading his scriptures or studying about the history and battle strategy of the Crusaders before him and furthering his martial might he would spend refining his chakra control and improving his reserves, because while his wasn't as monstrous as Naruto's it would be far more controlled and refined.

"Fire Release: Flame Hurricane!" Sasuke intoned as a small blaze erupted around him before flowing the large spiraling mass of flame into a set of trees that burst into scorching flame

"Lightning Release: Depth Charge." Sasuke spoke as he quickly built up a powerful charge of lightning throughout his body that had the air stink of ozone before a powerful bolt of lightning shot forth from his hand and struck the blaze causing it to erupt in a fierce and thunderous explosion equal to a quartet of explosive tags

"Two B-Ranks that I fired off that too me cost only what a C-Rank would...looks like I'm getting better but not fast enough." Sasuke spoke feeling the drain on his reserves having been practicing his new jutsu for an hour and a half

 _"Well since my reserves are now spent I guess I can at least start perfecting my sword sequences."_ Sasuke thought as he brought out his sabre and began to go through the motions he's been long since drilling into himself

He continued to do this imagining enemies that with precise yet fiercely aggressive swordplay he thrusted, jabbed, stabbed and cut apart into death's vice grip with him doing this for 45 minutes straight until he nearly struck at Shisui Uchiha of all people who he found the tip of his sword pointed at the man's face

"Woah sorry there just don't poke my eye out with that or anything since I'd rather not look like Kakashi just yet." Shisui joked as he moved away from the blade that Sasuke soon sheathed

"What are you doing here Shisui?" Sasuke questioned the easy going Uchiha ANBU

"What I can't come too see how you're doing." Shisui said in his usually jovial manner

"Not many in the clan see how I'm doing these days considering how I've scared mostly everybody away from me. So once again I'll ask you once again why are you here?" Sasuke questioned his usually cold steel tone of voice with his onyx eyes having the hardness and coldness of frigid metal

Because since his becoming a Crusader and his personality changing to reflect that many of the clansmen grew to fear him often few of them would run away from him seeing it as better to stay silent and get out of his way than risk his ire that unlike many who would be brash and loud about it he was cold and uncompromising. With his presence reflecting that so much so that the small gathering of fangirls he began to acquire when angering him during his training sessions would run off due to the aura of cruelty, domination and fear he seemed to radiate that made others call to mind the same aura that Madara himself would radiate at times except Sasuke's was more constant.

"Huh alright you caught me just don't get all pissy with me when I tell you why." Shisui spoke as the look Sasuke had on him sent minor shivers down his spine since no teenager should have a face that looked so cruel and uncompromising

"Pretell in why I should find myself angered by why you came here?" Sasuke inquired his frigid gaze never breaking from Shisui's

"Because Itachi sent me here." Shisui answered back finding the expression his friends' younger brother was giving him unnerving

"And what business did Itachi have to send you here because if it isn't important to the clan then I need not care or worry." Sasuke said unflinchingly and uncaringly since if it didn't pertain to the clan or his training regiment then it mattered nothing to him

 _"Jeez does he even smile or show any other emotion anymore since at least Itachi laughs or smiles."_ Shisui thought considering that he didn't think that Sasuke in months up until his shift in personality showed any emotion except for a iron and stone faced mask of resolve that matched the aura of cruelty and domination he seemed to radiate

"What does Itachi have to be concerned about that pertains to me since, as an ANBU captain what happens to me is inconsequential compared to everything else in the scheme of things. Since what matters more to him is the village over his own family since I'm sure that he cares so little about our clan that if ordered to he'd butcher us all without remorse." Sasuke spoke with such a steeled edge in his voice that it didn't have any anger or hate to it just the lack of emotion except for the one in which his voice conveyed that you listened to him

"Don't you think that's a little harsh of you too say about him, since I'm sure he wouldn't go that far." Shisui responded unknowingly flinched from the harshness of his words

"Why when it's only the truth since he cares more about this village than about his own family and by extension his clan. Because if the 4th Hokage ordered it he'd kill my mother and father in an instant because the village matters more to him than the men, women and children of our clan, so don't patronize me by telling me the words I say are to harsh. For if I wanted them to be harsh I would make them much, much more harsh with every intent to see him shed tears of sorrow." Sasuke spoke as never was there a break in the steel tone of his voice and neither did he break eye contact away from the older Uchiha

"Because despite my changes that I've made to better myself for the good of the clan it's him that I worry about the most. Since while I care about my brother I also detest that the village who supported and cared for him before he even wore that headband he displays so proudly atop his head would kill every last man, woman and child in our clan because someone wearing a hat ordered it of him. For while I know I've made changes about myself that others within our clan fear me for and see as cruel at least I'd put them first over a village that can be rebuilt and replaced while a family can not." Sasuke added never wavering in eye contact or body language that made it known that he was now in control of the situation or faltering in his voice that conveyed a message that while people were fearful of his change that at least his family still came first

"I didn't expect to hear you speak about any of that and I didn't know you felt that way since I just thought you were the little brother that doted on his older brother. Since from what I remembered you use to idolize Itachi and want to grow up to be like him, because not to sound like a prick or anything but what happened?" Shisui questioned wondering what happened to the boy that use to idolize and want to be like his big brother

"Well that part of me died off considering I came to a realization." Sasuke spoke considering that he and Itachi as of late were growing apart

"What realization is that Sasuke?" Shisui questioned as to what this realization was

"It's that Itachi and I are two different extremes if you will both of us being too different to where I realize that I can not nor do I want to be like my brother with the sole exception being in power." Sasuke revealed considering that Itachi and himself's viewpoints were completely different from one another

"I don't quite follow where you're going in all of this could you elaborate for me." Shisui requested considering he was never one for metaphorical or political subtleties

"Gladly as what I mean is that Itachi and I with our viewpoints on things is vastly different because for example he's more pacifistic preferring to diplomacy above all else. While I on the other hand prefer to crush and dominate an opposition squashing it before it can even begin because I prefer to crush any resistance by force while prefers to quell it through peace." Sasuke spoke before he continued as he soon gave another example

"I think a better example of this is that while Itachi prefers to live in harmony and to be loved by others I oppose that way of thinking completely and wholeheartedly. Because I prefer to dominate and subjugate and have people live in fear of me than to love me since in my view of things it's better to be feared than to be loved by people." Sasuke spoke giving another example that he felt was a great analogy

Because it was very true in the grand scheme of things considering that unlike Itachi who preferred to be loved and have harmony in his life Sasuke thought the very drastic opposite and diametrically opposed him in that line of thinking. Considering that he knew that when you were feared it was easier to rule over and control than with love because he knew throughout history and that of the Crusaders that fear served more effectively than what love ever could with those Crusaders ruled on a throne having done so because they made the people fear him as a ruler.

With Sasuke identifying with this greatly because he knew that if you couldn't have their respect that their fear would serve as a better weapon to have people be drawn to your cause in his view. Because when people feared you it was more permanent and better to control them with and dominate and have them do what you commanded because fear to Sasuke was a potent weapon he would learn to use greatly.

"So Shisui in all of that you see now that while I care for Itachi, as my brother and would defend him as a comrade of the village should we be on either a mission or on the fields of battle. We are two drastically different people whose views are too different for them to ever get along that will have the both of us in the future come to blows." Sasuke spoke considering he knew that in the near future his views on things would cause him and Itachi do have heated arguments on things that put a rift between them something he was prepared for

"I should've known this was coming just know that I hold nothing against you in all of this Sasuke, because I'm just a messenger nothing more than that." Shisui told him since he knew that Sasuke was changing into something entirely different than what anyone thought possible that when you become a ninja the changes Sasuke was undergoing was necessary

"I understand that perfectly Shisui and I appreciate your time since among my clansmen you have a place in my heart as one of my favorites." Sasuke spoke since of all of his clansmen Shisui was one of the few that he never bore ill intent towards

"Thank you Sasuke and if you ever want help in awakening your Sharingan or when get it ever want training in it then tell me and I'll do what I can to make time and help train you. Because I'm still an ANBU so the chances I'd get to help tutor you in it would be sporadic but, since we're family I'll do what I can." Shisui promised Sasuke since despite his recent changes in becoming a more domineering and uncompromising he was still a good kid underneath

"I extend my thanks to you Shisui and don't worry I will." Sasuke spoke as he unsheathed his sword to continue training

"But one thing before you leave." Sasuke spoke to the Uchiha ANBU

"Sure what is it?" Shisui asked wondering what it could be

"The next time Itachi has a problem concerning me tell him to talk me himself. Because if he has such a problem with me then he's grown man and therefore should have no problems talking to me about anything that involves me." Sasuke spoke finding irritation that his elder brother didn't have the nerve and common decency to have talked to him in person

"I will Sasuke and good luck with whatever the hell it is you're doing." Shisui spoke wishing the younger brother the best of luck in whatever endeavors he chose to do

"Thank you." Sasuke responded as he went back to practicing his sword sequences

 _"Soon Itachi you'll see just how strong I really am and that what a tyrant of a Crusader can do a against a shinobi."_ Sasuke thought driving himself to become better and stronger than Itachi

 ** _So then with Sasuke's drive for power as a Crusader causing a rift to form between himself and Itachi who think of his younger brother turning himself into the beginnings of a cruel tyrant and Kiba proving through his physical skill and might that he's no longer the runt his clan has so long thought of him and instead a apex predator in the making. Follow all of what will happen and more in the next chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen._**

* * *

 ** _And cut as that ends things from here as things are getting more intense from here on out with Sasuke and Kiba as you guys have now seen because like I said things are gonna get pretty intense considering that this chapter didn't have all that much humor in it like prior chapters since this was one of the few times I've ever written a serious chapter and I hope you guys like it. That being said let's get down to what's gone on_**

 ** _First off we've got the fight scene between Kiba and his cousin Akira which to me was pretty fun writing considering this shows Kiba stepping up and living up to his potential as it shows that while Kiba has the beginnings and makings of a berserker he still shows tactical ingenuity by using Earth Release to trap and stagger his opponents. Side note is that does anyone think it's tactically stupid that none of the clans like the Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka and etc never choose to have a fall back option such as ninjutsu or kenjutsu since it seems idiotic that they'd solely rely on their bloodlines._**

 ** _Second we've got the whole scene involving Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku which I did for the sole purpose of wanting to portray Fugaku more than the dickbag I see him as in most stories and to show that he supports Sasuke's changes and has no real problem with his Christianity since it's changing him into the son he can identify with and be proud of. Not to mention it shows that through Fugaku that Sasuke and Itachi's ideals are starting to clash considering that like Sasuke Fugaku is more of the violent and domineering believing that force is needed to achieve a desired result whereas Itachi believe that diplomacy and peaceful talks are the way to go._**

 ** _Following that we've got the argument between Hana and Kiba that shows that while he won't back down in a fight he also won't back down to anyone else because for too long has Kiba been walked on and disrespected by his clan. With Kiba showing that he's willing to make a beast out of himself in order to not be walked all over on and to show that he will not let others look down and belittle him as the clan runt shows him progressing towards his logical conclusion of becoming a apex predator of a wolf among a pack of weak willed dogs_**

 ** _Finally we've got the whole conversation between Sasuke and Shisui which had to be one of my favorite parts to write since it shows Sasuke becoming in line with more of one of my favorite characters that of Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones since love or hate the guy he's still a Machiavellian and pragmatic badass whose sentiments I'm trying to echo in through Sasuke. With him like Tywin showing that opposed to Itachi's pacifistic ways that he'd rather do things through an iron fist since he knows that through fear and respect now love that you control and rule others effectively since in Sasuke's heart people will do what you want when they're afraid of and respect you since love is a fickle thing while fear and respect are permanent._**

 ** _That being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible since the support so far has been great of you guys and something I appreciate greatly and feel free to give reviews since they show how much you like the story thus far, so please continue to review please and thank you. Also as for the poll it's Lightning in the lead with 7 votes, Earth following with 4 votes and lastly Fire and Water with 2 votes a piece therefore still keep voting since we've got quite aways before votes are locked in with teams being chosen._**

 ** _This is Pravus666 signing out until next time for next chapter will be of Naruto making his decision on if Kiba should join him in being a Viking as well as showing some of the divide between him and his family_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Hunter by Mastodon_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Growing Divide

**(Chapter 5: A Growing Divide)**

It was quite sometime as Naruto's training under Ragnar had been progressing quite smoothly considering his physical strength and durability was improving where he could take a hit from Jounin and keep going and have enough in him to knock out a high ranking Chunin or a special Jounin. With his swordplay also having improved upon itself as well considering that his counters were quicker, his overhand cleaves and power blows he greatly favored struck with more efficiency and lastly his blocks and parries where becoming tighter with him finding himself being able to use his blade to deflect kunai and shuriken.

All in all the combative part of his Viking training was going well as he also was taking towards the religion of the Norse with great fervor finding his patron Gods to be more align with the all father Odin, Tyr the war God and lastly Thor the thunder God and god of bravery with these trio of Gods Naruto found great favor in. With them representing who he was a violent and confident young man who sought constant battle since he wouldn't deny that he loved a good fight since he was the inheritor to the will of a people who thrived on such things therefore it was only natural of him to do so.

* * *

 **(February 15th 994 S.E, 12:45 Pm, Forest of Death)**

It was a quarter till 1 in the afternoon as Naruto was sparring with Ragnar within the Forest of Death since he wanted Naruto to be prepared to fight in all terrains and further hone his instincts in battle. To the long dead Viking leader what better way to do so in a forest full of overgrown animals and insects ready to kill and devour you like Sunday dinner which had been pushing Naruto's mental fortitude and survival instincts considering he'd been here for over a week.

"Explain to me again why we're here of all places?" Naruto questioned blocking a blow from Ragnar with his claymore

"Because young one you must be ready to fight in all terrains, because trust in my time as a Viking when I once fought on the fields of battle when you're grandfather was still a sperm in your forefathers ballsack. I realized long ago that nothing on the battlefield and wherever you fight is fair which is why you must be ready for anything that comes your way." Ragnar told him knowing that whether it be through cold and cruel winters or the ambushes of forestry and wastelands that anything could happen as they clashed blades once again

"Especially since there's a spider the size of a grown man behind you." Ragnar responded punching Naruto in the face and smacking him across the chest with the flat of his blade onto the ground

"I don't know at times if I respect the man or hate him for pulling shit like this." Naruto said under his breath as he blocked the spider's pincers that tried to sever his head from his shoulders

"Choke on darksteel you 8 legged bastard." Naruto spoke as he impaled the spider through the skull nearly splitting it's head in half as it fell to it's side bleeding out in the process

"Like I said young one stay ever vigilant with your surroundings." Ragnar spoke blindsiding Naruto with a slash to his chest

With that being said they engaged once more in a fierce clash of blades within these few months since gaining his claymore Naruto's attacks were steadily becoming more and more able to put Ragnar on his back foot due to Naruto's natural talent for swords and his preference power attacks was forcing Ragnar too soon try harder and use more of his own skill to counter Naruto's. For Naruto kept hammering into with powerful overhand chops and swings that would cleave any lesser man in twain, for Ragnar was soon directing the battle into one that would set up Naruto for a trap and further the lesson he'd been driving into him.

"Impressive Naruto your counters are becoming quicker and your defense is well on its way to becoming ironclad." Ragnar congratulated Naruto on his improvements as the red haired blonde blocked one of his slashes to his neck

"Thank you then again you're training makes it to where I have to advance quickly." Naruto responded since Ragnar was a brutally efficient trainer as their blades struck at each other as Naruto's strength was matched by Ragnar's ferocity and experience

"Fair enough however, you forget one thing young one." Ragnar spoke as Naruto narrowly parried a stab from his master

"What would that be Ragnar?" Naruto questioned as he was soon left open to a feint Ragnar made from slashing low at his legs as he was caught on the right side of the ribs

"Continue to be aware of your surroundings." Ragnar spoke as he slashed at Naruto who managed to deflect the blade enough to where he only got a minor cut on the shoulder

"What are you even talking about?" Naruto wondered before he saw that Ragnar had jumped away, for Naruto was soon surrounded by tigers double the size of a horse

"Remember what I said that this lesson of our would be to keep a constant situational vigilance of your surroundings, so have fun multitasking." Ragnar stated with a smirk on his face as Naruto readied his sword

 _"Why is it that my teacher has to be such a bloodthirsty bastard?"_ Naruto thought to himself since when it came to combat training he could've sworn that his teacher was trying to kill him

"Well what are you waiting for you striped bastards? Come and get me already if you're so hungry!" Naruto taunted the trio of tigers that came

With that in mind the tigers had pounced on him with Naruto standing ready as he took the first one down that came after him crouching down and letting his claymore do the work with the blade disemboweling the predator and covering Naruto in blood and some of its entrails. For the remaining two came rushing after Naruto punched the 2nd one in the shoulder so hard that it's right foreleg was now dangling by a few strips of meat as it limped painfully with it's newly crushed and almost caved in limb, for its cohort tried to avenge it by raking it's claws against Naruto which it did so partially successful.

With Naruto then proceeding to grab the other one trying to claw him to death by the throat and squeezed it's neck so hard that its head popped off like cork as he chucked the headless beast away. He then picked up the wounded tiger that tried to limp towards him and chomp his arm off yet he grabbed it by the skull and began to crush it yet before he did so he then proceeded to use it's body as a makeshift shield for when a axe blade came and split its skull in half.

"Looks like after these 9 days out here you've finally started to learn the lesson of situational awareness." Ragnar smirked since it looked like Naruto was starting to understand the lesson

"Yes and I have every scar to show for it." Naruto spoke as he was forced to block axe that continued to cleave it's way through the large tiger that Naruto was forced to discard as he and Ragnar clashed blades

"Indeed as truly you're improving." Ragnar spoke as found Naruto managing to get through his guard and cut him across the cheek

"Thanks and also I've been meaning to take advantage of this lesson of yours." Naruto spoke with a smirk as he backed Ragnar into a tree

"Oh really and how do you intend to do so?" Ragnar questioned with Naruto's smirk widening as he used his great strength to sucker punch Ragnar into a tree

With that Ragnar barely got out of the way as sharpened wooden spikes came raining down from the trees that embedded themselves in the ground for had he not rolled away a second time Naruto would've cleaved the flesh off of his face in one fell swoop with him blocking with both his axe and sword his a cross block against Naruto's claymore.

"Since when did you learn how to make traps?" Ragnar questioned wondering when Naruto had learned trap making

"Simple a great friend of mine showed me the basics of what I need and I simply ran with them and it looks like this lesson proved effective." Naruto replied as he headbutted Ragnar away from him

 _"I really have to thank Tenten for showing me how to make those types of traps."_ Naruto thought since while he was more for fighting head on and taking the most direct approach he wouldn't deny the value of traps

"Besides I think that a little over a week out here among all these creepy crawlies and beasts that want to eat me all the time; wouldn't you agree?" Naruto asked as his body and mind could only stand being awake consecutively for so long

"Stand another 3 nights here young one then you may leave and don't worry I'll be watching to make sure you live; since it wouldn't bode well for the inheritor of our people's will to die in a forest of beasts. Instead of on the fields of battle where a true warrior should." Ragnar spoke since he would let Naruto leave here just not so easily

"Should've seen that coming." Naruto muttered under his breath

"By the way young remember our lesson especially because of what's behind you, so have fun and survive." Ragnar laughed as Naruto heard clacking sounds behind him

 _"Well of course this isn't going to be easy ain't it."_ Naruto thought turning around to see a 25 foot long centipede and bring out his great axe having thanked himself for building up the necessary strength to wield both one handedly

 _"Just remember Naruto 3 more nights of this and then you're in the clear."_ Naruto thought since he had to admit that survival training in the Forest of Death was a great way for him to release his pent up bloodlust

"Now then let's go you many legged bastard." Naruto said as he jumped after the massive centipede with battle cry

* * *

 **(February 18th 994 S.E, 3:45 Pm, Hokage Residence, 3 days later)**

It had been 3 days later since Naruto had returned from his dozen days of being in the Forest of Death and was quite exhausted from having to stay awake for twelve days straight his muscles burning from both having to fend off Ragnar and the beasts within the deadly forest. With his body covered in scar with slash and bite wounds on his torso, shoulder, back, thighs, and left side of his neck with bruises a plenty upon him with his shirt and pants having been worn ragged as he had managed to cauterize his recent and prior ones when he had to make a campfire for warmth.

 _"Well at least I've done what not even many Jounin can claim to have done and lived to tell the tail."_ Naruto thought wearily as he walked into the house

"Naruto there you are do you know how worried we've been!" Kushina exclaimed as she gasped in shock at the state of her eldest being nearly half naked would wounds still bleeding yet partially cauterized

"What I haven't been gone that long." Naruto responded as he cracked his stiff and sore neck

"You've been gone for a week young man; we found this out since you're clone at the academy poofed in the middle of classes and look at yourself as what happened and where were you? We've been having ANBU looking for you nonstop?!" Kushina questioned as Naruto in his weary state didn't care at all

"First off if you really cared so much then I was in the Forest of Death doing some training of my own and secondly I've been gone a lot longer than that. Besides what does it matter I'm back in one piece aren't I anyways if you need me I'll be upstairs if anything else is needed." Naruto said as he went to walk past his mother

"Why were you doing any sort of training near there? You could've gotten yourself killed, as what would possess you to even go in there since you could've gotten yourself killed there?" Kushina questioned in worry considering that what Naruto did could've gotten himself killed without them finding his body before it's too late

"Well I survived didn't I so it doesn't really even matter." Naruto said back not seeing how this was even a big deal since all that mattered was that he survived his training and nothing further

"And the reason why I went there is because I needed to train myself since I wasn't getting anywhere, so the only logical conclusion was for me to go somewhere that it takes jounin to go through. After all high risk equals high gain and I think that my being there did just that." Naruto added since much of the combat training Ragnar did was high risk and high gain since he did everything as though it were to the death

Since Ragnar believed that if you didn't treat training as though you were going to die then what was the point and it was because of that that Naruto knew his training under the legendary Viking would make him all the more stronger. For he was being pushed and trained far harder than what Rangiku and Asura were and that would make him all the more stronger since while he wasn't learning any flashy jutsu or any clan techniques like they were he was becoming stronger and superior to them martially and physically.

And it would because of that approach that his high risk of dying during his training regiment with Ragnar would make him a better warrior than them and would prove that a prophecy issued by a pervert would make all of his younger siblings' training and his neglect over the years a mistake.

"Why didn't you come to me or your father for training you didn't have to get yourself killed if that's what you want?!" Kushina asked shocked wondering if this was all about training then why her eldest son didn't come to her

"Why would I ask after my wants and needs are inconsequential compared to Asura's and Rangiku's; after all it's always them that comes first. Which is why; why bother asking for something when I'll just get in everyone's way because we both know that all I'll do if I ask to train with you guys is that I'll simply get in the way." Naruto responded since to him what was the point of asking for training when he didn't need it

"Because we both know that my asking for training would just be a waste of everyone's time." Naruto added to his statement since he was right on both ends

"That's not true Naruto we would've trained you no matter what, for we care about you too." Kushina spoke as Naruto turned around to look at her

"Look if you're going to lie to my face then at least have it be a good and convincing lie to me otherwise don't waste words on me." Naruto replied since if his own mother was going to lie to him then he at least wanted it to be a damn good one as Kushina felt as though a knife had begun to twist it's way into her being

"I'm not lying at all we care about you and we would've trained you if you had asked us instead of having to do all of this.' Kushina spoke as Naruto stood unflinching

"That's the thing I did for years and years I asked both you and dad to train me but instead all I got was sorry but we have to train the twins or sorry Naruto we're too busy maybe next time. Or let's not forget the all time classic we can't because of the prophecy, so spare me saying you would've trained me mother. Because I care not for you lying to my face, so at least so me that much of a common courtesy, because can you do that or will it upset the twins to do so after all we can't get the twins mad can we because of that damned fox." Naruto bit back sharply before taking a breath

"Anyways I'll be on my room since I'm tired and very sore and I don't need help from you or dad. Because I can get stronger without either of you besides I've been doing it my whole life so, it's not like I'm missing out on anything new." Naruto spoke as he went to go upstairs as the knife Kushina felt in herself just got twisted that much deeper

"Naruto I'm sorry about this please let me make it up to you." Kushina spoke as Naruto didn't even spare her a glance

"I don't need your sorry, as what I needed were parents who would've helped to train me and actually showed they cared enough to remember my birthdays. Yet obviously we can't have things that we want, so I learned to make due so for the rest of the day don't bother me since I've got recovery to do." Naruto responded as he went up the stairs to rest and recover

"Just how much have we failed you Naruto?" Kushina wondered as Naruto slammed and locked the door shut

* * *

 **(A week later, February 25th 994 S.E, Konoha, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Naruto was with Kiba considering that it was news that Naruto had not only been found but also revealed to have been in the Forest of Death during all of this time which had made him a legend among the students and also gave him an earful from Tenten on how worried she'd been about him and had the lumps to prove it.

"I still can't believe that you survived being in their for 12 days straight; that's fucking insane as not even my sister and mother can do that for that long and without sleep no less!" Kiba said in amazement of his friend as just when he thought Naruto couldn't get any more cool he does stuff like this

"What can I say I'm just that great after all." Naruto spoke since it was a while before he was at 100% again

"I swear man if you're on a genin team with me then consider yourself the person we have out on the frontlines. Because to do what you just did you'd have to be nothing short of a fucking tank because not even your brother and sister have the guts or the endurance to do something like that." Kiba said since Naruto sounded perfect for being the team's tank and defensive front

"Hey why the fuck not after all I love getting up close and personal, so I can bash someone's face in which is why I'm game for that anyday of the week." Naruto spoke as he knew that with how things were going that being the defender of the team and their shield was something that he'd have no problem doing

"Sweet and then I'll be the sword to your shield and then when we're fighting against bandits hordes and missing ninja we'll be able to kill them all with no problem." Kiba spoke because while Naruto would defend the team he'd be the converse to that and strike out against any enemy as the best defence was a good offence and together they'd make a hell of a combo

"That's what the hell I'm talking about because I swear, as I've said before and I'll say it again in a fight in hand to hand nobody can stop us." Naruto spoke pounding his fists together considering that together they made a dynamic duo of beating people up since together if they went all out they could probably take a special jounin out

"Exactly as like we've said we're gonna take this world over by storm." Kiba smirked before Naruto's mind was focused on doing one thing

"Well then looks like I can safely say that my decision is made after all how could I not have him join me." Naruto thought as he'd been dwelling on this for for a 3rd of a year now and knew that it was the time to ask Kiba if he would join him in this adventure of his in being a Viking

"Something wrong there Naruto?" Kiba asked his friend as he seemed out of it briefly

"No nothing is wrong Kiba however, there is something I'd like to ask you." Naruto responded considering that he was going to ask Kiba to become a Viking

"Sure what is it Naruto?" Kiba asked as Naruto knew this was gonna be a long one

"Have a seat Kiba because what I'm about to tell you is gonna take awhile to explain before I can have a yes or no answer from you." Naruto told Kiba as they sat down on a nearby park bench

"So then what's this whole big thing you want to tell me about Naruto?" Kiba asked wondering what Naruto was about to go on about

With that in mind Naruto began to explain of how he was chosen to become the will of the Viking people and carry on in their memory and ways with him being trained by one of their greatest as well, for Naruto trusted Kiba to tell him what he had become and what he was tasked with since he felt no reason to lie to him about this. Since Kiba had his full trust and therefore he knew that he was a good person as he told him of what had gone on since and his exponential growth both physically and martially before asking Kiba of if he'd join him in becoming a Viking.

"So that's all of it Kiba, as now you know that I'm becoming a badass Viking." Naruto spoke as Kiba was still taking time to process what he'd just been told

"That's a lot to take in Naruto, but it all sounds awesome!" Kiba responded with excitement in his voice

"Then does this mean that you'll join me as a fellow Viking then? Because I'll tell you Kiba the road of a Viking isn't easy but if you do so you'll be able to see out glory and battle beyond what you can imagine my close friend. Which is why I need to know that with all your heart and will that you're committed to the ways of being a Viking because I'll need a right hand man to help me take the world by storm, so are you with me?" Naruto asked wanting to know if Kiba would join him in the journey of being a Norsemen

"Naruto my life hasn't been easy at all considering my clan thinks of me as a bastard that has no worth among the clan except being the clan omega. Which is why I have no problem in joining you in being a Viking after all this will only cement the fact that you're not only my best friend, but also my brother in arms." Kiba replied with a feral smirk on his face

"Because together we'll go into combat and destroy whatever comes our way with me the wolf that tears and claws at the throats of our enemies. And you the storm that clears the way for us to become the legends we're meant to be, because Naruto with us as Viking there won't be a thing in this world that can stop us." Kiba declared as Naruto smiled at seeing Kiba's confidence grow ever since he's embraced the beast within himself

"You see Kiba that's what I like to hear from you. Because we're gonna be reaching the top in no time with you proving that once and for all that you are the true dominant force of your clan. For it is you that once we show the world the power of the Vikings that you've far exceeded being a simple minded alpha but instead a apex predator who's might knows no equal." Naruto spoke as he knew that when he and Kiba showed the full might of what it was to be a Viking that his clan of dogs would be trampled underfoot by a howling wolf

"Thank you Naruto and I swear that with all that confidence you have and the way you draw people in that you should consider politics after all if we're going to take this world by storm. Then we're going to need to have some weight in the political realm as well since I'm sure that us being strong in the battlefield won't cut it enough." Kiba thanked as he knew that they could be the greatest warriors imaginable yet it would do them no good for them to dominate to world if the didn't have power in politics

"You're right about that Kiba since if there is one thing I hate more than anything it's dealing with politics. However, I know someone who we can get aboard to help us take this world over that can deal in the political side of things while we handle combat." Naruto told Kiba with a smirk since there was one person who came to mind

"Really and who is that exactly?" Kiba asked wondering who Naruto meant

"It's Sasuke since he's my rival and if there is one thing that he's good at than fighting then it's his knowledge of politics and manipulation. Because if there is anyone who can play the game of political power best then it is Sasuke and trust me on this considering that we both think alike in wanting the world to be ours." Naruto replied knowing Sasuke could help them best from their generation

Because while Sasuke was a great warrior and rival to pit himself against Naruto knew that Sasuke was rapidly learning the ways of which to manipulate people in the political realm to his side of things. Since Naruto showed him the Shadow Clone jutsu a week prior he'd been using it as a boon to help him further his study of politics and getting people within power to do what he wanted.

Since while their views in religion differed greatly considering that Naruto followed the Norse pantheon and Sasuke was a Christian they still held a mutual respect for their religions and did not let it interfere in the way of their rivalry. Besides like Naruto, Sasuke shared a want to make the world his and conquer it which was why like Kiba they wanted to be on a genin team together not just so they could have their fights together, but also so they could better coordinate on how to take this world over and make into their own.

"Well I'll take your word for it especially since he's a pretty cool guy and I wouldn't mind fighting alongside him." Kiba responded since he's met Sasuke on occasion and while he came on quite strong with his harsh demeanor he was actually a pretty decent guy

"Good to know Kiba because I believe that with Sasuke's help we'll be able to take this world and make it ours as just think in due time we'll be running everything and have people seeing things our way." Naruto spoke since he could see not just himself but Kiba, Sasuke and Tenten on top of the world as the ruling force of things

"Well Naruto we've got a long way to go until then, so we've got plenty of time to set things up for the coming of our greatness." Kiba replied since until then they had more than enough time to build and fortify their plans of the imminent future

"But when that time comes you can be rest assured that everything as far as the sun reaches will be ours to command and every person will know the glory and might of the Vikings. This is something that I swear will happen as an inevitability." Naruto swore knowing that soon the world will be theirs for the taking

 _"And nothing will stop this from happening not even some damned prophecy that the perverse toad spoke us."_ Naruto thought for not even the supposedly great prophecy issued by Jiraiya would stop him from achieving his penultimate goal

 _"Even if I have to crush my siblings then, so be it for the will of my people comes first before that of my supposed family."_ Naruto thought considering he didn't want to have to hurt and or possibly kill them but if the situation arose then so be it for the will of the Norsemen wouldn't be denied

* * *

 **(3 days later, February 28th 994 S.E, Hokage Residence, 2:10 Pm)**

It would be the end of the month as Naruto was in his room carving out a wooden statue of the All Father himself from a chunk of wood since he felt it would be needed since for some reason he felt it better to have this statue of the All Father watching over him that it gave him comfort. For he was now sitting in his room looking at the finished product since it had been taking him dozens of tries to perfect it, but with his abuse of shadow clones he's finally made a perfect effigy of Odin himself.

"What do you think Muninn; looks pretty good doesn't it?" Naruto asked the large crow as he held in his hand a 8 inch tall statuette of Odin in full battle armor ready to strike out with his famed lance Gungnir

 **"I say that you've done well, for that truly looks worthy of praise in having done it with such detail."** Muninn spoke for the statuette of the All Father looked very well done

"All that I need to do now is make more and find a place where no one's gonna find it and luckily I have just the spot." Naruto spoke as he went underneath his bed and opened up a small wooden chest

"There now no one can get to it." Naruto spoke with a smile as he unsealed his great axe

 **"So what do you plan to do now since you've gotten Kiba onto your side as one of our people?"** Muninn questioned as what he was going to do now since Kiba had agreed to be a Viking like Naruto

"The only thing I can do at this point is talk to Sasuke about our plan and train to be as strong as possible especially since I have future enemies on the horizon. And I will not have anyone get in the way of bringing the Viking back to their former glory which is why I'm gonna go into the Forest of Death for a few hours or so." Naruto said finding himself motivated to push himself further considering that he knew that just practicing by himself in Training Ground 7 wouldn't cut it if he were to truly improve

 **"But what about your parents who have made sure that ANBU who keeps vigilant eye always is there watching you. Since that woman is going to prove a major hindrance to your growing in strength, so what do you have planned to stop or at least mitigate her from stopping the progress you've made this far?"** Muninn asked since now that snake masked ANBU was always within range of Naruto never for once letting him out of sight since he came back

"Simple Muninn that's what shadow clones are for after all I just have to make one and then from the seals I stole out of mom's room just add a blood seal to it and it'll function like a life like version of me." Naruto stated having a few seals in his pocket that would make a shadow clone be one step closer to being a flesh and blood person

"Excellent plan Naruto." Muninn spoke since it was a great diversion

"Thank you Muninn now then time for me to go train; besides I still owe one of those insects for eating me, because I never thought I would've had to carve my way out of a centipede." Naruto responded as he internally shuddered at the memory

With that in mind Naruto shut the door to his room and locked as he slung his great axe across his back and headed down the stairs and towards the door however, before he could reach the door he sensed a presence coming behind him and on instinct he lashed out with his great axe only to stop as a frightened Rangiku was behind him. As Naruto silently cursed as a thin line of blood was trailing its way down her pale neck as his instincts proved to be a curse as much as they were a blessing considering that had it been anyone else Naruto would be staring at a headless corpse right at the moment.

"Don't sneak up on me, you could've gotten yourself seriously hurt or killed." Naruto spoke as he slung the great axe across his back

"Now then tell me why you thought it was a good idea to come up behind me instead of trying to talk to me face to face since you know I hate that?" Naruto asked because even as a little kid he had a visceral reaction towards people who snuck up behind him

"Well I just wanted to talk to you." Rangiku said as Naruto looked at her impassively

"Then speak already I haven't all damn day since I have stuff to do and I'd rather not have my time wasted." Naruto spoke considering that he didn't want his time to be wasted

"I was wondering when I talked with mom that you turned down training with Asura and I, because I thought you would've wanted to train together and to be with your family?" Rangiku asked wondering why Naruto had turned this down since it was a chance for them to bond and try to bridge the gap between them as brother and sister

"Because Rangiku I have no place with you and Asura." Naruto spoke impassively having long since made his peace that his mother and father wanted them more than him because of the Nine Tails

"That's not true Naruto I care about you and you have a place here in the family." Rangiku responded wondering why her elder brother would say such things

"Quit lying to me Rangiku since it's common knowledge that I don't have a place here in the family whatsoever. Because from before the moment the two of you could even throw a kunai it's always been about the two of you while I'm stuck sitting on the sidelines because no matter what I do you two always take center stage." Naruto retorted as he was tired of being lied about in his place within the family when he knew better as time showed him better

"That's not true Naruto you matter just as much as we do, because mom and dad love us all the same despite what Asura and I have inside us. Because you're just as much apart of our family as he and I are." Rangiku refuted since she knew that in her mind Naruto was as much apart of their family as she or her twin brother were

"Like I said quit saying lies to me because that is not the truth because it is exactly the reason why I will never be loved as equally or cherished like you or he is in this family. Because unlike you two I don't have a tailed beast inside me that makes me worth some prophecy spat out by the perverted toad which is why one thing will remain clear. And I will never be loved equally in this family since no matter what I do or how hard I try you and Asura's praises will always deafen anything of notice that I ever accomplish." Naruto spoke as it was irritation in his voice at Rangiku's being naive at the state of their family

"Because I've long since made peace with the fact that I'm never going to loved equally or cared about as much as the two of you and I'm fine with that. After all years of being piece by piece cut out of my own family has made realize that I can be just fine and well by myself because I don't need the support of something I never had. Yet what I won't stand for is being told I have a place in something that I in all honesty never had a chance with to begin with so don't lie to my face about having a place in the family." Naruto spaw with small traces of venom in his voice since he refused to be lied about things he grew to know as his reality

"Naruto please it doesn't have to be this way, because I'm sure if we just talked to mom and dad about this that we could fix things and be a family again." Rangiku spoke with hope in her voice that Naruto as much as he didn't want to was going to stamp out

"That isn't going to happen Rangiku, because things like this take time that's already past to repair and the damage done to bonds of family I would've killed to have had at one point are gone." Naruto said considering that it was too late to repair the bonds between himself and his family

"Besides what do I have left to repair for, because to face the facts something that I know and regret is that despite me wanting to be with my family again. I know that there is no chance because as it stands all we are is simply strangers living in the same house nothing more or less than that and something that I would like to change. Yet I can't because too much time has past for us to even be considered as siblings which I've grown to accept." Naruto further added to enforce the fact that there was no chance of them being considered as siblings

Because Naruto knew that it was way past the point for him to start making bonds with Asura and Rangiku as sibling for they were merely as he stated seconds ago strangers living in a house together for years on end. Which is why if Naruto moved out and got his own place he knew that he would do so without regret since he had nothing to tie him here and prevent him from doing so since he was at best estranged with his parents and would have no qualms about doing so in the years to come.

"Naruto please I just want to have my big brother in my life is all, so please try to reconsider this as I don't want our family to fracture." Rangiku responded in a pleading tone since she didn't want her family to start to break and crack apart

"This isn't up for debate Rangiku, for I have nothing to reconsider and there is nothing you can do force me otherwise, so if you don't mind I have training to do." Naruto spoke as Rangiku got in front of him defiantly in refusal to let the conversation in like this

"Move out of my way or be moved as those are your only two options." Naruto told her since he wouldn't have his training be stopped

"No I'm not moving because I refuse to allow our family to be broken up." Rangiku spoke resolute in her refusal to let Naruto pass her

"Well then looks like you chose the latter of the two options given to you just know this could've been avoided had you just gotten out of my way." Naruto stated as he shoved her show hard into a wall that you could hear the wood crack and chip off as her breathing hitched considering she nearly went through it

"Like I said Rangiku this was not up for discussion, because our family is meant to break apart regardless of what you desire otherwise. Which is why as much as it pains me to say there are things in this world that are simply meant to be and our family splintering and fracturing apart is one of those things. Just know that I will make it as quick and painless for you all when I finally leave this place for one of my own." Naruto spoke considering that even he knew it was inevitable that despite his wishes otherwise he was meant split away from his family

 _"Now then off to train in that damned forest and pay those damned centipede's a visit."_ Naruto thought slamming the door shut as he went outside to go kill some of the damned insects in that forest

 _"I will not let our family be cracked apart."_ Rangiku thought as she began to start losing consciousness

 _ **So then with Kiba having agreed to become a Viking with Naruto and the cracks forming in a ever growing rift between the Namikaze family and Naruto just what is to come for them. Well you'll just have to find out on the next new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**_

* * *

 _ **So then that concludes this chapter with it showing that things are starting to crumble for the Namikaze family with that being said let's get into it shall we because this was a heck of chapter.**_

 _ **First off we get the training scene between Ragnar and Naruto with it being a lesson in situational awareness something of which I thought was fun writing but also for one thing in particular that I'd thought would be important. It's because most of the people in Naruto despite them being ninja fail to take advantage of their terrain and environment which they fail in doing and leave themselves open to the things around them such as in the Forest of Death were there is lots of beasts to use to your advantage.**_

 _ **Next we've got that after Naruto has returned from training he and Kushina come to blows which to me shows the growing rift between Naruto and his family which is important. Considering that Naruto doesn't care what either Minato or Kushina thinks of him coming back from his survival training or his training in general because since everything has been about the twins he's gotten use to the neglect and throws it in Kushina's face as to why she should be worried when it's been always been about Asura and Rangiku.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the scene where Naruto requests of Kiba to become a Viking with him accepting and for those of you wondering why Kiba was so quick to accept becoming a Viking it's pretty simple as to why he did so. It's because of the fact that he not only readily trusts Naruto but because of the fact that he is so poorly treated by the Inuzuka clan that he's willing to be apart of something greater than a bunch of dogs that turn on it's own.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the part between Naruto and Rangiku which was necessary since it shows that granted Naruto isn't going to be having a raging hate boner towards his family he simply is just apathetic towards them. Because in truth he does regret the fact that he can't repair the bonds between him and his family but he knows that time has past and because of that he simply no longer cares about them, for in his viewpoint their simply strangers living in a house together and nothing more than that.**_

 _ **That being said please favorite, follow, review and share this as much as possible, because I really want for this to become a great story that I know it can become which is why also please continue to give reviews because it shows that you actually like the story and the fact that you guys are part of the reason why this story continues to keep on going. Also for the chakra nature poll it's Lightning in the lead by 9 votes, Earth, Fire and Water tied with 4 votes a piece so please continue to keep voting.**_

 _ **Well this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as the next chapter shall involve Sasuke going on a bit of an adventure on his own one in which will play a role in the Chunin Exams later on when Orochimaru tries to corrupt him.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Sworn to a Great Divide by Soilwork**_


	6. Chapter 6: Poisonous Leafs

**(Chapter 6: Poisoned Leafs)**

It had been quite some time for Sasuke considering that his strength was ever increasing for it seemed that Naruto as his rival even in the academy was his equal and would be tied with him for Rookie of the Year if he only put as much effort into his martial and physical training then he'd blow everyone out of the water. Nevertheless Sasuke was content with his rivalry after all it gave him the incentive he needed to continuing growing in strength for he would continue to do this until the moment he graduated so that he could prove to the world the power of his God and the strength of a Crusader.

Yet if there was one thing that was being made evident it was Sasuke and Itachi's relationship becoming ever so strained with their viewpoints causing friction between the brothers that showed itself within the clan. Due to this he and Itachi were on the verge of coming to blows due to Sasuke's increasing ruthlessness and and calculating and domineering nature making him clash harshly with Itachi's gentler and more peaceful nature with the elder of the Uchiha brothers seeing the tyrant in Sasuke become stronger as days past onwards.

* * *

 **(May 29th 994 S.E, Konoha, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 2 in the afternoon as Sasuke and Naruto were walking through Konoha having just gotten done eating lunch together for an important topic between the two had come up that was the source of a good fragment of their conversations with one another.

"So then Naruto with the whole idea of our empire being created you want me to help you in the political side of things?" Sasuke questioned to what Naruto's intentions were

"Yes because while I may be good at combat and rallying people together. You however, are starting to get quite good at playing the game of political manipulation which is why you're help will be needed." Naruto stated considering if that there was anyone he knew in his generation that would prove their worth in the political realm it would be Sasuke

"Well Naruto you should know my answer is a definite yes. Especially since the world is full of deceitful liars and treacherous snakes that will do everything they can corrupt and weaken everything we try to build. So of course I will help you after all what good would it do if we had the martial might yet lacked the political foresight to protect what's ours." Sasuke responded in agreement knowing that you could be the strongest warrior possible yet still be cut down due to political red tape

"Thank you Sasuke for doing this for me because if our plans for an empire are to succeed then I want all my bases covered. Especially since this village needs to be changed especially since people within it threaten our ambitions and that is something that can't be afforded to let happen wouldn't you agree?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke could only nod in agreement

"Yes I must agree with you Naruto since Itachi and I lately have been having things between us grow more and more strained." Sasuke spoke considering that between him and his elder brother things were becoming gradually strained

"I'd thought as much since even by my standards that brother of yours is too peace loving, because I swear he cares more for a village built with wood, brick and stone than that of your own family. Since it's his sentiment of putting the village before his family so heavily that it sickens me since I know you must have a duty to your village but your family matters more than that too." Naruto replied considering that while Itachi was a decent person he felt his borderline fanatic devotion to the village sickening since it saw him become more and more disconnected from his family

"Yes because he says he cares about his clan, yet even I know that with him being an ANBU captain he still can make time for his own family yet, with him he's always on a mission and arguing with dad. Since to him we should be peacekeepers instead of warriors when the idiot for all his intelligence forgets that our family was founded on being warriors. Or as he calls it tyrants like he thinks I'm becoming since he fails to realize that you can not change the ways of the Uchiha clan since it is in our blood to crave battle. Something that he foolishly tries to deny which is why if he keeps trying to push his ways of trying to have us conform to being peacekeepers instead of warriors then things will turn ugly." Sasuke spoke on his feelings on Itachi that he felt was ludicrous in what he was doing

Because he felt Itachi was being an idiot for trying to change and make the Uchiha clan turn away from what has been ingrained into their very spirit and blood, because if there was one thing that Sasuke knew in his heart that even Itachi refused to acknowledge was this. It was the fact that peace no matter how much you strive for it is always a fleeting pursuit because no matter how hard you could try peace would never work not when there were people who were inherently geared towards battle and bloodshed.

With the greatest Uchiha that of Madara and Izuna Uchiha being such great albeit cliche examples that a lust for battle and conquest was born into them from the very start something that Itachi failed to accept since to him it would corrupt him into a tyrannical monster like he thought Sasuke was becoming. However, Sasuke knew that wasn't the case since you only became corrupted by such things if you let them which to him made him think of his older brother as a fool since rather than deny what his family was made for Sasuke would channel it into being a holy soldier for his God and helping Naruto to conquer the world around them into their own empire.

"I agree because to deny the warrior spirit that is within not just you, but runs throughout your entire clan is just stupid and in fact to me makes him slightly malevolent in my opinion. Since what's to stop him if he persists in what you describe as attempts to conform the clan to his world view then I fear for the future of not just our empire but of your own clan." Naruto spoke since people like Itachi were a danger to their goals and more importantly to Sasuke's family

"What do you even mean by that Naruto as granted Itachi's attempts at trying to get our clan to yield to him is ultimately fruitless. Just what do you imply he'll do considering that there is a limitation to even what he'll do?" Sasuke questioned by what Naruto was insinuating

"I mean that people like your brother are dangerous for the sole fact that they're perfectly willing to go through whatever means they deem necessary to gain what they perceive as peace. Which is why I'm saying that despite your brother being a pacifist I wouldn't put it past him to use the illusionary gifts of the Sharingan to sway your clan against their will to his way of thinking." Naruto spoke since people will find ways to attain what they want to gain change even if it is an unwanted one

"You don't think he'd try and use his Sharingan to manipulate my family, because I may believe in ruling through force and fear. However, even I think that there is a limitation to what should be done in terms of controlling those around you since it feels less cheap and less like a monster." Sasuke spoke since he felt that if you were going to have someone be on your side then it should be of their own volition and not taken away from them by being mindlessly puppeteered

"Well Sasuke the thing is those who want peace yet call people like you tyrants for changing yourself into something that can do a far better amount of good in this world than what they could; ultimately succumb to being tyrants themselves." Naruto responded before turning to face Sasuke

"Because if there is one thing we've learned from our perspective history from my wanting to be a Viking and you this Crusader it's that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. And with the rate Itachi is going his road is already set and paved with gold like Jiraiya's except unlike that perverse toad his will lead to be something far more insidious." Naruto added considering that he knew that people like Itachi and Jiraiya that had good intentions for peace ultimately wound up becoming the tyrants that Itachi calls Sasuke all in the name of their pursuit of peace

"As much as I hate to admit this your words yield truth in them, because as much as I don't want to believe something like that will happen. I should also know that my brother is a man who cares less and less about his family that raised and believed in him from the start and more about this village that will discard him without a second thought. Not to mention a man who rather than try to live with the fact that his family is bred and ingrained to be warriors would sooner force them into being peaceful dullards just to satisfy himself." Sasuke spoke with growing bitterness and disgust at his brother's ways

"Which is why I must ask you something important?" Naruto questioned Sasuke

"What is it?" Sasuke asked back

"What are you prepared to do if he threatens not just our dreams for an empire since that is something we can always work around, for that is years ahead of us. But moreso what are you prepared to do if Itachi's ideals of peace and diplomacy and trying to conform your clan to that and even if ordered to kill your clan if either ordered or worse yet. He kills them because they refuse to see his way of thinking and he selfishly perceives them as a threat to his precious village massacres them all what will you be willing to do?" Naruto questioned Sasuke since he knew that besides his belief in God and dreams for an empire that Sasuke loved his clan dearly and would even fight against the Nine Tails itself if it meant their ensured safety

"...As much as I don't want to have to do this, but if Itachi forces my hand and tries to bring harm to my family or if he enacts a massacre against the clan then I will do what is necessary. Because when that moment comes though it will be with a extremely heavy and regretful heart I will behead him where he stands. For if my brother decides to betray the clan and kill us all just to appease his own selfish way of things and a man with a hat on his head then I will do what I have to in order to protect the clan and sever his head from his shoulders." Sasuke said with conviction in his voice since if Itachi turned against his clan then he would do what he must to protect it and kill his brother

"Well then I hope that it never comes to that, because if there is one thing that I would never want to do is have to kill my own siblings." Naruto spoke since he knew how important family was to Sasuke which is why he wished that day for Sasuke would never come

"I hope it doesn't either since I care for all of my clansmen even if we don't see eye to eye, because when it matters most it'll be family that you can depend on in dire straits." Sasuke said since to him when it came down to it your family would be what stuck by you in your darkest hour especially when a village would sooner cast you out

"Hey I may not have that, but I've got Tenten and her mom and dad which I guess is a close second." Naruto responded since he greatly enjoyed being with her and her family

"It sounds as though the two of you are in love from how you speak of her." Sasuke spoke as a smirk cracked away at the iron mask that was nigh permanent on his face

"Oh you too Sasuke because I swear it's you and nearly everyone else I talk to that when Tenten comes up thinks we should be together." Naruto spoke red faced

"What do you expect because if you aren't training, hanging around Kiba or dueling with me then you're hanging around Tenten. Because you two even argue like an married couple so much it's almost laughable." Sasuke teased Naruto whose face reddened

"Just wait till you get someone Sasuke then I'll let you have it." Naruto swore since he was waiting for the day when Sasuke got someone then he'd rip on Sasuke like no other

"You'll have to wait awhile then because as it stands the girls here are just straight up pathetic." Sasuke spoke since a majority in the village were worthless fangirls in his opinion

"I'd agree with you on that." Naruto spoke before Sasuke stopped and turned around his hand on the hilt of his sabre

"Sasuke is everything ok?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke's eyes narrowed

"We're being watched Naruto and it could be an enemy." Sasuke responded as he unsheathed his sabre from its hilt and was lucky that they were passing by the training grounds

"In broad daylight of all things?" Naruto questioned as he unsealed his great axe

"Well stranger things have happened and I intend to see what in the hell it is." Sasuke said as he faster than Naruto could even take a single step Sasuke vanished

As it would be moments later from the trees dropped down a snake masked ANBU with Sasuke's sabre angled at her jugular vein waiting to behead her as the blade was pressed against her slender neck so tightly that a line of blood streamed down her neck to where it was mere centimeters away from slicing her head off of it's place between her shoulders where she stood as Naruto facepalmed at who it was.

"Sasuke I know who that is." Naruto spoke resealing his great axe as he walked towards the ANBU who currently couldn't move due to a shadow clone keeping her arms restrained

"And who is she exactly and why has she been following us?" Sasuke asked wondering who this ANBU was and why they were being followed

"Because this particular ANBU is a dango addict and loves being a sadist; isn't that right Anko." Naruto said snatching away the mask and revealing the purple haired ANBU

"And what in the hell was she doing following us because she could've been an enemy waiting to slice our throats out?" Sasuke asked since he knew with all the missing ninja and kidnappings that go on that it wouldn't take a genius to masquerade as a ANBU

"It's because my parents decided I needed a babysitter even though I can handle myself just fine, so let her go already since she's mostly harmless." Naruto told Sasuke who nodded to his clone who dispersed as he shoved her away

"Jeez this is the thanks that I get for doing my job." Anko said as she felt one of her arms pop from the grip Sasuke's clone had on her

"Don't push it Anko because if it weren't for me Sasuke probably would've severed your head from your shoulders had you been anyone else." Naruto told her as Sasuke nodded in agreement

"And Sasuke would you mind leaving since I need to talk to Anko about her trying to be a babysitter." Naruto spoke he was beginning to tire of Anko following him everywhere

"Sure since I've said what I needed to I'll be out of your way." Sasuke responded as he went to head home and practice one of the new jutsu he learned from spying on a certain jounin

"Anko explain to me why you persist in following me everywhere, because last I checked I don't need a babysitter to trail my every footstep and wipe my ass like a damn toddler." Naruto told Anko since the near 15 year old was growing tired of his ANBU guard always following him around

"Look I'm just doing my job, so don't blame me for all of this." Anko defended herself considering that she was doing as an assignment given to her by the Hokage

"Well do me a favor and simply lie and say I'm doing ok because I don't need you or my family to look out for me since I'm fully capable of protecting myself." Naruto responded before using his great strength to jump onto a nearby roof of a shop and do so to go and train

"Why is it that my mission can't be something less stressful than having to watch Naruto." Anko spoke since she'd rather not provoke the teenager who could knock down trees with his punches

* * *

 **(6 days later, June 4th 994 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 9:45 Am)**

It was a quarter till 10 in the morning as Sasuke was practicing with his new weapon he'd received a month and a half ago that was called a morning star and Sasuke found this weapon to suit him since with a good swing to the skull it would crack it like a walnut however, Sasuke had his without the chain since he wanted their to be a lesser chance his weapon would be rebounded back upon him.

"Man this is going to prove for when I want someone to stay down." Sasuke spoke as he swung his morningstar and took satisfaction that the hit caused part of the dummy's head to be knocked off

"And it was a good idea that Naruto convinced to do strength training all those months ago when I told him of my weapon otherwise I'd be worn out using this thing." Sasuke thought and silently thanking Naruto for convincing him to have gone through with strength training 6 months prior

Yet his continued use of his morningstar mace was interrupted by Itachi's presence something that used to fill him with joy when he was a young lad now was filled with tense bitterness as the two now stared each other down with Sasuke's harsh and domineering obsidian meeting Itachi's disapproving yet saddened onyx.

"What do you want Itachi, for if it doesn't concern the clan then leave." Sasuke spoke staring down Itachi who still internally flinched at the harsh steel in Sasuke's voice that didn't belong to a teenager and instead that of an iron fisted king

"I had heard of what you nearly did to Anko." Itachi stated as Sasuke's face showed no signs of changing in demeanor or emotion

"And so what it doesn't matter at all, besides I thought of her as an enemy and so I did what was necessary to protect myself." Sasuke retorted since he felt no guilt in nearly severing Anko's head from her shoulders

"Sasuke not everyone is out to get you and you could've killed her, as what would've happened if you had done so for don't you feel any guilt for killing a person who has done nothing but right for the village? Not to even mention what could've happened if you'd done so because you could've gotten in major trouble if you had." Itachi reprimanded Sasuke for his actions in what would've amounted to attempted murder

"Well if there is one thing I don't feel is guilt or remorse in what I do since there is the fact that no one who serves the village is truly innocent when they become shinobi. Not to even mention the fact she's Orochimaru's former student who for all I know could've been still in contact with him and tried to have kidnap me and take me so that he could harvest my eyes. Since I've done my research Itachi and I know that it wouldn't be too far off a thing for her to do, because I have no reason to trust that woman." Sasuke sharply responded as he found no reason to put his trust in that Anko woman since he knew of her past and had every right to be distrustful of her in his opinion

"Besides Itachi I could've gotten away with it if I had done so since not many people in your beloved village are fans of her that and the only people there weren't any eyewitnesses to say I did it anyways. Not to even mention I could've made it look like a suicide by having her throat being slit from ear to ear and the fact that the people would rule it out as such by saying she couldn't handle being a social pariah any longer." Sasuke explained after all if there was ever a time he would commit a murder within the village then he knew that he'd play it smart and what better way than to make it look like a suicide or a double homicide

"You're insane to do that Sasuke, as she's a good person who has been persecuted by the village for something that was completely out of her control. And for you to try and kill her so callously is dispicable of you Sasuke as where is your sense of compassion for her, as did you even try to talk with her before you nearly beheaded her?" Itachi further scolded his brother who looked at him impassively for he merely scoffed at his brother's sentiments

"Like I previously stated I did what I had to in order to ensure my safety because, so what about her past as you know Itachi cry me a river about it because I don't care at all about it. Because there are hundreds upon thousands of people who've had worse tragic backstories than that purple haired snake woman so spare me the details. Since it's not my job to care about every little thing about someone because I have to treat every situation knowing that there could be someone in the world out to get me and her being a former student of Orochimaru doesn't comfort me." Sasuke stated since he wasn't going to let Anko's past define his opinion of her since to him there were people out there that suffered far worse than her anyways

"Besides why should I care about her past because oh boo hoo she got a stupid hickey from Orochimaru that made her have a hard knock life. Well guess what I don't care at all because she may have had it rough, but what has she really suffered in comparison to the people out there in the real world whose lives are far worse out there. Especially since there are jinchuuriki that live oppressed under the rule of their village, poor people who starve out there and live wading the streets through shit and piss, and people who have mental disease that render them incapable of being contributing members of society. So don't you dare try to guilt trip me about having compassion for someone I don't know when there are others in the world far more deserving." Sasuke added with him never breaking eye contact with Itachi as he walked towards him and invaded his space so that he knew that he wouldn't submit in this battle of ideals

"Or are you telling me this so that I'll conform to your ludicrous way of peace and sentimental garbage of being compassionate towards others especially when they're in the village. Since it's typical that you would pull something like this since you obviously care more about this village than your family since you never truly care about things when it pertains to our family. Since whenever a villager is threatened or in trouble it's Itachi to the rescue but when something of importance comes to our clan then you don't even care." Sasuke spoke flipping the conversation around on Itachi since he felt it was Itachi who needed to have a guilt trip for once

"That's not true Sasuke I care about our clan as much as anyone does." Itachi retorted as he did care for his clan

"Really then? Well would you care to explain why it is that 3 days ago you missed mom's birthday and never not even once have I seen you even make it up to her with an apology or a makeup gift." Sasuke brought up angry about the fact that his elder brother forgot his own mother's birthday

Because it made Sasuke's blood boil like hell at the fact that his mother cried on her birthday night wondering what she did wrong to have Itachi forget about her own birthday when he had more than ample time to do it considering it was the talk of the compound since late February. And it wasn't the first time considering it happened the year before and again on mother's day as well with Itachi saying he was out on a mission two whole weeks after the fact.

"I didn't even know I had forgotten it." Itachi spoke with guilt coloring his voice

"Of course you do considering that Shisui who by the way is one of your lieutenants even he remembered my mother's birthday. Because apparently it seems as though all you care about is the village and it even shows considering how much you fail to be involved in the lives of people in our clan especially our mother." Sasuke spoke as he closed his eyes before opening them to reveal ruby red Sharingan with a single tomoe in each eye

"How did you awaken the Sharingan Sasuke?" Itachi spoke shocked that his brother had awakened it

"I awakened it when I saw our mother crying because her own son forgot her birthday and has been ignoring her and our family. And all for what in favor of a village that when you outlive your uses you'll be discarded like trash." Sasuke spoke as he raised his voice in a moment of anger with it not being a roar but enough for it sound like a subdued thunderclap

"Because call me a tyrant behind my back all you want Itachi for my violent and cruel ways, but at least out of the two of us I care enough to remember something as simple as my own mother's birthday." Sasuke spat since he found it ironic how he a supposed tyrant as cruel as he was would still care about his family enough to do something good for his mother unlike Itachi who preached about being kinder and showing compassion to people

"Sasuke I…." Itachi tried to speak but was silenced when Sasuke got face to face to him

"Don't even say a word Itachi since your actions make it very clear that you care little about our family, so do me a favor and get out of my sight." Sasuke spoke with such steel and harshness in his voice that it made Itachi's heart clench as he resigned himself to walk away knowing he had no chance of refuting what was said to him

* * *

 **(2 weeks later, June 23rd 994 S.E, Midnight, Fire Country)**

Sasuke was a few miles away from Konoha when he received a vision of him going into a hidden building within Fire Country that he knew was a sign from his God and when had prayed for advice on what to do about this. And when he was told of what his first mission as a Crusader would involve he knew that he would not fail for his strength had been growing at a quite rapid pace and knew that he was ready.

 _"I can't believe that I've finally received my first official mission as a Crusader."_ Sasuke thought with joy in his heart as he sped through the night and towards the building

"As after a full 10 months of preparation I can finally prove my worth as a holy soldier of God." Sasuke said under his breath having packed for the occasion a dozen blood and chakra pills

"Because I can't believe that my mission is gonna be something that Jounin would be lucky to do." Sasuke spoke with a grin on his face as his mind went back to that moment

 **( Flashback to June 15th 994 S.E, Uchiha Compound, 6:30 Pm)**

It would be half past 6 in the evening as soon Sasuke was soon greeted by the presence of the phantasmal like radiance of Jehovah his lord and God evident by the powerful radiant light of the Christian people in front of him and the fact that time had stopped.

 **"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about my child?"** Jehovah questioned as Sasuke knelt in front of him

"I wanted to ask of you what the vision I recieved days ago about me invading a building was about, for I don't know what to make of it which is why I ask of you to give me clarity so I may know how to proceed?" Sasuke asked wanting to know what the vision was about

 **"Yes that vision of yours is because you're to embark on your first mission as a Crusader."** Jehovah told Sasuke who soon beamed up in excitement

"Are you sure that I'm ready my lord, for I haven't even been a Crusader a full year?" Sasuke asked in a mix of trepidation and excitement

 **"Yes you are ready for this my child, for you've grown in strength and skill at an exceptional rate that has let me know that you are ready for such a mission."** Jehovah spoke considering that Sasuke had grown quite powerful in his training as a Crusader

"Thank you for the belief in my skill level." Sasuke thanked

 **"It is of no concern. And as for the whereabouts of what you saw in your vision it is five miles northwest from Konoha and hidden in a layer of illusion to keep it hidden from the common eye."** Jehovah told him before continuing

 **"For you'll know what it looks like when you dispel the illusion the trees around it look malformed and leafs poisoned by the experiments that go within are turned the color of sapphires. Because this mission is of destruction and liberation my child for the person over this must be stopped."** Jehovah stated as Sasuke was remembering to write down these details for later

"And who is the person that you want me to kill is he there at this place I must go?" Sasuke questioned wondering if the person he would vanquish would be at this building

 **"No and you are not ready to face this person although this place will begin to lead you toward him. However, this man or more demon in human skin is named Orochimaru and his sick perversions of life must be stopped which is why you must go to this building and stop his twisted experiments."** Jehovah told him knowing that the gap in skill between Sasuke and Orochimaru was too great for a direct confrontation

"Don't worry my lord I will not fail this mission and I will stop whatever is going on there with all the power at my disposal." Sasuke promised knowing of who Orochimaru was and has long since despised the man for his atrocities against man

 **"Good to know of your dedication and good luck."** Jehovah responded before vanishing as time resumed

"I shall not fail in this endeavor and I shall prove that I have what it takes to be a soldier of the lord." Sasuke swore since he would complete this mission and prove that he had what it took to be Crusader

* * *

 **(Snap back to reality)**

"Well it looks like I've finally reached it." Sasuke thought as he dispelled the illusion and saw the trees that were twisted in a an almost spiral shaped and the leafs a luminescent sapphire that illuminated the night

For in the luminescent glow of the trees surrounding him that he walked towards a small building a third of the size academy except it was worn down yet Sasuke knew better since his Sharingan showed multiple chakra signatures below.

"Hey what hell are you doing here kid this property is off limits?" One of the two guards asked as Sasuke continued to walk

"Maybe you didn't here my friend here but this place is off limits, so go back or else." The guard spoke showing off his headband that had a musical note thinking it would deter Sasuke yet he kept going

"That's it kid either you go back now or you're gonna regret it." The 1st guard spoke up

Yet he was silenced considering that Sasuke quickly thrust the blade of the sabre into the 2nd guards neck as it pierced through the back of his neck before jabbing his sabre into the man's right lung and slashing it diagonally with him soon bleeding out as he choked on his own blood. With Sasuke soon entering the building and saw that it was a ruse considering he saw that it led to a passageway he followed underground until he reached what he saw.

That being when he saw missing clansmen from Konoha that being of the Yamanaka clan, Aburame Clan, some Hyuga and more importantly he saw a large handful being that of Uchiha and what made his blood boil was that some of them couldn't have been no more older than 9 years old. For how dare they not only experiment on not just people's brothers and sisters but also his clansmen that were children, because at this moment if he ever saw Orochimaru he would behead that snake and burn his corpse.

"Dear lord give me the strength to vanquish those who'd dare to destroy and pervert not just the families of those undeserving but, also for trying to corrupt the lives of my family. In your holy name I pray amen." Sasuke spoke as his eyes were a vengeful ruby of the Sharingan as he made 3 shadow clones

"You two while I'm busy killing these heathens you are two free these people as fast as you can and get them back to their families. Also while your at it tell the Hokage of this shit since I can't believe that blonde bastard let this shit happen right under his nose." Sasuke instructed his clones

With that in mind like a ghost Sasuke appeared before the first of the scientists experimenting on a 12 year old Uchiha when he found a sabre having pierced his heart before falling down backwards. With the young girl seeing Sasuke clad in a prototype to what he'd soon have as a completed Crusader uniform with steel gauntlets, greaves, a chainmail hauberk, over a gray shirt that had a large crimson colored cross and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke spoke as he undid the young girls' restraints

"Thank you sir I was just walking home a couple weeks ago when all of the sudden these guys wearing a headband with a musical note just grabbed me. I'd tried to fight them off but they said if I tried and struggled that they'd kill my little brother and….." The young girl spoke as Sasuke noticed the bruises on her arms and chest

"It's ok you did what anyone else would've done now don't worry you'll be just fine as my clones are gonna get you and everyone else out of here safely." Sasuke spoke as his clone who had a morningstar hand covering in blood and small skull fragments stuck across it

"Sir we've managed to free half of the 6 dozen here, but there's something you should know." Clone Sasuke stated as he turned around and bashed a oncoming Sound ninja's jaw in

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned as he had the girl get behind him as with a swing of his sabre he quickly beheaded another one of the Sound ninja

"Well while I was freeing one of the captives here I noticed a corrupted amount of chakra here which barely felt human that I'm sure all of us felt when we entered here." Clone Sasuke responded considering they all felt a chakra signature that felt twisted and sinister

"Here's the thing I saw one of the scientists push a button and when that happened I felt the chakra signature coming up here, so I say that we have the next 4 minutes to evacuate everyone. Otherwise we're looking at casualties of a lot of people on our side of things." Clone Sasuke spoke cursing that he didn't stop that scientist in time as both he and Sasuke were going towards the exit killing and freeing those along the way turning the area into a bloodbath

"Well you guys go and get everyone out of here I'll try to contain whatever the hell this thing is." Sasuke told the clone as he held his sabre in front of him as he saw the other two clones

"No you go with them I'll stall for as long as I can after all I'm the only one here that's truly expendable." Clone Sasuke told his creator who nodded as the clone activated it's Sharingan

With that in mind Sasuke and his duo of clones herded everyone to safety as they were going as fast as they could while Sasuke's shadow clone stayed behind to stall whatever was down there, as Sasuke and his clones led the former captives who'd been experimented on for what looked like months away. They soon got a mile and a half away when Sasuke soon felt his clone poof with the memories of it knowing that his clone put up a valiant effort considering that before he vanished he fried the monsters eyes out with a point blank fireball jutsu with all its strength as now whatever it was is heading straight for them.

Sasuke soon ordered his clones to go full speed ahead knowing that it was only a matter of time before the blinded creature found them with Sasuke having everyone go as fast as possible with him being partially thankful that some of what the experiments did increased their physical capabilities as they raced off towards Konoha. However, Sasuke had his clones go without him as despite them only being 2 miles away from Konoha he heard the roar of the blinded creature mere meters behind them as he ordered the rest of his clones to go on without him for he would do this fight by himself.

 _"Here goes nothing and time to prove that I have what it takes to be a Crusader."_ Sasuke thought as he had his sabre in hand ready to fight against the monster

With that Sasuke was met by a several foot tall creature with mottled grey skin that looked like it had been cracked to where it looked like fracture stone as bony ridges that stuck out of his arms, thighs, chest and forehead with it's upper body being engorged with muscle that the skin split revealing flesh the color of granite as his lower body looked to struggle to support it's monstrous bulk. As it's right eye socket was a burnt hollow void that had ocular fluid and dried blood streaming down it's face that was face as it's head was had electrical burns that seared off the right side of his orange hair and upper part of his right face as large bruises pockmarked his stony gray skin.

"I will use grind your bones into dust!" The behemoth yelled out in psychotic anger

"You'll die trying." Sasuke retorted as he held aloft his sabre ready

With that in mind the behemoth went after Sasuke as he swung his fist down on Sasuke who evade where it was and saw that it left a sizable crater and took advantage of from what he saw in the clones memories that the behemoth in his state had in strength he clearly lacked in the speed department. Evident by how he was able to jab him in his legs 4 times before he could try and hit Sasuke back as even with his greater speed and agility that he had to be careful considering that he knew that with one strike he'd be very injured.

As Sasuke was using his advantage to his fervor to stab, thrust and jabbed at the creature leaving varied wounds in the creature's midsection that took him using much more aggression and force in his strikes than he wanted due to it's hardened skin but still the sabre did it's jaw.

"Come on I thought you said that you were going to smash me to pieces yet here I stand." Sasuke goaded in an attempt to further enrage the monster who across its midsection, left arm and underneath it's armpit had wounds from jabs and cuts across it's body that bled a reddish gray color due to its altered state

"Stand still and I'll crush you!" The behemoth snarled smashing it's fists into the ground in an attempt to hit Sasuke who evaded the bludgeonous strikes that shook the earth

"Like I said you'll have to keep up if you want to hit me monster." Sasuke further taunted as he weaved under a jab that would've taken his head off the moment he withdrew for a punch he used a lightning chakra fueled slash at his wrist hitting a few arteries

"What's the matter I thought with all that muscle you'd be able to take to take the bite of steel or hit at least yet it seems you're incapable of doing none of those things." Sasuke taunted as the monster had cried out in pain as it's fist bled from the pain

"Shut your mouth already!" The behemoth yelled out as it unconsciously channeled chakra and suddenly a fissure of earthen spikes lanced out towards him that he somersaulted over

"Or what are you going to do about it because you can't seem to hit me worth a damn as face it with all that bulk you're nothing more than a lumbering and stupid beast." Sasuke spoke as he dodged and flipped from the behemoths' attacks

 _"That's right you lumbering bastard come just where I want you."_ Sasuke thought as he continued to dodge the behemoth's attempts to try and pound him into paste

Sasuke continued being on the evasive as he flipped and somersaulted from the behemoth's blows until one such blow knocked down a tree that Sasuke used to run up upon and proceed use in order to blind the behemoth in his remaining good eye stabbing it and twisting the blade around until the eye socket was a ruined mess. As Sasuke would've soon reached brain and scrambled it before he was promptly grabbed like a ragdoll however, before the behemoth could throw Sasuke like a football he used his sabre and channeling fire chakra that made it have a potent red hue to it he swung down and proceeded to lop of it's arm that due to the potent fire chakra cauterized the severed limb

"DAMN YOU FOR BLINDING ME AND MY FUCKING ARM!" The behemoth cursed stumbling about blind and now having one good arm

"And next will be your life." Sasuke responded as he saw the blinded behemoth charge after him

"That's right take the cake." Sasuke said under his breath as he soon was using his clan's favored jutsu

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke spoke as he he used the jutsu as a flamethrower like stream that the behemoth lept over

"Ha! You missed and now I can smash you." The behemoth boasted at Sasuke having missed him

"I wasn't aiming for you at all numbnuts." Sasuke retorted as the sound of trees burning crumbling down were heard as Sasuke quickly got out of the way

With the blind behemoth not seeing the burning trio of trees fall on top of him screaming in pain as his back was burned as muscle and flesh was being charred as he struggled with one arm to get out of the burning wreckage but soon managed to do so after his back was reduced to a charred and bubbling mess. As the behemoth soon screamed in pain as faster than he could move to try and crush Sasuke the Uchiha of a Crusader sliced his legs out from under him channeling fire chakra as he did so as the behemoth roared in pain.

"So any last words before you die tonight monster?" Sasuke questioned the beast as he flicked blood off his sabre until it was devoid of blood and re-sheathed it

"Yeah you will never be able to stop Lord Orochimaru, because he'll kill you dead and take those eyes of yours Uchiha." The behemoth spoke as Sasuke flashed through hand-signs as build up in chakra was being amassed

"Really then and what makes you so sure of that exactly?" Sasuke spoke as lightning chakra began to conglomerate in his left hand

"Because he's a genius and immortal who has defied death more times than can be counted and gave me the power that should've killed you. Which is why when he gets to you he'll take those precious eyes your clan covets so much and use it to take all of your clan so that he can fulfill his goals of becoming a God that will show himself supreme over every other shinobi." The behemoth spoke in a nigh fanatical manner of the snake sannin

"Well then there is only one true God and he has sent me to make sure Orochimaru will soon be sent to hell which is why I think it seems right to vanquish one of his subordinates with a new jutsu I learned. As it took me awhile to learn these past few months but with my Sharingan I've finally got it down pat although it needs some work still." Sasuke responded as he held aloft his hand that crackled with lightning

"So take this with the chirping of a thousand birds I send you to hell with my Chidori." Sasuke spoke as he rammed his lightning covered hand into the behemoth's face until it was rendered blackened and soon split and half

With Sasuke soon looking into the starry night with a smile on his face at the fact that he completed his first mission as a Crusader feeling accomplishment that he did so and rescued not just people but family members who had long since gone missing and dead. Because right now this mission he completed only reaffirmed his belief that he should continue being a Crusader since it meant protecting lives that needed to be saved and not only that but stopping monsters like Orochimaru from existing by severing their heads from their shoulders.

* * *

(4 days later, Uchiha Compound, June 27th 994 S.E, 11:01 Am)

It was 11 in the morning as news of what Sasuke did in saving the dozens of missing people from the abhorrent experiments they'd undergone had now been put into the hospital both for physical therapy and to adjust to the abnormalities brought on by the experimentations amping their bloodlines to the point of having in some cases caused physical disfigurements. With Sasuke having received thanks and gratitude from the clans whose family members he saved with people calling him a hero which he took in stride considering he knew that this would come in handy for when he'd go into the realm of politics.

 _"Man am I feeling just great about myself right now."_ Sasuke thought as these past couple days had been just the absolute best for him

"Because let's see I not only saved my family from being experimented on like lab rats, but now I'm a hero to Konoha which is gonna do wonders for my political career. As I swear being a Crusader is awesome." Sasuke said to himself since he swore that being a Crusader has done nothing but good things for him

He continued to walk through the compound planning out how his future exploits as a Crusader would be able to further benefit his future career political career for when he and Naruto's empire would begin to take shape. That was until he happened upon his mother who he knew had been depressed lately because of Itachi and how he was being towards the clan as well as the fact that he hadn't much time to talk with her since his unauthorized rescue mission which he regretted doing therefore he soon went towards his mother.

"Oh hello Sasuke it looks like our village's little hero came to see his mother." Mikoto said with a warm smile as she was proud of her son for valiantly saving their clansmen who were still in recovery

"Hero or not mom I always have time for you, since family will always come first." Sasuke responded since he would always be there to have time for his family

"Thank you that means a lot to me. I just wish your brother would feel the same way." Mikoto said with a smile that turned somber at the end

"Mom stop beating yourself up about Itachi it's not your fault that he chooses to care more about the village than our family." Sasuke spoke his tone taking a less harsh sound than what it usually was and instead took a somewhat more comforting tone of voice that felt weird to him as he swore that was one of the things Naruto was better at him than

"I just can't help it as I tried so hard to be a good mother and yet it seems like I've failed. Since I know his being an ANBU captain is important but when he gets home he doesn't even bother to talk to me or your father anymore. It just breaks my heart you know that my own son won't even talk to me anymore." Mikoto lamented since it truly broke her heart at how distant her eldest had become to just her own clan but to her and her husband especially when they use to be so close they use to be

"Like I said mom none of this is your fault, because there are somethings we can't control in life. With Itachi's growing apart from our clan being one of them because you've done a wonderful job of raising Itachi and I since you're a fantastic mother." Sasuke spoke looking his mother in the eye

"However, despite Itachi saying that he cares about our clan in the times he's home his actions speak far louder than his words mom and you can tell one fact from them. Which is that he no longer cares about the clan like he professes he does when called out on it but from what I can tell he's ashamed of our clan as a whole. Or at least the part of our clan he denies to himself and that all of our clansmen are as warriors and I know you know that you deep, deep down in your heart know this too mother." Sasuke added considering that from what he could tell from everytime Itachi and he had a clash of ideals especially when their clan came up he could feel shame in his brother's voice about being apart of the clan

"It's something that I don't want to believe Sasuke in fact it's something no mother who does everything they can to raise their children right wants to know that even with all that they did. Their own child is ashamed of being apart of their own family and ignores them so, which is why it kills me everyday inside when I see Itachi to know my baby boy feels ashamed to be apart of our clan." Mikoto spoke since it made her heart clench almost painfully in sadness to know this harsh reality about her eldest son

"I understand this is hard mother because this is why you see me and Itachi argue so much of the time. Because it infuriates me that he cares so much more about the village than his own family even to where he forgets your birthday and it's something that just makes me so ungodly angry." Sasuke spoke his fist tightening as he continued talk

"Sasuke please calm down as I know it's a hard subject to talk about, but please it'll be alright." Mikoto spoke trying to calm Sasuke before he got angry

Since Sasuke had soon learned that the main trigger of his sin of wrath was his family since if anything threatened or harmed his family be it physically or mentally then their would be absolute hell to pay. Which is why he found himself always struggling to control himself when it came to Itachi since he may not have been physically abusive towards his clan but what he did emotionally and talking down about them in being battle hungry barbarians for loving battle he found his blood boil like magma.

"It's not alright mom as Itachi can't be allowed to just do these things since he has no right to ignore our clan and say we're nothing but warmongers all because we don't conform to his ways of peace. Because I'm all for fighting for the village but not when it's a village that I know will stab me in the back when I outlive my uses towards it." Sasuke spoke his Sharingan briefly flaring up

"Because I refuse for some man even if it's my brother to just walk all over our clan which is why I work so hard to gain strength so that not even Itachi can just ignore and disrespect where he comes from. Not without him suffering the consequences of pulling what he does to our clan without me saying something about it." Sasuke spoke his the harsh steel of his voice being amplified by the slight raise in his voice and the sparse yet near intense spread of anger throughout it

"Is that why you train yourself so hard Sasuke, so that you can become a guardian for our clansmen. Because you don't have to do that Sasuke as there others in our clan who can do that just fine since you don't have to train yourself to the point of losing sleep just to be strong for our clan." Mikoto consoled Sasuke now realizing why her youngest would train himself so hard that nowadays when she looked at her son she saw the bloodshot and iron hard eyes of a man who almost resembled Fugaku during the war

"I know I don't mom however, I do this partially because of my faith towards my religion as a motivator. But also because what I saw being done to those people and to the people in that laboratory it tore my heart to shreds knowing that was what was happening to our clan and my family. And the village that Itachi preaches about serving so almost dogmatically that it would just sweep such issues like that under the rug that it made me reaffirm one thing in my life." Sasuke said considering he still would go to the hospital to visit with his recovering clansmen

"Because of that it made me reaffirm the fact that the clan needs a guardian angel to protect them so nothing like this ever repeats itself while I'm alive and well. Since I refuse to let what I saw being done to my clansmen being torn open and cut apart and having to hear some of them scream in pain happen again. Which is why I will train myself to be this guardian angel for our clan because I refuse to let any harm come towards it while I can still draw breath." Sasuke spoke passionately since that experience in that laboratory in his first mission as a Crusader reaffirmed that if nothing else he had to gain strength for his clan as their protector

"Sasuke I didn't know you felt this way about our clan and I will say that it warms my heart to hear you going these great lengths for our clansmen. Since you remind me of your father when I met him since just like you he was always passionate about family because like you he cherished the clan and family more than anything else in this world. Which is why to say I'm proud of you as my son Sasuke despite what anyone says about you I am and always will be proud of you." Mikoto told Sasuke smiling at him warmly proud that he had so much of his father in him that he was willing to go the distance for his clan

"Thank you mom that really does mean a lot coming from you, because with all the training I've done it just means so much to hear that." Sasuke replied feeling his heart warm from hearing his mother say that he was proud of him

"However, please remember just one thing alright and promise me that you'll continue to remember this even when in your training as hard as you do?" Mikoto asked of Sasuke since this was something that she felt was important to say to him

"Sure what is it?" Sasuke asked back wondering what it was

"Just don't forget that in your crusade to protect our clan and be as you want it's guardian angel that you aren't alone in this and that you don't have to be a one man army." Mikoto spoke as Sasuke quirked a brow at that comment

"What are you going on about mom?" Sasuke wondered what his mother was trying to say

"What I mean is that despite you growing stronger to protect our clan realize this one thing. It's that you aren't alone in all of this because the family you want to protect so much is also right there to be at your side when you need it. Because if there is one thing we Uchiha's do above all else is that it's not our Curse of Hatred that defines us and makes us strong like so many people think instead it's something far greater than that and I think you know what it is." Mikoto spoke with a smile upon her face when she saw Sasuke's eyes light up in knowing what she was talking about

"It's that out of all the clans in the village that our clan has the strongest bonds among its family and clan members is what makes us so powerful in battle." Sasuke answered back as his mother nodded happily

"Correct because we aren't just known for our Sharingan, but we're also known among the clans as the clan that protects it's own above all else. Because we protect and care about our own so much that it gives us the strength to exceed all prior limitations and why in battle we're at our absolute strongest because we fight because we want to come back home to the family we love so much. Something that your brother seems to have forgotten and instead only looks to the fact that we craved battle before in our clan's history." Mikoto spoke considering that it was the true power of what made their clan such great warriors

"After all Itachi forgets that we are born to be such warriors since in the very beginning we had to always fight against the other clans namely the Senju so much so that it became a almost regular occurrence to lose family members. Which is why our clan history involves us being so aggressive and so hardwired towards war and battle because we lost so many clansmen on a regular basis that we had to become so. Since even though I personally don't have a taste for war and bloodshed I know that my heritage as part of a warrior clan is what made of so strong and has kept us going for so long." Mikoto added since Itachi didn't want to become like his past ancestors to where he forgets the reason why they were like that in the first place

Since if there is one lesson that Itachi had forgotten about their clan that disappointed Mikoto was that he forgot that the clan became the warrior and battle hardened clan that it was for the purpose of making sure the clansmen they loved so dearly would never be slain again. For Itachi failed to realize that peaceful talk and diplomacy isn't how the clan can function since it's simply far too ingrained for them to change since their clan had to become monsters in order to protect what they loved since nothing in this world came without sacrificing a piece of who you are.

"Thank you mom at least now I know that I have my family to be right at my side when I need them and that in my quest to protect my family that I am not alone." Sasuke thanked knowing that he didn't need to be a one man army for his clan when his clan was willing and ready to go to bat for him at any given time

"You're welcome Sasuke and do me one other thing while we're at it." Mikoto spoke as Sasuke looked towards her wondering what it could be

"Sure what is it mom?" Sasuke asked wondering what it could be

"Well can you at least try to find yourself a nice girl, because you're a nice young man who any girl would be lucky to have. That and I want at least one child to give me grandkids to spoil when my hair turns gray." Mikoto responded jokingly making Sasuke deadpan

"You can't be serious." Sasuke sighed at his mother's 180 of the conversation

"I am because I want to see you happy with a nice girl that I personally want to meet when you start dating since you deserve someone to make you happy Sasuke." Mikoto said back since she honestly in the future wanted her son to find a beloved to even him out since even though he had a hard shell around himself he still had a soft and warm center beneath it

"Fine I'll do it for you mom, but just so you know I won't take anything less than a woman with a mind of her own and not some useless fangirl. Because just like father I want a woman who has a heart, but still will call me out on my own bullshit from time to time." Sasuke spoke as Mikoto giggled at her son's words

"Just like you're father always the charmer who isn't afraid to say what he wants. Alright anyways go off and do whatever you want to for the day and love you Sasuke." Mikoto spoke as Sasuke hugged his mother

"I love you too mom and no matter what you're forever a great mother." Sasuke spoke before running off to go and practice perfecting his Chidori

 _"That's Sasuke alright, our clans' guardian angel who's made me proud to be his mother, so go knock em dead and show them what an Uchiha can do."_ Mikoto thought to herself

As over Sasuke was an older version of him clad in a full suit of armor with his sabre in his left hand and his morningstar in the right as ethereal wings of Amaterasu flame as his eyes were that of a trio of crimson ellipses over a black backdrop

"Because I know that one day as our clan's guardian angel you'll show the world just how strong you are." Mikoto spoke under her breath as she got up to go and get ready for a mission that pertained to this whole Orochimaru being in Fire Country

 **So then with Itachi and Sasuke once again in a clash of ideals and Sasuke having completed his first mission as a Crusader that will forever cement a hatred of Orochimaru within him. Find out all of what will continue to happen to the Uchiha Crusader in the next chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 _ **Well cut that off and that happens to be the longest chapter so far within the story that I've had to write which also happened to be what I think one that gave a lot of depth and a good deal of character development towards Sasuke's character. But with all that being said let's get down to all of what's happened in the chapter shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Sasuke and Naruto having a conversation about their dreams for an empire and what exactly will Sasuke do in terms of his dedication towards the pursuit and what will happen if Itachi should interfere with that. Because it shows the fact that Sasuke is dedicated to having his dreams of an empire being realized and that he's willing to do what it takes to achieve that which applies to all goals he has across the story even if it means he has to cut down Itachi where he stands.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the whole conversation between Itachi and Sasuke which to me further shows a clash of their ideals between one another and the divide it's having on their relationship. Because it allowed me to show that Sasuke isn't going to have much compassion for people's problems since to him there is always someone out there who's going to have it worse not to mention it also all did me the favor of putting Sasuke on the verbal offensive in reference to how Itachi's dedication towards the village is putting him out of touch with his clan.**_

 _ **Following that is the first mission Sasuke has as a Crusader which I hoped I did a good job because I wanted to show how far Sasuke has come in a actual combative situation and also set up something as well besides showing Sasuke that the world is very much a dark and malevolent place out there. That being Sasuke's vendetta against Orochimaru since instead of going to him for power in canon he now will have the desire to bring him down for what he's done to his clan in experimenting on them like lab rats since to Sasuke you don't do this to his clan and get away with it without him swearing to bring hellfire and brimstone upon you.**_

 _ **Finally we get the part between Sasuke and Mikoto which to me was a great scene since it did one thing in particular in showing the effect of Itachi's devotion having on their family because the fact is that Itachi does love the village more than his clan something that doesn't come without consequences. Which is why it shows itself as part of the driving force of Sasuke's training along with the prior scene to it because Sasuke refuses to just let things is this world cause either physical or emotional harm to his clan which is why he trains himself so hard both physically and mentally as a Crusader**_

 _ **With that being said please remember to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for your support thus far since it really helps out the story to let me know what you like about it so keep the reviews coming. Also with the poll Lightning has 10 votes,**_ _ **Fire has 5 votes Water and Earth has 6 votes a piece so please continue to keep voting**_

 _ **Well this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter will show Naruto putting his skills to the test since after a year's worth of training under Ragnar; Naruto will make his first official kills so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Venomous by Whitechapel**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodlust

**(Chapter 7: Bloodlust)**

Some time had past since Sasuke's rescue that had made him something of a village hero considering what he'd done which had served to be a further motivator for Naruto to grow in strength after having heard of his friends exploits. Since then they'd continued their duels with Naruto even managing to overcome Sasuke a few times since he was getting better that much was sure considering his counters and defense that he was able to beat the aggressive yet surgical precision of Sasuke's swordsmanship.

However, there was one thing that made Naruto almost jealous of Sasuke; that being of the fact that his rival had made his first kill when he still hadn't and it went more than their rivalry to be honest as why he was jealous. Since the Viking within him desired to murder and kill his enemies with his bloodlust growing by the day as he trained for killing beasts within the Forest of Death could only do so much to slake his bloodthirst, because he wanted to kill and take a human life so much so that he'd do it with an honest to God smile on his face as he tore someone apart limb from limb.

* * *

 **(October 10th 994 S.E, Forest of Death,11:50 Pm)**

Twas the night of his birthday as he was in the forest as while it was a good birthday with his parents once again failing to remember his birthday since they've been so preoccupied with the twins upcoming birthday in the first week of November. Naruto had received his presents from Tenten's family, the Uchihas, and Kiba that he gratefully appreciated as Naruto went into the Forest of Death while everyone was asleep and to satisfy his bloodlust

 _"I really ought to thank Tenten's family for making that shield for me_." Naruto thought as he bashed a bear the size of a pickup truck across it's snout knocking out many of it's teeth

"Since who knew a shield would be so great beating the crap out of things." Naruto spoke looking at his shield he had strapped to his arm for it was 20 inches in diameter made of combination of darksteel and leather with a dark orange dire wolf painted across the shield

With great axe in one hand and a shield in the other he charged after the large bear raising his shield to block one of it's claws as he swung his hand into its arm cutting deeply into its forearm as blood spurted out with it roaring in pain before doing so twice more severing it's right arm from its body. For Naruto soon swung with great force into the bears' midsection and dragged the blade across it's stomach leaving a deep wound as Naruto then proceed to continue to process as blood further splattered his face as he cleaved through organs.

He then proceeded to toss his axe into the air and proceeded to reach into it's stomach and pull out its innards where he jumped over the bear and soon began strangling the great beast with it's innards as it roared hoarse with pain before it's suffering was ended when Naruto's axe decapitated it. Yet the 15 year old Vikings bloodlust was still not satiated even after spending a full 2 hours of killing the creatures within the forest.

"COME ON I WANT MORE OF YOU!" Naruto yelled out into the forest gaining the attention of the beasts within as a group of wild Clydesdale sized tigers roared as they circled Naruto hungrily

"That's more like it." Naruto said as he grabbed his axe ready to butcher them

With that the first tiger leapt after Naruto it's claws and fangs bared to shred him to ribbons when Naruto in a underhanded and upward swing towards it's neck that Naruto used to hook deep into it's neck and severing it's carotid artery and cutting through the major blood vessels in it's neck slamming it into the ground as another tiger went to try and chomp Naruto's arm off. Only for Naruto to bash it across the face so hard that you could hear it's neck snap as it landed limply onto the ground as the other 3 growled at Naruto menacingly yet he paid them no mind as he awaited them to make the first move.

With the 3rd tiger rushing after Naruto who set his axe down as the tiger tried to bite his face off like a juicy piece of roast beef only for it to fail as Naruto grabbed it's jaws and pried them open continuing to do so until it's bottom and upper jaws were completely bent backwards. For it's compatriot tried to avenge it but was in vain as Naruto rushed in and buried his axe blade into the middle of it's head and continued to mangle it's face until it was unrecognizable as Naruto was left with the lone survivor.

 _"That's right come on and get it."_ Naruto thought as the last tiger rushed after him only for Naruto to jump into the air and decapitate it

Naruto would soon spend the next 3 hours satisfying the bloodlust that's been welling within him butchering any creature in his crosshairs until he soon exited the forest with his clothes torn and his body covered so much in blood that he appeared to be painted ruby as he sat on a bench. He took a few deep breaths considering he'd killed so many beasts that their would probably be a small river from the amount he killed as he saw Muninn fly overhead noticeable by his large and bright emerald colored eyes.

"What is it that you want Muninn?" Naruto asked as he resealed his great axe

 **"I've been sensing the bloodlust and craving to kill grow exponentially these past few months and I'd like to know the reason as to why?"** Muninn questioned wanting to know why Naruto's bloodlust had been increasing so rapidly as of late

"Well it's because I've been training a full year and I've yet to even make my first kill something that frustrates me since I long for the day when I can truly unleash myself. Because I've begun to grow tired of waiting for when I can cut a man in half with my sword, or lop of his arms and legs with my axe or better yet beat him to death until I feel grey matter in my knuckles. Since it's hard to deny the bloodlust inside me that awaits the moment when I can kill a man." Naruto responded since he found it harder and harder each day to contain the want to kill someone in battle; something of which he craved

 **"I understand what you're feeling as many young Vikings your age that they like you craved for battle and to prove their mettle on the fields of battle. But be assured young one your time will come soon enough."** Muninn assured Naruto who could only sigh

"Muninn it goes deeper than just me wanting to go prove myself on the battlefield." Naruto said since over this past year he felt himself change internally

 **"What exactly do you mean young one?"** Muninn questioned

"What I mean is that the instincts within that have driven to fight have changed and shifted into more killer instincts. Because now everyday I can feel this bloodlust, this need to kill this, this...this sort of force within myself compelling me to kill and murder to where I feel if I don't kill someone soon enough. That I might as well go insane because the killer instincts within me just constantly compel me to kill that it's been driving me crazy." Naruto told Muninn having lately felt as though he were at his wits end to try and combat this strange and menacing feeling inside himself

 **"This is something startling to say the least however, maybe you're rising bloodlust will only be something temporary; especially since I'd hate to see this interfere with how far you've come."** Muninn said since he hoped that Naruto could get this under control unless it had him do something regrettable

"I'd hope so too which is why I'm hoping I get that headband soon. Because when I get that headband then I'll have a permanent way of containing and quelling this troubling bloodlust inside of me." Naruto responded hoping to get a grip on this

Because the reason why he wanted to become a shinobi was to prove himself on the battlefield and crush his enemies underfoot, yet now he knew that another reason for why he had to become one was to contain this bloodthirst that was rising within him.

* * *

 **(1 week later ,October 18th 994 S.E, Training Ground 7, 3:09 Pm)**

It was soon a little over a week later as Naruto was taking a stroll through the village somehow winding up in Training Ground 7 where he saw Tenten practicing her archery with deadly accuracy with every 3 out of 4 shots fired hitting the bullseye and saw that she was quite the shot. Which was why he knew that soon enough he knew in his heart that it would be Tenten not Rangiku who would become the strongest kunoichi known.

"Well I guess I was right all along when I knew you'd be an excellent archer." Naruto complimented Tenten as she continued to shoot her arrows at her target considering she was doing so at a distance of 30 meters

"Thank you Naruto I've been practicing ever since my dad made this for me on my birthday." Tenten responded as she held out her collapsible longbow with green circuit marking upon made of dark steel that to Tenten felt natural as she loosed another arrow that hit the target dead center of the lungs

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Tenten asked as she launched another arrow that hit the target in its right eye

"What I can't come here to see one of my favorite people in the world, besides I brought you your favorite." Naruto told Tenten as he held out a box full of her favorite food sesame dumplings

"Darn you for knowing my one true weakness." Tenten spoke in a mock dramatic fashion that made Naruto laugh

"Hey you're one of my favorite people in the village if not the world, so of course I'll do these things for you without a second thought." Naruto responded as the bun haired archer began to eat her dumplings

 _"I swear Tenten is just like me when I eat meat."_ Naruto thought considering that he was just like Tenten when he was eating meat

"Thank you Naruto you always know how to give me a good day." Tenten said in between bites as Naruto watched her stuff her face

"You're one of kind Tenten." Naruto laughed considering that she was the only girl that Naruto could relate to and find bearable

Since out of all the girl in the village that he would've had to choose to go with Tenten was a definite since she strong, confident, had a sense of humor and found him quite lovable despite his some of his quirks. Especially better than that Hinata girl his mother tried to incessantly set him up with as she was stuttering mess who had a near non existent and had little to no drive to fight something that made him turned off from her so fast that it wasn't even funny then again that's one of the few things that his brother Asura and he had in common in that they liked women who had a strong will of mind.

"Ah stop it Naruto since I'm not one of those stupid fangirls like Sakura who fawn over you at just a simple compliment." Tenten spoke finding the pink haired girl to be quite an annoyance with how she continued to fawn over Sasuke

"Yeah don't remind me since I think if she doesn't stop Sasuke is gonna let her have it and we've both seen his track record with fangirls." Naruto said considering Sasuke had a zero tolerance for fangirls that made it very clear he would make sure they would stay afraid of and away from him

"But for some reason she just can't stay away from him like she just can't take hint which is why I think things aren't gonna end well for her." Naruto continued knowing Sakura was in a world of trouble if she didn't stop

"It's people like her that are an embarrassment to even being a ninja." Tenten spoke in disappointment as she continued to eat her dumplings

"That's why the village is lucky to have you as one of it's soon to be finest." Naruto said with complete confidence in Tenten's ability to make a fine shinobi

"Thanks Naruto since at least someone believes in me being able to become a great kunoichi." Tenten said in appreciation for Naruto's confidence in her

"It not a problem at all for one of my favorite people in the village." Naruto told Tenten who smiled

"I swear how do you do it Naruto? How do you remain so confident especially with everything that goes on around you because I've just had to wonder how you do it?" Tenten asked wondering where Naruto had this constant wellspring of confidence considering his circumstances with his family and the fact that he had to build up his skills without any help like his siblings had handed to them

"Simple Tenten it's because I believe that throughout all the hardwork and dedication I do that I am the greatest." Naruto replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world

"Really it's that simple for you?" Tenten questioned wondering if it were that simple for the red haired blonde

"Of course because as long as I'm giving two hundred and ten percent to all of the training I do then that's how I know that I'm the greatest there is. Because I know that since I'm putting in the extra that I hardly see anyone else do then I know that I have all the confidence I need because I put in the work to be the greatest. Since as long as I work the hardest I can be it through searing heat, absolute cold, pouring rain and thunder and with my bones cracked and I'm bleeding then I know that I have everything I need to be a confident man." Naruto explained the reason as to why he had such a abnormally high amount of self confidence that to some bordered on arrogance

Because to Naruto as long as you were at the minimum giving it 100% capacity to whatever it is you do in life with every intent to succeed at it then there was no real reason why you couldn't walk in like with your head held up high. For Naruto confidence came from the fact that you did everything with as much commitment, dedication and passion as you could possibly put into it and not a single iota less than that otherwise what's the point because to him the only way to do things is all the way with absolutely no exceptions in his mind.

"Wow that explains so much and at least explains why you're practically near undefeated in hand to hand and Sasuke's your only rival." Tenten spoke since it would explain why Naruto always had this air of complete confidence and self assurance about him because one the near 6 foot tall teen put his mind to something you couldn't stop him

"Exactly Tenten because I intend on doing everything in my life with absolute commitment towards whatever I wish to pursue and do everything with all I can otherwise what's the point." Naruto responded since to him really what was the point of life if you weren't going to give anything you did your A-game

"You must be great at parties then." Tenten joked as the broad shouldered Viking laughed almost thunderously

"Well I have you to be around and if there's one thing I'm definitely committed to it's making you happy Tenten since on my list of top 10 things in the village your in my top 4." Naruto spoke as suddenly he found himself getting a kiss on the cheek that made him blush

"What was that for Tenten?" Naruto asked as a blush was creeping up on his face

"It's because I swear you make it so hard for me not to like you that it's almost frustrating, you lovable bastard." Tenten replied finding it frustrating that no matter what Naruto did it was impossible to dislike him

"Well that and I'm always bigger than you since I can reach the top shelf and you can't." Naruto teased as Tenten's eyes narrowed at him

"Do you want to push your luck and find out how good at being an archer I am?" Tenten questioned eating the last of her dumplings

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto retorted

"Try me and see what happens." Tenten told him since her height was a hot button issue for her

"Fair enough." Naruto responded

"Still thank you for bringing me by these dumplings Naruto, because you know you didn't have to do that for me." Tenten thanked Naruto for having brought by her favorite food

"I know I didn't have to Tenten, but I did it because I wanted to since you're one of the very few people that mean the absolute world to me." Naruto responded since the girl meant a great deal to him since they've been friends since they were 6 years old

"That's really sweet of you Naruto; I swear one day you'll make some girl really happy with that heart of gold you got there. Since take that and the fact that nothing can practically ever get you down and you're a keeper." Tenten told Naruto since in her view Naruto was the perfect guy for any girl strong, confident, brave and one of the biggest hearts she's ever seen

"Awe thanks Tenten coming from you that means a whole lot since you're the only girl here I can actually respect and hold a conversation. After all you really are one of kind Tenten and that's something no one can take away from you." Naruto spoke in earnest considering that to him Tenten was a one of a kind girl that was someone anyone would be lucky to have

"The same goes to you….and do you hear something?" Tenten asked thinking she heard something in the bushes as she on instinct aimed her bow and arrow at the source of the noise

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked back

"Nothing nevermind it's just been a long week is all, so let's go to the Akimichi's." Tenten spoke as the both of them got up Tenten sealed away her bow

"Really?!" Naruto asked as Tenten nodded

"Of course you did this nice thing for me so I think it's only fair that I return the favor." Tenten responded since she saw it as only right that she returned the nice gesture her towering friend did for her that earned her tight squeeze

"Has anyone told you you're the best person ever!" Naruto cheered as he hugged her before releasing her and putting her on his back

"Now then time for meat...Up, Up and AWAY!" Naruto yelled at the end using his great strength to jump 2 and a half stories in a single leap towards the Barbeque

Meanwhile in the bushes was a disappointed Jiraiya who was having spying on the two trying to get some ideas for a more romantic version of his book series Icha Icha Paradise and while he didn't get much to work with than if they were going out he'd make do with what he had. Besides it's not like Naruto was gonna find out and if he did what was he gonna do as he was the greatest of the Sannin and Naruto wasn't even a genin too bad the pervert didn't know about Naruto's temper and strength as he went away to do some "research" at the hot springs

* * *

 **(2 and a half weeks later, November 6th 994 S.E, 11:55 Pm, Konoha)**

It was 5 minutes till midnight as it was long after the twins birthday party with their being a half moon in the sky and not many were awake which made it perfect for the insidious plot that was now being carried out this very night. That being a small squad of Iwa shinobi who had snuck into the Hokage Residence having waited when the security seals powered down to recharge, put sleeping seals on the twin children of the 4th Hokage and spirited them away as they were nearly outside the village where they'd be hailed as heroes for doing the impossible.

Yet what they didn't account for was Naruto having been awake and saw them kidnap his siblings something of which caused the young man who'd been training for a full year a chance to prove himself. But more than that a chance to satiate his growing bloodthirst as he unsealed his claymore and shield and began to tail after them for he would have his chance to slaughter his enemies this night and consequences be damned about those who would deny this chance to kill and test himself against adversaries especially of an enemy village.

"Is it me or does anyone feel that enormous amount of killer intent coming our way, because it's giving me the fucking creeps right now?" One of the Iwa Chunin questioned feeling to what him and the other Chunin of this 5 man squad was damn well suffocating and he felt it closing in closer like a wolf after it's prey

"Be quiet alright as my father gave us this mission to capture these brats. So stay fucking quiet already unless you want to bring the 4th Hokage down on our heads." Kitsuchi ordered as they had were at the village gates

"Alright but still I say we hurry this up because I'm getting a bad feeling about this." The chunin replied as they finally were a few yards from the village gate

However, that was until said Chunin was soon found his legs severed out from under him and then he was split in half from the crotch upward by Naruto himself who stood there with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"I was just wondering how stupid are you guys to invade my village and take what's mine?" Naruto questioned considering that they held his siblings and while they were practically strangers to him they still held value to him

"Alright you two distract him so I can get out of here." Akatsuchi ordered as he carried off the unconscious Rangiku and Asura away

"Well then looks like you two get to die." Naruto spoke as he soon charged after the Chunin

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon." The first Chunin spoke out

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" Then 2nd Chunin exclaimed

With that a serpentine dragon made from earth and solid rock erupted from the ground while a horse sized fireball was launched outwards with Naruto soon jumping atop the dragon's head and running along its length before the fireball eventually collided with the dragon Naruto was atop of causing it to explode. As Naruto used the momentum to launch after the earth release using Chunin.  
"Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!" The first chunin exclaimed as foot long spears of earth came towards Naruto

"This is just too easy." Naruto thought as he continued to deflect the earth spears with them landing with dull shunk sounds as Naruto advanced towards them

"Hey that fucker is getting closer." The 2nd Chunin spoke as he saw Naruto deflect the rock spears

"I'm working on it besides I don't see you lifting a finger." The 1st Chunin spoke before gritting his teeth as Naruto deflected a rock spear back to sender as it impaled him in his right thigh and going a few inches through his femur

"Damn it!" The 1st Chunin cursed falling to the ground at his bloodied leg

"And now your friend is down for the count." Naruto spoke as he'd leapt and closed the distance before bisecting him a centimeter below the armpit as blood towered over his body before falling over limply with his innards spilling out

"Now that just leaves you, as you can do this easy way and run with your life or the hard and fun way where I start hacking off body parts." Naruto told him since he hoped the Chunin chose the hard way

"Fuck you I'm not trusting the son of that damned fourth, so you can just go to hell!" The remaining Chunin spoke fiercely already going through hand-signs

"Looks like you chose the hard way; which is wonderful for me and not so much for you." Naruto responded as he held his shield in front of him for what was to come

"Fire Release: Fire Breath." The remaining Chunin intoned launching a flamethrower like stream of fire out at Naruto

Naruto's shield held true against against the flames as he charged against them with the Chunin having to soon cease considering Naruto lanced out with his claymore and it caught him across the side. The Chunin had to play defense in close quarters which wasn't his forte considering he had a preference for ninjutsu therefore had to play an evasive defense which was easier said than done considering Naruto's power based attack made it hard to do so.  
With the Chunin struggling considering he had to have a vice grip on his kunais considering that everytime he had to block he felt as though they'd be knocked loose.

"What's the matter I thought you'd be more of challenge and not some pissant." Naruto taunted having forgone his shield in favor of his claymore for a 2 handed assault which was working considering he scored a moderately sized gash across the man's chest that broke a rib

"Especially when you hit like a girl." Naruto further taunted as he took a kick to the side that didn't phase him and retaliated with a sword swipe that took a chunk of his shoulder away making him nearly cry out in pain

"Let's see how you like this; Fire Release:Dragon Flame Jutsu." The remaining Chunin intoned firing out a small car sized fireball in the shape of a Chinese dragon's head

 _"Man this guy loves to use fire jutsu."_ Naruto thought as he leapt high into the air and narrowly evaded the fireball that singed off part of his shirt sleeve

The remaining Chunin followed up with the Phoenix Flower jutsu which was to no avail considering Naruto batted away the fiery projectiles with impunity before he swung his sword with such force that had the Chunin not backed away at the last moment he would've been bisected. Yet that didn't mean he wasn't left with a deep gash across his stomach that had it been any deeper would have his guts on the ground, for Naruto followed it up by stabbing him in the side as the Chunin managed to parry it however, at the cost of it breaking two lower ribs in the process.

"Come on is this all you can do? To think you call yourself a Chunin." Naruto spoke as smacked the Chunin in the leg with enough force to hear a crack in his kneecaps that nearly made him kneel

"Because if this is all the caliber you have after saying you were a great Chunin of Iwa then I'm disappointed." Naruto said once again as he punched the man so hard in the face he went flying a full 7 feet with a broken nose that was bleeding and leaking blood across his face

"Fine let's see you handle this one for size." The remaining Chunin spoke flashing through hand-signs as Naruto charged after him

"Take this; Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" The remaining Chunin yelled out as Naruto was mere feet away as he launched out a soccer ball sized fireball with all his remaining chakra

With that everything in a 60 foot radius exploded into a white hot inferno as the Chunin smirked knowing that you'd have to be a madman in order to escape the inferno that consumed the area in the blaze.

 _"Serves that fucker right for thinking he could take on someone from Iwa."_ The remaining Chunin thought to himself as he limped away

"Now then if I can get through the night and to somewhere without Konoha bastards to follow me then I'll be safe to make it home." The remaining Chunin said under his breath

"And just where do you think your going as I'm not done yet." Naruto's voice echoed as he stepped through the flames causing the Chunin to look wide eyed at the teen before him

"That's impossible that should've killed you!" The remaining Chunin exclaimed as Naruto dragged the sword across the ground

"The funny thing is I don't like to die to fucking pussies like you, but it was a nice try so I'll give you an A for effort in attempting to kill me but just so you know next time give your fucking A-game." Naruto spoke since his pain threshold had allowed him to tank the damage as the right side of his face down to his jaw, his right shoulder down to his bicep and covering all across his collarbone, the lower part of his throat and lastly his upper left pectoral were covered with 2nd degree burns

"Just what the hell are you?!" The remaining Chunin asked as Naruto's flames began to die out in the cold autumn wind

"The man who's gonna cut your damn head off." Naruto told him as with a single swipe the Chunin's head was now severed from its shoulders

 _"Now then time to go for the big boss."_ Naruto thought to himself as his burns stung in the cool air as he took a while to sense Asura and Rangiku's chakra and therefore their captors chakra before he soon gave chase to them

Kitsuchi was making haste since he didn't know if that red haired blonde was still after him even with him having two Chunin to deal with the son of the Tsuchikage didn't want to take any chances as he kept moving and did so faster considering he felt that same oppressive amount of bloodlust coming after him. Which is why albeit him trying to go faster he couldn't really do so without the sleeping seals coming off the twin Jinchuuriki and that would be a whole mess in and of itself which is why he could only move at solid to high Chunin.

Soon enough Kitsuchi made it another quarter of a mile before Naruto using all of his physical strength leapt after Kitsuchi and tackled him causing him to tumble through trees and drop the twins who tumbled to the ground. With Naruto panting lightly considering he'd been jumping around and leaping from place to place as fast as possible meanwhile Kitsuchi saw that the twins were stirring due to the seals being knocked off of them and tried to go to them only for Naruto to uppercut him back against a tree.

"Like hell you're going near them since I got a bone to pick with you especially since your friend fried nearly half my face off." Naruto spoke irritated at the burns across his face

"It's not my problem at all brat. But what in the hell do you think you'll accomplish by killing me a Jounin who's seen war when you haven't even graduated from the academy?" Kitsuchi questioned on wondering how Naruto would try and defeat him

"Simple really I'm gonna take your damn head off your shoulders and return it back to your kage with my name on your forehead so he knows who killed the people who tried to take my siblings. Because there's few things that enrage me and one of them is taking what belongs to me." Naruto spoke as he unsealed his great axe and held it in his hand

"You're a bold one I'll give you that however, do you really think you can beat me?" Kitsuchi questioned as he got his answer when Naruto came charging after him with his axe intent on splitting his head open

"Why don't we see that when I cut your damn arms off you Iwa cunt." Naruto spat his voice soaked in bloodthirst as Kitsuchi blocked it by luckily coating his arm in the Earth Release: Stone Fist jutsu as the axe blade embedded itself into it breaking skin

Yet Naruto wouldn't be satisfied with this result as he headbutted Kitsuchi in the face hard enough that it staggered him backwards before Naruto with a battle cry swung his axe at Kitsuchi side that he blocked and punched at Naruto with his armored fist only for Naruto to catch it as he pressed down on it causing the stone to crack and crumble before managing the swing the axe into his side. Kitsuchi was held in place as Naruto had a death grip on his armored hand having clamped down hard enough to break through the rock and grip his hand so hard that it felt like his bones would break as Naruto managed to get in 4 swings with his axe before Kitsuchi kicked him in the stomach as he held his bloodied side.

"Come on I thought you said you were gonna defeat me you Iwa cunt, because I want to see you back up your talk with some action." Naruto spoke with a wide smile on his face as he proceeded to charge after Naruto

"Fine then since you've got a death wish then I'll grant it!" Kitsuchi spoke covering his arm in the earth jutsu as he struck Naruto hard enough to break his ribs

"Come on give me your A-game." Naruto spoke as what would've folded over a normal person Naruto took in stride as he brought down his axe and slammed the axe in-between his shoulder and neck

"Just what the hell is this brat, as that punch should've knocked him to the ground." Kitsuchi thought considering that it would've knocked down a lesser person

Kitsuchi was then sucker punched in his large nose hard enough to have blood trickle down his face before it began to leak fully as Naruto followed it up with another punch that bent his nose at a downward angle as he stumbled backwards was his bleeding nose before Naruto quickly yanked the axe blade out of his flesh and uppercutted him in the jaw hard enough to crack his teeth. With Naruto soon following with an overhead chop ready to cleave into his innards had it not been for a armored right cross to Naruto's burnt face that knocked him away as a bruise formed on his cheek, yet Naruto wouldn't let this go without retaliation as he through his great axe like a tomahawk towards the Iwa jounin as hard as possible.

Kitsuchi could only block with his armored arm as he found himself surprised as it tore through the rock casing and bit into the soft muscle and almost deep tissue of his forearm as he gritted his teeth as blood began to surface out of the wound as he tried to pry the axe out of it. Yet was interrupted by Naruto tackling him into a tree hard enough that it cracked the bark as he proceeded to punch Kitsuchi repeatedly in the gut each time he did so it cracked away at the tree's foundation and soon toppled over with a final punch that sent the Iwa jounin flat on his ass.

"Come on I thought you said that you were a jounin." Naruto spoke as he grabbed his axe ready to decapitate the Tsuchikage's son

"I am and it just so happens you fell right into my trap." Kitsuchi responded having weaved through handsigns as Naruto brought his axe up ready to decapitate the jounin

"Keep thinking that once I've lopped off your head." Naruto spoke as he got ready to chop off Kitsuchi head as he was in mid swing

"Earth Release: Erupt!" Kitsuchi exclaimed as chakra surged through the area

The result were small 15 foot by 1 foot pillars of earth bursting out of the ground and striking Naruto repeatedly as the result was the young Viking being sent flipping into the air with a broken sternum and partially fractured ribs from the dozens of earthen pillars that struck him. As he crashed quite aways away from his target with him half snarling and half yelling from the pain considering his right lung had about a good half hour before collapsing and his left leg had been violently dislocated and the lower part of it having been broken in 3 places.

"Yep definitely a Jounin….and man was I….a dumbass for overestimating….myself…" Naruto spoke hacking up blood in copious amounts as he tried to stand but fell down as he looked at his leg

"Well this is gonna hurt and a good thing that Ragnar taught me how to make a cast." Naruto thought as he forcibly relocated his leg as he bit the inside of his mouth so hard that he drew blood so as not to make a sound

"Now then to find something to make a sturdy cast with." Naruto said under his breath as he saw a wolf staring at him as he grinned

"Well make do with what you can." Naruto said as he used his good leg to tackle himself onto the wolf

With that in mind he smashed the wolf's head in and then proceeded to rip out it's bones and tear off his shirt sleeve as he quickly got to work as soon enough he made a rough yet doable cast of cloth and bone that held together with the wolf's bone's he fashioned into not only a cast but a makeshift armor as well that should hold just fine. As he tested his leg and although pain lanced through him he could walk albeit with a limp as he soon pushed off back into the fray with his axe in hand for he wouldn't rest until Kitsuchi's head was in his grasp.

Meanwhile Kitsuchi was recovering considering that despite Naruto not having formal ninja training he hit like a fucking tank which vastly contradicted the information that was given to him and his team about the Hokage's eldest son being neglected and pitifully weak but, instead having managed to injure him and kill the rest of his team for, he'd have words about their intel later on.

"And just my luck the Hokage's damn brats are waking up." Kitsuchi cursed as Asura and Rangiku were finally awakening

"Don't forget about me ya Iwa cunt." Naruto spoke as with a downward slash his axe carved off a chunk of Kitsuchi's face as the exposed muscle tissue bled considerably

"So then how about you and I go for round two." Naruto quipped as he took that chance of Kitsuchi's being stunned by his injury to punch him in the chest hard enough to crack his sternum

"You'll pay for ruining my mission you damned brat." Kitsuchi snarled as the moment he spoke Naruto punched him dead in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground

"Well then what are you waiting for bringing it on." Naruto spoke as he was about to engage Kitsuchi until Rangiku and Asura were now looking at their battle damaged elder brother

"N-Naruto what happened to you?" Rangiku asked as her eyes took in the sight of the wounded Naruto

"Well let's see you two got fucking captured by Iwa shinobi and luckily I'm saving your asses." Naruto spoke as he rushed after Kitsuchi his axe blade meeting his rock encased hand

"Let us help you please we can..." Rangiku spoke out before Naruto cut her off with a glare as he took a punch to the face that knocked out a few molars

"Look what you can do to help is get your mother and father here now, so they know what the fuck has been going on." Naruto responded spitting out teeth as he took a punch to his lower midsection that broke two of his lower ribs before responding with a punch to Kitsuchi's face that gave him a swollen black eye in the process

"Please Naruto we're your family let us help you." Rangiku said as she went out to try and help her brother who Spartan kicked Kitsuchi a few feet away before he rounded on her

"Get out of here and go now as this is no place for a child like yourself so SCRAM!" Naruto yelled out as Rangiku cowered at her brother who towered over her like a angry titan

"Asura since your sister can't listen to reason get her out of her now." Naruto ordered considering that he wanted the two out of here since he only had so much rational thought in his bloodthirst and would rather not they got caught in the crossfire

"Got it Naruto and come on Rangiku we need to get out of here, as this is no place for us." Asura told his twin considering that he knew that even though he wanted to contribute they'd only do more harm than good

"But Asura we have to help, because we can't leave him behind he's our brother." Rangiku responded refusing to leave their elder brother behind no matter what

"You know what we can argue about this later right now we're getting out of here." Asura said back as he grabbed a struggling Rangiku and ran off with her

"At least one of them has a fucking brain." Naruto thought as he switched from his great axe to his claymore

"Come on out you Iwa bastard it's just me and you now as your mission has failed so either turn back or I cut you to ribbons and still get your head." Naruto told Kitsuchi as he got into his sword stance as Kitsuchi armed both his hands in his Stone Fist jutsu

"That's not true as I can bring you back since I you've shown more talent than those two put together." Kitsuchi responded as Naruto's smile widened as it was stained red from his own blood

"Well then let's fucking already." Naruto responded as with a battle cry he leaped towards Kitsuchi

The Iwa Jounin was forced on a surprising defensive as Naruto was hacking into him with a series of ongoing overhand cleaves and bisecting sweeps that despite him having been able to block them they struck with such force that it would crack and break bone if not for his stone gauntlets. Since Naruto kept going knowing that despite his injuries he had one thing Kitsuchi didn't and that was his year under Ragnar had taught him to fight through the pain something he did so effectively as he feinted a strike to the head and clipped off a chunk of Kitsuchi's shoulder.

He proceeded to follow up with a close fisted backhand to the man's swollen eye to further blind him however, this left him open to Kitsuchi punching him thrice in the stomach as he proceeded to further hack up more blood yet he wouldn't be deterred as he headbutted him hard enough that a small cracking noise was heard as Kitsuchi clutched his head from the small concussion he had. With Naruto soon having stabbed Kitsuchi in the right foot and impaling the blade to where it cut his Achilles tendon rooting the man in place as he proceeded to punch Kitsuchi in the chest repeatedly and breaking ribs as he did so.

Soon Kitsuchi grew tired of this and to put distance between them by using the Earth Release: Mobile Core to move himself upwards a good 30 feet to give himself reprieve as a chunk of his flesh from his foot was torn asunder considering Naruto yanked the blade away to moment he did his jutsu. Yet Naruto with his sword in his teeth climbed the earthen pillar as he did so as fast as he could for he would kill Kitsuchi this night.

"Damn it what the hell is this kid made of as no matter what I do to knock this bastard down he won't quit. I swear if he wasn't the Hokage's kid and a decent swordfighter I'd kill him where he stands as I guess this calls for me having to use my ultimate technique." Kitsuchi huffed out as this boy was now having him to consider using his ultimate technique of all things something that made him both hate him and grudgingly respect him as combatant

"Hey...don't even think...we're done fighting yet." Naruto wheezed out his claymore still in hand as he climbed up to meet a weary Kitsuchi

"You're a persistent bastard aren't you." Kitsuchi stated as he felt his wounds begin to catch up to him

"Hey to be fair I come from a clan of nothing but persistent bastards." Naruto retorted as he coughed up more blood

"Anyways I'm finishing this right now, because only one of us is walking out of here alive." Naruto spoke for he soon after he charged after him

"Yeah and it'll be me." Kitsuchi retorted as he met Naruto's charge

With that Kitsuchi punched out at Naruto with his armored fist striking hard enough to fracture his sternum making Naruto wheeze almost violently since it exacerbated his collapsing lung, yet Naruto took this risk since it allowed him to grab onto his bicep and swung his claymore down with his offhand and sever the limb at the elbow. Kitsuchi roared out in pain at his severed limb before Naruto took this chance to in a reverse grip stab the man in the right thigh nicking his femoral artery in the process before yanking it out and tackling the Iwa Jounin to the ground as they tumbled down the structure scraping off bits of skin as they did so.

Yet despite his injuries Naruto who stumbled to get back on his feet as Kitsuchi was trying to staunch the bleeding half limped and half charged after the Jounin he once he stood up found Naruto having leapt towards him and due to his mind being focused on trying to stop his missing limb from him bleeding out he found himself soon impaled by a foot of Naruto's blade. With the claymore having gone in-between his liver and kidneys as he struggled with his remaining arm to prevent it from reaching his spine which was harder said than done.

"Come on die already, because you're suffering a lot longer than you have to." Naruto told Kitsuchi as he managed to twist the blade into Kitsuchi's flesh

"Fuck you I'm not done yet." Kitsuchi gritted out as he headbutted Naruto and grabbed him by the face and threw him a good dozen feet away; yelling out in pain as the blade was ripped out of his gut

"Really because you haven't an arm and I'm pretty sure that you throwing me fucked up your innards." Naruto responded as the Iwa Jounin knew he was right since that blade sheared off some of his liver

"Well then it's a good thing I still got one more trick up my sleeve and feel proud that you got me to use this." Kitsuchi spoke as he quickly went through a short sequence as Naruto used his claymore to rise up

"Really then what the hell is it then?" Naruto questioned as he trudged towards Kitsuchi

"It's called this; Earth Release: Mountain Jutsu!" Kitsuchi spoke putting all of the chakra he could muster into the technique

With that twin enormous rock formations that towered over the maple trees closed in on Naruto who didn't have time to get out of the way before he found himself trapped between him and using every bit of strength in his body to hold them back with his face soon turning red from the exertion with veins beginning to pop out of his head and his arms.

"Take that you fucking brat as let's see how you stand my strongest jutsu!" Kitsuchi boasted as he saw Naruto struggling greatly with the earth jutsu

"Damn it this is bad I can't keep this up forever and the only option I have will probably crush me if I do it." Naruto gritted out as he heard creaking noises in his right forearm that sounded like it would start to break

 _"Then again there is another option I could do but it'll leave my throat messed up for about a week or two and it's untested but here goes nothing."_ Naruto thought as he began to release his chakra outwards

"What the hell is he doing." Kitsuchi wondered as he saw the tangible and potent chakra burst out of Naruto as it began to form around him becoming more and more dense by the moment

This continued onwards for about a full two minutes as Naruto felt his right arm crack and begin to break before soon enough all of the dense chakra soon went into his body mainly his upper chest and throat before the moment Naruto's arm broke he released damn nigh all of the chakra within his system he forced to build up inside him. Before letting it out in a mighty bellow that erupted in a omnidirectional manner with it tearing apart ground and trees shredding everything in it's way with nothing spared, for everything in his radius was turned to deadly shrapnel as Naruto was soon forced to take a knee as he felt 3 quarters of his chakra reserves drained by the action.

Yet he grinned with him seeing everything in a 60 foot radius having been shredded and or crushed as Kitsuchi shielded himself from the blast although not without his collarbone fractured, his right leg broken, the blood vessels in his ears busted rendering him deaf, with his kneecaps cracked in 3 places and the flesh around his chest and remaining arm at the bicep shredded from the shrapnel of his own jutsu. As Naruto trudged slowly dragging his claymore as he did so before reaching the immobile son of the Tsuchikage and had his sword raised.

"I told you your head would be mine you Iwa cunt, so any last words before I cut your damn head off?" Naruto questioned as Kitsuchi managed to understand him by reading the words mouthed from his lips

"Yeah. Fuck you." Kitsuchi cursed before Naruto readied his claymore to swing at his neck

"Really fuck you as, those are your dying words wow do you suck at dying." Naruto spoke as he decapitated Kitsuchi having resealed his claymore and soon grabbed the man's severed head

Meanwhile at the Konoha hospital Tsunade along with Minato and Kushina had taken Asura and Rangiku to be checked over in case anything had happened to them with them only having received minor wounds from being caught in the crossfire between Naruto and Kitsuchi. With their time being interrupted as Naruto with his flagging strength opened up the door with Kitsuchi's head in his right hand as he was huffing from having to walk a full mile back with a lung that collapsed halfway here.

"You..know as far as nights go….have to say...best one ever." Naruto spoke coughing up blood as he threw the severed head onto the ground

"Naruto...what happened to you?" Kushina questioned seeing her heavily injured son struggling to stand

"Oh you know…. killed the Iwa ninja that kidnapped those two….. and fought off their jonin leader which is why…... I look so completely messed up." Naruto told them as he was struggling right now to keep conscious

"Anyways... if you need me... I'll be blacking out right now." Naruto said as he felt to the ground with a thud as Tsunade called in the medics as the Namikaze family were in shock of how Naruto managed to live through an ordeal

As one thing was for sure that begged the question of Naruto's parents how in the hell did Naruto get strong enough that despite his mortal injuries managed to kill off experienced Iwa shinobi.

* * *

 **(1 week later, November 13th 994 S.E, 9:45 Am, Konoha Hospital)**

Minato and Kushina were now at the hospital where Naruto was put into a medically induced coma to recover from the severity of his wounds considering that from he'd done Naruto should've died from the exertion of traveling back to Konoha especially considering that he was attacked by two wolves on the way back. Which made one thing clear as to how Naruto had gotten so strong considering that if he were any other person he would've died before he made it the village gate in which the one time he managed to talk before going under was his cryptic message of being held together by willpower, bloodlust and instinct.

"Well Minato and Kushina I have Naruto's chart and I'll tell you this much that for all intents and purposes Naruto shouldn't have made it back here alive. If anything he should've died before he even made it to the village gate." Tsunade stated since it impressed her to the fact that Naruto had throughout all of his injuries kept going

"How bad is it Tsunade we can handle it?" Minato asked putting up a strong front

"Let's see when he walked in here it showed that he has severe 2nd degree burns across the right side of his face, his upper chest, collarbone and shoulder, a collapsed lung, a fractured sternum, a broken forearm, two of his lower ribs broken. A mild concussion, his throat showing signs of scarring and bruised kidneys and liver along with a cracked jaw and minor lacerations of collarbone and ribcage, for I honestly have no idea how he survived any of that for your son for all consideration should be dead. Yet luckily we managed to stabilize him so count yourselves lucky." Tsunade listed off since Naruto if anything was a lucky bastard to still be alive as the two parents were shocked greatly by this

"When will he wake up again?" Minato questioned as Kushina was still stunned by the fact her eldest had sustained such serious injuries

"It'll be about 2 weeks at the earliest and a month at the latest since Oonoki's son and his squad put Naruto through the ringer." Tsunade stated considering the extensive amount of injuries Naruto had endured

"I can't believe we let this happen." Kushina lamented with a mix of sadness over her wounded son and motherly anger for her children being kidnapped

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now although there was a few things that I found strange about Naruto." Tsunade told them considering that when she was looking over Naruto and from when he was talking she found a few things strange about him

"What do you mean by strange?" Kushina asked wondering what the busty blonde meant

"I meant that his X-rays showed that his muscle is twice as large and dense respectively than a normal person's and his bones nearly 3 times as thick. Yet what I found odd enough was the fact that his chakra seemed to be actively pinning his bones back in place." Tsunade told them considering that she saw Naruto scans she soon found it particularly strange that a 15 year old body was so abnormally heavy and dense

"What could've caused all of that to happen to him Tsunade." Minato wondered what could cause that to happen to his son

"Well that's the other thing we've found on Naruto it was that we found symbols beneath all those scars that looked to have been carved into him that look about 3 months old all around his chest and spine. But if I were to take a stab at it I'd say that their the cause of his physical growth." Tsunade spoke before the two could open up for a response

"And no they can't be removed considering his X-rays further show that those symbols were carved into his bones mainly his ribcage and spine with a few going along his femur, radius, ulna and skull. Which means if you try and remove them then you risk permanently damaging Naruto's skeletal frame and even causing paralysis which means him being forever confined to a wheelchair." Tsunade stated considering she didn't know how Naruto managed to do that to himself and frankly she didn't want to find out

"Are you ok there Kushina?" Tsunade asked as Kushina's expression took on a mix of fear and sadness

"I'm just a little shaken up that we didn't even know he was doing those things were happening to him." Kushina responded since she felt like a fool for not having realized these things were going on

"Though I have to say this that for someone who hasn't supposedly been formerly trained he's gone quite aways to survive all of what he's done. So are you sure no one in the village has been training him at all that you know of?" Tsunade questioned bringing up the million dollar question of who's been training Naruto

"No as now that you mention it I haven't as no one even knew about Naruto's skill level being this great, since the academy reports only stated that besides taijutsu where he excels in. That Naruto is average in everything else, but apparently that isn't the case here." Minato spoke considering that was something that just now came to mind

Because never was there a single solitary mention of anyone training Naruto as even Anko told him that when he was doing training never was there always just Naruto who either hung out with Kiba or was at Tenten's house. Something that made the blonde Hokage wonder who was helping him get stronger since he knew that for the most part the ANBU were on a constant rotation of missions and jounins were with their genin teams making it to where the odds of Naruto having gotten someone to train him as well as he was now were slim to none.

"Well whoever this person is you'll need to thank considering that without their help in training Naruto to put it simply Asura and Rangiku would be on their way to Earth Country. Since we can only imagine what Oonoki would do to them considering them being Jinchuuriki." Tsunade spoke considering that Iwa's own weren't so much as abused like some but instead engineered to become lethal killing machines

"Because I know the two of you ever since listening to that idiot pervert haven't even bothered to train him." Tsunade said her hazel brown eyes staring down at the two

"Tsunade we had to train them more, because the prophecy Jiraiya-sensei issued said that their was a great war coming which is why it's been necessary we train them more." Minato responded in defense as the slug princess was unfazed

"And look at what listening to him has gotten you up to this point. Your own son someone you hardly even know and have been all but ignoring to where you never even noticed him training himself to become as strong as he is now. Which is why I don't even get why you even listen to him about something that may not even happen." Tsunade said finding another reason to want to uppercut Jiraiya considering that his antics always found a reason to make her want to slug him across the face

"Honestly I don't know why the two of you even bother to try and be parents to him especially since your track history shows that you care more about those twins and the word of a toad over your own son." Tsunade added looking at the two with dismissive tone in her voice

"We do care for Naruto for we'd do anything for him." Kushina spoke as Tsunade scoffed at her

"If you would do anything for him then how come you've consistently put off his training and how come you've forgotten his birthdays. Since it seems to me that if you'd do anything for him that you'd at least be capable of those two things." Tsunade spoke before sighing and shaking her head

"Yet I'm not so heartless as to deny the two of you seeing him during his recovery which is why you may visit him while he's healing. However, any funny business that I get told of and you will be removed from the premises since his health and recovery comes first and I don't need either of you jeopardizing that." Tsunade told them since while she found disgust in their neglect of Naruto she still out of common courtesy allow them to see him in his recovery so long as they didn't try to pull anything

"Thank you Tsunade." Kushina replied in thanks to the Slug Sannin

"Don't thank me quite yet Kushina and the same goes for you Minato. Because I'm only here to fix up Naruto not make things better between your family something you should've done from the start." Tsunade spoke before she began to step away

"One last thing when it comes to matters of your family and children don't take advice from the man who couldn't keep a relationship down long enough to start one." Tsunade said before leaving after all there were patients to attend to as Minato could only look at his recovering son

"Just how strong have you become Naruto?" Minato wondered considering that his son who wasn't even a genin had done what many would consider the impossible

 _"As just how much have we missed out on for, you to have come this far ahead."_ Minato thought considering that the skill level Naruto had shown a week ago was far above what Asura and Rangiku were capable of

"Minato do you think we have a chance to make things right with Naruto?" Kushina questioned her husband if things could be repaired between their son and them

"I honestly don't know if we can or not since we've missed out on so much however, the least we can do is try since that is the only thing we can do at this point." Minato responded considering that the only thing left for them to do as this juncture was simply try

"I hope things can get better, because I don't want our family to drift apart Minato. I just don't want for our family to separate into nothing." Kushina said as she truly didn't want for her family to fracture and split apart

"The only thing we can do is just hope that we aren't too late to change things." Minato answered since in truth it was the only one he could give his wife of many years

 _ **So then now that Naruto has finally satiated his bloodlust in taking his first kills what changes will this bring about in the young viking and what's to come in his recovery well you'll just have to find out in the new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**_

* * *

 _ **So then that concludes this chapter and hoped you liked it because this chapter was quite hell of a lot to do, but with that being said let's get down to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **We kick things off with Naruto in the Forest of Death on a killing spree of the beasts within it which shows that the warrior Viking within Naruto is growing increasingly stronger something that will come into play as the story progresses. Because if there is one thing the Vikings were known for is their lust for battle and combat something of which Naruto is beginning to show considering the fact he's going to become more and more aggressive as time goes on.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the fluff scene between Tenten and Naruto which to me was nice to do since it did it's intended purpose of further developing their relationship and if you guys would like more these in the story then tell me in the reviews. However, it also got to show another thing about Naruto that being that within his personality the reason as to why he can be so confident in himself despite all odds is that he's committed to giving everything else in his life beyond 100% since to him if you give anything less than your all then you aren't doing things right.**_

 _ **Following that we've got the fight scene between Naruto and the Iwa squad sent out to capture Asura and Rangiku which to me I did my best to do in terms of making it as epic as possible and before any of you bitch at me for making Naruto to strong because he's only had a year of training remember that it took Obito around roughly the same time period to do his whole fight with Minato in canon. As to why I had it be Iwa shinobi with Kitsuchi leading it it's because when the Chunin Exams come around Kurotsuchi is gonna be participating and I can't think of a better way to have things pop off in that arc than with her going up against the man that killed her father.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the aftermath to this with Tsunade, Minato and Kushina with some interesting plot points coming up in the future that I will be expanding on soon. Namely that of Naruto's experimentation with runes and the fact that Tsunade has taken a stance on Naruto's neglect with Minato and Kushina being in the wrong.**_

 _ **That being said please continue to show your support by favorite, following, reviewing and sharing this story as much as possible since I know that this story has the potential to become something great and please give some reviews since they mean a lot for us writers on the site and any ideas on how things can be improved or added to the story then please share in the review section. Also for the poll so far the results are Lightning with a devastating lead of a dozen votes, Water having several votes, and Fire and Earth having half a dozen votes a piece.**_

 _ **Now then all that being said this Pravus666 signing out as next chapter will be upon some of Naruto's resting up in the hospital among other things that are going to happening in terms of the plot.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Bloodline by Slayer**_


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

**(Chapter 8: Recovering)**

Time would pass for Naruto in his recovery with the surgeries to fix and repair his body hurting like hell but he'd live since after all this was just a minor setback in his training regimen, because once he was all clear he would go back to training once more. Because even with all his mortal wounds sustained he wouldn't let such trivial things impede him for, he finally made his first kills and damn did it feel good to do so which is why to prevent himself from being so greatly wounded in a fight was that he'd begin to brush up on his defensive runes since he knew they'd come in handy fight.

For Naruto managed to get Muninn to get his tome of the Vikings to his hospital room since while he was recovering he wanted to pass the time somehow in the winter of Konoha and what better way than to study up on the mythology to entertain himself and the runes to better his survivability in combat. His time spent was also helped along by the fact that he got visits Tenten and Kiba since they made his stay here more bearable to say the least.

* * *

 **(December 18th 994 S.E, Konoha Hospital, 9:45 Am)**

It was a quarter till 10 in the morning as despite his wounds Naruto in his boredom was doing one handed pushups having gone on his 100th set and been so intently focused that he didn't hear the door open as a visitor came in.

"Wow even with a broken arm you never quit." Asura remarked as he watched his elder brother continue on doing pushups

"Oh hey there Asura I didn't see you just let me get to a hundred and fifty and I'll be right with you." Naruto told him as he continued to finish his set before standing back up and getting on his crutches to go towards Asura

"So then what did you want to talk to me about; I mean after all considering how in that house we're all virtual strangers to one another. Then I thought there was an unspoken agreement to not give a fuck about each other so at least that way we don't bother one another." Naruto spoke taking a seat on his bed considering that the two of them were ok in the house because they generally had a mutual understanding

Because Asura was well aware of Naruto's neglect in the family and like his elder brother knew that the family's fracturing apart was bound to happen which is why he wasn't going to waste his time repairing something that wasn't there. Therefore Naruto and he had an unspoken agreement that while they wouldn't be brothers they'd more or less just be roommates that wouldn't bother each other since they wouldn't be family whatsoever but when they became shinobi they'd be comrades who if they were on a mission with one another they'd have the others' six.

"And I'll still adhere to that agreement no doubt about that. However, I just wanted to say one thing and it's something that I never thought I'd ever hear myself say." Asura spoke can't believing he was about to say what he was going to

"Well what is it because if you're going to say something then damn well spit it out already." Naruto spoke wanting to know what he was going to say

"It's that you're better than me and it's something that I hate saying but your defeating those Iwa bastards who captured Rangiku and I made me realize one thing. That all of my being trained to be this Child of Prophecy means absolutely nothing when all did me was absolutely nothing when I was so easily captured by our natural enemy. Then you come along our brother who by all odds should be weaker considering that mother and father no matter how much they want to deny have neglected you and to train you, but you somehow managed to slay a four man squad with the Tsuchikage's son as their leader." Asura spoke considering that this all for him in this past month had been a major blow to his ego and pride

"Must be a bitter pill to swallow, but then again you really had no choice but to fucking swallow it and gain a fucking wake call in the process." Naruto spoke considering that life one way or another would humble you

"Because their is one difference that's made between you and I Asura and you know what that is?" Naruto asked his twin brother

"What exactly is it Naruto since I'm not one for riddles?" Asura asked back wanting a clear cut answer

"It's the fact that I rose above what people thought I was supposed to turn out as because, for all intents and purposes I should've died a month ago with me being an untrained and weak little pissant. But instead I chose to shatter that expectation people had of me and become and believe in myself that I would be and that I am the greatest. While you on the other hand let yourself become enslaved to the fact that you're supposed to be one of the Children of Prophecy some fat and fugly old toad ordained while you were still a sperm in dad's' nutsack. With you becoming weakened by that fact and letting yourself grow stagnant and weak in the fact that with all the training given to you that you'd still be able to get strong." Naruto explained in the duality between them in that he and Asura in that he chose to break the expectations that would imposed on him as the forgotten while Asura became enslaved to them as the cherished son

"Because at the end of every given day that's the difference between the two of us Asura it's that I refused to let people's expectations chain me down while you let their expectations weaken you. Since that is what will always make me stronger than you Asura; it's the fact that I refuse to ever be complacent in my strength. For people can call it barbaric of me but I crave battle since it's not something that I only enjoy but it's the one thing that continues to give me a drive to get stronger since once peace is attained what else is there? I'll tell you what only stagnation and weakness which is why I'll shit on that prophecy because peace is a lie that's forever fleeting while war and battle are forever." Naruto added with passion in his voice since he knew that in his heart peace could never even exist since by nature humanity was naturally violent

"Wow Naruto I actually respect you on that and actually a lot of what you just now said is right about myself considering that I always thrived under the fact that I was gonna be this awesome Child of Prophecy. Meant to end all wars but look at where that's gotten me as for all my being the son of the Hokage a man whose shadow I'm supposed to step out of has done. Because I'm not even the top of my own class because how can I be a great shinobi much less save the world and bring peace to it when I can't even be Rookie of the Year." Asura stated considering that he had some respect for his brother in defying the odds while he was weighed down by the pressures of what was expected by him

"That's why I say fuck this Child of Prophecy thing because peace ain't gonna get you nothing, for peace doesn't get you whores and neither does it get you songs of praise. But battle and war that'll get you all the whores you could ever want, songs about your feats in battle and better yet the glory of knowing that no one can ever match you in battle." Naruto told him since Vikings who fought in battle and combat got more accolades than anyone who brought about peace then again the Vikings were a warrior people

"Actually that sounds a lot better than being this Child of Prophecy besides the only good thing that's coming out of it is that soon enough I get to learn the Sage Mode that dad and pervy sage use." Asura responded since during his birthday he got to sign the Toad Contract

"I may not have that fancy summoning contract like you and dad have but, if there is one thing that's for certain I can still whoop your ass from here until Demon Country." Naruto spoke since he was still sure of the fact that he could beat up his younger brother any day of the week

"Really then well just you wait because if we ever get to face off in the Chunin Exams then I'll show you how far I'll have closed the gap between us." Asura spoke as Naruto rolled his eyes

"Oh come off it Asura since the gap between us is about as big as Tsunade's knockers." Naruto barked out in laughter of his own analogy as a small tick mark formed on Asura's head

"You're lucky you're in that hospital bed otherwise I'd give you a Rasengan to the nuts you cheeky prick." Asura retorted as Naruto only grin

"Oh tough talk from the guy whose hair looks like it's having a period." Naruto shot back at Asura's deep red hair

"You really want to go because if you do then I'll show you just how far the gap truly is between us that's something I'll deliver with a surefire guarantee." Asura spoke considering that he wasn't gonna take this lying down without a fight

"Really well then bring it on but, I'll still win since you'll need that overgrown ball of fluff in your gut to stand a chance of beating me." Naruto retorted since he knew that even with Asura drawing on the 9 tails chakra he could still knock his teeth out

"Oh please don't flatter yourself. Because I'm not gonna rely on that giant mountain sized plushy to beat you because if I'm going to beat you then it's gonna be by my own power." Asura replied considering he wasn't gonna rely on the fox's power for everything

"That's the spirit since you don't need to rely on that thing for anything; because if you choose to rely on that thing in your stomach to help you out then you'll never be strong. Because you let it do all the heavy lifting for you and which would rather be known for your own strength or the fox's strength?" Naruto asked in encouragingly since the young Viking always believed in doing everything with a "do it yourself" ethic

"That's an easy answer I want to be known for my own strength of course." Asura answered back since he wanted to be known for his own power and not his having to rely on the fox for everything

"Good answer Asura as this is what happens when we don't try to be something were not." Naruto spoke referencing the fact that Asura and he could be around each other since they didn't try to be family to each other

"I'll agree to that because that's why our unspoken agreement works out so well. Because we both know that trying to be family to each other isn't going to happen and instead we just accept that we're roommates to each other. And look how well it's worked out for us since unlike the rest of our family we can at least be civil with each other." Asura stated despising the fact that sister, mother and father were trying to reconnect with Naruto when they should accept that nothing will work

"Agreed because that's why what we've got going works because we're not trying to deceive one another by thinking we can be family." Naruto spoke considering that the reason behind why their relationship worked out so well was because they weren't trying to be something they weren't

"Then again especially Rangiku and mother aren't gonna abide by this since they're too stuck in their ways to accept the fact that our family is coming apart." Asura spoke pinching the bridge of his nose at their stubbornness

"Personally I think it's just downright stupid of them to hold onto such things since it's now that they want to try and repair the non-existent bonds of our family. Because I may sound like a complete piece of shit for saying this, but Naruto when you get the chance please move out since I think it'll drive home the fact our family has no chance of being together." Asura spoke since while he did find moderate enjoyment in contentment with Naruto's company he felt that to get it through their heads that Naruto would have to move out

"You really think that might be the solution?" Naruto asked wondering if that may be the answer

"It probably will have to be since it'll probably take the fact that you're leaving for them to finally get it in their heads that you want no part of the family. After all it's the logical conclusion that I'd go for considering that's what it's all building up to." Asura stated since he saw that everything would eventually lead up towards Naruto leaving the house for good

"Well when you put it like that then I guess that's the endgame of what's to happen because I've saved up enough from working with Tenten's dad that I can get myself a nice house. So I guess once I do enough missions then I'll be all set for getting my own place." Naruto replied since he's saved up enough that once he did a few missions as a shinobi he could get himself a pretty good house to live him

"Anyways Asura even when I move out you'll get my address, because out of our family your the only one I can find it in me to be civil with and that's saying something." Naruto added since out of his family members Asura was the only one that understood the fact that they were never going to be family

"Thanks Naruto I appreciate the thought." Asura thanked him

"Anyways I'll be going since I really want to focus on being able to summon Gamabunta because one way or another I'm gonna be able to summon him and get him to recognize me." Asura spoke as he got up from his seat and began to walk out

"Alright well have a nice day." Naruto spoke as Asura nodded before leaving

"You too and hope you recover quick as, once you do one day we'll be having our fight to see who's the better sibling in combat." Asura responded with a grin as he closed the door

 _"I'm so gonna whoop his ass if we ever fight each other."_ Naruto thought to himself knowing he could kick Asura's ass in a fight

* * *

(4 days later, Konoha Hospital, December 22nd 994 S.E, 2:10 Pm)

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Naruto had recently gotten done with his last surgery for his collapsed lung and fractured sternum a few days ago considering he needed it since he nearly had one of his broken ribs nearly punctured his lung while sleeping yet they managed to operate in time before it became too serious. As now he was taking a short nap dreaming about battle and killing his enemies, as Minato and Kushina were soon coming into his room yet, were told by Tsunade that they shouldn't try to wake considering incidents happened to where it was best that you just let him wake up on his own.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kushina? Because Tsunade said not to wake him up for a reason." Minato asked considering that she told them not to wake up Naruto due to some incidents

"She didn't explain what would happen in these incidents so, it can't be all that bad." Kushina responded since what was the real harm in waking in him up

"Go ahead and do it Kushina but I'm warning you this spells trouble." Minato said as Kushina shrugged and went to go along with waking him up

However, as she went about waking him Naruto's hand grabbed her by the face and slammed it hard onto the ground enough to crack it before lifting her up and throwing her across the room like a softball as he strode towards her. Minato went to stop him however, Naruto stomped hard on his foot and then proceeded to headbutt him enough to stagger him a few steps and then following it up with a right hook that sent him hard enough onto the bed that it nearly crumpled as Minato got back up he saw something that surprised him.

 _"I can't believe it that Naruto is sleep-fighting of all things, as that's what Tsunade must've meant by don't wake him."_ Minato thought as he saw Naruto's sleeping form grab Kushina by her crimson hair and repeatedly slam her into the wall

"Naruto that's enough!" Minato spoke with authority in his voice as he tried to restrain the sleeping Naruto who stopped only to with his arm still in its sling grab him by the face in a vice grip

The doctors out in the hall were soon met by their Hokage being thrown clear into the hallway knocking one of them over as they saw him still snoring trying to pound Kushina's face in who was struggling considering that he wasn't holding back at all as with each punch the ground began to crack and crater. This was until Tsunade saw all of this going on with Kushina now having a bloody nose and had to rush in and put the slumbering Naruto in a chokehold which was hard considering how much taller he was than her however, it soon had it's desired effect of Naruto waking up. With him tapping out as Tsunade seeing that he was finally awake relented and jumped off his broad back as he coughed and surveyed the damage around him.

"So um sorry about my wrecking my hospital room." Naruto apologized since he didn't like to tear up other people's property unless he was doing it in a fight

"Well apparently one of your parents decided it would be a good idea to wake you up even after I told them of the incidents that happened and they decided not to listen. Since you think when I pointed them to the last guy that tried waking you up." Tsunade replied since the last person who did that had to go home with a case of a broken leg in three places

"Anyways still I apologize for wrecking your hospital and if you want me to help fix the place then I'll be happy too." Naruto told the busty blonde considering that it was the least he could do for her since she was always nice to him growing up

"You don't have to do that Naruto besides your parents can pay for it all since they decided to ignore my warning." Tsunade told him since they decided to ignore her warning they'd pay for it

"Alright if you insist." Naruto spoke with a shrug as Tsunade went to heal Minato and Kushina

Once she was done healing them and giving them a scolding she then took them back to Naruto's room where he was sitting on the bed waiting and wondering what it is was that they wanted to talk to him about.

"Well what the actual hell is it that you two want to talk to me about?" Naruto questioned since if it wasn't important they could go ahead and get out of his room

"Well we just wanted to apologize." Kushina started off as Naruto's impassiveness didn't make anything easier

"Apologize for what, because what exactly are you apologizing for since I haven't all day so spit it out already?" Naruto questioned since this apparent apology had better be important since if not then he would go and read up on runes that were defensive and supplementary in their battlefield applications

"It's that we wanted to apologize for having ignored you these years as, it shouldn't have happened and we're sorry for having ignored you as we hope you can forgive us. Because I hope that if you can forgive us that maybe we can try to be a family again; like we should've been so will you please forgive us?" Kushina spoke hoping earnestly that her eldest would give them a chance at forgiveness

"Well when you put it like that I guess you can take your apology and forgiveness and toss right out that window like a sack of garbage because I'm not buying it for a single moment." Naruto responded as something such as a simple apology would win him over as that was a point long since past

"Naruto please we're sorry about what's happened please will you at least try to give us a chance, for we're your family." Minato spoke as Naruto rose to his full height standing at equal height with his father

"Look here neither of you get to pull that we're your family nonsense with me because we haven't been that way ever since that perverse toad issued that twice damned prophecy of his. Besides what family is there for me since in all but name i'm a bastard considering that all you two have cared about is Rangiku and Asura." Naruto stated since they had no right to pull that especially when they've made it all but clear that he was the family bastard

"That's not true Naruto we care about you just as much as the twins." Minato responded as Naruto just scoffed at them

"Don't try to deceive me with that we care about you too nonsense because if the two of you really did then it wouldn't have taken me nearly dying in rescuing the only two children you seem to care about. Which brings up something else in mind in that while I was up against those Iwa Chunin and the son of the damn Tsuchikage why you never called in for backup to help me? Because do I really mean so little to the two of you that it's like who cares if our bastard son dies at least we have the two Children of Prophecy." Naruto questioned as that was something that had been nagging at him this entire time

"That's not it at all because you can't be further from the truth Naruto." Minato answered back as Naruto stared him down

"Then what was it?" Naruto questioned wondering why he never did receive back up

"It's because those Iwa ninja who were there to capture Asura and Rangiku weren't alone as they had backup in about 6 additional squads to run interference, but that's not to concerning thing. Because the concerning thing was that we had Inoichi run through some of them and found that nearly half of them belonged to something that should've been disbanded." Minato told Naruto who raised a questionable eyebrow

"Just what are you going on about?" Naruto questioned wanting to know what he was going on about

"It's the fact that Danzo Shimura one of the elders in the village had his ROOT ninja join with and co-conspire to kidnap Asura and Rangiku. No doubt he was using this as a ploy to try and start a war again since he never could let go of the fact that we spared Iwa in the war having gone on and on about how we should've wiped them out once and for. But to think he'd go to this length is deplorable and to his ideal that it would be for the good of the village no less." Minato said in disgust of the warhawk

Because ever since his reign as Hokage he had been trying over and over again to convince him to wipe out Iwa off the map like he should've in the war, but refused saying that they done enough and now finally achieved peace. For Minato had his suspicions over the years with rumors circulating that Danzo's ROOT initiative had been going on behind his back doing missions and operations that had been causing friction between Konoha and the other major 5 villages with leaders and important ninja being killed across the map and more ninja from his roster showing signs of being inducted into Danzo's ROOT.

For when he questioned the warhawk about it he did eventually admit to it and said that it was for the good of the village he was doing this as Minato reluctantly had to go along with this considering that the 9 tails attack weakened the village significantly however, he drew the line at his kids being apart of ROOT. Yet apparently that mattered little to the warhawk considering that now he would pull this stunt and that was something he wouldn't allow to go unpunished for he would deal out a punishment that would remind him of why he was the Yellow Flash.

"Despite the fact that I'll let it slide because of this Danzo guy. That doesn't excuse the fact that you two practically forgot about me and made me a bastard, because if I wasn't such a bastard. Then name 5 things about me since if you can even do that then I'll admit that I was wrong and that you actually cared about me." Naruto told them since if they could do that then he'd admit he was wrong in his assumption about them

"You like miso pork ramen, your favorite colors are navy and bright orange, you like gardening and you're dream is to become Hokage and your favorite animal is a fox." Kushina listed off hoping she was right

"Wrong on all 5 as you failed miserably because not once did you get one thing right, for allow me to correct you." Naruto told her making her heartbreak in that she couldn't even get one thing right about her own child

"Because my favorite food is roast beef and smoked ham, I like training as intensely as possible and battling strong opponents, my favorite colors are vermillion and absinthe, my dream is to someday surpass the First Hokage in strength and lastly my favorite animal is the mighty lion. Since maybe if you two actually paid attention to me instead of always doting on the twins then maybe just maybe you'd know a thing or two about me." Naruto stated considering that it only further served to reinforce the fact that his parents cared nothing for him

"And seeing as how your silent I think it's time that I said two things on the matter that have been a long time coming. Number 1 being that I don't want any training from the two of you on anything since you've proven yourselves unreliable in that regard that and the fact that I've found someone who actually wants to do so. Then Number 2 is the fact that I renounce myself as clan heir to the Uzumaki clan or the name Namikaze because how can I be the heir to something I was never apart of from the start." Naruto stated since his talk with Asura made one thing forever clear that he needed to make clear that his bonds with his family were to be forever severed

"Naruto you can't be serious think about what you're doing?" Minato questioned considering that for his 15 year old son to do this was taking things to an extreme

"I'm being deadly serious father because I've tried for years to be apart of the family with no result in positive change which is why I'm taking the next step in all this and doing what I think is necessary. For the two of you only have yourselves to blame." Naruto told them because he was doing this because it was completely and utterly necessary since like Asura said it was an inevitability

"Please Naruto don't do this as there has to be some way we can convince you." Kushina pleaded as she found herself tearing up at the fact that her eldest child was practically severing his ties to his family

"Yes and that would be doing what you should've been doing from the start and not be neglectful of one of your children." Naruto spoke before he reached beside him and pulled out a small stack of papers

"As I've already signed the forms for my official resignation that legally states that I'm no longer of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan names and forfeit my right to inherit any clan items or techniques. All that's now needed is for the Hokage's signature of approval something that you dear father will sign in front of me." Naruto stated as he handed the clan resignation form to Minato along with a green ink pen to sign

"Minato please you can't do this we'll lose our son, as there has to be another way!" Kushina near begged Minato who was staring at the mismatched blue eyes of his son with the burns turning his right eye a rich and deep shade of imperial blue

"Think of it this way father if you do go through with it then think of it as the one good thing and actual birthday present you'll have given me in years." Naruto spoke as a silence overwhelmed the room

As Minato wrestled with the decision for what felt like eons have passed considering that what he was about to do on one hand could keep his family together or break it apart as he felt his gut wrench so intensely that it felt like he violently vomit upon himself as a cold sweat gripped him before his decision was made.

"I'm so sorry I just hope that I can be forgiven for doing this and that it's the right decision." Minato thought before he made his choice

"Minato….no you can't do this..please don't this our family our only son…" Kushina pleaded as she saw Minato write his name upon it

"Looks like you've done the right choice and thank you for finally doing something right as a parent." Naruto spoke as Minato did so with a heavy heart as his mother broke down in tears

"Naruto please just know that I didn't wish for it to come to this." Minato responded as he held his crying wife in his arms

"And I wish I didn't get neglectful parents sadly we don't always get what we want in life now do we for, if there is nothing else for you too say the get out of my hospital room." Naruto spoke as Minato teleported himself and Kushina out of his hospital room

 _"All there is to do now is soon move out and then I won't have anything to chain me down."_ Naruto thought as the next step was moving out of the house and on his own

* * *

 **(6 days later, Konoha Hospital, Midnight, December 28th 994 S.E)**

Twas midnight as Naruto lied awake unable to sleep considering that 4 days prior Muninn told him that on this very night he would be visited by two people that wanted to meet him in person. For when Naruto asked who and what for Muninn only told him that very few people had gotten this chance and moment and that he should consider himself thankful.

"Well I wonder who these two people are that Muninn told me about." Naruto wondered having his great axe at the ready just in case something happened

 _"I bet their super cool like Ragnar."_ Naruto thought before he noticed a crimson light began to appear in the room that grew larger by the moment

 _"Ok that's new as I guess these guys Muninn spoke of really like to make a great and spectacular entrance."_ Naruto thought before the lightning outside began to flare violently before multiple bolts of electricity began come into the room as the process continued for the two things he saw in the room until two people were in front of him that made him stare in silence

One was a man that despite his lion like mane of thick white hair that went down past his shoulder blades with scarred yet fair skin and a hooked nose was a muscular mountain of a man that stood at 6 and a half feet dead even with his matching greyish white beard cut squarely so that it emphasized his hardened and weathered face. For Naruto took notice of two things about him his missing eye that was covered by a black eye patch and the large majestic spear he held in his massive arms that was made of solid oak that had a golden white blade about two feet long that had two foot long prongs on either side that had glowing white runes carved into it that radiated power.

For the man wore plated battle armor befitting of a king colored a rich sky blue and gold as his lone ocean blue eye stared into Naruto's as if judging him.

The man beside him was much younger looking to have just turned 30 with him having eyes as blue as the sky, wild blonde hair that despite it looking like he just went through a storm only added to the rugged nature of the handsome warrior as a short beard was across his face the same honey blonde as his hair for he had the build of a MMA light heavyweight champion evident by his highly muscular build. With him having armor that to Naruto looked majestic and made for war (Think Thor's armor that he wears in the marvel movies) as he had in his hand a short warhammer with a rectangular metal business end a bit smaller than a cinder block with a leather handle a full foot long in length with a leather loop that could be used to throw it.

For the two before Naruto were people he read out of his book that he knew all too well with the younger of the two being Thor the Norse god of storms and battle and the elder of the two was his father Odin the All Father king of all Norse gods and the god of war. With Naruto feeling absolutely puny compared to the divine beings as he knew that the Nine Tailed Fox would be a mere ant compared to them in power.

"Lord Odin and Lord Thor if you don't mind my asking just why are you here?" Naruto asked considering that he was in the presence of deities that made the Sage of Six Paths and the 9 tailed beast play things in comparison

 **"Well at least the inheritor of our chosen people shows respect."** Odin spoke as Naruto was struggling to withstand the presence of two deities

"Father perhaps we should tone things down since it wouldn't do well for us to overwhelm the boy." Thor spoke considering that their combined presence was making Naruto's nose was bleeding quite heavily along with the blood vessels in his right eye and soon left had burst considering that they forgot the fact that they were no longer in Asgard anymore

 **"For all my wisdom I forget that mortals can't really stand being near us at full power without their being consequences."** Odin spoke as he and Thor began to rein in the full might of their power to where it would be more tolerable

 **"Sorry about that young one it's been centuries since we've interacted with mortals, so understand that we have to reign in our full power so that it doesn't destroy you."** Odin said considering that the Norse Gods power at full strength was so potent and massive that if they didn't reign it in then to put it lightly the results would be messy

"There's no need for you to apologize Lord Odin if I can't handle your might then I'm no Viking instead I just amount to a weak willed cunt." Naruto spoke as he wiped the blood off of his nose since he prided himself in being what amounted to a future battlefield juggernaut and immovable object

 **"I like your spirit as tell me what's your name?"** Thor asked since he could tell that this young man had guts and spirit about him

"I'm Naruto although I'm now a bastard due to having renounced my family." Naruto answered the thunder god

 **"Well then Naruto suffice to say that you've impressed my father and I with you taking your first kills in combat and since you're the inheritor of our chosen people's will then it only seems right to see you in person."** Thor stated considering that Naruto's combative prowess from what Muninn reported was worthy of a Viking

"I'm honored to hear praise from someone like yourself." Naruto spoke feeling honored that the All Father and his son would come down to Earth to see him

 **"From what Muninn had informed of us you've made great progress in the ways of the Viking therefore we felt it necessary to come down and see you ourselves."** Odin spoke considering he knew that Naruto would make a fine Viking

"Thank you however, it feels as though you didn't just come to talk to me about my skill and growth as a Viking." Naruto responded however, he knew that there was more to this than what was going on

 **"Correct you are since I've forseen that you will come across many threats in the future therefore on convincing of my son Thor. We will bestow upon you boons that will aid you in your endeavors."** Odin spoke as Naruto eyes widened

"As I don't mean to sound ungrateful but are you sure I'm ready for such gifts, because I've only been a Viking for little over a year now?" Naruto asked considering he's been a Viking for such a relatively short time

 **"Yes we are quite sure since you'll be going up against enemies to where their might will surpass yours which is why we've decided to give you some help."** Thor spoke since he knew that as the god of battle you needed all the firepower you could get

 **"So then father let's give the young man our boons."** Thor added as he raised Mjolnir and Odin pointing his gungnir

With that a crimson light and a large bolt of lightning impacted Naruto as soon he looked himself over and saw the changes in himself that being across his face was a jagged black marking dark as thundercloud was upon Naruto's left eye with it spreading outwards and going to his upper left jaw a spreading across the bridge of his nose in jagged cracks like forks of lightning. And on his right hand were intricate in nature as Naruto read these runes over and knew they stood for protection and force as they went from his fist and spread across his mid forearm.

"Thank you but if you don't mind my asking what exactly do these boons of yours even do?" Naruto questioned

 **"If I were to tell you all of what things can do then there would be no point for you to learn things yourself. After all you always are one about finding and utilizing one's own strength and potential and not to rely on others for help"** Odin spoke with a small chuckle as Naruto sighed

"Fair enough after all I guess half the battle is the discovery and once I discover what it is these can do I'll have it down in an instant." Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face knowing that once he figured out what these boons could do he'd master them rapidly

 **"That's what I like to hear I swear you remind me of myself when I was still in my more brash days."** Thor laughed heartily considering that Naruto's spirit and determination reminded him of his younger days

 **"Anyways we've said and done what we've needed to as with all of that said I wish you well young one for you have many trials to come your way."** Odin spoke before disappearing in a crimson light

 **"And remember the spirit of the Viking people and that of the Norse is behind you, so goodluck and may you fare well in defeating your enemies."** Thor spoke wishing him well before disappearing in a flash of lightning

"Well as soon as I get back to full health I know that I what I'm gonna be testing out." Naruto said to himself looking over the boon of the All Father as he wanted to see all of what it could do

* * *

 **(2 days later, ROOT Konoha base, December 30th 994 S.E, 7:25 Pm)**

It was the dead of night as Danzo sat in his office of his ROOT hideout awaiting the arrival of his associate Orochimaru considering that things were beginning to turn dire for the warhawk of Konoha. Therefore he knew that in this hour that the only person capable of helping him was the infamous snake sannin himself.

"Well it's been quite sometime since I've had to see you face to face Danzo as what do I owe this occasion." Orochimaru's slithery voice spoke as he entered Danzo's office

"It's because I need your help." Danzo told him considering that things for him were going from bad to worse

"You'll have to clarify considering I've been helping you with a good deal of things in these past couple of years. What with my having been working on that new arm of yours, my shinobi having to wipe away evidence of your ROOT causing quite a mess across the villages among other things so, please clarify." Orochimaru stated considering that in their partnership he held most of the power

"It's the fact that Minato is onto me which is why I need your help." Danzo responded knowing he was on borrowed time

"Really and how so I thought that you've covered all your bases even if there are cracks in the mighty roots of your precious tree?" Orochimaru asked in mocking manner

"Apparently after my stunt with Oonoki too try and get his bratty twin children under my fold and so you can get some of that Uzumaki D.N.A you've been wanting for experiments. However, there has been a snag in the road in the form of their eldest child Naruto who from what my spies report has now made himself a bastard by renouncing his family." Danzo revealed cursing the bastard of a brat for interfering

"Really that's interesting considering that I heard that he was just average except for his taijutsu but, apparently with what your telling me that isn't the case." Orochimaru spoke finding this whole situation with Danzo to be amusing if not slightly hilarious

"You think that this is funny?" Danzo questioned irritation and slight anger in his voice

"To an extent yes considering that Minato's bastard destroyed your plans and now as we speak as the old saying goes your goose cooked and all because of a boy barely 15 years old. So yes I find this very amusing that you a hardened shinobi and veteran of two wars had his plan thwarted by a teenager." Orochimaru snickered considering that if he didn't despise Minato so much for taking the Hokage hat away from him then he'd have to send his brat a gift for making him laugh

"Remember this affects you too Orochimaru considering that if I go down you do to. Because I've been putting my neck out for you by having my ROOT hide away any trace of your labs in Fire Country and kidnapping people from clans inside the village as well for your experiments. For if I don't get help and a way out then I'll make sure your little plans for immortality and learning every jutsu go up in smoke. " Danzo threatened considering that if he was assured an escape route then he would take Orochimaru down with him especially since he could no he would be executed for the skeletons in his closet

"Don't presume to threaten me Danzo after all it was you who sought me out and it was you not me who asked for my help saying you needed a snake to help in crushing the enemies of Konoha. Because remember something here I'm the one who hasn't really anything to lose not to even mention that your little ROOT spies don't even know where my new village is so good luck threatening me with that." Orochimaru told him with a serpentine smirk of superiority

"As for my experiments remember your not the only one with a few Yamanaka in your pocket, so remember that unless when you try to take me out you soon find yourself in a nursing home a blithering mess. Because you maybe Sarutobi-sensei's teammate but you hold none of his battle prowess or his political power that even now is waning therefore if you choose to threaten me be prepared to back it up." Orochimaru told him before getting close to his face and leaning in his ear as the image of 3 headed hydra was over him a he was focusing a concentrated and potent stream of killer intent solely on Danzo

"Granted you have your little ROOT force which is strong and powerful in its own right however, I have an entire village and I know all your dirty little secrets. Which is why if you cross me Danzo Shimura I will not only bring down my full wrath upon you but I'll make sure you can't even take a shit with a hunter nin or mercenary waiting to take your head off." Orochimaru whispered into his ear wanting to get one thing clear

It was that the snake sannin wanted to make perfectly and abundantly clear about one thing that Danzo for all his worth wasn't the one to make demands in this relationship nor threaten him as he was already a wanted man and in his years as such has made a litany of countermeasures to make him untraceable. While Danzo unlike him had everything to lose that being his position in the village, his contacts and his name being dragged through the mud which is why if the warhawk ever crossed him then he'd make sure that no matter where he went or what he did then he'd know why when you double cross Orochimaru you'll wish you died because far worse things exist than death.

"Now then have a seat and let's talk and remember our place in our arrangement shall we." Orochimaru ordered as Danzo reluctantly complied knowing that the snake for all his treacherous ways would deliver on his promise

"So then about this escape option of yours how do you need my help and how long do you have before you're ousted considering I'll need to make my forces ready to help you. Because knowing Minato he's not going to let you simply waltz out of there even with your ROOT assisting you?" Orochimaru questioned knowing that Minato wasn't going to simply let him waltz away from here

"You're correct since Minato has stripped me of traveling privileges and has my movements monitored after my stunt last month even now it's hard for me to move about with my ROOT without him knowing. For a timetable of how long it'll take before he finally gets me with my operatives doing damage control is until August at the latest and even slightly longer considering that he takes things like this very seriously." Danzo spoke having done many questionable things and abhorrent things in his life for his supposed good of the village

"So we have 8 months to try and get you an escape route it sounds very doable however, you're to keep me updated on everything that happens. Because knowing that blonde brat he'll try to find out everything as fast as possible to have you dead to rights especially since you tried to kidnap his children." Orochimaru spoke knowing that while they at least for now had time on their side that they still had to worry about Minato and not only his damn wife but the still thriving Uzumaki clan as well

"If all goes accordingly then I should be able to get out and away from the village safe and continue my plans." Danzo responded considering that if all went accordingly then he'd be able to safely escape the village

"That begs the question of where do you intend to go even if this escape plan does work after that where do you intend to go considering you've made many enemies that would want your head on a pike?" Orochimaru asked considering that even if this did work then where would the warhawk go exactly since he didn't have many allies that would allow him to roost in their home court

"Don't worry about that as I've got many bases and hideouts that I've created over the decades in case such a thing were to happen. So don't worry I will stand just find just continue working on that new arm of mine." Danzo told Orochimaru since if he had his new arm at the moment then it would make things so much easier

"I have been and don't try to keep rushing me since combining Senju and Uchiha D.N.A to fashion what you want is not exactly easy since one mistake or flaw in the sequencing and things can go wrong. And I'm talking about having your body become so overloaded with the 1st Hokage's D.N.A that you'll turn to wood or become so overloaded with corrupt Uchiha D.N.A that not even Tsunade can repair your eyesight." Orochimaru warned since trying to have two potent D.N.A types mix together cohesively was easier said than done considering that both were in a constant state of trying to overpower the other

"Regardless just get it done." Danzo spoke as he simply wanted his new arm finished

"It will be in due time just be patient and if there is nothing else for us to discuss then I'll be on my way for I'd like to be gone before the winter storms hit." Orochimaru spoke getting up from his seat and leaving

"Goodbye then Orochimaru and remember to hold your end of the agreement." Danzo spoke as Orochimaru merely looked back at him

"And remember that if I even smell a hint of you trying to double cross me Danzo then I'll make sure that no matter where you go that you will have nowhere and no one to count on when the world comes to crush you. Because if there's one thing I don't do is that I don't make threats; rather I make guarantees and I guarantee you that if you try and betray me that you'll find yourself on my operating table. Because there are many things I have to pick from to use on you as a lab rat so remember that for when you want to try and betray me." Orochimaru told the warhawk since if he wanted to try him then he wouldn't know when but he would find himself on Orochimaru's table and be subject to experimentations

"I understand clearly now make haste considering that we can't be too careful." Danzo spoke referencing the fact that Minato was closing in on him

"Don't worry I'll be fine just make sure that the village you've protected all these years doesn't clip your wings before you can fly away." Orochimaru spoke with a snicker at Danzo's predicament as he left

 _"Soon my roots will spread and they can hate me all they want but I will ensure that Konoha is the last and only one standing; consequences be damned for the leaf with overshadow all."_ Danzo thought to himself for he would make sure the Hidden Leaf stood unopposed in the world

 **So then in Naruto's recovery he's now managed to sever ties to a family he knows he was never apart of to begin with and has gain gifts from the Gods of his people to serve him in his endeavors as a Viking while also seeing the partnership between a snake and a warhawk. So then find out all of what will happen next time in the exciting new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 _ **Well that cuts things there and hoped you like this chapter of Naruto's recovery since a lot of good stuff happened that I can't wait to touch up upon that being said let's get down to it shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the whole conversation between Naruto and Asura which to me felt relevant to do to the plot and played a role in both of their character developments. With Asura realizing that Naruto's defeat of those Iwa ninja made him realize that being the Child of Prophecy isn't all it's cracked up to be and he isn't as strong as he thought he was and Naruto realizing that he'll have to take drastic measures to make his family realize he wants no part in them. Also hope you like the relationship between them since it's the unspoken agreement that they acknowledge they'll never be family and decide to just treat each other like any other stranger or roommate.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the part where Naruto face to face rejects his parents along with the curveball that I threw in with him renouncing his family name because it had to be the favorite part of the chapter I wrote out. Because it showed just how far Naruto is willing to go in terms of no longer being apart of a family that for all intents and purposes he wasn't really apart of and it also allowed me to pull the whole clan heir thing without it being cheesy and the fact that I had to be something that Minato had to do with it being fully legal made it all the more crushing since he couldn't really refute it as a Kage since it wasn't illegal.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Naruto being given boons by none other than Odin and Thor as before any of you complain I find it fair to do this considering that in some Norse myths the gods would come down and bless certain warriors within folktale with boons which is what I'm doing for Naruto the fun part will be finding out what they are. Also there won't be a habit of divine intervention since I'm keeping it limited due to the fact that Naruto is someone as stated that likes to not rely on others for power seen in his small reluctance of their boons towards him and don't worry Sasuke and Tenten will receive gifts of their own.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the scene between Danzo and Orochimaru that I did for the purposes closing up some loose ends in the story as well as showing that for one Danzo's day in the village are very much numbered but also one other thing particular. That Orochimaru in all of this holds the power and is very much a threat because Danzo maybe a strong ninja with a small army of ROOT Anbu at his side but Orochimaru can do much worse by not only ruining his name throughout the known world they're in but also he can very much easily destroy his ROOT operatives considering that he has a lot of strong people under his employ.**_

 _ **With all that being said please continue to show your continue support of the story by favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing the story out as much as possible for I'd like it to continue to grow and become a popular story. That being said in the polls Lightning continues it's devastating lead of 13 votes, Earth behind it at 8 votes, with Fire and Water tied with 7 votes a piece so keep on voting.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter will feature Naruto being fully recovered among other things so stay tuned for all that good stuff.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle**_


	9. Chapter 9: Back in Action

**(Chapter 9: Back in Action)**

It was soon months as it was a bitch to deal with but Naruto had finally made his full recovery with him being able to finally not do his training regimen half assed like he has been since it would've exacerbated his wounds. However, the tricky part was the fact that during his checkups he had to explain to Tsunade where he got the marks from his boons received by the Norse gods he just told her that they were tattoos he's had and that he had to cover them up because of his parents especially Kushina something that the Slug Sannin bought luckily.

And now that he'd been able to continue his training regimen he's made two things abundantly clear one being that he was focusing on what the boon given to him by the All Father allowed him to now do considering that any boon given by a God wasn't to be taken lightly. Then the other was improving his martial skill as much as possible considering that his encounter with the Iwa ninja showed him that he still needed to improve if he wanted to truly get anywhere and not have his dreams of becoming a Viking crushed underfoot.

* * *

 **(April 20th 995 S.E, Forest of Death, 4:20 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 in the afternoon as Naruto was back to his training regimen considering that Ragnar had through his time in the hospital been helping him maintain his strength and endurance but only doing enough when he saw that Naruto's injuries would do more harm than good, because the ancient Viking considered it his version of physical therapy.

"Man it feels great to be back in my element again." Naruto spoke considering that his fighting and killing something made him feel great

"I swear nothing can stop me." Naruto said as he used his claymore to behead a tiger

"Because I swear this is just what the doctor ordered me just killing shit." Naruto spoke as he gripped another tiger by the skull and crushed it in his hands

Naruto ventured further into forest before suddenly a snake the size of a tour with mottled grayish green scales and large golden eyes bus had it's tail smack him aside with him planting his hand firmly into the ground to stop himself.

"Well then why do I have the feeling that Anko is behind this." Naruto said as the massive snake soon clamped down on him with it's massive jaws

 _"Huh well I guess this is as good a time as any to see if this works."_ Naruto thought as held the serpent's jaw open

 _"And here's to not hopefully blowing myself up in the process."_ Naruto thought as he put a sizable chunk of chakra and focused it into the rune

The result was the rune on his arm glowing carmine before a deep vermillion red pulse spread out of Naruto's hand before a violent concussive shockwave of force burst outwards destroying its upper jaw and shattering its bottom fangs as it began to bleed out and soon slump over.

"Man I over did it as I meant to just blast apart it's fangs not make it's head explode then again I'm not complaining." Naruto spoke as he heard a bear began to prowl on him before he used a significantly lesser amount of chakra and aimed it at the bear knocking it over like it got hit by an elephant gun

With that in mind Naruto then switched to his new warhammer that was next to his claymore with the shaft being a full foot and a half and 3 inches thick allowing him to leverage his strength to smash someone's head in with the business end being a 3/4th's the size of a human adult torso with the business end looking like the mauls he's seen Viking past use and the other end a deadly hooked 5 inch spike. (For Naruto's warhammer think of Robert's warhammer from Game of Thrones but with a roaring lion on the side instead of a stag)

"Now then I've been waiting to test you out for a long time." Naruto spoke with a massive grin as he swung his warhammer at the bear's' leg shattering it's femur like cheap glass

 _"Well looks like I found a new favorite."_ Naruto thought with a malicious grin

With that he swung his hammer once again this time hard enough to nearly make the bear's arm fly off considering that it was bent backwards and was hanging on by a few strips of meat before Naruto leapt out of the way from an enraged claw swipe from it's good arm. However, this wouldn't be the case for long as Naruto descended back down and let gravity do the rest of the work as the result was the bear's head exploding in mass of bone, brain and flesh as Naruto grinned at his handiwork.

"Well it's official next to my claymore it's looking like you're gonna be my new favorite." Naruto spoke before he saw a trio of tigers come near him

With that being said Naruto let the tigers rush after him with him swing his warhammer at the one on his left caving in it's chest with a sickening crack before Naruto stomped on it's neck snapping it like a twig underfoot. Naruto then grabbed the other tiger that tried to chomp off his arm by the throat and raising his warhammer as he slammed said tiger the ground and then proceeded to smash it's head in until it imploded and folded in on itself looking like a apple pie put through a hydraulic press.

"What's the matter you mad that I killed friends?" Naruto taunted as the large tiger roared menacingly

"Well what are you waiting for then come and eat me striped cunt." Naruto told the tiger who took the bait

Naruto let the large predatory animal come towards him and once it pounced upon him he used the hooked spike on his warhammer to hook under its ribs and throw it so hard into a tree that the bark cracked as he managed to tear away one of its ribs from its chest evident by the piece of bone on the ground. The tiger then snarled in anger at being wounded as it once again ran after Naruto who smacked it across the head to where it lie there dead evident by how the top of its head looked like a deflated balloon.

"I swear I'm on a roll today because is there nothing that can stop me, since seriously is there nothing that can beat me for I am truly the greatest." Naruto spoke as he heard the roar of a dire wolf nearly twice his height that growled at him menacingly

"Well then I'll just kill your furry ass and be on my way, or maybe I'll just skin you and use your pelt to give to Kiba as a birthday present since you look like you'll make a nice fur coat." Naruto spoke considering in the winter months when it got cold this dire wolf's pelt would make great coats for him and Kiba

With that in mind the dire wolf tackled after him in an attempt to tear him to shreds due to the fact that it refused to be turned into a fur coat however, Naruto used the runes on his arm to fire another concussive shockwave at the dire wolf that knocked back onto its rear legs causing it to stumble backwards. Naruto used this as a chance to jump up and drive his fist through the great beasts' left eye blinding it partially in the process causing it to howl in anger and pain as it snarled at Naruto.

The wolf tried to chomp down on Naruto's flesh but, to no avail as Naruto jumped over it and back on top of it's skull to which he proceeded to bash in with his warhammer doing so repeatedly until it slumped over with it's brain turned to mush. As Naruto proceeded to drag the dire wolf away to skin it so that he could go back to the village and get to get the fur made into a coat that he would later improve it's durability with runes.

 _"Man it feels great to be back in action."_ Naruto thought as he carried the wolf a good distance away from the forest so that he could skin it

* * *

 **(1 week later, Training Ground 7, 4:20 Pm, April 27th 995 S.E)**

It was 20 minutes after 4 as Sasuke was practicing with his sabre for he wanted to improve as quickly upon himself to improve himself as quick as possible for both his becoming the holy soldier of his God and to make sure that in his rivalry Naruto that he wouldn't be left behind since in that it was always to see who could one up the other in combative ability.

"Alright that tears it who the hell is there?" Sasuke asked his Sharingan having gone active as he felt a chakra signature

"You know what if you don't come out now I'm gonna incinerate you." Sasuke spoke as he began flashing through hand signs

"Final warning." Sasuke spoke as when he didn't get an answer or any sign of movement for his stalker to show themselves he took that as his chance

With that he fired out his clan's trademark fireball jutsu as a horse sized fireball rocketed towards the bushes as he saw the figure barely get out of harm's way as he then soon put his sabre ready to decapitate his target when he noticed it was a frightened Sakura Haruno who had first degree burns on her right thigh as her red qipao dress was scorched at the waist.

"What are doing here as, I'm busy?" Sasuke questioned the pinkette dismissively as he didn't have time for her bothering him for incessant dates

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me for a date at this restaurant in the village." Sakura spoke as she felt herself wilt under the obsidian eyed gaze from Sasuke

"You should know the answer by now Sakura it is and has always been a no." Sasuke answered as he cared very little if at all for the pink haired girl in front of him

"But why Sasuke can't you please think about it at least?" Sakura asked of her crush who stared her down

"My answer still remains the same for no amount of your asking me to go out with you on these dates you pester me with will change my mind. So make yourself useful and get out of my sight as I have better things to do at the moment and being near you isn't one of them." Sasuke said his voice harsh and dismissive since he found her constant want for dates and her watching him train to be vastly annoying

"I won't go anywhere until you tell me why you won't go out with me because I deserve that much from you." Sakura stated practically demanding a reason as to why her crush wouldn't go out with her

 _"Why can't she be like practically every other fangirl and leave me alone as usually my threatening to slice their faces off or threaten them with a Chidori. Yet I had to get stuck with the most persistent of all as why dear lord do you have to put such an annoying trial before me."_ Sasuke thought considering that out of all the fangirls he had she was as the Nara heir put it the most troublesome

For no matter how many times he threatened her whether it be with bodily violence a Chidori through her flesh not to mention all of the times he verbally degraded her in the classroom she still wouldn't get the hint that he held no interest in her. Because it was almost as if she were a masochist in the fact that no matter what he did to deter her she just wouldn't get it through the large forehead of hers that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Well Sasuke what's the reason that you refuse to go out with me?" Sakura questioned her crush

"Because of the fact that you're a worthless maggot whose uselessness is only matched by the width of your forehead." Sasuke spoke in his usual tone of steeled tone of voice that sounded harsher by the cruel overtones since he was gonna crush any thought she had of going out with him right now

"W-what Sasuke how could you say that don't you love me or at least care about me?" Sakura questioned as she felt her heart crack and fracture at what was said

"I neither care about you or love you at all in fact I despise you for being such a worthless maggot that the only thing redeeming about you is your intellect. And even in that you aren't all that useful since your strength is so completely miniscule that I bet even a 12 year old could beat you up." Sasuke spoke before continuing

"Because you don't love me at all because what you do is just lust after me like every other girl in this village and the fact that you're a weak and worthless maggot only gives me further reason not to like you." Sasuke added as he invaded Sakura's personal space towering over her like a vengeful angel

"Yes I do love you Sasuke." Sakura answered as in her mind she felt she was meant to be with her crush and gain her happily ever after with him

"Really then well tell me if you love me so well then tell me what are the three things that matter most to me." Sasuke stated since if she loved him as she claimed she did then she'd be able to tell him of what the 3 things that he valued the most are

"Well I uh…." Sakura trailed off as she cursed herself considering that Sasuke never talked about his personal life except for when she spied on him with that blonde idiot Naruto and even then it was brief

"Well I'm waiting Haruno as my patience for you wears thin." Sasuke told her as he wouldn't wait on her all day

"I...I don't know." Sakura answered guiltily

"That's what I thought since it only proves the fact that you so selfishly lust after me like that pervert Jiraiya lusts after whores in brothels. Because if you had loved me like you say you did then you'd be able to know those things about me yet you don't for you only care to covet me like I'm some trophy to wave around. And for you to lie to me about that under the pretense that you claim to love me just shows that your not only a worthless maggot but, also a deceitful and possessive harlot." Sasuke spat as Sakura's heart continue to crack and break under the harsh words that her mind and heart tried to refute but couldn't

"Because all you're good for since you refuse to train yourself yet want to pester me for dates is being a whore on the streets of the Red Light District. Since that's the only place a person like you who lusts after people to try and possess and covet them as her own belongs." Sasuke stated his putdowns hitting Sakura like bolts of lightning

"Sasuke how could you say that about me?" Sakura questioned feeling her heart near shatter

"I only say what I feel is a necessary truth because since you refuse to get any stronger to be a competent shinobi and soldier of our village. Then the only worthwhile career for you is for either being a prostitute since that would match your lustful and self absorbed desires or being a mistress to some lord or a Daimyo is you're lucky enough." Sasuke continued as Sakura began to cry

"H-How c-could you s-s-say that to me I thought y-you loved me." Sakura sobbed as Sasuke just looked at her with an impassive stare

"Because you're completely worthless and have no value to me whatsoever, because to me your value as a person and shinobi will always be less than absolute zero. Since you only care about makeup and your stupid dieting when you should be focusing on getting stronger for the village your supposed to serve. For instead of acting like your some fairy tale princess grow up and realize that and act like a competent and future shinobi of the village the better. For I will not have my time wasted by some flat chested harlot who lusts after me like I'm some damned trophy to be won." Sasuke spoke as Sakura was shedding tears with her makeup ruined as a result

"Now get out of my sight you useless woman and don't talk or speak to me unless you're actually worth something in this world." Sasuke ordered as Sakura ran away crying tears of sorrowful heartbreak

 _"Useless maggot of a woman interrupting my training."_ Sasuke thought as he went back to training himself

* * *

 **(Hokage Residence, 4 days later, May 1st 995 S.E 12:00 Noon)**

It was noon as Asura was working on trying to add fire release chakra to the Rasengan which was easier said than done and if it weren't for his amped up healing factor courtesy of the giant plushy within him then his hands and arms would be suffering major burns right now. However, he stopped when he saw his sister in the house which was why he went in the house and went upstairs to see her going to enter Naruto's room something that wasn't a good idea at all.

"What the hell do you think your doing Rangiku?" Asura asked his twin sister

"I wanted to talk to Naruto." Rangiku answered back as Asura had to look at her with wtf face

"Just wondering how many screws loose do you have to do that since he's made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with us after he quit being apart of the family and the clan." Asura retorted considering that Naruto months ago had made it in his resignation of the family that he wanted nothing to do with the clan

"Which is why I have to ask why are you bothering to try and be near or talk to him since it's a worthless endeavor?" Asura asked seeing it at a pointless endeavor to try anything with Naruto making clear that he cared nothing for his family anymore

This was something of which Asura saw coming all the same knowing it was only a matter of time before his elder brother cast off his family considering it was like Naruto put it they were merely strangers living together in a house. Which was why to Asura he decided to get with the program of knowing that their family was now a hollowed shell of what it should've been and decided that Naruto's self exile from their family and clan was a smart move considering that it was done in a legally binding manner that caused the least trouble and drama than what could've been a potentially big mess of a temper tantrum.

"Then what am I supposed to do give up on trying to put our family back together; is that what you're telling me?" Rangiku asked back as Asura sighed knowing this conversation was bound to happen

"Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you, because it's just better for everyone if we let Naruto go his separate ways away from the family. Because the quicker it happens the better since it's what's meant to happen and there is nothing either of us can do to stop which is why its better to simply go along with it." Asura replied knowing that it was futile in trying to fight this fracturing rift of their family therefore he decided to just go along with it

"Are you crazy Asura I'm not going to give up on our family we shouldn't be drifting apart; we should be trying to stay close and love one another." Rangiku refuted in believing that her twin brother would suggest such a thing

"We should be trying to keep our family together not let it fall apart!" Rangiku exclaimed passionately in refusal to let her family fall apart as Asura covered her mouth

"First of all are you trying to wake up Naruto especially since the last time you irritated him he put you through a wall and had to take you to the doctor because your shoulder got dislocated. Secondly there is no other choice but to let things fall apart with Naruto considering that it's the only way things are going to happen." Asura whispered as he took his sister downstairs so as to avoid waking up their violent elder brother

"So that's it I'm supposed to just let our family fall apart is all." Rangiku said in exasperation

"Pretty much because no matter what we do to try and make things better between us and him it'll never work considering that for all intents and purposes we never had with Naruto to begin with." Asura stated considering that in all seriousness how could you repair something that was never there to begin with

"How can you even say that of course we loved him, you saw how hard mom took it when she got the news of Naruto's renouncing our family and clan." Rangiku noted how in the months since her mother had been spiraling into a depression ever since

"Well I feel no sympathy in this at all for our parents because if you think I'll shed a tear over what's going on then I'll tell you that their won't be none." Asura told her since he felt no sympathy or empathy towards what was going on in terms Naruto now being a bastard

"Because one thing is clear mom and dad had ample opportunity to try and fix things with Naruto over the years leading up to this, as they could've spent and given him time like the rest of us. Since they claim to love and cherish him like you and I but where were they throughout all of his forgotten birthdays they they were reminded of constantly. I'll tell you nowhere to be seen with not a birthday cake, presents or a simple Happy Birthday Naruto we still love you. As they only cared and remembered about him to be important when he decided to break apart our happy little family which is why I feel nothing for mom being depressed." Asura stated since his parents had ample time and opportunity

"You don't care that our mother has been crying and drinking herself sick, you don't care that our family is falling apart? Because despite everything that's happened we should be trying to fix what's happened to us instead of just letting what happened in the past affect the future of our family. For I refuse to just stand by let Naruto leave our family." Rangiku briefly ranted vehemently refusing to let things fall apart with her family

"Do you hear yourself you sound like a broken record with it being our family this and our family that, but what about what Naruto wants because do you even think about that Rangiku. Did you ever think about what Naruto wants for a change because the world doesn't always revolve around you and what you want." Asura berated his sister in her selfishness in wanting the family back together without even bothering to care of Naruto's decision in the matter

"I don't care I just want my family back together and I'm not going to let anything tear us apart even if I have to drag him back to the Hokage's office and get him to rescind renouncing our family and clan. Then so be it because I won't let anything tear our family apart and damn the consequences!" Rangiku spat sharply as her eyes began to turn the vermillion red of her tailed beast as her anger surfaced

For she would've continued onwards with her self serving diatribe had it not been for the fact that a loud sound echoed in the house as she looked taken aback as Asura had slapped her in the face hard enough to cause a bright red mark on her cheek; with him looking down upon her in disappointment.

"Why did you slap me?!" Rangiku questioned rubbing her face as Asura glared at her

"Because you're being a selfish brat that refuses to grow up and face facts; which is why I thought someone should smack you back to reality." Asura stated since he thought that someone needed to be the voice of reason and logic in this family

"I am not being selfish Asura; I'm just wanting what's best for our family and that means having our big brother in it so things can be the way they were and should be." Rangiku stated defiantly as Asura merely scoffed at her

"You are being selfish considering that you're making this all about you and your wants instead of just letting things go for the better, because you can't control everything. Which means you can't just up and force Naruto to be apart of our family when he clearly doesn't want to as wake up and face facts he doesn't love or like our family." Asura scolded his sister for selfishly wanting Naruto to being in something he wanted no part of

"So do everyone a favor; quit acting like a spoiled bratty girl and act like someone who wants to be a Hokage in the future. Because being a leader means that you have to accept the fact that you can't have things your way so grow up and quit being a selfish brat." Asura briefly lectured turning on heel and leaving her to angrily stew in her thoughts

 **"Maybe I can help you in getting your brother back."** A voice she all to recognized spoke as her eyes stayed their vermillion red

"How when I don't have the strength or the power to do any of that?" Rangiku questioned her half of the nine tailed fox

 **"Simple just start taking in and use more of my power and it'll give you everything you need to get your precious brother back."** Kyuubi told her knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the lull of its power when it meant keeping her family back together

"What did you have in mind for me to do this?" Rangiku questioned since she'd do anything to keep her family together

 **"Simply follow my instructions and you'll be gaining all the power you need to have your brother back into your family. For follow what I ask of you and you shall gain all the strength needed to return your brother back to your family."** Kyuubi instructed as the daughter of the Hokage listened intently to the instructions the strongest of the nine tailed beasts gave to her

 **"Because all you have to do is just take hold of and use my power and the rest will follow soon after."** Kyuubi promised as his words had an almost powerful lull over Rangiku who was playing right into its hand

* * *

 **(Higurashi Residence, 5 days later, May 6th 995 S.E, 3:45 Pm)**

It was around the middle of the day as Naruto was with Tenten house shopping considering that with all the money Naruto had been saving up and the fact that he made himself a bastard of his family he now had to find himself a new residence to stay in that was in a affordable price range of course. With Tenten helping him go out and do house shopping something that he thanked her immensely for considering that she was doing him a massive solid something he'd spend his time trying to repay her for since if there was one thing about Naruto you could count on it was always repaying his debts.

"I gotta say thank you again for helping me with this Tenten." Naruto thanked her for helping him pick out a new and affordable house

Since Naruto was trying to pick out an affordable house that wasn't fancy or run-down just enough for him to live comfortably in and keep all of his equipment sharpened and well kept and have enough to still have a comfortable financial cushion.

"Well it's no real problem for me at all Naruto since there isn't anything I wouldn't try and do for you, so this isn't that big of an ordeal for me." Tenten replied after all Naruto was always there and a constant uplifting source of joy and comfort for her so it was no problem that she'd help him out

"Still thanks for helping me you've no idea how much I appreciate this." Naruto spoke once again in appreciation of Tenten's help

"It's no problem besides I'm just excited that I finally graduated." Tenten told Naruto in excitement as she proudly wore her headband atop her head

"Oh yeah that's right I nearly forgot which was why I got you something that I've been helping your dad work on in the forge as it may not be much but, I just wanted to give this to you. Too say thank you for being a good friend to me all this time." Naruto told Tenten bashfully as out of the seal on his arm he held out for her what he'd been working on

That being a kusarigama with the handles being a full foot and a half long and the curved scythe blades being 10 inches of serrated darksteel that would cut like chainsaw does through paper with Naruto having engraved runes on the 3 foot long chain to extend up to a dozen yards for added range. With the handles being made of reinforced steel and wrapped in emerald colored leather for Naruto had worked quite hard on this as a graduation present for his good friend.

"I love it Naruto you didn't have to do this for me." Tenten spoke considering that the red haired blonde of a friend didn't have to go too such lengths for her

"Think nothing of it Tenten after all isn't this what friends do for each other." Naruto responded sheepishly as it earned him a hug from the bun haired girl

"I swear why is it that everything you do I can't help but like you even more." Tenten stated since it was almost frustrating that no matter what Naruto consistently went over and above for her

"Because I like to think that in our relationship we have together I go the over and above since I'm the king of maximum effort." Naruto said with his trademarked nice guy smile that was shared by Might Guy and his protege Rock Lee

"I swear that your optimism is as potent as Might Guy's as what next you start wearing their jumpsuits as well." Tenten quipped noting how Naruto's optimism was matched by Konoha's leading expert in the flames of youth

"Do you really want to see me wearing that green spandex monstrosity because just picture that for a second if you will. Me wearing skin tight green spandex and neon orange arm and leg warmers is that something you'd really want to see me wearing every single day and especially if we have to go on missions together?" Naruto asked as Tenten briefly imagined the image and soon shuddered greatly at Naruto wearing such things and eventually shouting onwards about the flames of youth

"Let's never talk or speak of you ever wearing that in public." Tenten spoke as she felt herself nearly vomit at the thought of Naruto in skintight spandex

"That's what I thought Tenten." Naruto spoke knowing he won the round in this argument

"So then do you know who your gonna be paired up with for your squad?" Naruto asked wondering who his good friend got for her genin squad

"I don't know I just hope that I don't get a Sakura or an Ino for my squad since their both practically useless." Tenten stated finding both of them to be a disgrace to the name shinobi

"Well to be fair Ino's not completely worthless as at least she has her clan techniques to fall back on unlike Sakura." Naruto stated since unlike her pink haired counterpart Ino had her clan jutsu to help her out in a pinch

"Fair point besides at least Haruno has some worth as a meat shield and that's something no one can take away from her since we need cannon fodder to take the hits for us. Especially for when the real ninja are out doing the real fighting so I guess she has some use in taking a jutsu or two." Tenten stated dismissively of the broad foreheaded girl

"See people do have use for something. Anyways I think that with your help I finally found a house to get soon and best part is that it's right in my price range as well." Naruto spoke having flipped through the catalog and found a suitable house for himself

"Really that's great as where is it located at?" Tenten asked wondering where it would be located

"Well it's located in the northwestern part of the village so not to expensive, but just right and large enough for me to live in and fit all my stuff in." Naruto spoke considering the house he found wasn't too far away from his favorite training ground that was the Forest of Death

"That's great Naruto you'll have to show me around your new place once you get it all fixed up." Tenten said as she wanted to see his new house when it was all made ready

"Don't worry Tenten you'll be the first to see it all done up when I finish moving into it." Naruto responded with a smile

"Well isn't that cute you two look like an old married couple." Tenten's mother teased causing the two teenagers to blush nearly beet red at the mention

"Mom can you not we aren't dating ya know." Tenten said to her mother in embarrassment

"Well the two of you might as well be with how much time you spend together you might as well be, for it's just adorable seeing my daughter with her future boyfriend." Tenten's mother continued to further tease her daughter

"Can you please not do this infront of Naruto we're just friends." Tenten whined as her mother giggled

"That's what people said about your father and I. But look at us now happily married as I just can't wait for your wedding day." Tenten's mother spoke seeing her daughter's face become a full on beet red in embarrassment

"I think you broke your daughter Mrs. Higurashi." Naruto spoke poking a now unresponsive Tenten

"Oh relax I know how to snap her out of it." Tenten's mother told him as went to the kitchen and got her a box of her favorite dumplings that immediately snapped her out of her stupor

 _"Huh when all else fails just give Tenten dumplings."_ Naruto thought watching her devour the dumplings

"Anyways congratulations to you finally getting that headband of yours Tenten now all we have to do is wait for you to get your headband and then the two of you will be the cutest pair of genin in the village." Tenten's mother congratulated her daughter as Naruto sighed

"You're not gonna let this go are you, or let Tenten live this down are you?" Naruto asked Tenten's mother who smiled

"You catch on very well Naruto." Tenten's mother responded with a sly smile on her face

"Anyways I just came to see how you two lovebirds were doing, so if you need me I'll be going too see how your father is doing." Tenten's mother spoke before leaving the two alone to their own devices

"I swear the next person that says we're a couple I'm going to show them how good I am with my nodachi." Tenten swore as she found it real irritating that whenever Naruto and her went out people automatically assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend

"It's starting to irritate me too as I'd like it for it to be just once where we can walk together in the streets and hang out and not be confused for being a couple." Naruto spoke as he too was getting fed up with him and Tenten being confused for a couple

Because if there was one thing the unofficial couple shared was a fierce temperament between the two that was only matched by their competitive spirit something of which made for the fact that how they haven't become a couple yet boggled everyone's mind. Yet one thing was for sure that those who were in the betting pool for Naruto and Tenten to end up together as a couple knew they'd make a fantastic couple something everyone involved with said betting pool couldn't wait to happen while also knowing not to let slip or suffer the teenager's wrath.

"At least there's us and our near unbreakable friendship." Naruto spoke considering that no matter what their friendship would endure

"Agreed since nothing can stop us from getting to the top." Tenten responded as she continued to devour her dumplings

"Are you kidding me soon enough we'll be running this village just you wait." Naruto assured her as he knew that soon that Konoha would be the first of which he and his growing amount of allies would rule when he brought the Norsemen to back to glory

"I swear Naruto out of everyone I know you've got the most confidence of all, because have you ever considered being a public speaker since with how much of a motivator you are? Then I have no doubt you'd be able to make a fortune." Tenten questioned considering that if Naruto didn't work out as a ninja then he'd have an extraordinarily bright future as a public speaker

"Nah as I prefer to let my fists and my skills with a blade do the talking for me since I'm already so great at that." Naruto stated knowing that while he could draw in and captivate a crowd he felt that his talents were much better suited for the killing fields

"If you say so however, still thanks for the kusarigama you made me as I'll get to practicing with them immediately, as number 1 kunoichi in Konoha here I come!" Tenten declared knowing that soon enough she'd cement her place as the strongest female shinobi to come out of the village next to Tsunade Senju herself

"That's the spirit I love to see and which is why I'll be accompanying you on that spot of the strongest shinobi in the village because by the time I really hit my stride in the world. Then my dad's reputation is gonna be looking like child's play in comparison to me because soon enough I'll not just eclipse him. Oh no because I'm gonna be having my sights set on eventually surpassing the 1st Hokage himself after all it's only a matter of time before I do so." Naruto spoke knowing that it was only a matter of time before his drive and hard work paid off and he attained a level of strength that made him comparable to one of the village's founders

"Well if there's anyone who I know of that can accomplish such a mad dream then it's you Naruto since hardly anyone in this village can match your work ethic." Tenten spoke knowing that Naruto even if it took him years upon years he would be able to accomplish that goal of his

"Anyways I gotta go since I gotta gather up my money to buy my new house in a few days." Naruto told Tenten since he wanted to make sure all of the money he saved up from working for Tenten's father was safe and sound

"Alright well I'll be seeing you later then and I can't wait to see what it looks like when it's all finished." Tenten spoke excited to what Naruto's house looked like when he finished putting his own touches on it

"Don't worry I will and have a nice day Tenten." Naruto waved goodbye as she looked at her kusarigama and then at Naruto as he left

 _"I swear that one day he's gonna make some lucky girl happy."_ Tenten thought as she went to Training Ground 7 to practice with her new weapon

 **So then with Naruto having gotten back into the swing of things and beginning to move out from his family's home things are starting to shift into Naruto's favor so find out more of what's going on in the next new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 _ **So then with this newest chapter concluded we've got quite a number of things that have gone that have proven quite a bit of interesting and with that being said let's get down to it shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got Naruto readjusting himself back into fighting and displaying one of the abilities that Odin's boon gave him which was great to write out. Especially since it showed that one of the abilities the boon allows for is chakra to be channeled into concussive shockwaves with the other abilities being shown as Naruto continues to discover them that and it was fun writing Naruto just wrecking shit.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Sasuke rejecting Sakura via tearing her a litany of new ones which to me captured just how much of a savage Sasuke could be to someone in a conversation that and for those who think I went to far remember that as I said previously that in some aspects I'd make him similar to my favorite Game of Thrones character Tywin Lannister. Which means that like him he just dismantles people conversationally since I wanted to drive home the fact of how little he cares for Sakura in what does she have to offer sasuke since she's not strong, her family doesn't have any political standing he can manipulate to his advantage and to top it off she's not attractive to him at all therefore she's useless to him.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the scene between Asura and Rangiku which was one of the more important scenes in the chapter for the fact that it shows the differences between the two of them. Which is that Asura unlike Rangiku who wants to try and keep her family together to the point of selfishly sounding as though she wants to do so against Naruto's will Asura knows that it's an inevitability that his family will fall apart and knows that it'll be the least painful for everyone if they just accept this which is causing a rift between the twin brother and sister.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the small fluff scene between Naruto and Tenten which to me was fun writing out considering that it was the good mix of fluffiness and comedy between the two that develops their relationship at a decent pacing.**_

 _ **That being said continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as it's highly appreciated and thanks for your support since I know this story can become a very popular one with your guys's help so please help in getting this out there. Also your reviews are very much appreciated especially since reviews help in knowing that you like the story thus far so please continue to give them out please and thank you. Btw the results for the poll so far is that Lightning is in the lead with 18 votes, Water with 10 votes, Earth with 9 votes and then lastly Fire with 8 votes so please keep voting and have a nice day.**_

 _ **With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time with the next chapter following Danzo's escape from Konoha due to his imminent execution so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_


	10. Chapter 10: Uprooted

**(Chapter 10: Uprooted)**

It was the middle of summer as things were going great for Naruto since his best friend in Tenten had been faring quite well as a genin granted it wasn't her ideal one since it was the twin physical anomalies that were Rock Lee and Might Guy who she swore would have been father and son by how similar they acted. Yet despite that she found the spandex clad teen to simply be the equivalent of someone who had Naruto's optimism just ramped up to 23 if it were a volume setting something of which while comforting was grating but she couldn't complain.

There was also the fact that Kiba had been a great help to him lately and why is it that you might ask well it would be because the two of them due to their familial arrangements decided that once they graduated. They'd live together as roommates considering that through use of shadow clones Naruto and Kiba had copied down various Inuzuka jutsu and taijutsu which wasn't exactly hard to do considering that not even the Chunin of the Inuzuka could stop the lone wolf of their clan.

* * *

 **(Naruto's house, July 15th 995 S.E, 5:25 Pm)**

It was 25 minutes after 5 in the afternoon as Kiba had got done helping Naruto redesign his house to fit more in line with the Viking houses of old just fit more into modern design and had done so thanks to him and Kiba abusing shadow clones. Now the two teenagers were sharing a mug of ale that Kiba had made for them since it turns out that if he didn't make it as a shinobi then he could damn well open up a brewery.

"I'll tell you one thing Kiba if you can't get your headband then you could definitely make a killing in the liquor department." Naruto spoke congratulating Kiba on making very good liquor

"Well thanks Naruto after all its like you said about the Vikings. That they always needed a plan B in case being a warrior fails and I figured that why not try and make it in the alcohol business." Kiba responded as he brought over another mug of ale for him and Naruto

"Then I say that all we need to do now is just market this stuff and then we'll be loaded for sure." Naruto spoke as he drank out of his large mug

"Agreed since I ain't gonna rely on the pack of stupid dogs that's my clan for finances which is why I'm making sure that this stuff will make a killing when I have it all good to go." Kiba spoke in refusal to have to ever rely on his clan for money at all

"Well when do you want to start getting this stuff out there?" Naruto questioned wondering when Kiba would get all this out here

"How about for when we both make it to the Chunin Exams that way we'll be able to market it to as many people as possible especially since there will be a lot of people coming in from all over. Which means that it'll up the amount of money we can make by a whole fucking lot." Kiba told him knowing that would be the best time to do so in the village

"That's a great idea Kiba and sounds fantastic considering that not only will we make Chunin but also make an complete assload of money!" Naruto chirped in excitement of the fact that soon enough they'd be stinking rich

"Not to mention the fact that we can use the proceeds to continue fixing up the house considering we've still got a way to go before it." Kiba stated as the interior of the living room they were in was decent enough

With it being forest green with thick black trim with murals of Thor and Tyr depicted in epic battle against the frost giants. For the halls were made of solid reinforced oak painted black with on one side was a blood red dire wolf and the other a vermillion scarlet lion with wooden benches lined with the bear pelts of the ones from the Forest of Death and overhead were the fireplace was; was a stone carving of Muninn so realistic that it looked to be a alive.

"I know but hey at least it's looking like something pretty freaking great." Naruto replied as he took a drink out of his mug

"Fair enough." Kiba replied as Akamaru came barking around

"Huh hey is it me or has Akamaru been getting bigger?" Naruto asked as Kiba's dog had soon grown to be nearly the height of his knee

"Oh yeah now that you mention it Akamaru is almost as big as Hana's mutts." Kiba spoke as he fished out of his pocket some bear meat he had with him for when he took Akamaru hunting in the Forest of Death

"At this rate he'll be big as a horse." Naruto remarked jovially as the large pup of a dog tore away at slab of meat

"Who knows in a couple years you'll be able to ride him into battle, since that would be fucking epic." Naruto added as Kiba imagined himself riding on Akamaru like a majestic direwolf of a steed

"That would be amazing not to mention it'd look majestic. As just you wait buddy you're gonna be big and strong enough to show everyone just how much of apex predator you really are." Kiba spoke rubbing Akamaru's head who barked happily for the ninken was proud to serve and be around his master

"Still now that you've started joining me for times in the Forest of Death we've been getting stronger a lot quicker than what I thought would be normal." Naruto spoke considering that together they've grown immensely strong in the times they went survival training in the deadly forest

Because together the duo had grown immensely strong becoming low jounin tier at this point and knew that by graduation due to their workhorse ethic of improving themselves they knew they'd make solid Jounin status of power.

"Yep as soon enough all this hard work is gonna pay itself off when we get our headbands and then soon enough we'll be making this house really start looking like home." Kiba spoke up considering that once they started going on missions together that soon enough they would be able to make the necessary money to really start making this place come together

"Especially for when we make Chunin since that means we get to not only bring glory to the viking name, but more importantly we'll have all we need to really start living the good life." Kiba added knowing that soon enough they'd be living the good life of women, booze and battle

"Agreed as it's only a matter time before you and I are standing on top of the world Kiba. Because together we're gonna be dominating everything in our path and make the name of the Vikings synonymous with glorious battle." Naruto spoke considering that he would bring the warrior people of the viking back into the fold once more

"Rest assured that I'll be right there with you. Considering that whenever a battle comes around Naruto you can be certain I'll be there with you as your war hound ready to tear out the throats of our enemies." Kiba promised him considering that they were in this together and that he would always do what he could to have Naruto's back

"Thanks Kiba I appreciate since if there is one person in this village I can count on to have my back at every turn then it's you. For that's something I appreciate extremely especially since you're helping me with everything this house included." Naruto thanked Kiba for his friendship and his helping him out with the house

"There's no need for thanks at all Naruto after all this would've happened anyways considering that you're more like family to me than my own clan who treats me like a bastard. Since we may not be brother by blood, but we're brothers by combat and hard work and that's what counts to me more than the dogs of my clan." Kiba spoke since he treasured and valued Naruto more so than the Inuzuka clan since their bond was what he had craved since growing up

"Well suffice to say Kiba this is gonna be looking like a good couple of years ahead for us I can just see it now because first step is our new home nearing its completion. Then soon enough everything across the lands being ours for the taking since that's the life I see for us in the future." Naruto spoke his voice brimming with it's ever usual brand of potent confidence that had hints of avarice sprinkled across it to really bring his point home

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." Kiba spoke as they clinked mugs of ale knowing that their future of glory and battle was set for them and all they had to do now was claim it

* * *

 **(Hokage Residence, 5 days later, July 20th 995 S.E, 11:49 Pm)**

Asura was asleep however, he wasn't dreaming peacefully as one might think instead he was in his mindscape for unlike his sister who was all for harnessing the power of the Nine Tails. Asura however, abhorred and despised it which is why even against the words and advice of Jiraiya and his parents he refused to even use a single iota of its power seeing it as a cheap and easily corruptible path to power he wouldn't partake in.

Asura was in his mindscape which was a valley of tall green grass, almost mountainous hills and plateaus with tall oak trees dotting the area ever so often as the sky was a cloudless crystal blue with the sun a golden orange. As he stood before his half of the Nine Tails which was that of the Yang half that ever since he began training had been trying to tempt him into using its malevolent power, but he always refused its offers, but now that it knew of Naruto's strength and martial might it tried even more so to tempt him.

"Why do you still try to sway me to your side when you know that all of these attempts have failed so many times before?" Asura questioned considering that at every turn he rebuffed its attempts to try and have him use its power

 **"I thought that you'd want to use my power; especially since that sister of yours had agreed almost instantly to using my other half's power to get your brother back. After all I thought you'd do the same since you Uzumaki value family and loved ones just as much as those wretched Uchiha."** Yang Kyuubi spoke as the great tailed beast had been restrained by numerous pitch black chains with large spikes on each link with the one around its neck like a collar having the seal that kept it within Asura

"Remember you damned furball I'm only half Uzumaki. Because granted I value people close to me and would want nothing more than to protect them however, I know that the paths to power to protect come at a cost. Which is why I know better than to trust you than Rangiku because the cost to your power is a price too high because I know what your power does to people since by nature your corrupting and manipulative. So spare me the semantics of wanting to give me the power to protect something I know is non existent because it won't work." Asura spoke for he wouldn't be so easily swayed by the massive kitsune because is will of mind and moral code wouldn't allow it

"Besides any power you have to offer me I can gain on my own, so quit trying to puppeteer me into controlling me since it will not work." Asura stated for he wouldn't be corrupted by any attempts the tailed beast had to try and manipulate him through promises of power

 **"Not even if it will help you too surpass Naruto?"** Yang Kyuubi questioned as Asura's eyes narrowed at him

"Just what are you insinuating." Asura spoke wondering what the tailed beast was getting at

 **"I know that more than anything you envy the fact that your brother has gotten so much stronger than you. Because I can feel the negative emotions you have in your heart when your around him the jealousy, the anger and the hatred of the fact that despite you being trained by your villages elite. That you are still inferior to him in strength and power."** Yang Kyuubi spoke as Asura knew he couldn't find it in him to refute the tailed beasts words

 **"Because you can deny it all you want but, I know that inside you it burns you up inside at the fact that despite all of your training. That you still can't measure up to your brother's might."** Yang Kyuubi further added as Asura cursed the fact that he couldn't argue back that the kitsune within him was wrong

Especially since by all accounts it was right that he was envious and in some capacity hated Naruto for the fact that he was stronger than him when all his life he was trained to be this powerful chosen one that was prophesied to bring peace to the world. Yet his brother who had been neglected by his now former family and had no real formal training had managed to surpass him by such a widening margin that it made him aggravated to where if he could he'd kill a man on the spot in a moment of blind fury.

"Be that as it may you're right about me being envious of him and his strength." Asura admitted bitterly to that fact

 **"Which is why you need my power if you want to close the gap between you and him and ever hope to surpass him then you will take my power."** Yang Kyuubi spoke as tendrils of carmine colored chakra snaked their way towards Asura

"However, I know something you don't." Asura told the massive kitsune as the malevolent chakra began to surround him

 **"Really and what is that exactly?"** Yang Kyuubi questioned

"That I don't need to be as strong as Naruto to get to where I need to be, since I can gain strength without you, you damned fox." Asura told the tailed beast as the malevolent chakra soon dispersed as his eyes held complete resolution in them

 **"You really think that you can get anywhere without me?! Because you need my power if you ever want to accomplish bringing the peace that toad has prophesied or becoming a clan head like you so want. For you need my power whether or not you want to admit!"** Yang Kyuubi exclaimed as soon enough after saying that the chains binding it tightened and constricted around its body

"Never do I ever need you in capacity because let's get one thing straight because I want you to look me in the eye when I tell this to you." Asura spoke as he had the chains constricting the great beast force its head down to eye level so that its crimson eyes were looking back at Asura's

"You are inconsequential to me do you understand that. Because all you are is a hindrance to my growth as a person and as a warrior an unwelcome burden if you will which is why I will never ever use your power at all because you have that little value to me. Since you're a corrupter and manipulator that would betray me the first moment it gets than ever commit to a partnership which is why I see right through you. And as it stands I will forget about and ignore you because you are that inconsequentially meaningless to me." Asura spoke as the great kitsune before him let out an almost deafening snarl of rage at being talked down to in such a manner

 **"How dare you talk to me that way do you know who I am you insignificant little monkey?! I'm the Nine Tailed Fox, as with a swing of my tails I can cause tsunamis and with a mere roar I can cause the earth to shake and you dare talk down to me! I should impale you on my claws right here and now and devour your soul!"** Yang Kyuubi roared in fury as Asura's expression remained undeterred

"I know of what you can do however, that was before you let an old man past his prime seal you in me and now your my prisoner and believe me I'm going to make sure your sentence is a long one. Especially since I will live my life without using your power because I don't need you at all in my life. Besides once I figure out this seal more I'm going to tighten it so that I never have to hear you again or feel the taint of your chakra near me." Asura told it as he got up and close to its face

"Besides since you know me so well you already know that I have plans to make sure that even if I die you won't be getting out for a very long time." Asura added as the massive kitsune whipped its tails fiercely about knowing what was implied

 **"You wouldn't dare."** Yang Kyuubi spoke

"Do you really think I won't because remember something very well. That you are nothing short of being a complete burden to me and I can't think of a better way than to make sure you never fuck with anything again. Is to make sure that once I have the mechanics all figured out that you'll be in your own permanent prison cell of my own making as think of this way you'll be all alone just like you've wanted." Asura told his half of the Kyuubi

"Because if there is one thing you will ever have made clear to you is this. Don't you ever try to piss me off because the moment you even try to put a single iota of your chakra into my system to corrupt me. Then I'll show you that I may not be as strong as you, but I'll make every second here inside me make hell seem like heaven instead, because I'm not one to be toyed with at all." Asura stated as he glared right back at his half of the strongest of the tailed beasts to show that he would be taken completely serious

 **"You'll regret this because sooner or later you'll require my power and when that happens you'll be drowning in it I'll see to that soon enough."** Yang Kyuubi retorted in a fanged sneer towards the red haired son of the Hokage  
"Just remember your place in the pecking order of things in that you are at the very and I do mean very bottom of that order. Because as long as you are within me I better not hear one single word of you trying to get me to use that damned power of yours because otherwise…." Asura trailed off before Yang Kyuubi roared in pain as the spikes on the chains that bound it soon pierced their way into its flesh and nearly into bone

 **"I swear I'll make you regret this."** Yang Kyuubi gritted out in pain and rage as Asura merely scoffed at the tailed beasts words

"Tell it to someone who'd actually give a damn about any meaningless threats you have to spout out like nonsense because I for one don't care at all. Now then if there is nothing else for you to prattle on about then I'll be taking my leave and just remember that you will never overtake me." Asura said as he soon left his mindscape as the angered tailed beast could only remain bound and bleeding as it seethed with pure unadulterated fury with one though ever present in its mind

 _"One day soon you will fall to me and either I'll escape you and become whole again; to wreak havoc on that village that blond bastard and Uzumaki whore protect."_ Yang Kyuubi thought as like its yin counterpart a certain Viking came to mind

 **"Or perhaps if all else fails I can soon enough have a new host to prove my supremacy and destroy this pathetic village. Since if there is one thing that bastard child of theirs has over these two runts its power that I should've been apart of instead of being caged here."** Yang Kyuubi spoke as like its Yin counterpart saw that Naruto's strength and might surpassed that of either Asura or Rangiku and knew that he was an ideal host to have

* * *

 **(2 weeks later, Konoha, August 5th 995 S.E, 12:25 Pm)**

It was a sunny day of which today would be Danzo's execution with him having been found unanimously guilty of numerous crimes that had gone on that if not stopped soon would've had them in what would equate to the 4th Shinobi World War due to the fact the amount of kidnappings, murders and extortions of important figures in prominent shinobi villages would've made war imminent.

However, in the 25 minutes of what would've been Danzo's execution that not even a minute into it went to hell with ROOT shinobi in the upper hundreds and an assortment of Orochimaru's ninja and experiments that numbered in the lower end of the mid hundreds that had been ordered to not where their headbands by the Snake Sannin. For he didn't want his village to be found out; so soon came forth causing rapid pandemonium of the betraying warhawk who was given snake summons albeit very few to enhance the chaos.

"Um Kiba do you know what the fuck is going on here?" Naruto questioned as he used his warhammer to cave in a skeletal looking experiments head in

"You tell me since one minute things are going just peachy with me getting groceries and then the next minute this shit is happening." Kiba spoke spitting out a sound Chunin's windpipe

"Anyways what happened to Tenten I thought she'd be right with you fighting it out since the two of you are practically attached at the hip?" Kiba asked as a ROOT Anbu tried to sneak up on him only for Akamaru to start to savage maul him

"I ran into her earlier and right now she's making sure that no one gets to the civilians and so far I'd say she's holding up pretty well." Naruto responded having seen her use her new Kusarigama to help the other Chunin and special Jounin defend against the invading forces

"Well any suggestions on where to go?" Kiba asked as he saw Naruto using his warhammer like a baseball bat to shatter a Sound Jounin's spine

"We find Sasuke and I have a feeling on where he's at." Naruto spoke as he felt lightning chakra being built up

With that in mind they tracked Sasuke down and saw him having the Uchiha children and elderly go to the base of the Military Police Force as he used a variant of the Chidori to shoot senbon needles from it to incapacitate his enemies leaving them wide open for a quick kill with him continuing to do this until all of them were safe inside.

"Took you guys long enough considering that I've just been here defending my family and all from the forces of a slithering snake and a treacherous hawk." Sasuke stated as he put away his sabre once the seals activated

"Hey we had to fight our way through to get to you which mind you was a fucking hassle mind you." Kiba responded as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Inuzuka's brash behavior

"Still nevertheless it seems as though this will be a long day ahead of us." Sasuke responded as they went away knowing that the day was far from over

"You've got that right considering I feel about 2 dozen chakra signatures coming after us all high Chunin or borderline elite jounin." Naruto told them having sensed a cluster of chakra signatures tailing after them

"Well we can take them on just fine, besides if we're gonna be on a genin team together when we graduate then we might as well fight like one." Kiba stated as Akamaru barked in agreement

"Huh you know what I hate to say this by agree with Kiba besides we can just think of this as our first unofficial mission as a genin team." Sasuke spoke in agreement activating his twin tomoe Sharingan as he looked at Naruto

"What do you say Naruto you want lead us on our mission?" Sasuke asked as Naruto gave a large grin

"Alright team let's show these traitors what happens when you mess with our home." Naruto spoke as the trio headed off to the Forest of Death after all it was where they would have the home field advantage

With that in mind our trio soon landed within the Forest of Death ready to face the now 30 adversaries with them being soon surrounded by one half of them being ROOT Anbu the other Sound ninja ready to capture the trio.

"You three are to come with us on orders of Lord Danzo and Orochimaru, as resistance isn't advised." A Root Anbu stated as they were surrounded

"Well here's my rebuttal." Naruto spoke sending chakra into the runes on his arm

With that in mind a powerful shockwave blasted apart the tree said ROOT Anbu was on and had with him and his compatriot been blown to bits for in that moment all hell broke loose as the remaining contingency ran after them. However, they didn't account for the fact that they'd be more akin to fighting rookie Jounin and secondly the fact that they didn't account for being on top of fighting the makeshift trio the deadly beasts within.

"Come on show us what you're all capable of!" Naruto exclaimed as he lopped off the arms of a Sound ninja and punched him into the jaws of a mountain lion that tore him apart

"Anyone else want some because I got plenty of it?!" Naruto questioned as he went into the fray against two more of his enemies as the melee continued

"Let's see how you handle this you damn brat; Lightning Release: Depth Charge." A sound ninja intoned as he fired a powerful blast of lightning at Naruto that struck Naruto dead center of the chest

"Lightning Release: Thunderbolt." A ROOT Anbu spoke as a bolt of electricity followed soon after

 _"What in the hell that should've killed him."_ The sound ninja thought in surprise seeing Naruto get back up good as new

"Huh well that apparently amounted to nothing." Naruto spoke as for some reason he felt a boost in reserves and suddenly felt his reflexes rise

"That being said let's continue with our scheduled massacre." Naruto responded as he rushed after the two lightning release users

With the two firing off another round of Lightning based jutsu only for it to cause Naruto to speed up and his reserves to still increase further as the mark from Odin's boon glowed an electric blue before he swung his great axe down upon the ROOT Anbu and result was not only cut in half vertically but also a omnidirectional pulse of lightning erupted ripping apart the ground. Causing the Sound ninja to Naruto's right to be violently electrocuted and soon start to seizure into a twitching mess before Naruto ended her suffering by cutting her head off.

Meanwhile while Naruto was busy lopping off limbs Sasuke was engaged against a trio of ROOT Anbu and so far was winning by using his Sharingan to predict their movements and subvert and exploit every opening for immediate and lethal retaliation.

"For drones of that warhawk that are supposed to have been protecting Konoha you sure are doing a bad job when you can't even beat a teenager." Sasuke stated having ducked under a tanto strike to impale the centermost of the Anbu in the throat and slicing it outwards and tearing through the jugular vein

"You will learn the error of saying things against Lord Danzo when you've been re-educated." One of the ROOT Anbu responded trying to get in a counter against the Uchiha crusader

"For you will bow to Lord Danzo and see that his way is the only way." Another ROOT Anbu spoke as Sasuke was in a bladelock with the two

"I bow to no one as your master is nothing but, a pretender grasping at something that doesn't belong to him." Sasuke retorted breaking off the bladelock against them

"Then you will learn the hard way of resisting him." The first ROOT Anbu spoke as the ROOT Anbu went in for a kick at Sasuke only for him to have dodge out of the way as a tree came toppling down

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, are you trying to squash me?!" Sasuke questioned as he saw Kiba and Akamaru savagely fighting against a few Sound ninja who were amped up on curse mark power

"I'm sorry but if you'd like to help fight these roided up pricks then please feel free to jump in. Otherwise shut up and hit the deck!" Kiba retorted as Sasuke had to drop to a low crouch with a jet of pressurized water and a torrent of mud came spewing towards Sasuke

"Fucking mutt and piss off." Sasuke thought as he went into his clan's signature jutsu and retaliated with a fireball the size of a horse

The result was flaming debris exploding at the epicenter that forced the two ROOT Anbu to evade it however, this allowed Sasuke to use this as a diversion to unleash Chidori Senbon upon them with them managing to get out of the way with the exception of the 2nd Anbu who was caught in the legs. With him trying to form hand signs to retaliate with a jutsu but to no avail considering that Sasuke cut off his hands and then proceeded to impale him through the head.

Sasuke soon engaged the last remaining one in combat with his morningstar which wasn't that hard to do considering that while they were weaving through handsigns Sasuke shattered said ANBU's kneecap like glass before bashing their skulls in like they nothing. He then proceeded to take out the Sound jounin preparing to ambush him via using one of his newer Chidori variants the Chidori Spear that impaled said jounin through the upper spinal cord and the voltage frying her brain.

"Remember that you owe one for saving your ass." Sasuke spoke before Kiba jumped over him and used his feral strength and enhanced speed to claw out a Sound chunin's windpipe and carotid artery

"And now we're even for me saving your ass not once." Kiba spoke before then launching himself after an on rushing ROOT Anbu armed with a katana whose face he reduced to a bloodied mess of a skull that had deep furrows in them

"Besides I'd say that I'm doing pretty freaking well right now." Kiba added as he used Passing Fang two dismember two Sound Chunin

"Hey I'd say I'm keeping up just fine if you don't mind me saying." Sasuke retorted as he impaled his sabre through the back of a ROOT Anbu's mouth and having several inches of darksteel pierce out the top of their heads

"The real question is where is Naruto in all of this?" Kiba wondered before they saw the twin halves of a Sound Jounin crash inches before them

"You guys were asking about me?" Naruto asked as he brought his axe down on the jounin that was trying to crawl away splitting her skull in twain

"Anyways I'm a finish up here and see how Tenten is holding up." Naruto told the two of them as he went through handsigns for a jutsu

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Naruto exclaimed as he fired out a compressed sphere of wind that soon exploded into a tornado like mass of shredding winds that killed the remaining 5 of the force sent to kidnap them

"Since when in the hell did you learn wind jutsu.?" Sasuke questioned as to when his rival learned wind release

"I got bored while I was in recovery and found out that my main affinity was wind and decided to in my spare time learn and brush on a few." Naruto answered back like it was nothing special

"Anyways I'll leave you guys to deal with what's coming your way as it shouldn't be too hard so have fun." Naruto told the two of them as he bounded off wards to help out Tenten as Kiba and Sasuke soon found themselves beset upon by 3 jounin level chakra signatures that Sasuke recognized as being tainted by curse mark chakra and cursed at Naruto

 _"I'm so gonna get you back for this Naruto."_ Sasuke thought as he readied his sabre for action

Meanwhile Naruto was having the time of his life as the shinobi who were fighting soon took sight of Naruto hacking his way through any ninja or experiment from Orochimaru like a buzzsaw using his great strength to hack and bisect anything that got within range. As by the time Naruto got to Tenten who was masterfully shooting down any opposition in her crosshairs he was covered in blood as he towered over Tenten who was briefly taken aback by his blood covered appearance that made him look like the berserkers of old.

"Uh Naruto are you alright?" Tenten asked as Naruto stuck his great axe in the ground

"Of course I am; if anything I feel fantastic." Naruto answered back seeing a wounded Tenten who had a gut wound that had been cauterized and a few scrapes that were bleeding as well as the fact that her forehead was bleeding evident by the cracked headband

"Just to ask what exactly hurt you and how exactly can I make sure it doesn't get back up again?" Naruto asked with a protective amount of steel and wrath in his voice

"Don't worry I'll be fine it's just that I've been fighting against ROOT Anbu however, one of those ninja that I think Orochimaru experimented on." Tenten spoke as she had used an explosive arrow to knock the mutated ninja back

"Well that makes sense but, I have to ask where is your reinforcements that were backing you up?" Naruto asked before he heard loud thuds and warped groaning noises

"It's into that thing." Tenten pointed to the monstrosity

"That thing was a ninja?" Naruto asked in shock and somewhat abject horror

"Yeah he drank something weird and the next thing I knew he turned into that thing." Tenten spoke pointing to what used to be a Sound Jounin

Standing before them was a 8 and a half foot tall being who looked like a stereotypical oni with dark red skin, foot devil horns jutting out of it's skull, an exaggerated musculature that left it bare chested and its pants a ragged and scorched loincloth. Yet what drew Naruto's attention was the fact that cracks across its skin that pulsed like magma as jagged spikes made of obsidian jutted out from its broad back.

"Well then Naruto any bright ideas since I'm open to suggestions?" Tenten asked as she nocked another arrow

"Yeah just provide me with cover fire and I'll do the rest and jump in when you see a good enough chance." Naruto spoke switching to use his claymore

With that in mind he charged after the mutated monster whose bulky right became a spiky mass of obsidian that sprouted from it as a makeshift shield and club that clanged loudly as darksteel bit into its dark red skin nearly sawing through the obsidian makeshift armor with the darksteel getting closer and closer to its flesh. Yet this didn't deter Naruto who soon countered a punch to his right with a slash that nearly cut off its left hand making it roar in pain at its bloodied fingers and nearly severed fingers. For Naruto soon had to jump onto a roof considering that the oni like creature soon breathed out a stream of boiling hot magma that landed upon the ground with a boiling hiss that seared at the concrete.

"Alright then mental note this thing has fucking magma powers for some reason." Naruto thought as the oni like creature roared before going charging after Naruto

"But then again thank Tenten for being a great shot." Naruto spoke seeing a arrow pierce through it's thigh as unknown to the mutated ninja the arrowhead had been doused in a cytotoxin evident by causing it's thigh to necrotize

"Don't worry Naruto I've got your back." Tenten assured him as she soon loosed two arrows with serrated arrowheads that found their home in the mutated ninja's right forearm

"I know I can always count on you to have my back." Naruto spoke using this moment of distraction to cleave through the monsters midsection and nearly hitting internal organs

"Yeah since someone needs to watch your back." Tenten remarked as she had to use two arrows to kill off two ROOT Anbu that would've ambushed him

With that in mind Naruto went into a brute force fueled offensive taking advantage against the monster who tried to use the obsidian covering it's muscular arms bludgeon and shred Naruto into submission it failed for Naruto kept up a stalwart defense with its blows never striking out against him due to his ironclad like defensive and counters. With slashes soon appearing on the mutated ninja that breathed out a plume of lava yet as it did so Tenten lashed out by shooting 3 more arrows one laced with a cytotoxin that grazed its left lung and the other 2 neurotoxin arrows that hit his shoulder and back respectively.

Naruto soon parried a stream of lava barreling towards him with a concussive shockwave that parried the molten lava and deflected it enough to where it was split in half to the sides allowing for Naruto to leap into the air and despite the mutated ninja bringing his obsidian covered arm to bash Naruto into the ground like a club. The young vikings claymore held true using his great strength lopped off the arm that sprayed out boiling hot blood that Tenten using her final arrow shot a serrated arrow that got it right in the left eye halfway blinding it as it stumbled about with Tenten putting away her bow and empty quiver in favor of her nodachi sword.

"Huh well this is a surprise never thought we'd be tag teaming so soon." Naruto remarked seeing Tenten out with her nodachi

"What's wrong afraid you can't keep up?" Tenten shot back as Naruto let out a short laugh

"Please if anything I'd leave you in the dust." Naruto countered as both got into their respective sword stances

"Well then put your money where your mouth is and let's kill this thing." Tenten retorted as the one armed and half blind monster roared drawing their attention

"Alright then let's see what your A-Game really looks like then." Naruto spoke charging after the mutated ninja like a madman

 _"That's my dork alright."_ Tenten thought dashing in after him as support

With that in mind Naruto and Tenten went in after the mutated ninja whose lava powers extended to forcing a thick several foot long tendril vulcanised rubber and obsidian to grow out of his bloodied stump that was the color flesh and dripped with blood as he swung it at the two. Only for Tenten to front flip over it and Naruto parrying the tendril as the mutated oni like creature was fighting an uphill battle due to the fact the cytotoxin and neurotoxins from Tenten' was arrows were due to its attacking of our teenage duo causing it to spread faster and faster throughout its body evident by how it gradually getting slower and the parts of its body beginning to necrotise.

With Naruto and Tenten acting as a sword and shield combo with Naruto being the shield by providing a stalwart defense to protect him and Tenten from the blows of the oni like creature before them while Tenten acted as the sword launching swift stabs, thrusts and swings at the monsters that accumulated at a rapid pace. Truly the two were a combination that despite their relative youth they were working as though in mental synchronization where when Naruto blocked and parried each blow that fell upon them Tenten immediately followed up with an almost blitzkrieg fast offensive of stabs, cuts and thrusts.

"Man this thing isn't as hard as I'd thought to beat." Tenten spoke as Naruto used a concussive shockwave to parry a glob of lava that would've come melted them on the spot

"That's because I softened him up for you, so no need to thank me unless its over some barbecue and roast after this." Naruto cheekily retorted as he blocked a strike with the creature's tendril that tried to impale Tenten

"Oh please I did the important stuff with my arrows loosening this thing up." Tenten spoke as she cartwheeled out of the way from a glob of lava and retaliated by lopping off two feet of the tendril

"Alright I'll admit that you're a kickass archer and all but still I'd like to think that I've pulled a good deal of the weight here." Naruto responded jumping into the air and slicing off its right arm at the shoulder

"And you have but with that being said let's continue killing this thing and probably call it a day after this." Tenten spoke as she saw the oni like creature began to stagger and weaken from the toxins within it

"You can call it a day, but after this I'm go around the village and help finish off any stragglers the warhawk left behind." Naruto remarked as he went back to trying to tear the creature apart

"Well it is Naruto after all so I should've seen that one coming from a mile away." Tenten said under her breath

That in mind the duo took advantage of the mutated ninjas' weakening state with Naruto proceeding to use its weakening state to stab at it's left thigh the wide blade cutting through its femoral artery and part of its thick femur. With it roaring as poisoned blood began to spurt out of the wound as it nearly toppled over from the wound to its leg that bled at a rapidly pace before it roared out a stream of lava in anger yet Naruto parried with a concussive shockwave powerful enough to crush two of its ribs and send it stumbling back into a building.

Tenten soon switched to her kusarigama and had the chain lengthen before spinning it around rapidly before throwing it in a horizontal arc and the result was the jagged blade sawing into its stomach as it bellowed loudly in agonizing pain. Before its body began soon fall over to both toxins in its body having spread at a rapid rate considering all the moving around it did to try a crush Tenten and Naruto sped up the process of which the toxins in its body began to take effect with large pockets of its flesh having necrotised because of it.

With that in mind Tenten yanked out the blade from its stomach causing a jagged tear to form in its flesh as its insides began to spill out onto the pavement as it roared in pain before Naruto ran upwards and fired out a shockwave that sent it upwards into the air. Tenten then used her kusarigama chains to send it back down to earth as Naruto jumped after it and like a guillotine his claymore lopped off its head as its corpse landed towards the ground turning back into a regular sized man with a shocked expression.

"Well that takes care of everything." Tenten stated having been tired of constantly defending against mutated ninja and ROOT Anbu

"Yeah well what are you gonna do now since things look like they're winding down?" Naruto stated seeing that some of the invading ninja were taking the time to retreat

"Probably go see if our store was hit any. And I can already guess what your gonna do by the look on your face" Tenten told him as Naruto cracked his neck since the teenager had not completely satiated his bloodthirst

"Just promise me you won't get too carried away alright." Tenten spoke since despite Naruto being extraordinarily physically stronger than his class she still genuinely worried about his safety and wellbeing

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll see you later since I've got stragglers to hunt down since no one gets away from me. And remember Tenten that once this is all over we're going out to eat as it'll be dumplings on me when I get back." Naruto responded as with an almost guttural roar he leapt off to pick off those retreating and dismember them

"And that right there is my best friend who's a battle maniac. I swear sometimes Naruto acts more trouble than he's worth with how trigger happy he gets." Tenten said under her breath as she saw Naruto continue onwards with his warpath evident by him switching into his warhammer and using it to smash in a running ROOT Anbu's head like paste

 _"Then again when you have a friend like him its hard not to be on his side….damn him for being such a lovable bastard its not fair how he does it."_ Tenten thought as she watched Naruto go off into the distance and use his warhammer to play whack a mole against the retreating enemies who got within his line of sight

* * *

 **(1 week later, August 12th 995 S.E, 3:45 Pm, Hokage Tower)**

It was a week after Danzo's betrayal of the village with it having been found out by the ones who were interrogated that the ROOT Anbu who were in the distraction for Danzo to escape was just the beginning with their being ROOT cells that spread halfway across the nation. However, what surprised him was the fact that in all of this Naruto had been present throughout all of that and from Anko told him had managed to kill nearly 100 men out 1,390 present.

"This is enlightening to hear this of what Naruto's done, for not even a genin and he's already killed more than what I did at that age." Minato spoke at what he'd heard of Naruto doing during Danzo's betrayal

"I'm not exaggerating any of this at all Lord Hokage since not only did he from from what one of my summons witnessed in the Forest of Death help Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. Fight against 30 men by themselves but they did so with a teamwork that to put it simply no other genin team shows except for that of the prior Ino-Shika-Cho combo." Anko responded back with the fact her most trusted summon who had been accompanied by a shadow clone to assist Naruto and her comrades in case anything went wrong had went wrong

And clearly that wasn't the case since the trio of boys had shown teamwork and skill that would put any current genin team to shame with their skill on the field and synergy with each other being beyond that of anything seen. For Anko knew that their teamwork was one of which that was from the fact that Naruto was the centerpiece in all of this with it being an ironclad synergy between them fueled by friendship and rivalry that seemed to be damn well unbreakable as she knew that if given a chance then they'd make one of the best genin squads of their generation.

"This is quite interesting to know and it makes the fact of having a genin team put together much more easier which does remind me of something." Minato responded before tossing Anko her own jonin vest

"Lord Hokage does this mean what I think it means?" Anko asked in shock of what was in her hands

"Yes it does Anko since with your help during what people are calling the Shimura Rebellion and throughout your service over the years. I think this is overdue and you've proved well enough that you've got more than enough to be a full fledged jonin." Minato responded since he felt that despite her eccentric nature that she has more than earned it

"Thank you I promise I won't let you down." Anko told the Yellow Flash with pride that she finally earned her own jounin vest

"It's no problem and thank you for giving me your report on what happened with Naruto you're dismissed." Minato spoke as Anko was practically elated over her promotion

 _"Oh man I can't wait to tell Kurenai!"_ Anko thought excited over her new promotion

"Anyways sensei what did you want to talk about?" Minato asked as Jiraiya came out of hiding from his camouflage jutsu

"So you don't think that any of what's been happening with Naruto is strange at all." Jiraiya spoke up in thinking of Naruto's rapid growth and change of behavior

"I don't really have a choice in the matter considering that he's denounced himself from our family." Minato responded dejectedly at the fact that Naruto had severed all ties to the family and had now started the process of moving out

"But you've seen the way he's acted and you don't think that raises any red flags that something is going on with him. For no one in Naruto's circumstance should be able to rise in power that quickly as there has to be something going on that we don't know about." Jiraiya spoke considering that Naruto's aggression and bloodthirst was through the roof

"Why should I question it exactly considering that he hasn't done anything to anyone. Besides its too late for me to be invested in his life considering that as I previously mentioned I and Kushina are exempt from that." Minato responded knowing that he couldn't really be involved in Naruto's life due to him legally removing himself from the equation

"Besides the fact of the matter is that I can't really do anything. Since what's the harm in him acting the way he does since he isn't hurting anyone or the twins." Minato added

"Well that's the thing Minato your daughter I'd watch her around Naruto if I were you." Jiraiya warned his student

"What exactly is wrong with Rangiku is it about the seal?" Minato asked wondering where this leading too

"I have reason to believe that she's not only made contact with the Nine Tails but also that its manipulating her into doing something with Naruto. For what I don't know however, for her own safety and to an extent Naruto's I'd try to keep them together and near each other." Jiraiya responded having seen that physically and mentally the tailed beast was starting to take its hold upon the young woman

"What proof do you have of this sensei, because this isn't a matter to take lightly at all?" Minato questioned the toad sage as to where this was all headed

"It's the fact that during her training these past few weeks I had one of the Uchiha's accompany me to see if my findings were true and they noted something particular about her chakra. Which was that her chakra had very potent trace amounts of its chakra in her system to the point where just her getting angry at something causes it to flare up." Jiraiya remarked noting how just by her getting angry over something the tailed beast chakra inside her immediately flares to the surface like steel towards a magnet

"Which is why due to the Nine Tails from what I'm able to gather of them being more greatly tied to her emotional state more so than with Kushina or even Lady Mito during the time of the First Hokage. I think it would be imperative to make sure she doesn't get angry at all otherwise well I can assume the fact that you already know her temperament. So just imagine what happens if she goes out on an actual mission where Naruto is concerned and one of her teammates gets injured." Jiraiya explained as he could see Minato putting two and two together of what he was getting at

Since if just anger over something not going her way the first few times would cause her to draw on the tailed beasts chakra to nearly force the initial state of the what jinchuuriki went into when drawing upon the power of a tailed beast. Then Naruto or Asura or even one of her teammates out on missions that would get injured against an enemy that was overwhelming them would no doubt go into a berserk fury that was armored in the caustic chakra cloak of the Nine Tailed Fox something that Minato knew from personal experience was a great danger.

"This is bad however, you are right about one thing that something has to be done. Since if Rangiku's anger gets out of control on a mission then it could spell disaster. But I get what your saying sensei since it ever since Naruto's removal of himself from the family and more importantly renouncing himself from being a clan heir and from that of the Uzumaki clan we can do nothing. Since all of what he did was so legally binding that this goes back to the time of the 1st Hokage meaning that what Naruto did was ironclad." Minato spoke putting his hands over his head feeling stress and pressure weighing down on him in terms of his family

"You'll figure it out Minato as out of all my students you've known best what to do in a situation." Jiraiya spoke in an attempt to cheer up his student

"Thank you sensei however, in this case that helps out very little since from the prophecy to the recent rebellion and now the potential for my own daughter to be a ticking time bomb. I feel like my hair's going grey already and I haven't even hit 50 yet I swear is this how the 3rd felt wearing this hat." Minato lamented over his current situation that made him feel like he was aging almost 15 years from how much is going on at this point

"I don't however, good luck with Rangiku since if I were you I'd consider tightening up that seal on her because the more time goes on with her. The more I feel the Nine Tails is going to either get her into something she can't get out of or turn her something that you'll have to kill." Jiraiya told him with a hint of foreboding in his voice that sent chills up the 4th Hokage's spine

"You really don't think that it'll have to come to her being killed won't you sensei, as I'm sure she's strong enough to not do something that would lead to that?" Minato questioned as he wanted to believe in his heart that Rangiku wouldn't go down that path

"The Nine Tails is a manipulative creature Minato and it'll do anything to seek out revenge against the one thing that imprisoned it. And I can't think of a better way of revenge than by it manipulating your daughter into forcing you into either indirectly or directly killing her off therefore if I were you Minato. I'd keep a close eye on Rangiku and tighten up that seal before something bad happens that you can't stop." Jiraiya told Minato who let out a somber sigh

"Don't worry sensei I'll figure out something since I won't let that happen; especially since my family has been through enough already." Minato replied in a voice a solemn mix of determination and somberness in it

"Well good to see that your spirit hasn't completely burned out. And that's really all I have came here to talk about and I'll keep you posted about Rangiku and on Danzo. Since knowing that warhawk he won't stay down for long since the man was never one to take things lying down quietly with this rebellion being proof of it." Jiraiya responded knowing for a fact that Danzo wouldn't be down for long and soon enough he'd be back in action

"Thank you for telling me all of this. You may go and please don't go near the hot springs as it may still be in repairs but I'd rather Kushina not be you to a pulp again." Minato warned Jiraiya

"Oh relax nothing is gonna happen at all, as ye have so little faith in me." Jiraiya responded before disappearing off in a shunshin to more than likely do research

 _"What am I to do now as I swear with everything that's happening it feels like the years to come are gonna be the longest in my life I just feel it, but more than that."_ Minato thought to himself before looking at the picture of his family

"No matter what happens my family is going to face the roughest times of its life that much is certain. The question is can it stay together or fall apart." Minato said under his breath feeling as though he were practically crumbling from the pressures around him since in this moment he knew one thing being a Hokage at this moment sucked

 **So then with Naruto now moving into his new home with Kiba as his roommate and the Shimura Rebellion having permanently changed things in the village in pertaining to the old warhawk. The true question is what will change further along the road for Konoha well you'll just have to find all this out in the next new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 ** _And cut things there and hope you guys enjoyed things here with this chapter as a lot happened here that I hoped you guys liked and with that being said let's get onto what's happened shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Naruto and Kiba moving into their new house which I'd liked doing for the fact that why not have Kiba move in with Naruto as a roommate considering that both at this point are distant from their family. Therefore it would make since for them to move into together that and we also get and also insight to some of their plans for later on in the story that I can't wait to get into._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the part between Asura and his half of the Nine Tails which to me was a lot of fun writing out because I got to show how different things are between Rangiku and Asura's halves of their tailed beasts are with Rangiku being more trusting of her Nine Tails and Asura the very opposite. Especially since Asura knows that the Nine Tails is a deceitful creature that because of its long standing history with the Uzumaki and especially once again being sealed again that it'll do anything to manipulate either him or Rangiku into getting its revenge and at the end we also saw that if it can't get to either one of them it'll go bigger in terms of for Naruto himself._**

 ** _Next up we've got what I dub the Shimura Rebellion which I hoped you guys like since it's sort of my first time writing these types of scenes and I wanted to at least make sure I gave everyone their own chance to shine since I wanted Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten and Kiba to have their own spotlight to show just how much they've grown up to this point._**

 ** _Following that we've got the conversation that was mainly between Minato and Jiraiya in pertaining to Rangiku and what's going on with her and as we can see from this it's looking to get very bad for the future of the story. Since her half of the Nine Tails is manipulating her into using more of its power and listening to its words more and more then she runs the risk of being a walking time bomb since we've seen how fast things can get out of control when jinchuuriki can get their emotions out of control in the case of Gaara and when Naruto went berserk against Pein._**

 ** _That being said please continue to show support for this story by favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing this story out as much as possible since this is very much appreciated and especially or reviews since they let me know that you guys like about this story. Also for those of you wondering yes the poll has gone blind since I felt that things were going a bit biased in where things were going for the chakra for Naruto therefore from here on out its all blind until the teams are chosen to make things more fair._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time with next chapter being that of Tenten's first mission outside the village with Team Guy, so stay tuned for all of that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: Roots Bloody Roots by Sepultura_**


	11. Chapter 11: My First B Rank

**(Chapter 11: My First B-Rank)**

Time had past since the Shimura Rebellion and things had changed for the village that within months time was soon repaired with one thing clear in that Danzo was now a wanted man with Minato putting him out in the Bingo Books as a A-ranked threat with D.O.A status on his person and now shinobi were on alert to be hunting down any ROOT Anbu. With the fact of the matter being that Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba being made near legendary in the academy for their defending of the village and the fact that they slayed so many enemies that they were considered nothing short of badasses something that the three of them took in stride as they hoped that soon enough this would influence them being on a team together considering the potent camaraderie between them .

The effect was much more so for Tenten with her being rewarded greatly considering that it was the equivalent to a A ranked mission for her which meant money that she could use it to have it go towards her making new armor for herself since unlike many kunoichi she knew the value of having armor knowing that its what would mean the difference between coming home alive or a sword to the spine. As she was excited for one simple fact that due to her exploits in the rebellion her team after some pleading with the Hokage and having Might Guy and Rock Lee due their mentally scarring genjutsu they were going on a B-ranked mission.

* * *

 **(Konoha, February 3rd 996 S.E, 3:09 Pm)**

It was soon the middle of the day as Tenten was walking through the streets of Konoha with Naruto considering that next week she went on her first B ranked mission something of which made her extremely excited.

"Well I can't believe your gonna be going on such a great mission; although I gotta ask how did you convince him to let you go through with it since not many genin I'd know can get away with that?" Naruto questioned as to how Tenten got away with being able to get a B-ranked mission of all things

"It was really easy considering that if he didn't I threatened to have Rock Lee and Guy-sensei use that god awful genjutsu of theirs." Tenten responded as Naruto visibly cringed at the mention of such a thing

"Don't tell me twice about that as, no matter what I do I can't ever unsee that." Naruto spoke shuddering at the one time he happened to see that in action he knew that horrible thing was probably given to the pair by Loki himself

"As there is a reason I never mess around with you at all and that example is chief among them." Naruto added since he would never go against the bun haired girl on his life considering that the number 1 rule of their friendship you don't screw around with Tenten

"Exactly." Tenten simply responded since she was never a person to ever turn the other cheek

"So then what's the mission supposed to be about?" Naruto asked wondering what cool stuff she would be doing on her mission

"Well the thing is we're supposed to be bodyguarding the Daimyo's son." Tenten spoke in a dejected tone of voice

"You sound like that's a bad thing, as he can't be that bad." Naruto replied thinking that something of that caliber would be a bad thing

"Considering out of his two sons this one is a notorious playboy." Tenten responded in disgust

"It can't be that bad can it?" Naruto asked wondering the magnitude of how bad this could be

"Well he's nearly as bad as Jiraiya if that puts things into perspective for you." Tenten told the tall and imposing Viking beside her

As Naruto knew that for a lack of a better word that Jiraiya was despite his combative skill as one of the legendary Sannin he was a manwhore considering that when he wasn't being a spymaster or tutoring the twins he spent his free time at brothels with loose women or was peeping on women at the hot springs that Naruto was surprised he didn't have S.T.D's or a small legion bastard children out there at this point in time. To which made Naruto along with Sasuke beat the hell out of him considering that they caught him peeping on Tenten and Mikoto respectively and it was a good thing none of them knew any particularly lethal jutsu at the moment, for the toad sannin's sake.

"Wow that's incredibly bad and I feel extremely sorry for you Tenten, for do you want me to give him an almighty nut shot with my warhammer so that he won't be a perverse cunt to you?" Naruto asked wanting to know if his needing to give the perverse son of the daimyo a case of crushed nuts via warhammer

"I appreciate the sentiment Naruto, but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself just fine." Tenten responded since she knew her friend cared about her wellbeing greatly but his violent tendencies pushed it a little bit to the extreme at times

 _"That and it'd be a bad idea to render said daimyo's son a eunuch while I'm supposed to be protecting him."_ Tenten thought knowing that doing such a thing would be very bad for business

"Regardless Tenten I hope you stay relatively safe on this mission since I care about you alot and I just don't want you getting seriously injured is all." Naruto said to her since he was for all intents and purposes worried about her safety and wellbeing

"Thank you Naruto I appreciate your caring about me." Tenten responded finding it nice that Naruto cared about her so much

"Hey it's all in a day's work to see you happy." Naruto spoke since what was one of the top ten things for him was simply seeing Tenten happy

"I swear how someone hasn't taken you yet is beyond me. Because you're so nice and lovable that its infuriating because I swear up and down that you'd be a perfect boyfriend for someone." Tenten said since she was dumbstruck at how Naruto for some reason was still single

"Well its because like you I have my standards of who I date. With the main two of them being no fangirls and they have to have self confidence and energy to keep up with me. And as we've seen from how my class stacks up none of the girls there have any of that at all and if anything are massive disappointments especially Hinata." Naruto replied considering that those were apart of his standards that the girls in his class just didn't match up to with Hinata being a prime example of such

"Don't remind me of her since if there's one thing I agree with Neji about is the fact that Hinata is just worthless as a ninja and should just quit while she's ahead. As I know people have a stuttering problem and I can accept and respect that, but when she doesn't at least try and get it under control I find it very annoying." Tenten spoke finding Hinata's timidity and stuttering to piss her off greatly since she did nothing to try and control or negate it

"I agree Tenten because if I have to hear her stuttering again then I will not be held responsible for punching her in the face. Because we both know that I will punch her in the face is she continues to stutter in front of me in a conversation." Naruto spoke since he knew full well that he would punch the Hyuga heiress in the face

"Honestly in any other case I would tell you not to do that. But since this is Hinata you get a free pass to punch her however, hard you want just don't give her a concussion considering that you punch really hard." Tenten told him since she didn't want to explain why Hinata's face looked like a smashed in apple pie

"I don't hit people that hard." Naruto nonchalantly replied since he didn't think he hit people that hard

"Naruto you hit oak trees hard enough to make them explode into sawdust with just one punch. I think that qualifies for you hitting pretty fucking hard, so I will say this again don't go fucking overboard if you punch in the face." Tenten spoke since she knew exactly how hard Naruto could punch

And granted she knew that Naruto was nice guy and all but the fact that he could probably deadlift her entire house and more than likely pick and bench press it with admittedly great effort made her a bit weary of him roughhousing with people or people in general being in swinging distance of him.

"Huh you raise compelling point." Naruto spoke since sometimes he forgot that he could practically one shot most of the genin in his class with one punch

"Of course I do anyways despite this being my first real mission. It sucks that it has to be with someone who is a complete magnitude of self absorbed bullshit." Tenten spoke since she rathered hated the fact that she'd be on that type of mission since she imagined it being something more than glorified babysitting

"You want a hug and then go get dumplings with me giving you a piggyback ride there to make you better." Naruto offered since he felt that it would help out alot

"That would make things better." Tenten spoke as she hugged Naruto who returned it as he dwarfed his friend

"Now then off to get you dumplings." Naruto spoke as he put Tenten on his back

"Hooray for dumplings; now let's go get my favorite!" Tenten cheered as Naruto carried her to get her favorite food

"I swear we're too much alike sometimes; that it's almost funny when you think about it Tenten." Naruto swore as he carried her to go get dumplings before her mission within the coming week considering that maybe there was something to all of what people were saying about them looking like an old married couple

"I know but who cares when its dumplings that are at stake." Tenten spoke pointing forwards to get dumplings

 _"Still feels weird that people think we should be together, but who am I to judge as what matters is that Tenten comes back from her mission safe and gets her dumplings as well."_ Naruto thought as he continued onwards in getting the bun haired genin her favorite meal of all time

* * *

 **(Week and a half later, Hot Water country, February 13th 996 S.E, 8:10 Pm)**

It was the day before Valentine's day and Tenten was vastly irritated and why you might ask it was because instead of spending it with Naruto she was stuck with this pompous playboy of a Daimyo's son named Genji that kept hitting on her. And what made it worse was the fact that there hadn't been any action as not even bandits or anything of the sort to make it entertaining as it was frustrating to her and if he didn't stop then Tenten was considering making it look like the daimyo's son committed suicide via neck slitting since it was coming to that point with her

"You know what the only thing redeemable at this point about you is the fact you are persistent." Tenten spoke sarcastically in irritation with the son of the Daimyo

"Oh come on now Tenten don't be like that, since once you get to know me I'm not all that bad." Genji spoke in the usual sleazy tone of voice that grated so heavily on Tenten's nerves

"And yet you are 8 years older than me, so excuse me for not wanting to be with a giant pervert who's apparently a pedo." Tenten responded finding the perverse son of the Daimyo to have been a complete nuisance

"Oh come on you know what they say age is nothing but a number." Genji spoke before eyeing Tenten's ample backside

"Besides I could show you what a man is like after all." Genji added his emerald eyes burning with their constant lust

 _"I really should've taken Naruto on his offer to smash his nuts in with his warhammer."_ Tenten thought really wishing she'd have taken Naruto's offer

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village Naruto had suddenly sneezed bringing the attention of Ragnar who he'd been training with at the moment.

"What seems to be the matter young one?" Ragnar questioned as Naruto had an angered look upon his face

"I don't know Ragnar but I feel as though something is going on with Tenten." Naruto spoke feeling as though something were amiss

"Oh that woman you're in love with." Ragnar remarked causing Naruto to blush with embarrassment

"We aren't lovers, as all we are is just friends and that's it." Naruto retorted his cheeks having a rosy tint to them

"Your face betrays you young one." Ragnar chuckled at the young Norsemen's blushing face

"Whatever and besides that I still feel like I should be smashing my warhammer into someone's nuts right about now." Naruto responded considering that for some reason or another he felt as though he should be giving someone the meaning of having an "empty bag"

"I'm sure it's nothing but anyways back to training and I'm sure that woman is fine since you two are so close to each other." Ragnar spoke as the thunder boomed overhead

 _"Guess he's right I suppose, but still it really does feel like I should've given that perverse brat a good smack in the nuts."_ Naruto thought hating this part of the training since apparently it meant testing out what his boon from Thor could do as we return to what's going on with Tenten

"You know what Genji you are really pushing your luck as I swear, so cut it out already." Tenten told him for her patience was wearing thin

"Oh come on don't be that way as the son of the Daimyo after all and being with me can open up a lot of doors for you like I've done for a lot in the past." Genji spoke in a lecherous manner that further disgusted Tenten

"By that you mean have your way with me and force me to sire one of your many bastard children that you've got across the country. As that's right because I know all about your many bastard offspring that you have and for what because you can't keep in your pants and want to be an irresponsible man manwhore." Tenten responded making Genji's lecherous grin turn into an angered sneer

"So spare me the the cheap romantic talk and the trying to buy me off because of your status as the son of the Daimyo because I have morals and standards. And one of them is to not be with someone who sticks his dick in whatever he wants because daddy rules the land. So do me a favor quit trying to get in my pants and shut your mouth because as I've told you so many times during this mission I don't want anything to do with you. Or do you think with the head in your pants so much that its made you go full retard and be complete whore of a man?" Tenten briefly ranted as she had long grown tired of the Genji's attempts to bed her

"How dare you talk back to me that way. For I am the future leader of Fire Country and if I say you are to sleep with me then you will do so!" Genji exclaimed refusing to be denied

"Oh really and what's a pompous playboy who's been whoring himself around the Elemental Nations going to do about it? Because last I checked this mission to bring you home wasn't because mommy and daddy want you to be a leader that'll bring Fire Country to ruin with your lecherous ways." Tenten responded as an angry growl escaped his lips

"I'll show you what happens when a bitch decides to refuse me of all people." Genji snarled out as he went to punch Tenten into submission as he would have her yet

However, this was soon halted when a firm grip clamped down on his wrist and it was shown to be Neji with his Byakugan active glaring harshly at the Daimyo's son with a palm strike at the base of his neck should he try anything.

"Unhand me right now, as this doesn't concern you!" Genji ordered struggling against Neji's hold on his wrist and forearm

"When you try to assault and have your way with my teammate against her will then it does concern me." Neji responded evenly as his grip on Genji remained consistently tight on his arm

"My father will hear of this." Genji sneered as Neji's arm tightened enough to force him to his knees

"But your father will also hear of of you trying to force yourself on my teammate and attempting to brutalize her into having your way with her." Neji stated as his Byakugan blazed furiously

"Since its noblemen like you that disgust me. Thinking that because your parents are so high in the socio-political food chain that you can do whatever you want. However, my team so far has put up with your lechery and spoiled behavior this long and if it weren't for the fact that you were the son of the Daimyo I'd strike you down myself." Neji added finding noblemen like the perverse man before him to be nothing but blights on the world

"Now then either you get out of my sight or so help me I will fry the thing you cherish the most and make sure you never get it up again." Neji spoke as Genji ran back to his tent to nurse his wounded ego

"So then Tenten are you alright?" Neji asked the bun haired girl

"I'm fine although a few more moments and I would've sliced his dong off with his nodachi." Tenten responded since she was extremely close to having castrated him

"Honestly you've got more patience than me since if the roles were reversed I would've probably knocked the client out unconscious by now." Neji responded causing Tenten to chuckle a little bit

"What's so funny Tenten?" Neji questioned wondering what she found so funny

"It's the fact that you Neji Hyuga have a temper, as it's bit funny considering that all of you Hyuga for the most part act like stoic statues most of the time. So to see you have a bit of a temper in you is quite a little bit funny." Tenten spoke continuing to chuckle

"I suppose it's a bit funny all thing considered. Then again when you have to put up with the fact that Hinata is supposed to be the future leader for my clan then you tend to gain one." Neji spoke considering his disdain for his cousin

"I have to agree with you about that since all things considered Hinata shouldn't be a shinobi, as she doesn't have the nerve or the will for it. Which is why if she does do it I'm surprised she'll make even a year as one since she's so timid and shy that she's pretty much guaranteed to die out in the field if she goes on a serious mission." Tenten remarked

"Well at least you've shown well enough that you'll be a better ninja than what she ever could be." Tenten spoke considering that she considered Neji to be a good comrade and fine shinobi

"Thank you Tenten I appreciate the thought." Neji thanked his teammate for the compliment

"It's no problem Neji besides you show a lot more promise than your garden variety Hyuga considering that you try to go above and beyond what they do." Tenten spoke noting of Neji's skill with the Juken was very much incredible to say the least

Considering that Neji had done what few in the Hyuga clan attempt to do and combine it with other martial art styles due to the Hyuga clan being known for being purist in their taijutsu and not wanting to "sully it with inferior styles" yet Neji wasn't like them at all considering he's throughout the years combined it with the Southern Dragon and North Shaolin styles of Kung Fu. Resulting in a much more faster paced and vastly more aggressive form of the Gentle Fist that he managed to combine with his newly found affinity for fire release chakra to make him be able to be able to fight on par with Rock Lee and even have the spandex wearing teen nearly use the 1st gate from how dangerous it was.

"Thank you Tenten since its nice to know that you and Lee despite his eccentricity believe in my trying to further the Gentle Fist into something that I know it could become." Neji spoke since he refused to just stick with the standard of his clan's martial art when he knew he could make it into something much more

"You're welcome besides who knows maybe one day you'll be leading the Hyuga clan and showing them that you may have started from the bottom, but you rose to the top through your own hard work." Tenten spoke having faith in Neji's unarmed combat abilities

"So you really think I can rise to being clan leader some day?" Neji questioned as Tenten nodded

"Of course I do Neji since next to Lee your one of the best martial artists in our generation so I've got no doubt that since your in a clan that's all about Taijutsu that you'll reign supreme over them all." Tenten spoke with those encouraging words bringing a smile to the teenage Hyuga's face

"Thank you Tenten and as cliche as it sounds for me to say. Thanks for believing in me it counts for alot since I do plan on one day leading the clan to greatness as one of the best martial artists across the land." Neji spoke since his dream was to one day have the clan stand as one of the best in unarmed combat and knew that if he were its clan head he could lead them towards that future

"No problem after all it makes sense for us to all support each other in everything we do like how we support Lee in wanting to prove that one can become a excellent shinobi by just Taijutsu alone." Tenten stated as an example of how their team was to have each others' backs

"Or how we support you in wanting to be the strongest kunoichi and surpass Tsunade which I admit is quite the admirable goal you've got. And like my dream you've got my support every step of the way since the young women of the next generation need a role model to show them the way of future greatness." Neji replied knowing of Tenten's goal to one day surpass the slug sannin in power and strength

"Exactly as I've no doubt that one day I'll make that dream and all of our dreams a reality because as soon enough we'll all go down in history as some of the greatest in our village." Tenten spoke looking up at the starry night

"Agreed as everyday I see that becoming more and more real as time passes us, since truly we are becoming legends in the making." Neji remarked in agreement seeing his team become just that with each passing day

"Yep as its just like Naruto's always going on about that soon enough all our names will be synonymous with the word legendary." Tenten spoke finding that the red haired blonde was right as man was his way of thinking and optimism downright infectious

"I have to agree with you about him and that is I may not encounter him on a daily basis, but one thing is for certain is that his drive like Lee's is nothing short of inspiring. Since it's people like him that make you push yourself several times harder than normal to make you reach the greatness you know your capable of." Neji spoke thinking of Naruto from the few encounters to be extremely charismatic to where he was almost like a more subdued Rock Lee

"Anyways I just came to prevent that creep from trying to have his way with you. Since as of now I'll be going to bed since we've got a lot of ground to cover in the morning." Neji told Tenten as he got up from his spot beside her

"Yeah I'll turn in; in about a few minutes or so." Tenten responded as Neji went to his tent

"Goodnight Tenten and just think about at the rate we're going we've got about 4 more days of putting up with him and we're done." Neji told the bun haired teen since he knew that their team especially Tenten was getting fed up with Genji's antics

"Good because I swear if I have to put up with anymore of this I swear I'll sever his cock off and have you burn it because he's really grating on my last nerve." Tenten swore since she was getting extremely irritated with the son of the Fire Daimyo

"Until then just try to hold out a while longer; since we're supposed to be delivering him in one piece not pieces ." Neji told Tenten who let out a sigh at that

"I only promise to try and not maim him irreversibly even though he does have it coming and it would be hilarious to make him smooth down there. As I bet he wouldn't be trying to hit on me then if I gave him a mangine" Tenten promised to Neji who let out a small laugh at the thought of her turning such a giant pervert into a eunuch the thought of which was very cathartically humorous

"I swear Naruto is rubbing off on you since you two have nearly the same amount of violence impulses in you You sure you two aren't dating since I swear you two are just absolutely just the right amount of perfect for each other." Neji spoke as Tenten rolled her eyes

"Whatever Neji goodnight and let's hope to get this finished as soon as possible." Tenten spoke as she put out the fire and went to retire for the night

"I don't get it why does everyone insist on Naruto and I going out together as were just really good friends as why does nobody seem to get that. Even if he's a great fighter, extremely nice and confident, and is extraordinarily ripped….what in the hell is wrong with me." Tenten spoke before her mind drifted off and had begun noting of some of his best qualities and attributes

 _"Maybe this mission is just driving me crazy is all from having to put up with Genji all the time, as first thing I'm doing once I get back is getting me some dumplings. Because man do I miss eating them and Naruto even if he's an incredibly lovable dork."_ Tenten thought since once she returned from bringing back the perverse cunt that was Genji she was gonna go stuff her face full of dumplings and hang out with Naruto once again

* * *

 **(3 days later, Fire Country, February 16th 996 S.E, 6:30 Pm)**

It was dusk as Team Guy was now at a bandit camp considering one thing that one might ask as to why they were at this location it was because Genji had alerted said large group of bandits that was being led by a B-ranking missing ninja with his continued antics of trying to get in Tenten's panties despite even Might Guy warning him about the repercussions of doing so. Since at this moment they were preparing to go in with their plan of attack considering this would be their first time fighting against a rogue ninja not to mention the fact that said rogue ninja had a small army of bandits at their disposal, but hey no pressure after all.

"Are you sure we're up for the task Guy-sensei since their are over a hundred bandits strong each of them having solid Chunin level reserves?" Neji spoke with his Byakugan active having seen that the bandits numbers were well into the low near mid 100's

"Yes my youthful students as this will be a perfect test to see just how much stronger you've become under my tutelage." Might Guy told his genin with utmost belief in their skills

"Not to sound rude or anything, but do you really think we can do this considering that we're just genin?" Neji asked once again since they were genin and not really meant for this exactly

"Neji is right Guy-sensei considering that we're just 3 genin who haven't even been out for even a year against a large amount of bandits, an almost A-ranked missing ninja. All for what to rescue a manslut for a Daimyo's son of all things." Tenten spoke in agreement as despite her wanting some action in the mission for once knew that was it really worth it to save Genji

"Listen my youthful students we must do this not only to complete it with the importance that it entailed. But also because I've been training the three of you because I know that together through hard work that I've seen you all put in the months that you can accomplish anything." Might Guy spoke passionately with complete faith in them

"Besides I wouldn't let anything happen to any of my youthful genin, for should anything happen that causes this to get out of hand I'll step in immediately to handle it. So what do you say are you ready to embrace the flames of youth and complete this mission." Might Guy told his genin team since he knew with utmost confidence in them, but just in case anything happened he would jump in immediately and handle things from there

"Alright let's do this, but only to get this annoying bastard to where he belongs." Tenten spoke since she was just so ready to get this done and over with

"I'm with Tenten on this, because despite this being our best mission yet I want nothing more than to get this mission over with and besides we could all use the action. Wouldn't you agree with that Lee?" Neji spoke as he asked his bushy browed teammate

"Yosh! Let's complete this mission this and engage in a most youthful combat." Lee spoke in excitement

"Well then now that's settled it's time for us to get in positions; Tenten you know what to do in this case right?" Neji asked as Tenten summoned up her bow and arrows

"I never leave home without explosive arrows, since you never know when you'll need them." Tenten replied as she knew what was going to be planned

"Excellent that just leaves you and me Lee as let's make this happen and rescue a Daimyo's son." Neji spoke as Lee cheered in the background

With that in mind Tenten scaled up a tree and soon took aim and saw that Neji was right considering that there were in total between 130 to a 140 bandits however, luckily enough they wouldn't account for the fact that she was a damned good archer as she took aim. With that in mind she soon fired the arrow and the result was a good chunk of the area being wracked with an explosion doing what Tenten need and sending everything into disarray as she fired two more exploding arrows and the result was like the 1st one everything within 10 yards was caught in a fierce explosion.

And with the bandits scrambling between trying to get their weapons and aiding the wounded who were either blown to bits or missing body parts Neji and Rock Lee went into the chaos to destroy their adversaries. For the bandits within said camp were now caught unawares as their numbers were now dwindling at a rapid rate considering both of them were some of their generation's best unarmed combatants to date.

"Fire Release: Fire Breath." Neji called out incinerating 4 of the bandits

"Give up now and you will be allowed to leave, your call." Neji told the 3 that surrounded him with swords and spears

"The hell we will besides a Hyuga like you will sell nicely in Kumo." The spear wielding bandit responded as Neji's Byakugan activated

"Poor choice of words." Neji responded

With that Neji went out at the spear using bandit grabbing his spear and snapping in half before going in with a harsh palm strike to his chest that sent chakra into his heart to momentarily stop it before a claw strike to the back of the neck hard enough to break it as he slumped over. Neji had to duck down to avoid a sword swing from both bandits before a quick punch to the throat to cause them to choke and gasp for air before lancing out with hard punch to his side that broke a rib hard enough for it to puncture a lung and then using the shock to his advantage dashed around quickly snapped the remaining bandits neck.

"Lee look out!" Neji called out as he used an Air Palm to stop a knife wielding bandit stabbing him in the back and blasted said bandit into a tree

"Thank you Neji for your most youthful assistance." Rock Lee thanked as he did a quick combination of jabs to a bandits skull that cracked it apart within moments knocking him to the ground

"It's no problem besides aren't that what teammates are for after all." Neji spoke as they saw more and more bandits fall from getting shot in the heart, brain, throat or jugular from Tenten

"Well at least we've got Tenten for extra support who has been doing a splendid job of defeating these unyouthful bandits." Rock Lee added with him and Neji having to rush out of harm's way as an arrow landed on the ground and soon lit up with a kanji and exploded into multiple shards of metal shrapnel that shredded their adversaries to ribbons

"Neji you don't think that Tenten is getting a little bit into this do you?" Rock Lee questioned seeing as how Tenten was shooting arrow after arrow at the bandits who were either blown apart, impaled, or poisoned by the arrows

"Well too be fair Lee if you had to put up being around Genji as much as you did; wouldn't you more or less act the same?" Neji questioned as they saw Tenten continued rain her automatic fire of arrows down on her targets

"Fair enough as its hard to believe someone as perverted and unyouthful as him is the son of our leader." Rock Lee stated as a large grouping of the bandits surrounded them

"Well let's continue onwards with defeating these bandits." Neji spoke getting into a modified Gentle Fist stance as he and his spandex wearing compatriot were facing off against the enemy

"Agreed as now is the time to show them the power of the Flames of Youth." Rock Lee spoke getting into his Goken stance

With that the rest of the bandits were soon dismantled by Rock Lee and Neji who through their combined unarmed might destroyed them with Neji unleashing aggressive palm and claw strikes as well as punches and kicks that made him seem like a living dragon while Rock Lee struck with such speed and strength that he seemed to be a emerald blur. As soon enough they were dropping like flies one by one and it didn't help that Tenten added by making sure there were no survivors with her picking them apart to where if her two melee using teammates didn't kill them her varied arrows would send them to an imminent demise as the area around them was soon littered with the corpses of their enemies.

"Well guys that takes care of every single one of them." Tenten stated dropping down from her perch to join her two blood covered teammates

"Quick question Tenten how many of those arrows do you got left?" Neji asked as his Byakugan was still active

"About 7 why do you ask." Tenten answered wondering why the Hyuga would want to know the amount of remaining arrows she had left

"Because our rogue ninja and the one who has Genji hostage is hiding about a full 10 yards away and running with him do you think you can clear the shot?" Neji asked as Tenten nodded

"You kidding me I can hit a target from about 42 meters easy all I need you to do is point me in his general direction he's running in and I'll be able to hit him good enough." Tenten stated since as long as it was within that range of 42 meters she could strike it down no problem

"Alright he's now 11 yards northwest and counting, you can fire when ready." Neji told Tenten who nodded and concentrated

For there was a moment's silence as Tenten focused before firing the necrotoxin laced arrow letting it sail as it shot forth with great speed as it whizzed through the open forest line before hitting its target on mark as Neji confirmed the shot having hit him dead on and causing him to drop Genji. With that the genin trio followed after their downed target who was in great pain as he felt the arrow pierce its way through his torso with the two arriving too see a tied up Genji who had a ball gag in his mouth.

Meanwhile they saw who their opponent was that of a rogue Kusa ninja evident with the headband around his right bicep having a slash through it as he swore a Chunin's vest a long sleeved forest green shirt that was stained by the blood from his upper midsection as his flesh already had begun to necrotise with form fitting black pants and matching close toed sandals. As he stood at average height, with fair skin and dark blue eyes with a tanto at his strapped to his side and dark brick red hair cut short since this Takeo Shirosaki known for his betrayal of his hidden village from stealing of his village funds for himself and having made out with a 12th of it all 10 months ago and since then had been on the run since.

"Don't bother moving since doing so is just gonna make it worse, so hand over the bastard over and we'll act like this never happened. However, if you try to oppose us then just know that this will not end as well as you think; with that being said what will you choose life or painful death the choice is yours?" Tenten questioned wondering what Takeo's choice would be in the matter as he could do this either the easy way or the hard and painful way

"You kidding me once I hand over the Daimyo's son to the highest bidder a lot of people are gonna pay a very hefty wage to buy him. Which is why you can have him from my cold dead hands." Takeo responded greedily

"Well we tried and nobody could say that we didn't." Tenten stated as Neji and Rock Lee got in their fighting stances

"Let us engage him in youthful combat!" Rock Lee exclaimed rushing after the poisoned rogue ninja

"I agree let's get him." Neji added in agreement as the two rush after Takeo in unarmed combat

The result was Takeo being swarmed by both Neji and Rock Lee and considering the fact that the more the rogue ninja moved during combat the more the necrotoxin spread throughout his body so suffice to say this wasn't a good day for him. Considering that Rock Lee's punches and kicks struck like hammer blows that when they got past his guard nearly broke bone and Neji's modified Gentle Fist was like a dragon ferocious and unrelenting as the fire chakra he channeled into his strikes burned at the man's chakra coils quite fiercely.

"What the hell are these two on, as these are supposed to be genin but it feels like I'm fighting special jounin, as I got told by that pervert that I'd be fighting genin. I'm so gonna make sure he gets sold as a sex slave to some gay fat fuck." Takeo thought as he had to dodge the attacks of two genin before him however, his divided attention cost him having a serrated arrow slash him across the neck and had he not sidestepped at the last moment would've caught him in the carotid artery

"Don't forget about me numbnuts." Tenten told him as she readied another arrow

"Why you little bitch you'll pay for that." Takeo gritted out holding his bleeding neck

"Like my teammate said keep your attention on us." Neji spoke as he used a Air Palm to send him tumbling into his spandex clad teammate

"Feel the power of youth; Leaf Hurricane!" Lee exclaimed as he launched the attack combo that would send him into the air

As Takeo was sent a full 15 feet into the air before a violent heel kick from Rock Lee sent him plummeting towards the ground with a mild concussion and 2 maybe 3 cracked ribs with a single one broken as he managed to land on a sturdy tree branch. However, that didn't stop him from being on the receiving end of two of Tenten's arrows that pierced his back each laced with a neurotoxin with one going in his thigh and another in his left shoulder.

His body soon felt sluggish and slow due to the two toxins in his body wreaking havoc in tandem but, tried to push through which was easier said than done considering that Rock Lee had thrown Neji at him and sent him crashing into him with an 8 trigrams 32 palms which stung like hell as his tenketsu were closed off. Before the spandex clad ninja crashed into him with a violent haymaker that broke his nose evident by the blood that was now leaking from it like a leaky faucet as he soon flashed through handsigns to try and blast the them into submission however, before that could be done Tenten quickly fired out a arrow that pierced into his forearm.

"Now then let's see how you handle this; Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" Takeo cried out as despite his arm being impaled by the arrow he managed to semi sluggishly raise his hand to fire out a powerful bolt of lightning out at Tenten

"Rotation!" Neji exclaimed as a dome of blue chakra defended her against the deadly bolt of lightning

"Thank you for the save Neji." Tenten thanked

"It's no problem besides I think those poisoned arrows you shot him with are starting to get to him considering that his chakra is flagging for him to fight against it." Neji noted seeing that Takeo was doing what he could with his chakra to mitigate the potent necro and neurotoxins in his body however, was failing as a result

"Well do you think that you and Lee can keep the pressure up on him since at the rate he's going he won't last long before they reach his vital organs?" Tenten asked of her fellow teammates as she saw him sweating like a pig as his body was starting to fail him

"Don't worry Tenten that's something we can easily take care of." Neji told her since he and Lee could take care of that easily

"Yes Tenten together Neji and I shall defeat this most unyouthful opponent!." Rock Lee told her in his usual passionate tone of voice as they went back into the thick of things

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." Takeo intoned as he went through handsigns once more as he struggled to do so with the neurotoxin in his shoulder spreading to the rest of his shoulder

With that a powerful surge of lightning ripped through the ground as Rock Lee through Neji out of harm's way and he leaping out of the way before Neji then proceeded to engage him in a fierce bout of taijutsu that Takeo was losing out on considering that the toxins in his body were making him more and more sluggish as the nerves within his body felt like they were on fire. And the fact that Neji was progressively closing off more of his tenketsu made it all the more difficult as he found himself near floundering to keep up with the unrelenting aggression of Neji's modified variant of the Gentle Fist style.

"I don't get it you don't fight like any Hyuga I've seen." Takeo spoke as he found himself subject to his punches quickly maneuvered over with Neji subverting them with claw strikes that rent tears into his clothing

"Simple because unlike my contemporaries I want to go above and beyond their precious Gentle Fist." Neji answered as he went in for a snap kick to the man's cracked ribs breaking one of them and causing one to nearly puncture a lung

"Regardless you'd make a fine sale to Kumo considering they'd be able to use you for breeding a new variant of more lethal Hyuga." Takeo spoke greedily as that proved to be his undoing as Neji caught the wrist he used for a jab to his stomach and then followed it up with a harsh palm strike to his elbow that broke his right arm

"Poor choice of words to say to someone like me especially when you're within my range of divination." Neji spoke with a hidden smirk

"Now then 8 trigrams: 64 Palms." Neji spoke as he unleashed his flurry of palm strikes that closed off the man's tenketsu and caused blood to spill out from his mouth as his body burned fiercely considering that Neji had unconsciously channeled fire chakra into each strike

"Lee he's all yours." Neji told Rock Lee who nodded at having already opened up the 1st gate

With that he blasted him towards his spandex wearing teammate with the trademark Air Palm who proceeded to launch a swift kick that sent him further into the air as, he soon appeared behind him as he quickly wrapped him up in bandages that constricted around his body tightly. Soon enough Takeo was subject to the lethal force that was the Primary Lotus as he could do nothing except struggle as he was soon pile driven into the ground with enough force to crater it as a large dust cloud made in the process.

For Takeo now had a moderate concussion, 3 broken ribs, a fractured sternum and dislocated hip and if that wasn't bad enough he found himself barely able to stand due to the toxins within his body taking their tole on him and nearly forcing him to a single knee with his vision blurred and his left arm immobile as a result. However, this wasn't the end as within a few sword swings Takeo found himself down on both knees with both Achilles tendons sliced out from under him and when he tried to make a handsign for one last jutsu his right arm at the lower forearm had been severed leaving only a bloodied stump in the process as Tenten stood over him with a bloodied nodachi in hand.

"Well I have to say guys that for fighting against our first rogue ninja this proved to be a complete success." Tenten spoke as thinking that they did quite a good job against their adversary

"It seems as though Guy-Sensei's youthful words of encouragement held true after all. For our already bright flames of youth are so strong that it allowed for us to overcome the army of bandits and this unyouthful ninja as well. For truly we are becoming a group of splendid ninja." Rock Lee spoke as Neji let out a small smile

"Although I wouldn't use the same word choice as Lee he's right as Guy-sensei was right to have faith in us to complete this mission. Since we're getting there in due time as one of the best from our generation since and I'll say it just this once for you Lee that our flames of youth can't ever be stopped at how we're going." Neji spoke causing Lee's spirits to brighten at hearing his teammate say those words

"But what do we do about him since he's no good to us now due to his injuries?" Neji asked wondering what to do now with Takeo who at the rate he was going was a dead man

"There's one thing left to do." Tenten stated as she swung her sword and beheaded him where he would stood as his body fell over limply

"There now we can put him to good use and split the reward on his head evenly. So with that being out of the way let's go get Genji and complete this mission already." Tenten spoke as the two nodded as this mission despite the recent action had been long overdue to be completed

* * *

(4 days later, Konoha, February 20th 996 S.E, 1:45 pm)

It had been days later for Tenten since she got back from her first B rank with her team having gotten back 2 days later considering that the Daimyo for all the hassle they went through for returning his wayward son back to him to receive punishment for his actions had been allowed to rest in the palace before heading out back to the village. And once they were paid for both the mission and the sizable bounty on Takeo's head Tenten had proceeded to rest up and stuff her face with dumplings which she'd been craving ever since her return before getting bear hugged by Naruto who had been worried about her since going on the mission, so suffice to say her return was quite a very good one to say the least.

"Well I'm just glad that you're back safe." Naruto told Tenten having worried about her since going off with that perverse cunt

"Me too as you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass he was to deal with which is luckily enough that he got his punishment." Tenten spoke with a malicious smirk

"Oh yeah you mentioned that he got his punishment when you guys delivered him back to his father since you never mentioned what it was?" Naruto asked wondering what said punishment was

"Actually that's what made the end to all of this all the better." Tenten told him as she remembered it

 **(3 and a half days earlier, February 17th 996 S.E, Fire Country, 9:45 Am)**

"What do you mean I'm to be made one of those monks you can't do this to me!" Genji roared in disbelief of what was said to him by his father as all of Team Guy were present

"This isn't up for discussion as time and time again you've disappointed me with your antics. Because I thought that as my son that I would allow you to go out into the world and experience it for all it was worth. That when you'd seen the real harshness of the world beyond these walls that you would be able to become an effective ruler that would be able to make the right decisions and do what is right for the kingdom." The Fire Daimyo told his eldest son as he stood from his full 6 foot 2 height and stepped forwards towards his son in his majestic crimson and black robes

"But instead I get numerous complaints and threats from Lightning and Earth Country as well as my own about how you've done nothing but, be a complete failure to me and the legacy of the rulers of Fire Country. With you not trying to make a name for yourself and try as what has been tradition for centuries to further better our lands, you go and sire bastard after bastard child. Sleep with every whore and slut in the brothels and even going so far as to rape and violate innocent women. As your exploits nearly had us at war with Lightning country for trying to force yourself on the sister of the two tails jinchuuriki. And all for what because you can't keep your cock your pants as I had half a mind to let them execute you on the spot." The Fire Daimyo spat nearly hoarse with rage at the fact that his eldest son's lechery nearly had them going into war once again something they were not prepared to do at this moment

"But I am to be the future daimyo and I can do whatever I please to who I want to it is my birthright to do what I want!" Genji yelled out in narcissistic defiance which earned him a punch to the face from his father that knocked out a tooth

"Not anymore you aren't as I admit that your mother and I had spoiled you a bit. However, I didn't think that it would cause all of what has transpired to have happened. Which is why you are forever disinherited and all rights to the throne are forfeit from here on out Genji." The Fire Daimyo told his son who had been restrained by guards

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M SUPPOSE TO BE RULER YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY BIRTHRIGHT I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!" Genji shouted at the top of his lungs refusing to believe this would be happening to him

"It is and will and to further ensure that you will learn common decency and have these perverse and lecherous ideals and thoughts in you removed. You are to be made a eunuch immediately and from the report of the mission and you trying to have repeatedly forced yourself on a young woman nearly half your age. I think it is best that she do the honors." The Fire Daimyo spoke as Tenten came in with Nodachi drawn

"You really thought that all of your attempts to trying to have your way with me would go unpunished? Especially after multiple times I caught you jerking it with my panties and feeling me up at night or better yet when tried to have your way with me in my own tent. Oh no this is a long time coming just know that I'm doing what every other woman you've been with and violated should've done a long time ago, but never had the chance to." Tenten spoke as she had raised up her nodachi

Ignoring the cries of Genji that were a mix of offers of power and wealth to death threats as the guards spread open his legs she then proceeded to lop off his dick as the limp sexual organ fell to the ground as he was left crying in pain from now being rendered a newly made eunuch, as the guards carried him away.

"I am so sorry about you having to put up with the perverse antics of my eldest son. Since he was meant to complete his trials over these past few years upon his 18th birthday to prove he could rule the Fire Country. Since to be a leader you have to see the world at both its best and strive to improve it for the betterment of the people within however, it seems that he failed that totally and lost himself to his lustful desires." The Fire Daimyo apologized for Tenten having to put up with his perverse failure of a son

"Thank you for the apology Lord Daimyo I appreciate it." Tenten thanked the leader of her country

"I also hope that this doesn't ruin things since I very much would like to have your father build weapons and armor for my armies. For I'd like to make amends for you having to put up with him which is why you're team will not be receiving a sizable mission bonus for your efforts. But also I will be making a hefty contribution towards your father's blacksmith shop, as think of it as paying it forward for your help." The Fire Daimyo spoke causing Tenten's eyes to light up with happiness

"T-Thank you for doing this." Tenten thanked considering she'd have great news to tell her father

"You're welcome and until you and your teammates and sensei are up at full strength again feel free to stay in the guest rooms since you all have deserved it." The Fire Daimyo spoke as Tenten left with a bow feeling pretty good about herself right now

* * *

 **(Snap back to Reality)**

"Wow Tenten it sounds like from all of this you made out this better than what you came out with." Naruto spoke considering that Tenten came out very much on top from this mission

"I know right, as now things can't possibly be going better for me considering that I got a huge bonus to my mission earnings and my dad's shop is gonna be funded by the Daimyo himself. It really feels like it can't get any better than this." Tenten spoke since she was feeling very much elated right now with all things considered

"Agreed as what with your dad's shop going through the roof at the moment and my imminent graduation it's looking like Christmas came early." Naruto added in agreement considering that as it stood for the both of them things were going to be going very well for them in the new few years

"Because seriously at this point it really feels like there ain't nothing that can stop either of us." Naruto remarked considering that everything was going their way for the most part

"Yep it sure seems like that especially since now I got my box of dumplings to stuff my face with when I get home." Tenten responded considering she had in hand her box of precious dumplings that she's missed since her mission

"I swear you and your dumplings Tenten as one of these days with how much you eat you might as well soon turn into one." Naruto joked with a small chuckle

"Like you're one to talk with how you shovel roast pork and turkey down your throat like its going out of style." Tenten countered as Naruto had the decency to look abashed

"Fair enough point then again when you have a black hole for a stomach its kind of hard to show restraint especially when it's so good." Naruto spoke his mouth beginning to water a little bit before Tenten snapped him out of it

"Well considering how already your already 6 feet tall then I guess all of that is mitigated since compared to everyone else in our class your a damned giant." Tenten remarked considering that even Iruka had to look up at the towering form that was Naruto

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault that puberty decided to crash down on me like an Akimichi does food." Naruto retorted considering that he full well knew he outweighed and was taller than his classmates and teachers by a very good margin

"Besides I don't hear you complaining when I give you piggyback rides everywhere." Naruto added as Tenten tried to come up with a rebuttal but found none

"Fine you win, but to be fair it's so much fun getting piggyback rides from you." Tenten spoke having loved getting piggyback rides from the tall teenager since it made her feel like she could reach up towards the guy and sucker punch Kami

"That's what I thought Tenten, but hey let's not ruin this after all today's a good day after all and besides what can possibly go wrong. Since the sun is shining, you've got your dumplings as this is proving to be a really good day." Naruto told her since there was practically nothing that could ruin this for them

"I guess your right...as damn your optimism as why is it that your constantly so damn happy it's almost infuriating." Tenten pouted almost childishly as to how Naruto could remain so optimistically happy at all times

"Because I'm forever infinitely awesome." Naruto answered as Tenten's face took on a deadpanned expression

"You truly are one of a kind Naruto, since you really are a treasure." Tenten stated in a deadpan as Naruto had a wide grin on his face

"Anyways let's go on and enjoy our day…." Naruto spoke before he looked over at a nearby tree

"Naruto what are you doing and why do you have your axe out?" Tenten asked wondering why he had his great axe out

"Because someone has been spying on us and I know damn well who it is." Naruto spoke as he began chopping down the tree

For it only took him a few swing of his great axe to have the tree topple over and reveal a dazed Jiraiya who had a notepad in hand that Naruto snatched away and brought over to Tenten that the two teens began reading. And the more they read the more they saw that the toad sage had been spying on them and using their time together to write smut for his next book and had the gall to use bastardized versions of their names and appearances in it which caused the two to be infinitely pissed.

"Wait a minute I can explain." Jiraiya spoke as had swapped out his great axe for his warhammer and Tenten releasing her kusarigama

"Oh we know you can and you will when we proceed to take your explanation right out of your ass; especially for ruining our time together." Naruto spoke making a shadow clone to take Tenten's dumplings to her house

"And thanks to you I have to waste my time not eating my dumplings that I've been waiting well over a week for because you decided to have us put into your porn." Tenten sneered as she began swinging her weapon by the chain as killer intent swarmed the toad sannin

"So then any other words to say before we tear you several new assholes?" Naruto questioned hefting his warhammer

"Have mercy." Jiraiya spoke hoping he'd get some as he had to dodge having his testicles imploded from a swing of Naruto's warhammer

"I'm sorry but, we're currently out of mercy at the moment and all we have right now is pain." Naruto spoke as Tenten and himself started to corner him

"Enough talk Naruto let's get him." Tenten said as she wanted him to pay

"Man it's amazing how good of friends we are that we can have fun beating up and maiming a pervert together; life sure is great." Naruto added as the two proceeded to give chase to the toad sannin who had one thing on his mind as he fled for his life and his manhood

 _"I swear how those two aren't a couple already is beyond me."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he had to dodge a kusarigama chain that nearly caught him by the neck

 _"Yeah it's official those two are a match made in heaven."_ Jiraiya continued to think to himself as he did everything he could to evade the teenagers that wanted his head on a pike

 **So then with Tenten having completed her first B ranked mission with her team things are looking pretty well for her at the moment as it looks like at the moment things are looking up for her and if they continue to get better. You'll just have to wait and find out in the next new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 ** _So then hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry for the long wait since my grandmother is currently just now getting out of the hospital from her surgery and has been very weak therefore updates will be taking longer to do since I will need to check in on her and make sure she's doing ok. That being said let's get down to what's gone on in the long awaited chapter now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the scene with Naruto and Tenten that's the setup for what's to come in the chapter which was basically a bit of exposition to show more or less what would go on in the chapter and to further their relationship a bit._**

 ** _Following that we've got the whole scene with Tenten, Neji and the daimyo's son which to me felt great writing considering that on one hand I got to show the reality of the fact that unlike in most Naruto stories where the son of the Daimyo is portrayed as this kind gentlemen that's upstanding and noble I'm throwing that out the window since not everyone is a prince charming and often than not are just sleazy rapists. This also allowed for me to show the camaraderie between Neji and Tenten since I want to give him more depth as a character and show of his aspirations to become not just a great martial artist but, also to lead the Hyuga clan to his own form of greatness since he does believe it can be so much more._**

 ** _Next up is Team Guy against the bandits and the rogue ninja they fought which I loved writing out since it allowed me to show them working together as a team and cohesive unit something I hope I did well on writing and giving everyone their ample enough spotlight to shine._**

 ** _Following that up we've got the whole small fluff scene between Tenten and Naruto as well as the aftermath of what happened with her mission. Since I want to once again develop their friendship as much as possible into making their eventual relationship as a couple believable as possible and to give a conclusive ending to what happened with Tenten's mission._**

 ** _That being said please continue to show your support by favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing the story as much as possible as I very much appreciate the support you guys have been giving the story as after all you guys are part of the reason why I continue to write. So please also give reviews since they let me know you guys actually like the story, so please feel free to give your thoughts on the story in the reviews below however, for those flamers just don't bother because remember if ya don't like it then don't bother commenting or reading on it since you're wasting everyone's time._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter we finally get to the genin graduation so stay tuned for all that good action._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria_**


	12. Chapter 12: Graduation Day

**(Chapter 12: Graduation Day)**

It had been some time for Naruto that had past in the months leading up to his graduation considering that he was feeling pretty good considering that he and Tenten got their vengeance on Jiraiya evident by him having surgery to get a prosthetic nutsack and balls due to both being crushed. Besides that Naruto's house was coming out very well with it more and more looking like a Viking house should be something that Naruto and Kiba was becoming more and more proud of to soon enough call home and had to admit it was one of the best decisions he made moving out of his home.

But at the moment one thing was for certain in Naruto's mind was that he would be able to graduate considering that he had all the cards in hand needed for him to do so and soon enough he, Sasuke and Kiba would be on a genin team together since it would be no doubt that they would since their synergy and bond was practically unbreakable. Because soon enough together they would be able to show the world that together they were an unstoppable force of greatness that would soon enough have their names synonymous with legendary because their drive to attain such a thing was damned well unstoppable.

* * *

 **(May 29th 996 S.E, Academy, 1:45 Pm)**

It was now in the midst of the taijutsu portion of everything and right now it was looking to be in Naruto's favor considering that it was widely known throughout the academy that he was one of the best when came to taijutsu or kenjutsu and considering who his opponent was this would be a breeze, but also at the same time a disappointment as well. As the 6 foot tall Viking would just have to make due since this was usually tournament styled so if all else fails he was bound to wind up with a more worthwhile adversary.

"Ah man do I really have to fight Hinata?" Naruto complained at having to fight the timid Hyuga

"Naruto this the way things were chosen besides you could be a bit nicer." Iruka scolded the massive red haired blonde

"But Iruka-sensei she sucks so damn hard, as seriously the only one more pathetic than her is Sakura because don't we have anyone else I can fight as hell Ino of all people would put up a better fight." Naruto further complained at how weak Hinata was

"N-N-Naruto I-I'll show y-y-you h-how strong I -r-r-really am." Hinata stuttered out as Naruto's face was stuck further in irritation

"Damn it can you not sutter so damn much. Because there is this little thing called english motherfucker do you speak it!" Naruto exclaimed causing Hinata to flinch at the harsh words

"Whatever what you say won't really matter anyways since at least this will be over before you even see it coming." Naruto spoke as Iruka started the fight

As true to his word Naruto charged towards Hinata and punched her square in the face hard enough that it would give her a concussion as she was sent flying so hard into a tree that an indentation of her torso was made as she coughed up blood with a large dark purple bruise on her face forming as a result as she was luckily knocked unconscious.

"I told you this would be a cakewalk Iruka-sensei and besides I didn't hit her that hard." Naruto spoke since if he really wanted to have hit her hard then she would be having a hole through her stomach at the moment

"I don't get paid enough for this." Iruka said under his breath as medical ninja took Hinata to be hospitalized for her concussion

With that in mind the following forfeited with Ino and Sakura doing it because of their not wanting to fight Sasuke, Shikamaru because of the fact he was too lazy and oddly enough Shino who did so for him knowing in a contest of physical and martial the odds were stacked against due to the top 3 that were Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Akame won against Choji considering that she was the faster of the two and baited him into his defeat by using his own weight against him as now it was Kiba vs Asura who was excited about this that was for sure.

"Kiba remember don't maim understood." Naruto told his feral friend

"Oh come on Naruto have more faith in me than that." Kiba responded as he went into his fighting stance

"Naruto if I may bother you for a moment why would you tell Kiba that?" Shino asked wondering why Naruto would tell the feral Inuzuka that

"Because Shino to put it simply Kiba gets a bit carried away when it comes to fighting and which is why since this is an exhibition and not a fight against either Sasuke or me. Then I have to warn him to not get completely carried away otherwise he'd more than likely end up worse off than what I did to Hinata." Naruto explained considering that Kiba's feral impulses while great in utility and in a fight was also the double edged sword of him getting carried away and possibly mauling someone

"That is a good reason as to why you'd tell him to not maim him considering my beetles have sampled his chakra and it has nothing but primal aggression in it, so much that it nearly drove them into a frenzy." Shino stated since while not as potent as Naruto's one thing for certain was the primal aggression in his was so great that it almost felt like he was channeling something

"However, the fight already looks like its underway and Asura ain't looking so hot." Naruto commented as Asura despite him having his katana out was apparently no match for the feral ferocity that Kiba

For Asura soon found himself on his back-foot considering that Kiba was attacking him with savage ferocity as every punch, swipe and knee was done so much so that despite his skill with the sword he was barely able to perceive the hits fast enough to just block the strikes evident by the tears in his clothes or the bruises and scrapes upon his body. Meanwhile Kiba was enjoying going on the savage offensive considering that he was enjoying the fight since he was showing up the Hokage's son and quickly whittling down his defenses.

As everyone was watching in surprise as Kiba was having clear control over the fight considering the grass was being painted red with small drops of Asura's blood being flung all over the place with clawed swipes and punches coming in more and more in abundance evident by how Asura's shirt was nearly torn to ribbons.

"Come on Asura I thought you could do better than this." Kiba taunted as he ducked under a sideswipe from Asura and used his claws to swipe at his stomach drawing four jagged lines across his gut

"Damn it what the hell are you on?" Asura questioned as he was doing his best to block the ferocious attacks of Kiba

"Simple pure willpower and the need to kick your ass." Kiba retorted as he grabbed Asura by his sword arm to prevent him from bringing it down on him and then proceeded to chomp down on his collarbone

"Son of a bitch you fucking bit me!" Asura screamed out clutching his large bite wound that bled a deep crimson

"Hey whatever happens to work I'll take it and besides when it comes to hand to hand I'm second to none with your brother being the exception." Kiba spoke as he let earth chakra flow into his right hand and used it for a clawed uppercut that cracked at Asura's sternum sending him stumbling back 5 feet

"You want to give up Asura because you maybe good with a sword but, I'm better at hand to hand." Kiba stated as he saw Asura struggle to get up as Asura had to breathe couple times to get his anger under control

"Alright I give and besides I'm not to worried about losing anyways since I'll still get my headband." Asura spoke since he knew that while he could've used ninjutsu to beat Kiba he wanted to challenge and push himself more because he wanted to get strong and that meant not just staying in one area and focusing on that solely like he had been with his ninjutsu and the fact that he was realizing swordfighting wasn't his thing

 _"Perhaps I should trade in my katana for something else considering that all this fighting with it ain't doing me any good and the fact is I need something that can keep people away from me at a distance."_ Asura thought to himself as he went back to collect himself for the moment

"Well next up is this is Naruto vs Rangiku." Iruka spoke as Naruto summoned up his great axe

"Let's get this over with as at least she'll prove a marginally better fight than Hinata's pathetic self." Naruto spoke since that comment got Rangiku to frown

"So then are we gonna do this since I just want to get to fighting Sasuke already since besides Kiba he's the only one I remotely care about fighting; no offense Asura or Choji." Naruto spoke considering that to be honest Sasuke was the only one who could besides Kiba fight him on his level

"No offense/None taken." Asura and Choji spoke having known of their fierce rivalry and the fact that the two were the top tier of their graduating class

"Hey I'm good to ya know and don't talk about Hinata like that!" Rangiku exclaimed growing angered at being talked down to

"What I'm just putting it out there that in the pecking order of things. Because it goes me, then Sasuke, then Kiba, then Tenten, then Neji, then Asura and then you and then at the bottom is Hinata since she's a timid pissant." Naruto stated since that was how things were in his general view of things

"Besides what are you gonna do about it, because in case you didn't see with everyone else I one shotted the fuck out of her. Which makes me wonder what are you gonna do to stop me considering that all things considered I'm better than you and I am most certainly better than her in every possible way there is." Naruto declared as Rangiku rushed after Naruto with anger driven speed

With that in mind Naruto easily parried Rangiku's sword thrust to his chest and countered with a punch to her jaw that nearly knocked out one of her teeth as she stumbled backwards nearly a full foot however, she just barely managed to miss a bisecting chop that cut off her shirt sleeve and some of her skin as Naruto axe struck so hard that it left deep 4 inch cracks in the ground.

"What the hell Naruto you could've killed me." Rangiku said in shock of the fact that she nearly could've been split in half

"I should care why exactly, because this is a damn fight and I play to win." Naruto told her as he spun his axe in his hand

"Besides we aren't family so what should it matter anyways if I hurt you real bad or not?" Naruto questioned as he could've sworn for a moment that he saw ruby red bleed into Rangiku's eye color

"Yes we are and I'll prove it when I beat you; even if I have to break bones." Rangiku responded quite heatedly as her right eye turned a reddish violet before going back to normal

"Then show me all of what you have." Naruto told his former sister as he charged after her

With that in mind Rangiku was forced to keep a death grip on her katana considering that everytime his great axe came down upon her it was nearly knocked out of his hands and the fact the force behind every single swing and cleave nearly knocked her down to the ground as he spared no expense in trying to offensive break her. This was evident when he headbutted her hard enough to stun her and then followed it up by swing his axe into her side causing it to go halfway into her midsection causing her to scream in pain from the wound before following it up with a punch to the throat that made her go to one knee before following it up with an axe strike to her thigh that wasn't deep enough to be fatal but, good enough to bring her down.

"You want to give up now Rangiku because face it you don't even have a chance against me." Naruto told her as he punched her a few feet away and into the ground as she now had a bloodied nose

"I'll never give up, because I'll bring you back to our family no matter what." Rangiku declared as she got up and managed to swing her katana at Naruto and try to go for his neck only for everyone minus Kiba and Sasuke to be shocked as he caught the blade

"Apparently you still don't get it do you as let me make one thing abundantly clear since you seem to forget how things work." Naruto spoke as he used his great strength to squeeze down on the blade as it started to soon crack

"We will and never be family, because how can I be apart of something that never existed and allow me to shatter that belief like I will your sword." Naruto spoke as true to his work he snapped said blade in half as the jagged pieces fell to the ground

With that Naruto yanked her up by her thick blonde hair and threw her up into the air and then using his great axe like a baseball bat and have his axe bite into collarbone and send her flying 8 feet away as she landed on the ground bleeding as Naruto was declared the winner. However, Rangiku refused to accept defeat as she felt the Kyuubi's chakra flow through her and turn her eyes that vermillion red as she quickly made a Rasengan and charged after Naruto who sighed realizing she just wouldn't learn.

 _"It really didn't have to be this way and she wonders why I get along with Asura more."_ Naruto thought as he reared his fist back and punched her in the stomach hard enough that a defined outline of his fist was made as she was on the ground her mouth hacking up blood and shaking horribly from the pain

"Someone please get her a doctor because I don't think she's getting up for a few hours." Naruto told Iruka who called over a medical ninja

With that in mind Kiba soon forfeited to Sasuke considering he knew that while he was good in hand to hand Sasuke's nearly matured Sharingan would give him the advantage which would have him in defeat and his pride wouldn't let him be beat by Sasuke until he could gain a level of skill enough to at least fight him to stalemate. Therefore the two rivals were now about to fight sword to sword however, Naruto did make an odd request that being for the both of them to use all of their abilities ninjutsu being included as Iruka obliged due to the fact that if he didn't the combined killer intent from both of them would crush the class with the exception of Kiba and Asura.

"So then you ready Sasuke?" Naruto questioned bringing his claymore out to bare as Sasuke brought out his sabre

"Oh bring it because we'll be showing everyone that I'm the better of us all in a swordfight." Sasuke spoke as he activated his Sharingan with his left having a full 3 tomoe and the right 2 tomoe

"Just because you have your fancy eyes out doesn't mean you'll beat me." Naruto spoke getting into his sword stance

"Well then we'll see about that." Sasuke retorted getting into his own stance

The tension was thick between the two rivals, as the dust blew through the academy field before a small gust of wind soon blew through the area as Sasuke made the first strike with a stab towards Naruto's throat that he blocked as he soon rooted himself to the ground as he soon began to put up his staunch defense against Sasuke's almost surgical offensive. Despite Sasuke's nearly completed Sharingan it still remained that one thing was clear that being the 6 foot tall teen's defense was as impregnable as ever with him using keeping every movement minimalistic and only moving what was necessary to block Sasuke's sabre.

For this continued onwards until Naruto soon managed to catch Sasuke in a bladelock as their blades grinded against each other before Naruto broke it off and tried to go in for a bisecting swipe that Sasuke managed to parry it albeit barely due to the monstrous strength from it. Before the two lashed out at each other with both managing to score first blood on each other with Naruto getting a cut on the burned portion of his face and Sasuke having a thin cut across the right side of his midsection.

"Well looks like neither of got first blood on each other." Sasuke spoke as Naruto wiped away the blood on his cheek

"I know but I'm still pretty sure that I'll win this since you're not the only one who's been able to do a few new tricks." Naruto replied with a smirk as his rune covered arm began to glow

"We'll then bring it then." Sasuke retorted as went in after Naruto in full sprint

However, his sprint towards Naruto was stopped by a concussive shockwave that threw him back a few yards that made his body briefly rattle with pain however, he used this to his advantage to land hard on a tree and then front-flipped back to attack Naruto with a sword thrust that was parried and countered by and overhand chop that Sasuke narrowly dodged as it cracked the ground beneath him. For Naruto soon engaged in a counterattack as he rained`down overhand chops to Sasuke like an avalanche that the young Uchiha was forced to parry the fierce hammer blows before soon enough catching Naruto off guard with a

feint to his shins that served as a diversion for him to gain distance.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Sasuke exclaimed breathing out a stream of flames from his mouth

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Naruto shouted as he shout out a condense sphere of pressurized winds

The result was the two colliding and exploding with great force as Iruka had to erect a water wall to protect everyone from the blowback of the explosion as amidst the flames Naruto and Sasuke continued to fight it out against each other with the sound of their blades clashing ringing out like church bells as they were battling it out against each other. For the two were engaged in their own little duel to where all sound except for the sound of blade against blade and their own voices were muted out as they fought and clashed against one another as Sasuke aggressive yet surgically precise attacks were met by the ironclad defense and powerful counters.

As everyone else was in awe of the what was going on before them since this was as good a stalemate as any considering that Sasuke's aggression fueled staccato strikes that did so with surgical precision were mitigated by Naruto's stalwart defense on the other hand Naruto's strength based counters and bisecting sweeps and overhand attacks were met with lightning fast parries and Sasuke flanking his exposed sides. For both gave back injuries in equal amounts the difference being that Naruto took off minor to moderate chunks of skin and soft muscle as well as being still bludgeonous in nature meanwhile Sasuke's while not as deep as Naruto's came more so in quantity considering the cuts and thrusts he made were numerous and began to wore on the tall teen yet neither would give into the other.

"Come on Sasuke is that all you got? I thought that with your fancy new eyes you'd be able to hit harder and instead I'm taking you down and out." Naruto spoke as they engaged in their fast paced bout as Naruto continued his counters against Sasuke's strikes despite the numerous cuts upon his broad chest and the small amount of stabs on his shoulder and right collarbone and shoulder

"Says you if anything I'm coming out on top because, I'll be proving I'm the better between the both us just you wait." Sasuke retorted with his torso, stomach and right thigh and left side of his upper and mid back having chunks of flesh cut off still continued onwards with his bout with Naruto as their blades clashed fiercely

"Iruka-sensei I wouldn't get in the way if I were you." Kiba told their instructor as everyone had to cover their eyes and brace themselves for another jutsu clash between the two

"Why shouldn't I as at this rate the Academy will be obliterated!" Iruka spoke as he saw the craters from jutsu clashes from Sasuke and Naruto with one having blown a man sized hole in the building

"Trust me if you intervene then they'll be on your ass and the last thing you'd want are a pissed off Naruto and Sasuke on your ass. So just let them wear themselves down otherwise it won't end very well." Kiba responded seeing Naruto deflecting Chidori senbon that came in at a rapid fire rate as the feral teen knew that interfering with Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't end well

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Sasuke exclaimed as a spear of lightning caught Naruto in the shoulder

"Ha! Looks like you don't got nothing on me now Naruto." Sasuke spoke before he saw a wide smirk on Naruto's face

"That's what you think because I was planning on using this just in case you used some those Chidori attacks on me and guess what it paid off just like I thought it would." Naruto thought as he absorbed the spear of lightning into himself as his boon from the thunder god glowed brightly

"Now then let's see handle this!" Naruto spoke shooting out a powerful shockwave that tore up the ground beneath it as it barreled towards Sasuke

"Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind!" Sasuke exclaimed throwing out a large spiraling mass of white hot flame to counter Naruto's attack

The result was two attacks briefly clashing against one another for supremacy as Naruto and Sasuke pushed more and more chakra into their attacks causing them to grow bigger and brighter as soon enough the area around them began to smoke and crater from the intense heat and pressure behind each attack. Iruka seeing this as having gone to far and not wanting the Academy blown to bits soon put multiple water walls around the unstable mass of power and having a clone each get the boys to safety as it the unstable mass soon exploded in a concussive burst of steam and heat that was damn well suffocating the feedback blowing a hole the size of a super sized Akimichi into the roof.

"What the hell Iruka-sensei why'd you stop our fight?!" Naruto questioned as he and Sasuke stood up ready to go at it once again

"Yeah I was just about to show Naruto his place in the pecking order." Sasuke retorted causing a minor tick mark to form on Naruto's head

"Oh please I was decimating you from the start, you red eye bastard." Naruto argued back

"As if I had you right where I wanted from the start and I could've cut your giant sized ass down to nothing." Sasuke shot back as the two began their arguing match until Iruka used his big head jutsu to break it up

"The reason I broke your match up is because look at what the actual fuck you did to the academy!" Iruka yelled at them as the two looked at the damage their fight caused and saw that it went a little extreme to say the least

"Now you two are cleaning this mess up right now!" Iruka ordered as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other

"Well I guess there is only one thing left to do in this instance wouldn't you agree Sasuke." Naruto spoke looking back at the Crusader of an Uchiha

"You're right because I don't have time for this I've got important stuff to do." Sasuke replied in agreement as both made the cross handsign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto and Sasuke intoned as several copies of each emerged

"Catch us if you can, because we most certainly aren't cleaning up this shit!" The chorus of voices that were Naruto and Sasuke's clones spoke as they darted off in different directions

 _"They really don't pay me enough for this."_ Iruka thought as he went to chase after the two

* * *

(2 days later, May 31st 996 S.E, Naruto's House, 1:05 Pm)

It was now sunny afternoon for our trio who had after the academy was repaired for damages had all passed and gained their headbands making them official genin and shinobi of the village with all three of them finding elation and joy in this accomplishment as now it meant the stage was set for them to do bigger and better things that they've been planning. However, there was one thing left for them to do that being at the moment to celebrate their promotion to genin and what better way than to do so at Naruto's house that was looking to be up and operational and finally having been made to completion and look the way he's been wanting it to since he got it.

"Well here's to finally making it as genin!" Naruto cheered as he, Kiba and Sasuke clinked their mugs in unison

"I have to agree Naruto that this is one occassion I'm most happy to celebrate considering that all three of us have put in the work for us to earn these headbands of ours." Sasuke spoke up with Naruto's serving as a belt, Kiba's wrapped around his right bicep and Sasuke's atop his head

"As I'm telling you guys that when we get on our team together we'll be unstoppable. By the way that brings me to something what do you want our team name to be since we'll need to come up with one?" Naruto asked all of them as they were all eating as well from what Naruto had hunted in the Forest of Death

"Well how about Team Badass after all that's what we are and what better name than that when you about it." Kiba answered thinking that it would be an quite fitting name to their soon to be team

"I like it well enough since it sounds pretty damned cool; Sasuke what do you think of it?" Naruto asked eating some roasted dire wolf

"Hey I like it well enough since it's sounds pretty great and it isn't to pretentious, so yes I agree with calling ourselves Team Badass." Sasuke replied eating his boar

"It's decided then Team Badass is what we shall be." Naruto stated as Kiba looked up from eating his bear

"And cheers to making it to being Genin!" Kiba spoke excitedly as they clinked their mugs in unison

With that in mind they all ate their food and drank like it was going out of style as they laughed and talked jovially at the fact that soon enough they'd be on their own team together as they did this for an hour or so before they're stomachs were full of ale and food to where they were about ready to hit a food coma at anytime from how much they ate.

"Damn it Naruto did you really have to make this so good?" Sasuke spoke as he let out a loud belch

"Hey you and Kiba still ate all of it, besides I don't hear you complaining as you had went through seconds of what I gave you." Naruto retorted since the shadow clones were disposing of the remains of their celebratory feast

"This coming from the glutinous pile of fuck who had fourths going on nearly fifths, because seriously do you have a black hole where your stomach is." Sasuke countered as Naruto was one to talk considering that Naruto's appetite was legendary and almost able to rival Akimichi's

"Look can we all just agree that this was great, because I swear if I eat anymore my stomach is gonna implode." Kiba spoke up since the food they all devoured was too good and he couldn't eat even if he wanted too at the moment

"Fair enough." Sasuke conceded

"Besides who do you think we'll get as our sensei since I really hope we don't get stuck with is Kushina considering that no doubt she'll try and pull something where we're saddled with either Asura or Rangiku." Naruto spoke as knowing the Hokage's wife would more than likely pull something like that

"Screw that because I'm not getting put on a team with that psycho bitch Rangiku. As no offense Naruto but she's got some screws loose as hell even Akamaru when he got a smell of her scent and chakra told me that smelled like foxes and bloodlust. So I guess we all know what that means." Kiba spoke with both himself and Akamaru smelling nothing but bloodlust and the smell of fox on her chakra

"I knew that something was up with her as Asura told me about this and its no doubt her half of the fox is controlling her to whatever extent I don't know. However, considering the fact that like my mother she'll still try and get me back into the family so she can have her apple pie life of living and think that we'll be a big happy family. Well I ain't having it at all besides what with that fox in her stomach I'm not trusting anything she does around me as Odin only knows what that thing is using her for." Naruto responded considering that for some reason or another whenever Rangiku was around him it made his skin crawl and feel violated

"Well in any case I say we just stay the hell away from her since knowing the fact everytime I've seen her with my Sharingan and in comparison to Asura that the foxes chakra is thrice as more potent in her. Then it would be very good if we stayed away since just think if she got mad over losing to Naruto and tried to Rasengan him in the back. Then imagine what she'd do if we had to go on a mission with her because I don't know about you guys but I rather like living." Sasuke spoke considering he knew that Rangiku was a walking time bomb of immense power waiting to go off

"So then it's agreed then we avoid being anywhere near Rangiku and if possible get someone to tighten that shit up on her since we don't need a repeat of what happened almost 20 years ago." Naruto spoke as they all nodded in agreement

"Well then anything else you guys want to do tonight since we got until this Friday before teams are picked, so if anyone has anything they want to share on the agenda then by all means share it?" Naruto questioned if there was anything else they wanted to do

"I overheard Mizuki saying something to a guy wearing one of those strange headbands during the Shimura Rebellion. Saying something about how he's gonna be stealing the Forbidden Scroll to give to Orochimaru tonight, so there's always that we could do." Sasuke informed them

Since last night he saw and heard Mizuki talking to a cloaked figure with silver hair saying that in exchange for something given to him by that deceitful snake he would have to return the favor by stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

"I guess that if we happen to stop Mizuki we can consider this our first official mission as Team Badass and ensure that we get put on a team together. Are y'all up for this because think about it not only do we get to make sure we get put on a team together, but also gain all the glory and bragging rights possible?" Kiba asked as Naruto grinned

"You don't gotta tell me twice I'm all in for this; what say you Sasuke are you up for this or are you gonna pussy out?" Naruto questioned of the teenaged Uchiha

"Believe that I'm joining in since I found this stuff first, so of course I am that and I want in on bragging rights as well." Sasuke spoke as all three teens grinned upon their first unofficial mission

"Then it's settled that tonight; Team Badass commenced their first ever mission." Naruto spoke with a wide grin on his face knowing that this was going to be fucking awesome

* * *

 **(8 hours later, 11:33 Pm, 2 kilometers away from Konoha)**

It was 27 minutes till half past midnight as Mizuki had been careful considering that he'd gotten away from Konoha and was now en route to his new master Lord Orochimaru as armed with his new curse mark nothing would stop him from attaining all of what he deserved. That was until Naruto leapt from his cover and smacked the shit out of him with his warhammer sending him to the ground spitting up blood and some teeth.

"Huh well Kiba congrats man as thanks to you we've found ourselves here a traitor." Naruto spoke with his blood covered warhammer hefted over his shoulder

"Agreed as told you I could find him even if we let him get head start from half a mile away." Kiba spoke with a smug grin on his face

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves guys besides we still have him to deal with and before you ask me for the 4th time no Naruto we can't kill him, as to prove we even did this he needs to be alive." Sasuke told the red haired Viking who pouted childishly under the light of the full moon

"Ah man Sasuke your no fun besides its not like anyone will miss him if I just caved in his head a little bit." Naruto spoke since its not like anyone really like treacherous Chunin enough to miss him

"Like I said Naruto we can kill him after we turn him in for stealing the scroll until then we can still beat him up. I swear sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall with you." Sasuke spoke before they all noticed the tainted chakra coming off Mizuki

"Um guys I think he's roiding out here!" Kiba called out as they watched Mizuki grow to being a half naked musclebound several foot tall humanoid tiger

"So does this mean that Mizuki is really into furries then?" Naruto asked as Kiba and Sasuke deadpanned

"What he looks like he would be considering that he looks like a gay Tony the Tiger." Naruto spoke as he saw the now transformed Mizuki glare at them

"I was considering saving this for later but, considering how much of a nuisance the 3 of you are that I'll spare no expense in crushing all of you fucking twerps." Mizuki snarled out as the trio merely looked at him like he was the punchline to a hidden joke

"Let's get to beating him up already since he has it coming for calling us twerps." Kiba spoke as Akamaru barked in agreement

"I agree let's get him as the time for talk is over, for now is the time beating him up." Sasuke said in agreement as he unsheathed his sabre

With that in mind all 3 launched after Mizuki with Naruto crashing into him with his warhammer as despite the enhanced strength the curse mark gave him the ground still nearly crater beneath them due to the monstrous strength Naruto wielded as the bones in his arm creaked from the pressure of having to catch it. However, this was a setup for Kiba and Akamaru to pull a Fang over Fang that ploughed into his furry back that sent him through three trees as his lower and middle ack was shredded down to the soft muscle nearing deep muscle tissue that seemed to be healing as he stood back up his dark emerald eyes glaring with pure hate.

However, he didn't even get the satisfaction of being able to counterattack considering that Sasuke landed 6 stabs to his stomach that had Mizuki's experience in the field saved him would've hit his vital organs as he went in to punch Sasuke's head off his shoulders. However, a haymaker from Naruto ceased said action sending him flying several feet knocking out four of his teeth and cracking jaw before his flight was stopped by Kiba who had been running on all fours and tackled him into the ground but not before having clawed at his face hard enough to draw blood.

"So then on a scale of 1 to 10 how much of a bitch do you feel like to be getting thrashed around by a couple of genin who don't have a sensei, since I imagine it must be absolutely humiliating right now?" Naruto questioned as he swung his warhammer once more as it violently dislocated Mizuki's shoulder that hung limply at his side

"Shut you damned brat I swear I'll decimate you all and show you just how powerful I am thanks to Lord Orochimaru." Mizuki spoke as his dislocated shoulder slowly began to relocate itself

"Hey Kiba do you give a shit about what he's saying?" Naruto asked the young Inuzuka

"Not really as, we're still gonna tear him apart regardless." Kiba spoke before Akamaru let out a series of barks

"Akamaru just said that he could care less and is wondering if we're gonna go back to beating him up yet?" Kiba added since his loyal partner was wondering why the dead meat was still prattling on

"What about you Sasuke do you even care what he's going on about?" Naruto asked the young Uchiha

"I thought we established while we were chasing him that the only thing he's good for like Sakura is a punching bag/meat shield." Sasuke stated as Mizuki let out a guttural sounding growl escape his throat

"I'll kill you all dead just you see and then you'll have to acknowledge my strength then!" Mizuki shouted in anger as he pounced on them like a wild beast

"Chidori Sharp Spear." Sasuke simply spoke aiming the extending blade of lightning at Mizuki that pierced his right thigh and going out the back while hitting and at the same time cauterizing his femoral artery

As Mizuki was on the ground clutching his smoking leg Akamaru soon ran up and jumped upon him chomping down in-between his collarbone and neck as Mizuki had stumbled back flailing about trying to get the hound off of him however, Naruto soon charged in and swung his warhammer so hard it forced the tiger like man to double over in pain as it felt like the organs in his stomach had ruptured. Akamaru had relented in biting down on Mizuki leaving a deep and bloody bite mark that had blood running down his chest only for Kiba to use his earth chakra enhanced claws to leave deep furrows across chest while Akamaru did the same thing.

Once he was finished being clawed and slashed at by Kiba and Akamaru who had done enough to leave the upper half of his body's fur dyed scarlet as his transformation began to waver from the wounds he was soon set ablaze by Sasuke who unleashed a horse sized fireball jutsu that had the man screaming in pain as though his wounds were burned shut so were his skin and fur. As he rolled about in pain Naruto and Sasuke took this as an advantage with Sasuke taking this chance to slash out Mizuki right eye and Naruto using this as an opportunity break the bones in his forearm in 3 different places via slamming his warhammer into it.

 _"What the hell how the hell are they so strong; with Lord Orochimaru's power I should be decimating them."_ Mizuki thought as he was subject to Sasuke having rushed in with a point blank Chidori Current and immobilizing him in place

"He's all yours Kiba let him have it!" Sasuke shouted as he stabbed deeply into his muscular thigh multiple times causing it to bleed

"Alright here goes nothing as it maybe incomplete; but let's see you stand up to this you furry bastard; Earth Release: Passing Fang!" Kiba exclaimed as he did his usual Passing Fang however, the added earth chakra to it caused a light shell of dust and marble sized chunks of stone to surround it

The result was Mizuki being subject to the earthen covered drill boring into him as he felt his sternum break along with three ribs and his organs damn well near feel like they going to rupture from the concussive force behind it as skin and soft muscle was scraped away as his entire torso looked like it went through blender going at high speeds with blunt tipped blades. As the attack was strong enough to force Mizuki back to normal as he was coughing up blood from his 3 broken ribs and his violently dislocated shoulder and collarbone that had a series of scrapes going into the soft and barely deep muscle that hung limply and looked to be fractured by the looks of it.

"How?! How the hell are you this fucking strong, as none of you brats should be so damned strong!" Mizuki demanded as he staggered to his feet half blind and in great pain with minor 2nd degree burns pockmarking his body

"How about because we're infinitely better than you." Kiba stated as Naruto charged towards the treacherous Chunin with a sucker punch hard enough to cause a minor concussion evident by the dark purplish bruise forming on his forehead that made his vision see double

"Not to mention unlike you we attained our strength and skill through hard work and dedication; not by letting so snake faggot butt fuck us for power." Naruto said following with a right hook that knocked out a good deal of both his upper and bottom teeth

"Besides also unlike you we don't need promises of power from a traitor to become as strong as we are." Naruto added as then reared his fist back for a follow up punch that broke Mizuki nose causing it to bleed heavily like a leaky faucet

"So to put it simply you never stood a chance; Lightning Release: False Darkness." Sasuke intoned shooting a spear of lightning that punched a hole in Mizuki's gut half the size of a fist

"Now then any last words to say before you're reduced to being some guy named Big Bubba's prison wife for treason against the village?" Naruto questioned as he hefted his warhammer

"You know what the 3 of you may have won this, but just know my lord and master Orochimaru will come back and one day he'll obliterate Konoha into nothing just you wait!" Mizuki exclaimed before he was knocked out into unconsciousness by Naruto giving him a full blown concussion

"Well that settles it guys great work on us completing our first mission as Team Badass now then all that's needed is to put this guy into a stasis scroll and we'll be good to go." Naruto stated as all three had to admit one thing for certain that being that their teamwork and synergy allowed them to prevent one of the village's greatest assets from falling into enemy hands

"Agreed Naruto considering that we did what it would take Jonin to do, so I guess that we've all earned the right to feel smug right about now." Sasuke spoke knowing they've all earned that right

"You damned sure got that right as, we annihilated him and not to mention I got to see that I'm that much closer to making one of my stupid clan's jutsu complete. Because I'm telling you right here and now this marks the start of us becoming legends." Kiba stated as he could barely contain the excitement he felt at this moment

"Dead straight Kiba; now come on we got a mission to complete and bragging rights to rub in everyone's faces." Naruto spoke as he had finished putting Mizuki in the stasis scroll with him carrying the Forbidden Scroll and Kiba the stasis one

* * *

 **(4 days later, June 4th 996 S.E, 12:03 Pm, Hokage Tower)**

It was in the early afternoon as the Jounin were getting to pick from their genin and rightfully so, considering that 3 in particular were up for grabs however, just before they could solidify their decisions a heavily breathing Anko came panting and bursting through the doors.

"Sorry Lord Hokage about me being late as my alarm didn't go off and I apologize, for my lateness." Anko apologized cursing her alarm clock for dying on such an important day

"Well considering that you're only 25 minutes late and that if I didn't threaten him with D-ranks for the next 3 months then we'd have to wait another 3 hours before he arrived. So all things considered your fine considering that you didn't pull a Kakashi." Minato quipped at the cyclopean jounin had the decency to look abashed

"Come on don't you think that you're exaggerating?" Kakashi asked the 4th Hokage

"Do you really want me to go through your track record because I'll tell you that it won't help you save face? As that's another reason why Kushina is assisting sensei." Minato retorted considering that he could go over the jonin's record and it would most definitely not play out in his favor

"Nevermind." Kakashi responded knowing he couldn't refute cold hard facts

"That's what I thought anyways Anko we were just discussing teams and I believe for the ones picked out and the one you wanted you'd like to make a counterargument. Since I assume you know that all three of your peers have chosen who they wanted in their team?" Minato spoke knowing of how they had all chosen their students coming into this

"Yes I know how Kushina wants Naruto with the twins of yours and how for a tracking team Kurenai would want Kiba with Hinata and Shino. But I would just like to say that both teams are something that is just built to fail which is why my team of having Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Gudbrandur would be a much better option." Anko stated knowing for a fact that the team she wanted would be better than either Kushina's or Kurenai's

"Well then state your argument as to why you think you think that and if you make a good enough case then by all means you'll be good to go for having your team." Minato told the purple haired jonin

"Alright well let's start with Kurenai's as granted she wants a tracking team however, like with Kushina's who I will get to in a moment is overspecialized. Not to mention the fact that their team ethic would be horrible considering that you have Hinata who to be honest Kurenai and how can I put this for a lack of a better term." Anko spoke seeing the red eyed genjutsu mistress frown at her

"Just what are you implying?" Kurenai asked tersely considering that it was no trade secret that she cared deeply for Hinata

"She sucks alright. She's is for a lack of a better term a shitty shinobi who's too shy and hesitant to even be considered going out on the field that she'd be a liability to her team. Because hell she can't even get through a full sentence without stuttering. And then you are banking on the fact that Kiba and Shino will help her out as granted Shino would help her out since he has the classic Aburame hive mentality Kiba however, not so much." Anko spoke considering that Hyuga girl while nice was also a liability due to her timidity

"What about Kiba I think he'd help her out to besides what's wrong with my team, since it's balanced out well enough as it is." Kurenai retorted as Anko shook her head

"You're wrong because like Naruto he values strength and confidence in people and Hinata has none of that not to even mention that I've seen how he acts personally. And he isn't one to help pick up the slack since it's either you keep up or get left behind with him and all I see is Kiba leaving Hinata further and further in the dust." Anko spoke out before continuing

"And there is the fact that it's overspecialized because you've got 3 trackers, but little variation in any of them with Kiba being the sole exception, because Hinata and Shino are stereotypes of their clan. Which would make for them being easy targets out on a mission and this isn't even accounting for the skill level difference between them. Because that would make things completely uneven for all of them since you'd have to spend most of the time playing catch up for Shino and Hinata for them to get to Kiba's level. However, by that time you've finally managed to get either one of them to where Kiba finally is the gap is so wide that his skills not just as a combative ninja, but in everything else that would make them a good team. Would be so unbalanced that there wouldn't even be a team it'd just be Kiba with the two of them tagging along, so please stop me if you see anything wrong with what I'm saying?" Anko stated listing off all the things that would be wrong with her team

As much as Kurenai wanted to put a rebuttal to defend her having this team she'd been wanting had been effectively shut down by Anko's sound logic which boggled her completely. Considering that Anko being the hyper dango addicted sadist she was wasn't the first person you'd normally go to in order to get a logical conclusion on things however, since her promotion to jonin she'd been taking things more seriously something that Kurenai and many others never thought they'd see out of her.

"Fine you win Anko, as I never thought I'd hear you be a voice of reason in anything." Kurenai spoke sulking at the fact that she couldn't have had the dream team she wanted since recently becoming a full fledged jonin

"Hey when I got the vest I decided it couldn't hurt to stop playing around as much and as it turns out it feels fucking amazing." Anko stated as she felt that it'd be right to start taking things more seriously since she'd be getting a genin team

"Well there are still some from the reserves I could borrow some especially from those ex ROOT who are getting readjusted." Kurenai spoke considering that there were some partially trained ROOT she could get to complete her team

"That seems to be settled and all that's needed is for Kurenai to comeback with her replacement for Kiba and have him do a psych evaluation and if he passes then you're golden." Minato told the red eyed jonin who sighed at not being able to get her team she wanted

"Thank you Lord Hokage I shall return as soon as possible." Kurenai responded bowing out before disappearing via shunshin

"Now then for your argument against Kushina's team of Asura, Rangiku and Naruto. For tell us why you believe that team composition would fail and why yours would be better?" Minato asked since during all of this he was in full blown Hokage mode

"I'm glad you asked because its the fact that what Kushina wants to do is disaster just waiting to happen something that if you pay attention and have half a mind about the people around you." Anko said knowing that the team of siblings that Uzumaki matriarch wanted was born to fail

"And how do even know that I'm confident that if we just gave them the chance they could learn to get along with each other and be a great team together." Kushina retorted knowing that if the chance arose her children that they'd make a splendid genin team and hopefully be able to repair the severed bonds of their family

"Well then how about we look at two major things here that you're neglecting, for example your increasingly mentally and emotionally unstable jinchuuriki of a daughter Rangiku." Anko spoke considering that Rangiku to put it lightly had quite a few screws loose

"There's nothing wrong with my daughter at all." Kushina shot back

"Really then how do you explain reports of her nearly and repeatedly assaulting Tenten for simply hanging out with him with her on one occasion that Naruto had to stop tried to hit her with a Rasengan." Anko stated as she unsealed a file or reports of Rangiku's violent behavior

"Because thanks to her taking things too far we've had multiple academy students request restraining orders, because she got angry about something she'd go into such a violent fit that and I'm not kidding. That around a dozen and a half students were put in the hospital with broken and fractured bones of which while they will be able to be ninja they will have these injuries with them for the rest of their lives." Anko told them as they read over the reports with utter shock

"Why weren't we notified about any of this?" Minato questioned looking over these reports with disappointment over his daughter's actions

"Because many were afraid because of the fact that she's the Hokage's daughter and you all know of what it was like to be under peer pressure. Considering that who would ever want to go against the daughter of the Hokage since she can very well make or break your reputation something I no doubt has happened to Asuma in the past." Anko responded knowing that peer pressure was an effective way of getting people to do what you want

"There's also the fact of multiple reports of the fact that when she got angry over something that her eyes turned red and her hair turned wild and started to look like one of the Inuzuka on a bad day. So I guess the reports of what Lord Jiraiya and some of my peers saying about the Kyubi influencing her are true. Which would for Naruto's sake make her a liability to the team." Anko stated since she knew full well of how bad this was

"You see Kushina I knew something was amiss with Rangiku with how she's been acting lately as I didn't want to see it like you, but once again my sensei was right about this all along." Minato stated looking at Kushina

"I thought she could handle it besides Minato she showed no signs of it even doing what she said, as all it looked like was just her going through teenage rebellion. Besides I handled it just fine when I had it." Kushina rebutted in refusal to admit that the tailed beast had been controlling her daughter

"Well when we have cold hard fact staring us back in the face about that damned fox controlling our own daughter then it goes far beyond some silly phase of teen rebellion." Minato sighed knowing that all of this was just the beginning

"Lord Hokage if I may I'd suggest her going through monthly psych evaluations considering that we don't know the full extent of how far of its control she's under." Anko told the blonde knowing that it was the best for everyone if this was done to see how far the tailed beasts claws were dug into her

"My daughter isn't some insane psychopath; just give her time with her team and someone who has actually been through what she's going through to help her and I'm sure this could be resolved in no time." Kushina stated in confidence that all she needed was being with the genin team she picked out and everything would soon blow over

"We are far past that Kushina since if we don't get a handle on this now then think of the fallout of her being on a mission. Because if she gets angry enough over trivial things to draw on that things chakra and go on outbursts that send people to the hospital of all things. Then just imagine if one of her teammates or better yet let's say she's leading a team as a Chunin and one of her team members gets critically injured or killed in the field with her emotional and stability. Since you can relate after the incident during the war for the battle of Waterfall." Anko remarked knowing of the infamous event as Kushina's heart stopped at the memory

After all how could she forget after having half her regiment butchered by Cloud ninja and many of them her own kinsman she lost it and in a rage went into the 7 tails state and killed not only half a battalion of Kumo ANBU and jonin, but also another 20% of her own regiment. The guilt of which she still struggled with to this day over the fact that the one time she lost control and it caused her to bury so many of her comrades and family members.

"So then I don't think I need to repeat myself when I say that monthly psych evaluations for her are the best since if you want to prevent a repeat of something similar in nature. Then I suggest that you get a Yamanaka to take a look at her immediately." Anko spoke since she got the feeling if not taken care of soon then they'd be looking at a bloodbath of friendly fire on their hands so to speak

"Fine this will be done soon enough, as I know that no one wants to have a repeat of that incident." Minato stated as Kushina opened her mouth to say something in Rangiku's defense but a look from Minato told her not now

"Thank you now then onto my next point that being that what even makes you think that Naruto would even get along with any of them or much less listen to you as his sensei. Since I know this is a sore spot but, if he renounced himself from his own family because he saw that he was somewhere he didn't belong. Then what makes you think that he'll comply to being apart of a genin team where he's forced to be around the family he rejected and neglected him for so many years." Anko spoke as even Minato internally flinched from the constant reminder of the day Naruto bastardized himself

"Look here I know that this team could work if it was just given the chance besides my family needs this." Kushina responded heatedly as Anko remained impassively

"Well have you ever thought about what Naruto wants, as you've always done everything for the twins. But what about Naruto doesn't his feelings matter at all in this or does your vain attempt to reunite your family and your desires matter more than what he wants." Anko spoke as she walked up towards Kushina till she was in her face

"Because you say that you care about Naruto, but if you did then you wouldn't be forcing him into something everyone in this room knows from experience he doesn't want to be apart of. Especially since in all the times I watched him he has resented what the both of you did in neglecting him, so why continue to further anger and make him despise you both more by doing this?" Anko added to further bolster her point of making sure Naruto got onto her team

"You don't understand I have to do this alright! Because I refuse to let my family fall apart, I refuse to just stand by and lose out on the last chance I have at trying to reconnect with my eldest son. As you wouldn't understand what its like to just sit there helpless while your whole family just fall apart in front of you!" Kushina heatedly retorted as she needed to do this as this was the last chance she had at repairing her family together again

"Your right I don't know what its like to have a family after all like our Hokage I grew up without mine because of wartimes." Anko stated as Minato knew where Anko was coming from since both grew up as war orphans as he felt a pang of sympathy resonate within

"However, what I do know is that your time to do what you talk about has past and that you shouldn't be using a genin team as an attempt to fix the mistakes of the past. Especially when all 3 of them show, so much promise that it would be idiotic to let their potential go to waste by splitting them up." Anko continued before speaking

"Because Lord Hokage we're talking about a trio of people who fought together as an effective unit during the Shimura Rebellion. As well as one who did their 1st unofficial mission together as a team when they fought Mizuki days ago and came out on top I might add. For their teamwork is ironclad with Naruto having proven himself an extremely effective team leader with them and all 3 of them show a work ethic and synergy that's rare for teams to have. What I'm trying to say that don't break up a team that's made to happen, so please I'm pleading with you hear let me have this team." Anko pleaded with the blond Hokage who sighed but knew that this was a decision that would upset one of them

"Alright Anko you've made an astounding case that I can't refute therefore you get Naruto Gudbrandur, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha as part of your genin team. As you get them tomorrow and remember don't pull a Kakashi and show up their late understood." Minato told Anko who had stars in her eyes and felt like she could faint from how happy she was

"Thank you and I promise you that you will not regret this." Anko spoke as she was so excited that she backflipped her way out in excitement

"Kushina you can be angry with me all you want however, this was the right decision to make." Minato told his wife who had tears of anger and sorrow in her eyes

"I had this one chance to reunite our family and you just took it away from me. Why Minato how could you do this as I could've fixed it all?" Kushina questioned as to how her husband could do this

"Because I have to be a Hokage first and that means I have to make the hard decisions that benefit everyone no matter how much I don't want to. Now then we'll continue this at home since I have more things to attend to." Minato told Kushina who tried to come up with a retort

"I said we'll talk about this at home Kushina." Minato repeated as Kushina sulked and with a yes Lord Hokage vanished elsewhere

 _"I swear this job never gets any easier."_ Minato thought knowing that this was gonna be a long set of years ahead of him

 **So then with our trio having graduated into full fledged genin and completed their 1st mission together as Team Badass the real question is will they be ready for the trials the real world has for them. Well then find out next time on the new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 _ **Jutsu List**_

 _ **Earth Release: Passing Fang: (B-Ranked, Taijutsu, Short Ranged, Offensive) While still incomplete this Earth chakra enhanced version of the standard Inuzuka attack added on the crushing force of Earth Release to it making this made for breaking and crushing bones and is a guaranteed debilitating blow to the enemy.**_

* * *

 _ **And cut as wow this was a doozy of a chapter considering that I had to cover a lot of ground on this however, I hoped you guys liked it but before we get down to it the poll results have been tallied and in a last minute turn around Earth won out as Naruto's 3rd chakra nature so his official elements will be Wind, Lightning and Earth.**_

 _ **First up we've got the whole exhibition tournament for them to show off what they could do as I hoped it was good enough since I wanted to give everyone I thought was deserving there chance to shine in the spotlight and for the sake of story coherency I couldn't write out every single fight, so bare with me for that but I hope that I at least made up for it with the fights being good enough.**_

 _ **Following that we got the whole Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke just palling around in my rendition of a Viking feast which I just wanted to do to show their camaraderie as soon to be teammates something that I will be expanding upon over the course of the story and also something I hoped you guys liked.**_

 _ **Next up we got the 1st unofficial mission for Team Badass which I had the most fun writing out and wanted to do since I never saw many Naruto stories like this where Naruto and his future teammates used the Mizuki incident as a chance to show that they worth being on a team together and I thought that I might as well take a stab at it. Because I hoped that I showed off everyone, for I wanted to make this fight as good as possible that and I wanted to give a small bit of their team dynamic for what's to come in future chapters.**_

 _ **Last up we've got Anko making her case for having Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba on her genin team something that I wanted to really do because I wasn't gonna do the cliche of Naruto being stuck with his siblings and overtime having to forgive them, because that has been done to death and I ain't having none of that. Also I hoped I made the points that Anko gave to get everyone valid as possible since I wanted her to come in their making sure that if she was going to get this team of hers that it would be something well worth it.**_

 _ **That being said thank you guys for all the support of this story and please remember to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible as I highly appreciate it. And remember your guys's reviews help with the story since it let's me know that you guys like it after all and sometimes in those reviews I get some good ideas for the future so who knows maybe one of them might get implemented.**_

 _ **That being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next time is Team Badass proving what they got against their sensei The Sexy Anko Mitarashi so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Prodigal Son by Sevendust**_


	13. Chapter 13: Show em' what you can do

**(Chapter 13: Show em' what you can do)**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were feeling really good about themselves key reason being that thanks to their exploit in taking down Mizuki and making sure the forbidden scroll stayed within Konoha's walls. Had made it to where they had earned bragging rights and were at the moment quickly earning hero status within the village which made the trio of genin feel extremely great about themselves at the moment.

As of right now the only thing they could do at the moment was wait for their jonin sensei and they were ready for whatever came their way as genin, because now was their time to show the world what they were capable of. Because the moment they would go on their first official mission together would be the very moment they would show the world that as a team they were unstoppable and that barely anything could touch them.

* * *

 **(June 5th 996 S.E, 11:49 Am, Academy)**

With it being 11 minutes till noon as our trio waited for their sensei to get their with the red eyed jonin whose name he remembered as Kurenai having gotten her team as well as Asuma leaving them to wait for theirs as they were dressed in the attire that they'd be going out on for missions and as shinobi from here on out after all as the saying goes you have to dress to impress. Which was especially true considering that they were doing this to show their new sensei that they meant business and weren't fucking around when it comes to being genin

"Well here we are guys this it before we start making it big." Kiba spoke up as he had Akamaru by his side

"Yep we've finally made it after what feels like forever wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" Naruto asked the young Uchiha who nodded in agreement as he continued to read scriptures from his bible

"As I can say that up to this point we've really changed for the better." Naruto spoke seeing that they've done so completely

With Naruto standing at 6 foot 2 inches even and weighing 15 pounds shy of being 300 pounds of solid muscle he was behemoth compared to his classmates with broad shoulders and large defined muscles all across his body that made him look like such a giant of a man that people in the village jokingly referred to him as the Mountain for his imposing size and height. With him having a short dark goldenrod colored beard with small bursts of carmine going through it that covered his jaw and mouth with his jovial yet piercing cobalt blue eyes surveying the area around him as the burn scar from years past the only thing marring his face as the boon from Thor stood proudly on the other side so as to contrast it sharply. With his goldenrod colored hair that had bursts of carmine done up like how Ragnar's had been in his youth adding this with his combined with his broad yet rigid facial features and he looked like a titan of a man.

And to emphasize his nature of always being a juggernaut his attire for when he would be in combat he wore toughened black and dark pumpkin colored leather armor chestplate, greaves, knee guards ,gauntlets with durability runes etched into it in vermillion with a chainmail hauberk and over that were a rough looking navy long shirt and matching pants as rough and worn looking leather boots were upon his feet.

Kiba had grown to be a young man of five foot 8 with his brown hair having grown to wild mane that went down to his neck as his facial features had become so feral that he looked to be a savage man having just found humanity once again with sharpened teeth, a prominent brow ridge and highly angular face made his face look rather wolfish. As he had a very lean yet muscular build with corded and defined muscles with him having 2 inch long claws and even his skeletal structure slightly being morphed to resemble his more primal nature due to his stance always being constantly aggressive.

With him wearing a dark grey hooded jacket made from dire wolf pelt with under it being a black leather chestguard with the emblem of howling wolf colored in blood red as well as matching leather armguards and steel plated combat boots.

Sasuke had become what many referred to as a miniature Madara in his teen years with him having spiky black hair that went to his shoulders with chin length bangs and onyx eyes that seemed to freeze you in place with his face although handsome yet stern also when looking upon him made you feel fear creep into your heart as though if you simply disobeyed an order you'd pray you hadn't. With him standing at 5 foot 9 and his very athletic build was someone who dedicated themselves wholly to martial arts evident by the slight outline of muscle through his armor and clothing and swordsmanship that further made him look imposing to others like the Crusaders of old had before him.

With him having plate armor that had been colored silver with seals to keep him from getting overheated and was segmented across his arms, legs and torso to provide maneuverability with the breastplate being held together with sturdy leather and had a crimson colored cross on the front and on the back the Uchiha clan symbol as he wore sturdy leather boots plated with steel.

"Anyways does anyone know what time our sensei is supposed to get here, because I'd rather not have our time wasted?" Sasuke questioned wondering when their sensei would get here

"Yeah because if she ain't gonna show up we could use this time to come up with combo attacks for when we go out on missions together." Kiba suggested since they could use the time they were waiting for to come up with attacks to use in tandem for when they go out on missions

"Oh yeah this brings up a good point have we tested our chakra natures recently to see where we stand?" Naruto asked his teammates

"I've regularly tested mine and they're the same as they have been what about the two you?" Sasuke answered before looking back at the two

"I already know mine is earth but it can't hurt to see if I've gained any other affinities." Kiba responded as he knew his affinity for earth was pretty strong but it couldn't hurt to see what others he had

"Well I'm in the same boat as you Kiba since I guess that we have some work to do as all meet up at my house to check what affinities we may have gained?" Naruto asked all three of his teammates

"Sounds like a plan as I'll get the chakra paper and we'll meet up around Noon to do this." Kiba spoke since that sounded like a reasonable time to do this

"Yeah I'll definitely go since I'm not in the mood to be near Itachi since I'm nearly in the same boat as you Naruto when it comes to Itachi. Because I tell you I'm getting very close to disowning him as my brother considering he's still on his whole nonsense of putting the village before the family. As once again he forgot my mother's birthday and even my own last year; to which is just completely infuriating." Sasuke stated feeling anger and irritation at Itachi's actions that made him really want to kneecap him with his morningstar for his hypocrisy of still caring about his family when it was so obvious he didn't in his fanatical love for the village

"Are you sure you don't want me to deck him one?" Naruto asked wondering if he should considering that even he couldn't truly stand Itachi all that much

"No Naruto because considering how hard you punch I still need for him to live and not have his head explode from you punching it all over the compound. Because while I appreciate the thought I'd still rather not you obliterate my brother and turn him into a red paste." Sasuke responded since while he'd grown to despise his older brother he didn't want for Naruto to reduce him into a bloodied paste

"I don't hit that hard at all, because can someone explain to me why people keep saying that since I know I'm strong but I don't hit that damn hard." Naruto thought to himself

"Anyways guys let's still be excited that we're on a team together." Kiba told them since today was a good day

It was at that moment that a burst of smoke came out of nowhere and with was a large banner that said "Your new sensei the sexy Anko Mitarashi" as Anko stood there with a proud grin on her face as ironically for this situation in case they got Anko as there sensei they made score cards for her intro with Naruto giving her a 9, Kiba an 8.5, and Sasuke a solid 9.

"Hey what was wrong with my entrance that I didn't get a nine or at least a ten?" Anko questioned thinking her entrance was pretty good

"Well if you really wanted to impress us you could've use fireworks for it and come in riding on a snake summon to make it look damned majestic as fuck." Kiba suggested as Anko cursed for not thinking of that as to her that would've looked so cool

"You and I are gonna get along just great not to mention that Hana didn't mention her younger brother was so handsome." Anko replied as she had to admit Kiba was fairly attractive to her

 _"Score I get a sexy sensei who thinks I'm hot thank you Tyr."_ Kiba thought thanking the war god above for blessing him with Anko as his sensei

"Anyways meet atop the Hokage's monument in about an hour." Anko told them as she disappeared via shunshin

"Come on guys let's go." Naruto spoke as he jumped out the window

"Why is it always the windows with Naruto, as there was a perfectly good door right there." Sasuke spoke seeing the large man sized hole in the window

"Sasuke this is Naruto we're talking about, after all with him and anything he does is never normal as it's always either all in or nothing with him." Kiba stated considering that with him if he wanted to do something he was gonna do it with the all or nothing intent of making sure you wouldn't forget it

"Fair enough considering; especially that he could never settle for doing things normally and always has to go over and above on things." Sasuke responded knowing full well as Naruto's rival of his going over and above on everything he did which was the main reason Sasuke and him tied for rookie of the year

"So then you want to head out and catch up with Naruto?" Kiba asked considering that they might as well

"Sure why not besides might as well meet the eccentric loon that's our sensei." Sasuke spoke as he rose from his seat

"Alright come on Akamaru let's go!" Kiba spoke as Akamaru barked as they both ran out the door with Sasuke following suit

With that in mind Kiba and Sasuke soon traversed the village before soon reaching the Hokage's monument where oddly enough Naruto was sitting there waiting for them munching on some roasted pork he got on the way here.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd be stuffing your face." Sasuke spoke as he saw Naruto shoveling the roast down his throat

"Hey in my defense I got hungry and I have as much self control as an Akimichi when it comes to meat, as you think you would know this by now." Naruto responded as Sasuke wanted to come up with a retort but couldn't knowing that his behemoth

"Alright the three of you settle down and take a seat." Anko told them as they all obliged and took a seat

"So then I already know that the 3 of you know each other greatly so we can skip the nonsense of introductions and get right to it. Since doing so would just be redundant." Anko stated since she felt that them doing the whole introductions of their likes, dislikes and dreams would be unnecessary since they were already such a tightly knit unit

"Alright well then good to know but anything else we need to know as I'm betting that we're gonna be getting another test of some kind. As hopefully it involves fighting?" Kiba responded hoping that like his teammates combat would be the case

"Yes it will as it'll be the tried and true bell test, but since I don't want to break up such a great team there will be 3 bells. However, the catch is that all of you will be on a time limit to get the bells from me and fail and the next 6 hours doing survival training against me in the Forest of Death and fair warning I don't kiss nice." Anko stated as all three shuddered at having to possibly to last that long with the sadist of a sensei

"Well good luck and be at Training Ground 7 at 9:30 AM sharp on this coming Tuesday since I can't wait to see what my team has got." Anko told them with a wide smile as she soon summoned a large rattlesnake and traveled off elsewhere

"Ok I think it's official that we need to go to my house and come up with a game plan for Monday since I bet that none of us want to be doing survival and or evasive training against that fucking sadist." Naruto spoke as he'd rather train with Ragnar for 3 days straight than do anything training related to Anko in the Forbidden Forest

"That's an understatement as I'd rather listen to Itachi go on and on about peace and having to argue about him being a shitty older brother and son than do any of that so I'm coming." Sasuke said in agreement as there was no way he was gonna be stuck with Anko for 6 hours

"Yeah neither I nor Akamaru are big fans of being chased around by giant snakes, so we'll be there." Kiba told him as Akamaru barked in agreement as the large dog found snakes in general to be all kinds of creepy

"Then it's settled then as Sasuke bring scrolls to my house on each element, as nothing short of at least low tier B rank alright as if we play this right. We'll show our new sensei why among every other genin team where the best of what's to come; now then let's regroup in 2 hours." Naruto spoke as they all went off their separate ways

* * *

 **(Naruto's house, 2 hours later, 2:16 Pm)**

It was soon enough two hours later for everyone as too make things easier Kiba had went and gotten the chakra papers and Sasuke along with 3 shadow clones came back with armfuls worth of scrolls with offensive and defensive jutsu that would ensure their victory against their sensei within 3 days.

"Alright Kiba since you've got the chakra papers let's do this shit." Naruto spoke as all three of them took a slip of chakra paper and channeled chakra into them

The results were for Sasuke his crumpling into a ball a fourth the size of his fist before bursting into white hot flames that turned the paper ball into ash within a few moments. Kiba's result was that of his crumbling to dirt before soon becoming wet enough that he soon was holding a clump of mud in his palm. However, Naruto's was the most interesting since his was shredded into a dozen pieces with one side crumbling to dirt and the other crumpling up into marble sized balls of paper.

"Well that settles it Kiba you've managed to gain yourself a new water affinity and I've gotten myself some lightning and earth affinities to worth with, as well as Sasuke's becoming more potent." Naruto spoke looking at their affinities

"Huh and has anyone noticed the strange thing about our affinities?" Kiba asked as they had a vague idea of what Kiba was going on about

"That like all of us and how we're able to counter each other, so do our collective affinities, but also the fact that together we strengthen ourselves as well. I just thought it would be pretty freaking cool to mention that." Kiba mentioned finding it kinda cool that all of their affinities not only countered each other but worked in unison together just like how they did in real life

"Huh that is interesting when you think about it." Naruto said finding it to be a good symbolism of themselves as teammates

"Well then besides all of that let's get down to it shall we, as we've got 3 days including now to figure out how to beat Anko and since were at Training Ground 7 we've got to strategize on how to do this. So then let's think what do we know about her that we can use to counter and take her down. " Sasuke spoke as Naruto put down a map of said training ground he had one of his clones sketched out

"First off we know that as a former student of Orochimaru she's adept with poisons, so despite the fact that she can't kill us let's all agree to watch out for anything projectile based she throws at us. Then there is the fact that she uses snake summons as no doubt she'll use those to separate us for a divide and conquer routine." Sasuke spoke knowing the two major things about her that they'd have to watch out for

"Well you can leave the summons to me, because out of all of us I can take the most punishment which is why I'll take on the summons myself. Not to mention I'm the only one who has the greatest amount of strength to stall those damn dirty snakes until you guys can come up with a counterattack or go in for the kill shot." Naruto said knowing he was the one who could take the most punishment as well as be the one who could keep the enemy focused long enough for Kiba or Sasuke to plan out a counterattack or get a killshot in

"Alright well that takes care of that as Naruto will be serving as our muscle and defense, as well as making sure that Anko's big guns via her summons are taken out of the equation." Sasuke spoke as Naruto nodded at his role at making sure Anko couldn't use any of her trump cards

"That also leaves Kiba and Akamaru as your roles will be simple as like Naruto you will be keeping pressure on Anko. Yet it'll be different since you will be focused on keeping the pressure on her and making sure she can't get any jutsu off and ruining any chance of her being able to spy on us via stealth." Sasuke told Kiba who grinned as he had to ask just one simple thing

"Does this mean I can use force by any means to accomplish this goal?" Kiba asked as he wanted to know if he could go completely savage against Anko

"Of course this does after all I can assume none of us want to be stuck in that damned forest with her for a 4th of the day, which means lethal force against her. So hold nothing back and go completely wild as much as you want on her Kiba the sky's the limit in what you want to do so long as it guarantees us getting those bells from her." Sasuke answered back as he didn't care as long as it got the job done then the whole training ground could be turned into a barren field for all he cared

"Alright Akamaru looks like we get to go all in against our new sensei." Kiba told Akamaru with a feral smile on his face as his loyal companion barked in excited agreement of being able to unleash full primal fury on their new sensei

"And since she's been in ANBU no doubt she'll be well versed in stealth. Which means that it'll be up to me to sense her chakra so either 3 of us can strike out against her when she's in hiding. Luckily enough and thanks to Shisui I've been getting close to advancing my Sharingan to full maturity so by the time we go against Anko I'll be able to find her no matter where she hides. As you can hide all you want but you can't hide a chakra signature away from the eyes of a Sharingan." Sasuke spoke since he knew his Sharingan would be useful in determining where Anko would hide out to try and ambush them

"Sounds great Sasuke and since the training ground is by a large cluster of trees and bushes and other such things for cover and hiding. Which means we'll be needing to use jutsu that and destroy that as well as using any jutsu possible in tandem with each other to cause as much widespread destruction as possible. Because since stealth is a ninja's best friend; we take that away from Anko and we'll increase our chances of taking her out greatly if I might add." Naruto spoke knowing that shinobi often relied on stealth therefore take that away and you could decimate them as you please

"Hey there's a river here, you guys think that if you can get her within range that I could hit her with a strong enough water jutsu to stun or knock her out long enough for us to get the bells." Kiba spoke pointing to a river that could be used for a strong enough water jutsu

"That isn't a half bad idea Kiba as have Sasuke hit her with a lightning jutsu in tandem and she won't be getting back up anytime soon after that." Naruto agreed as combine that together with one of Sasuke's lightning jutsu and she wouldn't be getting back up after that

"Well guys I think we've got a solid battle plan for Monday as let's workshop this more until that day until then everyone remember use your shadow clones as much as you can to learn these new jutsu. Because all three of want to win therefore we do as much as we can with what we got and good luck guys." Naruto spoke as Kiba and Sasuke nodded as they went to go and train in their new jutsu and do the best could against Anko in decimating her

* * *

 **(3 days later, June 9th 996 S.E, Training Ground 7, 9:30 Am)**

It was soon the fated day for the genin trio to overcome their sensei and show her what they could do, as thanks to their great chakra control in Kiba and Sasuke's case as well as their well above average reserves they managed to make enough clones to learn a new number of B-ranks and a small handful of A ranks while Naruto had taken largely to learning A ranks and B Ranks in spades. For now all three of them were ready and eager to show Anko just how strong they were as a united front as in this coming weekend they strategized and planned this encounter out to where they knew their chances of winning were high.

"Well Anko prepare to lose." Naruto stated with a wide grin on his face

"Look the three of you maybe strong and all but, I've been at this way longer than the 3 of you so don't sell yourselves short if you don't get the bell within 4 hours." Anko stated confident that she could handle the 3

"Sasuke, Naruto I'm pretty sure that y'all should let her have it at this point." Kiba stated as the two nodded

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Naruto exclaimed

"Fire Release: Searing Migraine." Sasuke intoned as the two shot out their respective jutsu that caused a yeep from Anko to escape as she had to run away from the miniature firestorm that soon burst forth

"What the hell not even 5 minutes and you're already trying to kill me!" Anko shouted in exasperation

"Let's get her Akamaru; Fang over Fang!" Kiba exclaimed as the twin drill like forms of Kiba and Akamaru barreled towards her

That in mind Anko was forced to take evasive action as she narrowly dodged the two however, where Kiba missed her Akamaru had redirected and had bit off the left sleeve of her trench coat and in her shock Naruto came in with the sucker punch that knocked out one of her molars as she crashed to the ground with blood filling up her mouth.

"Kiba box her in; Sasuke paralyze her now as let's get those bells yesterday." Naruto ordered as the two nodded

"Already on it Naruto." Kiba spoke as he and Sasuke flashed through hand-signs

"Earth Release: Multiple Earth Walls." Kiba intoned slamming his hands onto the earth as it rumbled as four walls made of earth and stone rose up to surround Anko as Sasuke vaulted into the air

"Chidori Senbon." Sasuke spoke as hundreds of Chidori senbon needles launched towards Anko who had to pull a substitution with a nearby boulder

"Damn it Naruto she's fucking gone." Sasuke spoke as he activated his Sharingan to scout out for where Anko was hiding out at

"Shit of course she'd use substitution, Sasuke do got a lock on her location?" Naruto asked as Sasuke quickly began scanning the area for where Anko's chakra signature was

"Yeah she's about 6 meters away from the looks of it, because it looks like she got hit by my senbon after all." Sasuke spoke as his Sharingan saw the purple haired jonin having to take out said senbons that struck her

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get her." Naruto spoke as the trio nodded and trailed after Anko

 _"Damn I guess this what I get for letting my guard down, as I knew they'd be good but for them to almost get me with that combo."_ Anko thought as she was pulling out the last of the Chidori senbon out of her body as the damn things hit her in the back and left shoulder making them numb for awhile

"Well this is what I get for choosing the A-team." Anko sighed before the tree she was on soon came toppling over evident by Naruto with a single swing having chopped it down

"Let's see you get away from us now!" Kiba exclaimed as he leapt after her with Akamaru in tow as they raced after her

With that in mind Kiba and Akamaru unleashed a savage offensive against Anko who was being put on her back foot considering that if Akamaru wasn't trying to chomp down on her like a piece of meat or claw at her it was Kiba who with a ferocity that would overwhelm any rookie jonin with punches and kicks and claw swipes as the teen and his dog were a wildly powerful combo against Anko. For she soon found herself slowly accumulating bruises because of Kiba whose hits managed in their rapidity and aggression slip through by the small handful as it wasn't until Akamaru got a bit on her right side that Kiba managed to get in a punch that nearly gave her a black eye.

"We got her right where I need her; Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Kiba exclaimed as she shot out a fire hose like stream at Anko who was busy being bitten at by Akamaru who had left quite a few bites on her right arm that had now made her trench coat sleeveless

"Get the hell off me already you damn dog!" Anko yelled as she kicked Akamaru off her in time to get out of the way of the stream of water that tore off a sizable chunk of tree bark

 _"I swear of all the genin I had to pick it had to be the ones that are keeping me on my toes and here I thought this would be easy pickings."_ Anko thought as she had gotten a cut on her cheek courtesy of Sasuke's sabre

"Alright you brats let's see how you handle this; Summoning Jutsu!" Anko shouted as she summoned for a 33 foot long and 3 foot wide green diamondback that hissed at the trio

"It's like we discussed you guys go and I'll catch up." Naruto told them as he brought out his claymore as his two companions nodded and went after Anko

"What are you waiting for you reptilian bastard? Besides I could use a pair of snakeskin boots and you look like you'd make great pair." Naruto taunted as the snake hissed before launching out at Naruto

That in mind Naruto took the initiative and sliced out it's right eye causing to be half blinded as it thrashed about in pain for Naruto then took to slashing it's mouth open causing chunks of flesh to fall to the ground as it hissed and snarled about in pain as its mouth was a quarter of the way gone. However the large diamondback soon tried to wrap around Naruto and crush him which proved to be it's undoing since he grabbed it and proceeded to smash it so hard into bark the tree nearly caved in.

"Wow you're a dumbass snake for trying to pull that shit on me." Naruto spoke as he forced its jaw wide open as it hissed at him in defiance

"Then again what would you know since you're already dead." Naruto told the large snake as he fired a concussive shockwave so powerful the ground beneath it nearly gave in as it's skull and flesh was blown across the area

"Well time to go and rejoin Sasuke and Kiba and see how their doing." Naruto spoke before he saw a burst of fire overhead

 _"And so far it looks like they're doing a great job."_ Naruto thought as he used his abilities as a sensor to feel Anko was doing what she could to put a fight against Sasuke and Kiba

"Lightning Release: Depth Charge!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shot out a powerful bolt of lightning

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Kiba called out shooting out a large jet of water that combined with Sasuke's and greatly electrifying it

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bomb." Anko intoned as she shot out a stream of fire to counter the combined jutsu as a steam cloud soon formed in the process

 _"Oh you've got to be kidding."_ Anko thought as the combined efforts of Sasuke and Kiba's jutsu was overpowering hers bit by bit

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Naruto whispered as he let out a powerful gust that sent Anko into the electrified jet of water that ploughed her into tree as small sparks of electricity arced off her leaving her momentarily stunned at the moment

"Sasuke get them now!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke quickly dashed to get the bells around Anko's waist only for him to be caught by many snakes coming out of her remaining shirt sleeve

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" Anko spoke as she had Sasuke restrained in her Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

"Did you Anko-sensei?" Sasuke questioned with a wide smirk on his face

"What are you talking about I got you red handed." Anko wondered what Sasuke was going on about

"Simple really. Because tell me something what's the one thing that you never do when you face off against an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked once again revealing his Sharingan that were spinning hypnotically

"How in the hell did you get me in a genjutsu?!" Anko demanded as to how she was caught in a genjutsu so quickly

"Granted I may not be as skilled with it as Itachi however, if there's one thing I'm damned well great at it's using everything to my advantage. Which is why when we stunned you with our little combination attack I took that moment to look you right in those eyes of yours and get you in a genjutsu." Sasuke revealed as the moment she hit that tree he got her in a genjutsu as quickly as possible

"And at the moment we're about to put you in a game over situation so have fun." Sasuke revealed as Anko quickly broke the illusion and found herself being chuckled into the river in said Training Ground courtesy of Naruto like a football

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." Sasuke intoned as lightning soon electrified the water violently shocking Anko in the process

"Batter up bitch!" Naruto yelled as he leapt in and smacked Anko in the stomach with his warhammer enough that the sound of two ribs being broken were heard as she flew across like a ragdoll

"Now Kiba do it." Naruto ordered as before Anko could even stand up she found herself being pulled down until only her neck remained above ground

"Alright guys headhunter jutsu was a complete success you guys." Kiba spoke bursting out of the ground

"So then Anko you want to surrender right about now? Because if you don't then all 3 of will collective and literally kick the shit out of you, since the choice is yours." Naruto questioned since if she didn't want to surrender then they could do it that way

"Fine but just so you know you may have won this round, but this isn't over." Anko spoke before she saw Naruto take out a permanent marker and drew a handlebar mustache, buck teeth and a unibrow on her

"Alright Kiba get the bells and we'll be on our way." Naruto spoke as Kiba nodded before going back underground and then popping back up to get the bells and handing each one off to Naruto, himself and Sasuke

"You do realize that once I get out of here your dead right?" Anko questioned as Naruto rolled his eyes

"I don't really care as Sasuke, Kiba and I are going to celebrate at the Akimichi's." Naruto spoke as he was hungry right about now

"Oh come on Naruto it's only 11 o'clock and you had breakfast 2 hours ago." Sasuke stated as they walked away

"Sasuke I thought we already established that I've got a bottomless pit for a stomach already." Naruto retorted knowing that he was glutton

"Fair enough I suppose." Sasuke responded knowing that the behemoth of a teenager was right

"Come on guys if we hurry up we can get breakfast." Kiba spoke but as soon as he said those words Naruto leapt off to go stuff his face full of meat

"Why am I not surprised that happened as everytime I mention that kind of thing he jumps off like a vulture going into pick off corpses." Kiba added as he watched Naruto go off into the distance

"Let's catch up with him as knowing him if we don't get there in time there won't be any left for us to eat." Sasuke spoke as Kiba nodded as they sped off to catch up with Naruto

 _"Well looks like I got more than I bargained for when I got these brats."_ Anko thought embarrassed at herself that her new genin team was able to so soundly defeat her

"Then again at least I didn't get a bunch of pussies, for this gonna be a really good year for me after all." Anko spoke feeling that she got a good genin team despite the fact that once she got out of this hole she was gonna get Naruto back for this

* * *

 **(2 days later, Higurashi Residence, 2:10 Pm, June 11th 996 S.E)**

It was soon the next day as Naruto was at Tenten's house considering that of yesterday he was an official genin with Sasuke and Kiba and was celebrating it with the one person who was probably his favorite in the whole village. And that was Tenten to which he was celebrating at her house as he wanted to share this with her of all people the most since sure Sasuke and Kiba were great and all and Asura was decent enough to be around however, with Tenten there was something he couldn't quite explain since with her everything felt amazing.

"Congratulations Naruto now the both of us get to be genin!" Tenten cheered at the fact that now Naruto and her were both genin

"I know right this is fantastic, because now we can go on missions together." Naruto responded quite excited by the fact that now that their was the chance for the two to possibly be together on a mission

"It's like I've said before and I'll say it again things as of now are looking up for all of us." Naruto added as he knew that their good luck streak was just continuing onwards

"Yeah as can things get any better?" Tenten questioned

"Alright so then who wants cheesecake?!" Tenten's father asked as he was carrying moderately sized strawberry cheesecake

"I stand corrected things can and have gotten better." Tenten spoke as strawberry cheesecake was one of the few desserts both her and Naruto liked

"As it's time to celebrate the fact that Naruto is now a genin with my precious daughter." Tenten's father spoke as he set the cheesecake down

"This is just wonderful, as aren't you two the most adorable pair of genin." Tenten's mother said as Tenten had a faint blush on her face

"Mom can you please not start this again I've told you already Naruto and I are just friends." Tenten responded with a slight sulk

"Oh come on Tenten. Besides that how it starts out and before you know you'll be going on mission and dates together and then being proposed to, oh it just so adorable thinking about it." Tenten's mother nearly gushed over the fact that her daughter and Naruto were practically an unofficial couple

"Hey if I can get a say in this, Tenten and I are just best friends is all that and I think we could deal without Tenten's face going red." Naruto commented as he took a slice of cheesecake

"Even if she's amazing and stinkin' pretty." Naruto said a bit more to himself

"What was that Naruto I couldn't quite hear that?" Tenten's mother asked in a teasing tone

"Oh come on Chun-Li we should be celebrating the boys' achievement not making him and our daughter a blushing mess." Tenten's father jovially scolded his wife

"Fine I'll try however, they're so adorable together that I can't help it." Chun-Li responded as she couldn't simply help it considering that Naruto by all means was the perfect guy for her daughter and the only one her and her husband could agree on

"Can you please stop embarrassing me now." Tenten spoke up wishing her mother would stop embarrassing her in front of Naruto

As why didn't people just understand that Naruto and her were just really good best friends that hung out and loved to fight together as sure he was handsome, and somehow managed to always be optimistic, was incredibly strong, gave her piggyback rides when she wanted and always made her smile even when it was a bad day. That didn't mean that she was in love with him at all, because all they were was just very good best friends and that was it as why was it that everyone had to think they were a couple was beyond both herself and Naruto at the point even if there was some form of attraction between the two.

"Sure at least for now I will." Tenten's mother spoke in a voice that had Tenten knowing that this wouldn't be the end of this

 _"Why of all people does my mom have to be the one to tease me about Naruto, as what did I do in a past life to deserve this?"_ Tenten thought as wondering who she pissed off in a prior lifetime to have a mother that is never gonna let her live down this thing with Naruto

"Regardless of that now I get to go on kickass missions, kill people that get in my way and best of all make a legend out of myself. Oh yeah I can tell that soon enough I'm gonna be making my name synonymous with the word awesome with this headband." Naruto said as he stuffed his face full of cheesecake as one thing was clear in his future and that being that he was gonna become a legend of battle and bloodshed

"I swear if there's one thing clear about you it's the fact that you've got the spirit of warrior in you, because I don't think that there's ever been someone so excited to fight in this village for a long time." Tenten's father remarked seeing that Naruto had the spirit of a warrior rarely seen by any in the village or rather of any village

"What can I say that unlike a lot of people in the village my former mother and father included. I just really love to fight and battle as call me a battle maniac but that's who I am and nothing will ever change that which is part of the reason why I can't get along with that old pervert Jiraiya." Naruto stated as it was just in him to crave for battle and bloodshed something he damned well wouldn't deny as it was a natural part of him

"The real question is does anyone have anything good to say about Jiraiya as a person. Since sure he's a great spymaster and powerful shinobi and all that noise, but he's such a pervert that I can't help but want to clock him one." Tenten spoke since she knew had some form of respect for the Toad Sannin considering he was right up there with Tsunade and the treacherous Orochimaru but his being such a pervert ruined anything going beyond just simple respect

"That reminds me Tenten on behalf of the female populace of Konoha we thank what you and Naruto did to him those months ago. Especially since we can go to hot springs since then and not have to worry about being spied on by him of all people considering that we get used for his damned research." Chun-Li thanked the two for nearly rendering Jiraiya a eunuch when they had caught him used Tenten's kusarigama chains to string him up by his wrists and then have Naruto hit him square in the dick and balls

"Well I would've gotten a better hit on him had he not been squirming so much after I kneecapped him." Naruto commented as he would've gotten a better hit on the perverted sage had he not been squirming like a fish out of water

"Regardless I thank you for what you did since if I caught him peeping on my wife one more time I would've given him a hell of a uppercut and knocked his teeth out; that's for certain." Tenten's father told them since he refused to just stand by and let someone peep on his wife and use her in his smut since he would beat his teeth in if he had to

"Well I couldn't have done it without Tenten here who's just plain fantastic and someone that when I go out on missions I know I can count on to watch my six." Naruto spoke as he and Tenten continued to eat their pieces of cheesecake

"Thanks I appreciate it Naruto I appreciate it and the same goes to you. As I swear what would I do without you and darn you for being so damned lovable." Tenten spoke as she swore that it was almost impossible for her to hate Naruto since she could only find friendship and thankfulness of the fact that they were as close to each other as they were

With that in mind everyone had eaten the cheesecake until their was surprisingly nothing left as they all shared a few jokes and just had a general good time celebrating the fact that Naruto had become a genin. For soon enough Tenten's father and her mother Chun-Li had soon departed with her father having to return back to the blacksmithing shop due to the increased demand for armor and weapons from the Fire Daimyo himself and Chun-Li having to go since she was coming out of retirement and was due for a B-ranked mission in an hour.

"I'll tell you what Tenten this has been a great day so far. Because thank you and your folks for having me over here to celebrate I really do appreciate it." Naruto thanked Tenten as they both at the same time let out a loud belch

"It's no problem Naruto besides you've always been welcome here; especially since we've not been best friends for nearly a decade, but also the fact that you've worked for my father for coming up on 5 years. So of course we'd celebrate your accomplishments with you after all you're practically a part of the family from how much time you spend with us." Tenten responded considering that with all the time spent with Naruto over the years and how highly her parents thought of the teenaged behemoth that he would always be welcomed here

"Well thank you Tenten that means a lot coming from you. Since as corny as this sounds you mean the world to me." Naruto told her since he really did care for her greatly especially since he did worry about her wellbeing when and if she went out on missions outside of the village knowing anything could happen to her out there

"Awe thanks Naruto, you know should we just hug already since this we're already having a moment we might as well go full cheesiness and hug already." Tenten stated since they were already having a gushy feely moment that they might as well complete it and top it off with a hug

"Sure why not." Naruto responded with a shrug and two hugged each other

 _"I swear this feels nice and why do I feel all warm inside, as its just a hug from Tenten is all."_ Naruto thought wondering why of all the other times up to this point he didn't really feel anything, but now of all times he felt a warmth in chest

 _"Wow Naruto is ripped as I guess all that training he's done over the years has really, really paid off. No what am I thinking keep your head out of the gutters Tenten this Naruto were talking about."_ Tenten thought to herself as other things in her mind began to enter before she smashed them back down into the recesses of her mind

"Well that was weird for a moment wasn't it?" Naruto questioned as unknown to both of them they both had a faint blush that dusted their cheeks a rosy pink

"Agreed." Tenten answered back semi bashfully

"Anyways barring the uncomfortable silence going on right about now. How's your house coming along?" Tenten asked deciding to break up the bout of silence in the room between them

"Oh it's coming along rather great actually; especially when you can abuse shadow clones and use them to get things done dozens of times faster, since what would take me a few weeks is about a few days with clones." Naruto answered back as if there was one thing he liked out of shadow clones was the fact that they were great for free labor

"Only you would turn a kinjutsu into a way for you to get out of doing work." Tenten deadpanned at her good friends use of such a technique

"Hey this is me we're talking about the real question is why wouldn't I use it to get out of doing stuff when I have to. Besides it frees me up to go out training, coming up with combo attacks with Kiba and Sasuke ,and more importantly of all spend time with you." Naruto spoke considering that his abuse of shadow clones allowed him to do stuff that was more important such as hanging out with Tenten and doing training among other things

"You win as your lucky you say the right things to make me happy." Tenten spoke as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Tenten

"Who cares what matters now is that I'm a genin and soon to be legend of the world. And not nothing's gonna stop me as I can it now Tenten my name in the history books where everyone is gonna be learning about how awesome I am." Naruto spoke with stars in his eyes at seeing his glorious future that he was determined to have no matter what

"I swear I can't tell if its arrogance or confidence you've got? Considering that since you're so optimistic all the time and the fact that you've got an overabundance of confidence that it's no trade secret how your happy all the time." Tenten spoke considering that Naruto was always brimming with a wealth of optimism and confidence that it was downright infectious

"Well it's as I've said before and I'll say it again. It's because I am and always will be the greatest." Naruto answered back with a wide smile on his face

"Whatever you giant dork you maybe the greatest but you're still the number 1 dork to me." Tenten spoke as Naruto face-faulted

"You can't just ever let me have my moment just once can you?" Naruto questioned as to why she had to bust his chops at the moment

"What do you think Naruto considering we've been friends for nearly a decade now you should know the obvious answer to that." Tenten answered back as that was her part in their friendship that being that she'd prevent Naruto from ever getting a big head via busting his chops on a semi regular basis

"You know what I should be surprised and come up with something to say back, but I know it'll just be pointless in the end, so I'll just settle for tickling you." Naruto stated as he cracked his neck

"Don't even start Naruto." Tenten warned as she got up

"Take your tickling like a champ and you make it easier for everyone." Naruto spoke as this was gonna end in her getting tickled no matter what

"Well then you'll have to catch me first." Tenten told him as she ran out the door

"Game on." Naruto responded as he gave chase to Tenten as he would son tickle her to a laughing mess

 **So then with Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke having completed their first test against Anko to prove their worth as genin what else awaits our trio well you'll have to find out next time in the all new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 ** _And cut things there considering that things are getting underway for everyone and oh man its gonna be getting good from here on out that much is for certain so let's get down to it shall we._**

 ** _First up is the whole scene of Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba meeting Anko as their official sensei as I wanted to do my own take on this and skip the whole introductions part that's been done to death so many times in other stories for the sake of coherency and writing._**

 ** _Next up is Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke finding out their affinities and them also making a strategy to take down Anko something that I thought was pretty cool when writing this out since it further shows the camaraderie between the three of them. Especially considering that rarely in these types of stories where Naruto is on a genin team does he and his team members take the time to plan out and make an battle plan and strategy that would actually work against their chosen sensei._**

 ** _Following that we've got the whole fight between Team Badass and Anko something that while short also made realistic sense considering that their for the most part low to nearing solid jonin status power and due to their time finalizing their battle plan and their great teamwork with one another they were able to effectively overpower Anko. And no this isn't me making them overpowered considering that they all know they can't defeat Anko on their own therefore it was the reason why they always attacked as a group so that they could best utilize their effective combat potential against her._**

 ** _Lastly we've got the celebration/fluff scene between Tenten's family and Naruto and Tenten herself with him which I wanted to do to show that unlike many pairing stories I want to show that while also expanding on Naruto's relationship with Tenten that he's also in good rapport with her family as well since hey when you're gonna be friends with your eventual girlfriend it helps that her parents like you. Also yes Tenten's mom is Chun-Li from the Street Fighter game as I personally couldn't help it and hoped you guys like the Naruto/Tenten fluff at the 2nd half of this._**

 ** _That being said thank you for all the support you've given this story and continue to do so by favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing this story as much as possible as its you guys that are a good part in motivating me to write for you guys so please share this out as much as you can and get more people to read. Also please drop a review since it let's me know that you guys actually like the story and who knows I may get some ideas for future chapters in the reviews so please don't forget to leave one._**

 ** _With all that being said this is Pravus666 signing out until next time with us jumping straight into the Wave arc with it playing a good part in Naruto's being a Viking if you can guess what it is then I'll shout you out in the next chapter._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God_**

 ** _Random End Song: Coming For You by Twelve Foot Ninja_**


	14. Chapter 14: Riding the Waves

**(Chapter 14: Riding the Waves)**

It had soon been 2 months for Team Badass and so far it had been quite boring for them as granted they knew they had to start out somewhere to get their boots on the ground, but one thing they agreed on was that D-ranks were boring as fuck. Therefore it was the reason why they used shadow clones to cover as much as these D-ranks as possible which left them to do more important things such as training and further strengthening their bond as teammates and coming up with combo attacks to use against Anko when training.

Speaking of Anko she was having to do some training herself considering that the three genin she had under her weren't just strong, but their learning curve and growth rate was so strong that she didn't really have anything to teach them that they haven't already learned which made it somewhat frustrating to say the least. However, she soon found herself having to put herself through intense training so that she wouldn't get left behind by her students of all people which was she was even considering asking Might Guy who despite his eccentricity was a fantastic and well noted for physical and hand to hand training something she knew she needed especially against Naruto who hit like damned truck.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Tower, August 12th 996 S.E, 11:49 Am)**

It was soon 11 minutes till noon as Team Badass was at the Hokage's Tower as due to their rapid completion of D-ranks they were now cleared for anything from C-ranks to B-Ranks with assistance for the latter due to their relative inexperience, something of which they couldn't complain about. However, suffice to say they were still quite excited for being able to have at least a C-ranked mission of all things since it may not be glamourous as a B-rank or even an A-ranked if they got lucky as now if all went well they would be able to end their working shitty D-ranks and be able to get more consistently good and higher tier missions which meant more getting their name out there and more money.

"Well guys I think we're doing well enough to have earned ourselves a C-rank wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked considering that due to their using shadow clones they've managed to complete a great deal of those low tier missions

"Agreed as I'm getting rather tired of these boring missions, since they're more like house and yard work than anything else. Because we're shinobi not indentured servants; which is why I think we should have at least a C-rank by now." Sasuke answered back in agreement since he like Naruto and Kiba he was growing tired of these lame D-ranks

"I don't think I need to speak Kiba who if he has to be near another Inuzuka kennel he's gonna lose his shit and maul one of them either to the hospital's intensive care or put them in the morgue." Naruto spoke knowing full well that Kiba had very much rage issues with his estranged clansmen so much so that when it came to wrath and primal fury Kiba was it's poster boy

"I'll agree with that since Hana has one more time to screw around with me or so help me I won't be responsible for making her face look undateable. So I'd say he's not too far off in saying we need to not be doing these stupid C-ranks so much." Kiba said considering he was very much prone to berserker rages having during his time in the academy face temporary suspension for when in one of these rages bit off 2 fingers of a student at the academy

"So then what do you say can we get a C-rank alright." Naruto spoke as he looked down at his father

"Sure why not and luckily enough we've got a C-rank at the ready right now." Minato spoke as the door opened up showing a balding man in his early 60's with gray hair, average height, and worn clothing with a sake bottle in hand

"This is Tazuna he's a bridge builder from the land of Waves and you'll be escorting him on his way back to their as his bodyguards." Minato spoke as Tazuna continued drink is sake bottle before looking at the genin team

"All I see his hooker from one of your red light districts, a kid who looks like a discount samurai, some kid who looks like he hasn't shaved or taken a bath in a week and the last one looks like he's pumps himself up with steroids every hour on the hour." Tazuna spoke with a drunken slur as Anko and Sasuke took personal offense to that as Kiba was fine with the way he looked to be honest while since he was just letting himself look like the beast within while Naruto's eye twitched

"I'll show you red-lights when I'm done with you." Anko sneered as Sasuke was with her in agreement as he took out his sabre and to show that he wasn't gonna take this sliced the sake bottle into several symmetrical pieces

"Tazuna you should refrain from insulting us considering that I did that to your sake bottle without trying. Do you really want to see what I can do when I'm really annoyed because if not then I think it would be wise of you to keep civil and not be a damned drunk while your with us. Otherwise you will face the consequences since none of us take disrespect quite well." Sasuke told Tazuna as with a glare that made Tazuna spine shudder and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the fear and dread he felt out of the young Crusader

"Look Tazuna I'd listen to the both of them considering that while I'm more lenient on that sort of thing. If Sasuke doesn't get you then my friend Naruto here will and he punches really, really hard so just please not be drunk douchebag." Kiba spoke as while he was more lax about people's disrespect his teammates not so much

"I'll remember that." Tazuna spoke since he looked up at Naruto and saw that the behemoth of a teenager could flatten him effortlessly

"Anyways what do you guys say we leave in 2 to 3 days as that should give us plenty time to get packed up for everything needed." Naruto suggested as that would and should be plenty of time for everyone to get situated and ready for their mission

"Sounds like a decent plan everyone as let's get this mission completed in no time." Anko spoke as everyone nodded

"Now then if you don't mind I'm taking the scenic route home." Naruto spoke before getting a running start and diving out the window

"Dang it that's the 4th one I've had to replace this month." Minato sighed knowing that this was gonna be another window to replace already

"Is he always like that, because he does know that there's a perfectly good door right behind me right?" Tazuna questioned wondering what possessed him to jump out a window like a madman

"...Do you want to take this Anko-sensei or should I?" Kiba questioned wondering how he should put this to the balding bridge builder

"You go ahead and do it since you live with him and Sasuke has already left." Anko spoke as Sasuke had already gone via shunshin to his home at the Uchiha compound

"Alright fine I'll do it." Kiba responded as he looked at Tazuna

"Well Tazuna about Naruto he's how should I phrase and put this. He isn't the type of person to do things normally since to him why would he bother to do things normally when he can go all out and make a display of it. For the thing about my teammate and close friend is that he likes to go all out on things and that includes entrances and exits as you've just seen. Which is why get used to seeing this kind of stuff while you're with us since it won't be the last time you see him do this, as trust me I've been friends with him for years and he isn't stopping anytime soon." Kiba explained to Tazuna the optimistic behemoth of a young man that was Naruto

As for as long as Kiba has known Naruto he was never one to do things the standard or normal way since he had the habit of making a display or going over and above when doing things as when asked why about these things he always gave the same statement of why do things normally when you could go over and above. Because to put it simply Naruto wasn't and never would be an average man because the one thing in no matter what he did that was made clear was that he would always give every single thing he commits himself towards 100% of his focus and efforts as the barest minimum because Kiba knew that with Naruto it was all or nothing with no exceptions to the rule.

"So he's gonna be like this all the time while I'm with you?" Tazuna asked as Kiba nodded knowing full well of Naruto's optimistic eccentricity

"Don't worry because he's still a pretty good guy once you get to know him. As his confidence and happiness is actually quite inspiring once you've been around him long enough." Anko spoke as in the short time she's been his genin leader she's found himself in a brighter mood because of this

"Well then it looks like I've got it cut out for me for the rest of the days I'm with you then, as why does it feel like this is gonna be a very, very long couple of weeks." Tazuna spoke as Kiba had a smirk on his face

 _"Oh man is this this gonna be a fun mission."_ Kiba thought to himself on how this would be quite a great mission

* * *

 **(3 and a half days later, August 14th 996 S.E, 7:05 Am, 1 mile away from Wave Country)**

It was soon late in the evening as they would've gotten on the fairy towards Wave Country faster hadn't it been for the ambush by the Demon Brothers that was taken quickly out by Kiba who had killed them quickly and then had went to the village where a few hours went by before he had their clawed gauntlets resized and made with darksteel. With Tazuna being on thin ice now due to his lying about the status of the mission however, luckily for him Team Badass were too eager for this mission to turn him down although one thing was made abundant between Tazuna and Naruto in that later on they would discuss the building of ships after all this would be the perfect place for such things to be done so.

"What is that your playing Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto was playing on his banjo

"It's one of the songs I've learned granted it's a war song, but nonetheless a song why you'd ask?" Naruto questioned back as Sasuke wondered what the quite upbeat tune he heard Naruto playing was

"Nothing just thought I'd say that it was pretty good was all." Sasuke responded as the song was like Naruto in that it was keeping everyone on the ride in good spirits

"Thanks Sasuke it's one of the things I've picked up after all it never hurts to be a man of many talents." Naruto said as he knew about 4 more Viking songs as he only took the time to learn the ones that would keep one upbeat and happy

"That much you're right on especially since I've taken up a crossbow like you've suggested I do and I don't want to toot my own horn or anything unless I make a prideful dick of myself. But I'd like to say that I'm a fairly good shot with the weapon if I say so myself." Sasuke replied as suffice to say the Uchiha Crusader found himself rather talented at firing a crossbow

"Glad you've done so Sasuke since I'd like for us to be a team that has all of its bases covered so, and I never thought that I'd hear myself saying this about you. But I'm proud of you Sasuke, so keep up the good work." Naruto congratulated Sasuke in his progressing proficiency with a crossbow

"Thanks Naruto I appreciate that anyways I'll continue taking guard watch." Sasuke thanked Naruto for the compliment

 _"Well back to our previously scheduled program."_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued playing on his banjo

With that in mind it was an hour and 15 minutes before they reached shore as they soon traveled under the night sky as they traveled to Tazuna's house with it being relatively easy to follow the way there that was until they got sidetracked by a white rabbit. With them soon realizing that a rabbit would only have that kind of fur coat from being domesticated as one in the summer would have brown or gray coat they realized that all was too good to be true especially since all but Naruto got down as a massive cleaver came barreling towards them one that Naruto caught barehanded without any strain.

"You know if you're gonna throw shit at people you better make sure it hits." Naruto spoke to whoever was out in the growing fog

(I'm not gonna even bother with a description since everyone in their mother has already done this on the site, so either go read another story for Zabuza's appearance or watch the anime itself since I ain't doing it.)

"Well then give me my sword back and I'll make sure it hits real well." Zabuza spoke as Naruto had a wide grin on his face as an idea came to mind

"Sure I'll give it to you alright." Naruto responded as he reared his arm back and threw said cleaver like a softball the result was Zabuza getting a chunk of skin and nearly soft muscle carved off the side of his chest as it landed a full meter behind him

"Anko-sensei, Kiba you guys take Tazuna to his house; Sasuke and I can hold him off." Naruto spoke as they all knew that right now they had to get Tazuna as far and as fast away from here as possible

"Gotcha come on Kiba let's get out of here." Anko told Kiba as she, Kiba, Akamaru and Tazuna bolted

"So then Sasuke you ready to try our luck against one of the former Swordsmen of the Mist?" Naruto questioned as he summoned out his claymore and Sasuke his sabre

"Well there's a first time for everything besides all we're doing is stalling and then getting the hell out of here." Sasuke spoke considering that this was gonna be their first fight in the big leagues so it was a now or never to give it all they had

"Alright well here goes nothing." Naruto added as both got into their swordfighting stances against Zabuza

"Two snot nosed genin are gonna fight me? Ha! You're not even in the bingo book as come back and fight me when you've gotten kills under your belt and have made into my bingo book until then out of my way." Zabuza spoke that was until he got himself a surprise

Said surprise being that Naruto came down on him like avalanche with an overhand sweep intended to bisect him while Sasuke came in low with a thrust to spear his blade in Zabuza's right kneecap as he used his massive cleaver to block both blows however, Naruto's strength had him stumble a few steps back from the force behind it. With Sasuke taking this time to quickly dash behind Zabuza's back and narrowly managing to land a long cut across his mid back that while not deep as he wanted it still did something as in retaliation Zabuza tried to split Sasuke in half with a sweep from his massive cleaver however, Naruto had gotten their in time to block said sword.

Then followed it up with a hard punch to the face nearly breaking Zabuza's bandaged nose evident by it turning red as he then using the boon given to him by the All Father to launch a shockwave that sent Zabuza spiraling backwards through the air; with Sasuke quickly dashing as fast as possible to land 8 quick cuts across his stomach and back as he tumbled towards the ground.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Sasuke exclaimed as his sabre blade extended into 4 meter long blade of lightning that barreled towards Zabuza

"So far color me impressed that I'm not dealing with some wet behind the ears genin." Zabuza spoke as he found himself struggling against the sharpened blade of lightning that was trying to pierce through his blade

"What made you think that we're your ordinary genin at all, besides we haven't even begun to show our trump cards." Sasuke spoke his eyes his Sharingan as he caught Zabuza in a illusion

"Just my luck that I'd be fighting an Uchiha." Zabuza said cursing his luck as he quickly began to push chakra to break the illusion

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto questioned as he used this chance to come in and using the chance brought his claymore down in another overhand swipe at Zabuza face that struck true as he roared in pain

"MY FUCKING EAR YOU CHOPPED OFF MY DAMN EAR YOU CUNT!" Zabuza roared as now his right ear and side of his face were chopped off to where you could see the rest of his teeth exposed

"But I damn well have to respect what you two just pulled, since for a pair of genin..you aren't half bad to get that lucky shot in." Zabuza spoke through gritted teeth as the night air stung at the prominent wound upon his face as he was rendered half deaf

"Well just know that we aren't finished here. After all there's one thing you forget about the two of us." Naruto spoke with a smirk as Sasuke through having the best chakra control out of all of them continued to suppress his chakra and use it to silence himself

"What's that?" Zabuza questioned still in pain from having his ear and face chopped off

"It's that we're very much unlike any other genin you've faced." Naruto spoke as with that Zabuza only had time to turn around as 4 fiery crossbow bolts were shot at him

"Damn brat had me talking so he could set me up." Zabuza thought in realization as he turned to block them as 3 of them hit their mark and burned and pierced their way into the flesh of his mid back as he managed to slash the last one in half

"Nice shot there Sasuke." Naruto congratulated taking this opportunity to rabbit punch Zabuza at the back of his skull with a small crack resounding as he stumbled with his vision nearly doubling as another crossbow bolt struck him this time hitting him in the left side of his clavicle drilling through soft muscle

"Thanks but we're not done yet." Sasuke spoke as he let out another Chidori Sharp Spear

With that in mind due to his injured state and the blood partially obscuring his sight he did manage to block the spear of lightning however, due to the way in which it was angled barely had managed to peel off the soft muscle of his left shoulder causing it to smoke from the black electrical wounds upon it. However, Naruto came in with a sweep with his claymore and stabbed him in the thigh and a toughened leather covered backfist to the jaw that tore apart the bandages covering his mouth as jagged pieces of teeth came out spilling blood and saliva across the as he ripped the claymore out of Zabuza's thigh as a chunk of flesh came flinging to the side.

With that Naruto and Sasuke not wasting a moment due to Zabuza's pained expression and the briefly spasming muscles in his left shoulder from the spear of lightning that hit him earlier both thrusted their blades into Zabuza with great strength and speed respectively, for Naruto's found itself in between Zabuza's stomach nearly hacking while Sasuke's found itself in-between his lungs.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as the two had kicked Zabuza away

"What is it Naruto." Sasuke answered back

"You want to try doing a firestorm special on Zabuza?" Naruto questioned

"Are you serious as we've never field tested it before." Sasuke wondered if Naruto had gone mental

"Well think about it we maybe doing good against him for now however, he isn't one of the 7 fucking swordsmen for nothing which is why I say we roast this bastard for good." Naruto spoke as he wanted a surefire way in which Zabuza would stay down

"You bring a compelling point and fine let's do this." Sasuke agreed since unlike Naruto he wasn't one for over the top destruction however, for an enemy like Zabuza this was an exception

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!/ Wind Release: Grand Sky Obliteration!" Naruto and Sasuke called out simultaneously

"Like hell I'll go down to some genin bastards; Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted with blood splattering across the pavement

With that a cascading vortex of water came rushing towards Naruto and Sasuke who in turn their combined jutsu formed what could only be described as a blazing hurricane that devoured everything in its searing path as it soon met with several dozen meter high cascading vortex of water as it soon erupted into a scaldingly hot steam cloud. However, the intense heat and power behind the combination jutsu was so strong that it soon devoured the vortex of water causing the steam cloud to grow larger and hotter before Zabuza had to cancel the jutsu early to gain cover to escape but, to no avail as for several yards on end it struck proud and true albeit weakened from Zabuza putting every bit of his reserves into his jutsu.

"Well that did it and now we've at least beaten an A-ranked ninja which means I so get to rub this in Tenten's face." Naruto spoke as with a thunderous clap of his hands he dispersed the thick cloud of steam to reveal Zabuza breathing heavily with his wounds having cauterized shut from the 3rd degree

"While I'm not much for showboating or boasting I do admit shoving it in Itachi's face that I got to help take down one of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist would be pretty cool." Sasuke spoke as the two went over to Zabuza's burnt and broken body that was until a masked ninja appeared before them standing protectively over Zabuza

"Look either get out of are way or get cut in half the choice is yours." Naruto offered since he wasn't really in the mood for anymore bullshit

"Sorry but I can't allow you to bring further harm to my master." The masked ninja stated as Naruto raised his claymore for an overhand chop to bisect the person before him

"Well then get cut in half it is then; just know you were given the option of living." Naruto responded as he went down to bisect the masked ninja only for said ninja to disappear in a burst of speed that surprised even Sasuke who was the fastest on their team however, he did cut off a part of the ninja's sleeve

"So that just fucking happened, as what do you think Sasuke should we go after whoever the fuck that is?" Naruto questioned Sasuke as to whether or not they should

"No let's leave it be besides there are too many unknowns if we chase after that hunter ninja by the looks of it since they could have backup or very well lead us into an ambush if we follow after. Since you heard that whoever the hell that was if that was Zabuza's student then if we were to follow them back to wherever they're going then we would be more than likely surrounded by bandits and other sorts of fuckery. Which is why for now we fall back and go towards Tazuna's since we're not at full strength and I don't want to leave anything to chance." Sasuke spoke wiping blood off his sabre

"Fair enough point as I might be a battle maniac but I'm not suicidal. So do you know where we Kiba and Anko's trail went then so we can at least follow them back?" Naruto responded knowing Sasuke was right before they departed

"Yeah just about a couple miles west of here since Kiba had Akamaru mark the trees with his chakra among other things." Sasuke spoke seeing a chakra trail left by them up ahead

"Then let's go as its already dark and I don't like the looks of this place at night." Naruto responded as the two departed considering the young Viking didn't like the look of things in the middle of the night

* * *

 **(5 days later, Tazuna's house, August 18th 996 S.E, 5:10 Pm)**

It was a few days after Naruto and Sasuke had bested Zabuza however, they knew that it was only because of the fact that they not only took initiative as well as their ironclad teamwork with each other, but also the fact that Zabuza wouldn't be so expecting of 2 genin to be such a powerful force and knew that the next time they faced him it'd be with increased difficulty. Until that point their time was spent doing shifts of guard duty for Tazuna to make sure none of the bandits or thugs under Gato's employ tried something as well as helping speed up the process of the bridge's completion thanks to and mainly Naruto's abuse of the Multi shadow clone jutsu along with help from Sasuke and Kiba's own clones.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Sasuke spoke as they ate the dinner Tsunami had made for them

"It's no problem I should thank Naruto and Kiba here for getting me that deer and helping me to cook it for you all." Tsunami responded in thanks for the two who'd helped her out in making this dinner

"It's no problem after all since we're helping your dad build that bridge it's the least we can do, ain't that right Kiba." Naruto spoke as he dug into the leg of deer he was eating

"Of course besides at least there's stuff for us to do anyways considering that between guard duty which it's Anko's shift right about now. Helping Tazuna build the bridge and helping you out around the house then things are pretty good here." Kiba added into the conversation as he ate his deer

"And just think that once we help get this bridge up and running then everything here in the Land of Waves will be just all kinds of dandy." Kiba said knowing that once that bridge was up and running everything would be going dandy

"Well then guys I think we can safely say that from here on out everything's golden!" Naruto cheered having full hope that from this point on things would be just golden

"How is it that you can stay so positive considering everything you've seen here?" Tsunami questioned having in the short time she's known Naruto been exposed to his trademark infectious amounts of confidence and optimism

"I don't know why it is the way I am all I know is that I just continue to give everything my full commitment and then the rest just follows suit. After all if I don't give everything 150-210% of my efforts then my day just feels incomplete which why I guess if you want some of what I got then. Just remember to live every last day you've got like you might die tomorrow since I personally wouldn't ever live my life full of regret." Naruto responded since that was mainly how he was wired as a person to be just someone who gives everything he has every last bit of effort he possibly has

"That sounds like the best kind of way to live honestly, as maybe you could spread that kind of optimism to the rest of the place. Because you'd be quite surprised how much giving someone happiness goes in these parts." Tsunami spoke since the town nowadays was in a sullen and somber mood since Gato came

"I'm pretty sure that I can make that happen and Sasuke can come with, as what do you say Sasuke sound good to you?" Naruto questioned the crusader of an Uchiha

"Sure why not besides I think its time that we gave this place some faith and hope, because God knows they could most certainly use it." Sasuke spoke as he felt this would be a good opportunity to convert some of the people here to Christianity and give them something to believe in; in these dire times

"Well then everyone let's put it to us making Wave great again." Naruto said as he raised his mug of ale that Kiba brought with him

"I can drink to that as once we get that bridge built for Tazuna then nothing's gonna stop Wave from being freaking awesome; especially since that means Gato will be gone and out of the way." Kiba spoke with a smug grin at the fact once the bridge was done then the only thing was to take out the avaricious business man

"So then I guess we can all have cheers to us making Wave a great place then?" Sasuke asked they all clinked their mugs

"To making Wave great again!" All 3 of Team Badass cheered in unison

"Quit lying that'll never happen!" Inari exclaimed as he came down the stairs as all 3 let out a collective sigh

 _"Not this again."_ All 3 thought as they'd grown tired of the downer that was Inari

Because ever since they got here all he's done is bitch and moan about how Gato was so all powerful and that there was no hope of them overcoming or beating Gato and that they should just quit while they were ahead and leave. As honestly it grated on their about how much he proclaimed that all hope was lost and how futile it was to stand up to the tyrannical merchant who Inari spouted off as the incarnation of Surtur or in Sasuke's view Satan himself.

"Alright what have you come to complain about for the 170th time?" Naruto questioned as this kid was extremely grating on his nerves

"I have to agree since unless you'll actually do something useful besides complain about how Gato is some unbeatable force. Then go back to your room and continue being a sullen and spineless wimp." Sasuke added having grown quite tired of Inari's useless prattling

"I'm not being spineless as none of you can beat Gato, as everyone else has gone up against him and look where it got them….I'll tell you where dead or worse, so quit giving my mother and grandfather false hope and leave already!" Inari retorted heatedly tired of these people giving everyone around here false hopes and dreams of being safe from Gato's rule

"I don't see you do anything to change the state of things. As all you've done since we've been here is whine, cry and brood. As I'd think that instead of doing all of 3 of what I'd just said that you'd be trying to help your grandfather with this bridge. But apparently you like being terrorized and taken advantage of by Gato and his men since you don't care enough to want to even help." Kiba brought up with he and Akamaru having seen the 13 year old just to all of that and nothing more

"Because we aren't here to give supposed false hope like you claim. Instead we're here to protect and help Tazuna with his bridge that's gonna make your country great again before that half pint parasite got here. As unlike you we actually have been putting in the work to help him when you his own flesh and blood hasn't and that is saying something when his own grandson won't even help him." Kiba continued since he found it real funny that his team who were virtual strangers were assisting Tazuna when his own grandson did nothing

"You don't know anything of what's gone on, because Gato is too strong and no matter what none of you can stop him, as its pointless to even try." Inari argued however, the teenagers before him merely scoffed

"Oh so you mean to tell me that Gato is strong enough to level cities in a single punch right?" Naruto questioned

"No but he's still…" Inari spoke trying to think of a counter argument

"Then surely if he's so powerful he can part the seas with a mere thought or perhaps turn water into wine or better yet cause crops to rot and livestock to die right on the spot. Because surely if he's as godlike as you believe him to be to lose all faith in standing up to him than mere feats like that are child's play to him then?" Sasuke questioned as he decided to play along and screw around with the boy

"Nothing like that all but he's still a danger to us all, so that why you should all go away from our country." Inari said once again however, they still remained undeterred

"Oh I get it his horde of thugs are actually a bunch of ravenous demons and giants and that's why you guys can't beat them otherwise they'll devour you all?" Kiba questioned playing along as Inari was red faced in anger and irritation

"Stop mocking me this is serious none of you can win against Gato so give up!" Inari shouted not seeing why they wouldn't go away for their own good

"We can win against Gato since like every other person he bleeds just like the rest of which is why your constantly sniveling and prattling on about how Gato's this almighty threat is pathetic." Sasuke spoke as he found this boy to be truly pathetic

"Because you know what I think it's time someone told you something that should've been said to you a long time ago." Kiba stood up as he walked up towards Inari

"As I've heard you repeatedly say how we don't know of suffering, but guess what if there's anyone who knows what suffering feels like then it most certainly is me. Especially since I've been considering a lowly runt in my own family not expected to live past childhood and you know what they did to me too see if a runt could be worth something to their clan?" Kiba questioned his dark eyes burning with hate

"What did they even do to you as it couldn't have been that bad since you live in a cushy village." Inari retorted only for Kiba to lift up his shirt

"My own sister had 2 of her dogs do this to me saying how a runt needs to learn his place in the pack as a chew toy for the dogs like the mutt he is. It wasn't until moments later and some civilians coming to my aid did I realize what she meant." Kiba spoke as he showed his lower torso and stomach as well as his lower to mid back

That being of multiple claw and bite marks from where two of the Haimaru triplets attacked him before he started hanging out with Naruto with her saying that it's what he got for being a reminder of their bastard of a father and was one of the reasons why he hated his clan so much and was so happy he moved away from them.

"Because my clan may preach about being apart of the pack. However, when you're a runt and a omega like me then this thing tends to happen as there are reasons why in Konoha especially since my cunt for a mother has been involved. That we're looked upon as savages because if you aren't alpha or a beta then you're treated as less than human as if you don't get out then your good as dead since they don't allow for weakness of any kind to taint the clan. Saying how our clan didn't deserve to have such weak runts in our clan and well let's just say that there's a reason why my clan is seen as one of the still barbaric and archaic ones in their." Kiba spoke putting his shirt down with hatred at his clan for all those lost because they couldn't match up or weren't physically strong enough to be considered one of the clan

"It's only because I'm the son of the current clan head that I even managed to live this long which is why I'm thankful I've met Naruto when I did or I'm not even sure I would've made it to adulthood." Kiba spoke with a somber yet still angered tone of voice

"Is all of that true?" Tsunami asked in horror of what she was hearing

"It is sadly as the Inuzuka are barbaric heathens that if I had my way would be going under a massive reformation right about now. Sadly I'm not in the position to do so since they've managed to protect themselves saying it's clan matters something that when I get into power plan on getting revoked." Sasuke spoke cursing the archaic laws of the 1st and 2nd Hokage's

"That's horrible…" Tsunami spoke in wordless horror

"It is which is why you don't even have it as bad as not just me or even a fraction of the people out their living in the world. Because at least you had a family that loved and cared about you but, all you do instead of supporting them is just sulk and cry in your own little world. So boo hoo you've lost someone you care about everyone does, but I'd kill to have what you've gone through. Because compared to my life yours is feeble in comparison unto all of what I've suffered." Kiba spat as he shoved Inari to the ground

"If any of you need me I'll be out with Akamaru training for when Zabuza eventually comes back and as for you boy you don't deserve to cry because if I can endure all of what I suffer and not shed let myself be crushed by my circumstances like you have. Then I would think someone who's suffered less than me could be a man for once and stop shedding tears when you can do something and help your grandfather in making this place great once again." Kiba spoke before leaving as Naruto and Sasuke let out collective sighs

"Well thanks for dinner Tsunami it was appreciated and Kiba is right about one thing and it's that instead of you crying about the past you can't change and a man who damned well is defeatable. Do something constructive instead of wasting tears and help out your grandfather after all it would be the right thing to do." Naruto spoke simply as he summoned up shadow clones to help in Tsunami clearing the table and doing dishes

"My clones will assist in helping you clean up while Sasuke and I go out and train and possibly help your father in completing the bridge." Naruto spoke as the clones got to work as Inari had already stormed and stomped upstairs

"Thank you Naruto." Tsunami said in appreciation although she was still quite shaken over hearing what was told to her by Kiba

"It's no concern come on Sasuke let's go as time for you to see that I'm better than you." Naruto spoke as the two walked outside

"You which you bastard of a behemoth as I'll cut you down to size soon enough." Sasuke retorted as the two went outside

 _"I hope you know what you're doing dad because these 3 are something else; now I just hope that things will change around here when dad finally completes that bridge."_ Tsunami thought at the motley crue that made up Team Badass were for a lack of a better term above average

* * *

 **(The next morning, 10:26 Am, Wave Country, August 19th 996 S.E)**

It was soon the next morning as Kiba lie unconscious having worked himself up into a berserker rage considering he had pent up aggression over how that Inari kid was being a self absorbed little bastard as the fact that he did nothing but brood and cry over their situation yet did nothing to improve burned Kiba to his core. Especially since it compounded onto his own bitter and spiteful feelings of his clan that he'd been doing his very best to try and control for the mission however, Inari had set him off the moment he was out of sight and earshot as he unleashed every bit of fury he could around him with Akamaru in tandem and the result suffice to say brought him to his current situation.

"Well at least I got all of that out of my system, because by Tyr did I need a stress reliever." Kiba yawned out as he took in his destroyed surroundings

"Is something ok there Akamaru?" Kiba questioned as his attention and stupor were shaken by the barking of Akamaru who soon ran after a scent

Soon enough Kiba had to give chase towards his furry companion who ran for nearly a dozen or so yards before he found said dog barking and snarling at a young woman his age who even he had to admit was quite beautiful. With her having straight raven black hair, doe brown eyes and a doll like face that with her smooth almost pale skin and high cheekbones made the whole China doll look be sold completely with her slender frame giving off a sense of kind warmth and gentleness. For her pink kimono did well to partially cover the curves of her figure as a black choker was worn around her neck as Kiba couldn't help but, feel his heart flutter a bit at the beauty before him.

"Sorry about that I hope that he wasn't bothering you." Kiba spoke as he said a command for Akamaru to heel and stop bothering the woman

"It's fine after all I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it; But where are my manners as my name is Haku." Haku responded waving it off as she gave Kiba a warm smile

"My name's Kiba and this right here is my companion Akamaru." Kiba spoke introducing himself as he brought with him some meat he saved last night and fed it to distract Akamaru

"Well it's very nice to meet you and your friend." Haku greeted

"So then what are you doing out here in these parts exactly; do you live anywhere around here?" Kiba asked the young woman

"About a good ways away but nothing I can't handle by myself since I do like a good walk." Haku told him as she continued to pick herbs

"Besides I'm just here gathering herbs and plants for a friend of mine since he was very badly hurt and burned so I'm getting them to help speed up his healing process." Haku told him the purpose for which she out here

"Well do you want any help since I could smell some out for you and help speed up the process if you'd like?" Kiba asked wondering if she'd like anymore help in finding these plants and or herbs she was looking for

"No it's fine since I'd rather not be a bother to you after all, but I do appreciate your help." Haku responded as she had continued to gather more of the herbs and plants she needed

"Ok just wanted to make sure you get everything you need is all." Kiba said to her

"However, I do see your a ninja by the look of that headband your wearing, are you out here on a mission by any chance?" Haku questioned as she glanced upon the headband

"Oh yeah I am actually since my sensei and team and I are out here in Wave to help protect and assist the bridge builder Tazuna in completing the bridge of his. Because soon enough we're gonna get that sucker up and ready for completion and make Wave Country great again." Kiba spoke with a wide grin upon his face at the fact they were so close to completion

"That's quite the commendable mission your team is on." Haku spoke finding the mission to be quite a noble one

"Yep as once it's all finished the people hear are gonna be living much better lives from here on out, as trust me they've been through enough to need an upgrade to their lives. Especially since that rotten dwarf of a man has robbed these people blind and that bridge is gonna set a long of things right that much I'm sure of." Kiba responded since in their time into the actually place they've seen that many of its citizens lived in poverty or were for the most part homeless

"Well I certainly do hope your team succeeds on this mission." Haku said wishing the best for Kiba and his team

"Thank you I appreciate it." Kiba said keeping the smile upon his face

"Although there is one thing I'd like to ask of you if you don't mind." Haku requested of the young berserker

"Sure what is it that you want to ask since I'm game for anything you have to ask of me?" Kiba asked wondering what it was that Haku would want to know from him

"Tell me do you have any precious people in your life Kiba?" Haku asked as an simple and innocent enough question

"Let's see who do I have that can be counted as such." Kiba pondered since it was quite a good question for him

Well for one there was certainly Naruto who had been his best friend for quite some time then their was also Akamaru who was his loyal hound and companion as well as Asura who was quite great to get along with and was actually one of the calmest people he'd ever met then their was Sasuke who despite his intimidating presence was a decent guy and finally there was their sensei Anko. So suffice to say despite the number being few he could say that his precious people did mean a good deal to him and found that they helped him from drowning in the pile of shit that was his barbaric clan whom he despised with a passion.

"You know what I actually do have some precious people. Granted it may not be a whole lot, but together their people I'm proud to have in my life despite some of them having more eccentric qualities to them." Kiba answered back since they all had their qualities to them that to a normal person would seem strange such as Anko's dango addiction or Naruto's overwhelming optimism

"That's good to hear since when you've got a precious person or precious people in your case then your drive and strength can make you unstoppable." Haku spoke having one such precious person in her life

"Believe me I know since one of them to this day is the reason why I'm the person I am today and without him I don't even think I'd be alive to stand here and talk to you right now." Kiba spoke referencing Naruto who he still held in high regard

"This person you talk about sounds like a very great person." Haku spoke as she could tell from the tone of voice that Kiba held whoever this was in very high standings

"Trust me he is despite the fact that he's just how I would put a very almost overwhelming force of personality that when you get to know him is actually a really nice guy." Kiba spoke since that was mostly the best way to describe how Naruto was as a person to a partial extent

"He sounds like a wonderful person who I think that if time permits I'd like to meet before your mission is over." Haku spoke finding whoever this was that Kiba was talking about to be quite a good person

"I'd think you'd really like him if you get the chance." Kiba told her knowing that if given time she'd like Naruto with his infectious amount of positivity

"Now then I think its time I ask you something?" Kiba questioned Haku

"Sure what is it?" Haku asked

"Do you have any precious people in your life? Since I think it's only fair to ask you since I gave you an answer to when you asked me." Kiba questioned further in wanting to know if Haku had a precious person

"Yes I do actually and in fact you could say I owe him my very life for what he's done for me." Haku answered back in memory of her precious person

"Really and why do you owe him something so great?" Kiba asked wondering what this mystery person could've done for Haku to owe them her life

"He saved me in time in where my people weren't the most understanding for someone of my circumstances. For he picked me up off the streets when I was a child and helped to take care of me and raise me as his own and without him I would've certainly perished." Haku spoke having been very thankful for her precious person having saved her from most likely would've been her dying as a lowly street urchin

"Well then I can certainly see why you'd owe him such a thing as he sounds like a great man." Kiba said thinking that this person would be quite an amazing person if he was willing to raise Haku and take care of her from when she was a child

"He certainly is as I owe him everything which is why I've been so hard at work to get these plants and herbs for him. As I want to heal him as best I can since what harmed him had done so quite seriously as I would've asked him who'd done it however, he's been to injured to talk until recently." Haku told Kiba since like what he did with Naruto she held him in high regards

"Well then I do truly wish you the best in healing him and that he gets well very soon." Kiba spoke hoping that Haku's precious person made a full recovery

"Thank you very much I appreciate it and I'll be going now that I've got everything as it was nice talking to you Kiba and I hope that you have a pleasant rest of your day." Haku said as put her basket over her shoulder

"Same to you too Haku." Kiba responded

"By the way you do know that I'm a boy right." Haku spoke as Kiba went into brief shock before his senses told him otherwise

"You're no boy since I'd be a fool to think otherwise." Kiba said not believing the words out of the beautiful girls mouth

"Then you must be a fool then for I most certainly am one." Haku refuted as Kiba wasn't buying it

"No you're not because no boy has tits or a hips and ass like that and nor do they smell like their period just ended recently." Kiba spoke as he saw the outline of low D-cups and modest hips and a pert yet firm rear

"But nice try though as you would've fooled anyone else however, among my team I'm quite known for my senses. Because to be honest after all I am our teams tracker so it wouldn't do me well to know the difference between a man and a woman disguised down to the last detail." Kiba answered since his senses were the most potent on his teams

"Fair enough but, you can't blame a girl for trying after all since its dangerous around these parts." Haku spoke before heading off

"Well then goodbye." Kiba said as he went his separate ways with Akamaru who once was out of earshot let out a series of barks

"Ok now then what's this about her smelling like that piece of cloth that Naruto got from an enemy ninja?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked a few more times

"Well if you are right about this buddy then we got a lot ahead of us." Kiba said as the boy and his dog went off elsewhere

 **So then with Team Badass having reached the Land of Waves and now are assisting in the building of the bridge with Tazuna all that's left for them to do is await Zabuza's recovery for the imminent fight ahead of them. So find out all of what will happen in the all new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 _ **Jutsu List**_

 _ **Wind Release: Grand Sky Obliteration (B-ranked, Offensive, Long Ranged) Known for being the counterpart to Madara Uchiha's infamous Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation this causes the user to release gale force near bordering on hurricane levels of wind to crush the opposition and can easily tear fully grown maple trees from their roots and often obliterate homes from their foundations.**_

* * *

 ** _And now then I hope you guys like this chapter as I would've had this out weeks earlier but, due to writer's block, my signing up to start school again in the summer as well as helping my friend Nomadic Chaos with an upcoming DXD story that will have Issei involved in the Norse pantheon. However, Nomadic Chaos had to go to a funeral today for his uncle who had died of heart problems the week prior its been hectic for me which is why if you could send him condolences if you could or have the time. But with that being said let's get down to it shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got a bit of my spin on Naruto's genin team meeting Tazuna as while it isn't much it does make for quite a bit of humor so to speak._**

 ** _Moving onwards we've got them arriving in Wave Country and Naruto and Sasuke staying behind to stall and fight Zabuza and before I get bullshit flames saying oh Sasuke and Naruto could've never mortally wounded Zabuza like they did. Well let me explain since Zabuza wasn't expecting two genin to be high B ranking levels of ninja who took a sword and shield approach to things and never let up and kept hammering into him with him not seeing them coming which is how they wounded him as good as they did._**

 ** _Following that we've got the dinner scene and trademarked Inari scene that was a bit difficult for me to write because I didn't want for it to be this whole emotional blowout that's been done to death however, I wanted it to still hold some weight to it since we got some more backstory with Kiba which is to say that the Inuzuka are complete cunts._**

 ** _Finally we've got the famed Haku scene however, instead of it being Naruto I wanted it to be Kiba who to me made more sense given what I've done to him and would prove to be more impactful to the story since the concept of precious people for Kiba holds more weight to him than it would Naruto given what he's gone through. Also yes I'm making this Fem. Haku since we both think that when we remember Haku that and I've got plans for keeping Haku around as that's all I'll give you._**

 ** _Now then with that being said please continue to show all the wonderful support you've given the story thus far by dropping a favorite, follow, review and share since it helps out the story immensely and helps the story grow into the popular story that I know it can be and you've helped make. And also please drop a review since it actually let me know that you guys like the story so far so please continue to leave reviews._**

 ** _Now then with all that being said this Pravus666 signing out as next time it's the conclusion to the Land of Waves 2 parter so stay tuned for that_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: In Waves by Trivium_**


	15. Chapter 15: Waves of Change

**(Chapter 15: Waves Crashing Down Upon Us** )

It was quite a while now as Team Badass had helped in making sure that the bridge neared its completion with it being now 80% of the way done thanks to their help with Tazuna thanking them heavily for their assistance and wondered how they could repay them. With Naruto and Sasuke having told him of the fact that they could work that out later on once they finished the bridge and killed off Gato since the two had been working something out that would benefit both of their end goals in the long run while making it look like Konoha won out in the end.

However, Naruto being the optimistic and confident vanguard he was of the group couldn't help but, feel as though the impending battle between Zabuza and his team was coming with a vengeance no doubt he'd be sore from him taking off part of his jaw and his entire ear and knew that he'd know doubt have his accomplice aiding him in combat. Yet while he was highly confident that his team could handle themselves against the two it never hurt to be on the side of caution and slight paranoia since if there was one thing he knew as a Viking it was the fact that unpredictability no matter how strong or proficient one was in combat would forever be a constant.

* * *

 **(September 4th 996 S.E, Wave Country 11:49 Am)**

It was nearing midday as despite the bridge being 95% of the way complete all of Team Badass were still on high guard knowing that things could go from 0 to 100 within a moment and therefore all of them were at the ready for when Zabuza and his accomplice with come back to try and kill Zabuza once more having trained and readied themselves for that moment.

"Well then Kiba looks like you finally decided to show up." Sasuke said as he saw Kiba with splotches of blood covering him

"Considering that I had to wake up and take care of things back at Tazuna's house then yeah I'm a bit late." Kiba responded since his wasn't the ideal way one would want to wake up

"So what happened that you're covered in blood and sweat?" Sasuke questioned as to Kiba's current appearance

"This well by the time I woke up some ronin mercenaries hired by Gato waited until you guys went with Anko to guard Tazuna and help him complete the bridge. And found them trying to have their way with Tsunami and what not." Kiba spoke as he had gone into a rage after seeing the site and torn them asunder

"I assume that you took care of things." Sasuke said as Kiba dusted himself off

"Yes I did as I made sure they wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon however, I can't say that Inari boy will be alright." Kiba replied his voice taking on a more somber and serious tone of voice

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked as to what happened to Tazuna's grandson

"I had tried to help them in time when I saw Inari fending them away from his mother however, I couldn't get to him in time and it cost him his right arm at the elbow." Kiba revealed the fate of the now one armed boy

"I tried to get to him as fast I could Sasuke but, I just wasn't fast enough before they lopped his arm and...I just don't know about this. Because I know that when we're on missions that we're gonna be seeing messed up stuff and all, but when a boy that's barely 12 gets his arm chopped off and you were helpless to stop it. All because you slept in then at the current moment you feel like the biggest sack of shit there is." Kiba said as he found guilt beginning to permeate his being at not being quick enough to prevent Inari's arm from getting severed until he felt an armored hand on his shoulder

"Kiba don't blame yourself you did the best you could under the given circumstance and you were expectedly tired from having taken the last guard shift. As its already over the boy lost his arm and there's nothing you can do to change it, so don't blame yourself otherwise that guilt is gonna crush you faster than Naruto eating at the Akimichi's. So unless you want to explain to Inari why his grandfather got killed because you weren't on your A-game when Zabuza or Gato's bandit horde comes then get your A-Game on." Sasuke spoke in his steel and unusually hardened voice as consoling others was more Naruto's thing however, he was doing the best he could since

"We may not see eye to eye on most things and your a bit of scary asshole but your right as I can feel guilty later." Kiba said as despite the harsh steel of Sasuke's words he was right as now of all times was when he had to be on his A-game

"Good now then let's join Naruto as he's been keeping watch over Tazuna and having his clones help in the bridge construction." Sasuke spoke as the two went over towards where Naruto and Tazuna were

"Oh there you guys are." Naruto spoke as he had his warhammer at the ready should anything happen

"We're all at the ready Naruto." Sasuke spoke as he summoned his sabre at the ready and Kiba his modified claws

"So then Tazuna would you mind if I had a moment of privacy with my teammates?" Naruto asked the bridge builder

"Go on right ahead, since you've been a fantastic help so I don't mind at all." Tazuna said since the bridge builder greatly thanked the large young man's help

"Thank you." Naruto said before gathering with Sasuke and Kiba

"Alright guys I sent out a few shadow clones about a little over 48 minutes ago and from what I just got from their dispersal Zabuza and his accomplice aren't far from here." Naruto told him considering that he had just gotten the last shadow clones memory

"How far away are they from here?" Sasuke questioned wanting to know how far they were

"They're 126 meters northwest from here and closing fast; my shadow clones did the best they could to stall them but as you know they don't last all that long against someone like Zabuza. Despite what we did against him we've only got so much time before they get here." Naruto said cursing the fact that they didn't have more time

As he'd sent out 2 shy of a dozen shadow clones to stall for time against Zabuza and Haku and while they held out admirably it was sadly not enough, for one by one they fell before just recently the last one died, as now it was just them left and hopefully the shadow clone diversion was enough to turn the tide in their favor.

"Well at least we've got sometime to plan something out quickly before they get here." Sasuke spoke knowing that they had a small window to make a plan of action

"Alright first off we need to decide who's gonna take on who?" Kiba asked since they were gonna need to split this up

"Well Kiba and I will take on Zabuza's accomplice since I can play defense while support while Kiba goes on the offensive since if we're dealing with a speed demon here. Then we'll need someone who can endure the hits while Kiba here goes on the offensive since he's the fastest and best at melee combat." Naruto spoke considering that they'd need all hands on deck and everyone to put their talents where they lie

"I guess that leaves me to fight Zabuza since between the 2 of us I'm the best we've got at swordsmanship." Sasuke spoke knowing that between the two of them he was their best at swordfighting

"Even though its by a small margin your right you're the best we've got which means hit him with everything you've got until I can back you up. Since what's gonna be coming up against us is gonna make today in us fighting the very definition of us putting forth a team effort." Naruto spoke begrudgingly at the fact that even though it was by a small margin Sasuke was still better than him

"Regardless of the fact that I can still get through your defences on a pretty consistent basis and that I win our duels more than you do every little bit counts." Sasuke said knowing that while minor things like that may seem insignificant; in combat it was the difference between life and death

"Now that that's settled what're we gonna do about Tazuna?" Kiba questioned knowing that Zabuza was gonna go for Tazuna the first chance he had

"We could have Akamaru be a literal guard dog during the fight." Naruto suggested

"That's a good idea and he should be getting here shortly since I did have him go and get Anko-sensei, so she could watch out for Tsunami and Inari in case any future attacks happened." Kiba told them as he had his loyal companion get Anko with instructions to book it to Tazuna's house A.S.A.P

"Good to know as right now from what I'm sensing their now 102 meters away from the bridge and closing." Naruto said to them as he used his sensory ability to determine how fast they were closing in

"Alright guys let's do this as we don't a lot of time to spare before their here." Kiba spoke as they all nodded in agreement

With that in mind everyone got everything ready as Zabuza and Haku were approaching quickly with them getting everything set up for when they came and trying to quickly better their plan as possible as they soon came with Naruto having luckily remembered to do runes of protection that would be able to endure against mid tier B-rank jutsus but after that it was all over.

"Alright Naruto how far away are they now?" Kiba asked having his modified claws out at the ready

"They're 36 meters away from the bridge and closing." Naruto said as he felt them rapidly approaching

"Remember guys we strike hard and we strike with all that we have." Naruto told them knowing that they had to bring their A-game

"I think that we can decently handle the incoming situation." Sasuke responded with sabre at the ready

"Oh I know we can; that much I'm confident in its just the fact that what we're up against is gonna require us to have our A-game on since this is one of the 7 Swordsmen of the damned Mist we're fighting. Not to mention his apprentice whose strength level we know nothing about which is why I'm a touch bit cautious." Naruto spoke since he'd every right to be cautious since they were up against quite the odds

"Relax Naruto we've gotten through our fair share of bullshit and come out the other side better for it, so I'm pretty sure if we can get through everything up till now; then we most certainly can get through anything." Kiba told him since if they could get through all of the trials and tribulations leading up towards this then they most certainly could get through anything

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Kiba it's most appreciated….." Naruto thanked Kiba before pausing

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto held out his warhammer

"They're 4 meters away from the bridge and coming up the horizon." Naruto replied pointing to two figures coming as they approached

"Well then Zabuza I see you still have that present I left you weeks ago, as I bet it must really have burned you something fierce that a genin beat you." Naruto remarked as Zabuza scarred face was out for all to see as his teeth were forcibly bared warping his face into a snarling grimace

"I haven't forgot and I was more impressed than angry with that shot you took at me although you left me half deaf, so its quite hard to hear if you'd understand the situation." Zabuza spoke his voice warped and partially distorted by the wound

"Fair enough I suppose however, I and my friends here would like to make you a proposition." Naruto told the swordsmen in hoping to avoid this without conflict

"And what would that be?" Zabuza questioned the young norsemen

"Simple leave the bridge and stop working for Gato as we don't have to end today in you and your accomplices' deaths since I'd rather not have my hand forced. But if it has to be done then so be it since if you leave right now we'll forget we ever say you and your friend their will never have to worry about us ever again." Naruto offered since if they left now and quit Gato's employ then they'd forget about them and leave them alone

"I'm afraid we can't do that as despite the fact that your shadow clones did a decent job of slowing and wearing us down. We're still able to beat you brats and besides we're still getting paid as well as the fact that I still have to give you something to match what you'd done to me." Zabuza spoke as he pointed his massive cleaver towards Naruto

"Fine then I suppose, but let it be said that I didn't give you the chance to leave peacefully." Naruto spoke as he hefted his warhammer

"And since there's no more chances to resolve this without anyone getting killed then I guess there's only thing to do...Sasuke you want to handle this?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke nodded

"Gladly; Chidori Sharp Spear." Sasuke intoned as a sharpened spear of lightning raced towards the deformed swordsman

"So then I guess I'm fighting the Uchiha then. Alright show me what you and those infamous eyes your clan possesses can really do." Zabuza spoke as he'd blocked the spear of lightning with Kubikiribocho

"Bring it Scarface." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan

"I guess that leaves us with the Hunter ninja." Kiba spoke as suddenly pools of water from where it had been raining days prior had begun to rise

"Well at least we know that whoever it is that this gonna make for a good fight." Naruto spoke as the pools of water formed into multiple thin and long needles

"This is nothing personal; A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku exclaimed as the water needles as Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the way while Naruto used his warhammer to swat them aside

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba exclaimed as the drill like forms of the two barreled towards Haku

With Haku narrowly managing to dodge as her right sleeve at the elbow and a small chunk of her lower portion of the outfit was shredded however, it didn't end there considering she had to somersault away from Naruto caving in her kneecaps with a swing from his warhammer. As he swung again however, it wasn't until seconds later after the swing she realized that it was all a ploy meant to maneuver her considering that Kiba's Fang Over Fang soon blasted into her shredding both sides of her abdomen that bled and stained a bright crimson.

"It looks like I made a mistake in not accounting for your teamwork, something I will fix immediately." Haku spoke as she flashed through hand-signs

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto exclaimed using his boon from Odin to fire a concussive shockwave at Haku that she had to dash away from

"Kiba you and Akamaru keep pressure on whoever that is from finishing that jutsu." Naruto spoke as he fire shockwaves like they were going out of style

"Gotcha." Kiba spoke as he and Akamaru rushed after her

"They have another bloodline user besides the Uchiha; this could prove most troublesome for master Zabuza." Haku thought as she evaded another shockwave

That was until she was set upon Kiba and Akamaru who were a furious tandem duo who with clawed swipes and punches as well as elbows and bites from Akamaru she was hard pressed to keep her distance and not get caught by the two however, it was vastly much easier said than done. Yet her luck ran out when Akamaru clamped down on her right thigh sinking his sharpened teeth like it was a rabbit's neck as she tried to get him off of her, but to no avail when she was sent staggering and stumbling back from a drop kick to the stomach from Kiba that nearly knocked the wind out of her sails.

For Haku soon had to cover her bleeding leg from the bite wound she sustained as she threw a cluster of senbon out at Akamaru, yet that was stopped in its tracks when Kiba using his armored claws from the Demon Brother's slashed them to pieces in a flurry of motion.

"There has to be something I can do to beat them, as think Haku what do you have so you can take them out." Haku thought as she evaded both Kiba and Akamaru

"Don't forget about me!" Naruto exclaimed as Haku had barely dodged as she let out a whimper as her left shoulder was nearly dislocated

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere." Naruto spoke taking a deep inhale

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kiba exclaimed as he breathed out a gout of fire

"Water Release: Water Wall." Haku intoned causing the water beneath to form a thick wall of water

"Now is my chance; Ice Release: Demon Ice Mirrors." Haku whispered as she had managed to complete her jutsu

"Hey Naruto quick question are either of us high right now?" Kiba asked as he saw crystalline mirrors of ice form and surround them

"No why do you say that." Naruto responded as he saw full length mirrors of ice with Haku in them

"I don't know how about because their are giant mirrors in front of; which reminds me of something that we should probably start moving." Kiba suggested as Naruto brought out his shield as Kiba and Akamaru got out dodge from the hail of senbons

"Well since this is ice I guess there's only one thing left to do." Kiba added as Naruto made shadow clones for cover as they gathered chakra

"What are they planning?" Haku wondered as she continued to launch her senbons at the clones

It wasn't until all the clones of Naruto were destroyed were Kiba and Sasuke charging up there respective jutsus until Kiba released a Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball and Naruto releasing a Wind Release: Pressure Damage that together exploded and flash melted the mirrors as the cracked and exploded from the sheer force and heat as Haku had to jump and leap out of harm's way to avoid being caught in the explosion. With surprise at the fact that the two had so quickly destroyed one of her best techniques as she tumbled to the ground and as she did so from the flames leapt out Naruto who had Kiba crouching on his shield before jumping off and with great speed lanced down towards her with great agility and quickness. For he focused earth chakra into them as with a single swipe destroyed Haku's mask as it fell into 3 pieces that clattered and cracked across the ground as Kiba's face widened in great shock at who he was now looking at.

"You're working with Zabuza?" Kiba asked staring at the beautiful face of Haku

"Yes as he was the precious person I told you about and one I would do all I could to protect." Haku responded as Naruto switched from his warhammer to his claymore

"That maybe the case but, I have to fight against him." Naruto spoke as he leapt to where Sasuke and Zabuza were as he blocked and bisecting swipe from said swordsman

"Mind if I cut in?" Naruto asked as he headbutted Zabuza and broke off things between him and Sasuke

"So then looks like I get to finish what you did to me." Zabuza spoke holding out Kubikiribocho

"Well then I think that if you have any pride as a swordsman that you'd want to do this with no interference whatsoever and no jutsu at all. Just us and our natural talents with the blade after all if your as good a swordsman as you say you are then you won't have any problem doing this." Naruto said as he was hoping that this would allow and afford him a better chance at defeating Zabuza

"Alright I'll take you up on that boy since it's been a long time since I've had someone who could be a proper challenge for me." Zabuza agreed his face forming a warped grin

"Master Zabuza don't!" Haku shouted trying to run but Kiba grabbed her

"Stay out of this Haku this mine to fight alone and besides this boy challenged my pride as a swordsman and that is something I refuse to let slide." Zabuza ordered as he wasn't going to let some punk challenge his skill and pride as a swordsman

"Well then since that's all settled why don't we get this started after all this time I'll be sure to take that other ear off your head." Naruto said as he got into his swordfighting stance

"You wish brat as I'll slice you in half for what you did." Zabuza swore as he held his cleaver in a 2 handed grip

With that there was a silence that was felt that was almost oppressive as the two stared each other down as the wind rustled as the two were measuring each other up before the sound of a gentle breeze was heard and with that Zabuza charged after Naruto who firmly planted his feet to the ground and braced himself and used his great strength to block the overhand chop. Then immediately riposted with a stab towards Zabuza's side that peeled of skin and some soft muscle Naruto using this then went in to slash Zabuza across the chest however, this was blocked as their blades clanged loudly against one another as sparks fell to the ground as they struggled against one another for dominance.

The bladelock lasted for mere moments before Zabuza broke it off and thrusted towards Naruto who blocked the stab to his stomach and used this opportunity to try and angle the blade so that he could disarm Zabuza and cut off his head. However, the seasoned swordsmen saw this tactic and the moment it tried he retaliated by swiping at Naruto's side cutting through the toughened leather armor and chainmail as getting 4 inches into his muscular shoulder as blood stained the attire before Naruto grabbed the blade of the cleaver and used it to shove him back a full 2 feet before bringing his claymore once again to try and decapitate Zabuza.

"So then how long do you think you'll be able to keep this up before I sever your head from your shoulders?" Naruto questioned as he was launching a series of overhand blows at Zabuza

"Many have tried like you and failed besides the last time you may have caught me off guard with your Uchiha friend the last time we fought but, this time I'll kill you dead." Zabuza retorted as he caught Naruto with a stab to the thigh that Naruto barely caught in time as blood began to leak from the wound

"Unlike last time however, you don't have a get out of death free card." Naruto said as he used his grip on Zabuza's sword to wrench him into his claymore causing several inches of darksteel to go a millimeter below his liver as he twisted and withdrew it causing a large nick to form on said internal organ

"I never needed one to kill you brats." Zabuza gritted out from his wound as he and Naruto locked blades again

"Well then if you never did then I guess you should have no problem killing a bastard like me then." Naruto retorted as they continued to push against each other

The two blades grinding against each other as both contested to see who'd gain dominance over the other before Naruto in a show of strength swung his blade with enough force to push Zabuza 15 feet away from him as he used Kubikiribocho to stop his flight as he stumbled around for a moment to regain his bearing before Naruto came raining down on him with an overhand chop. With Zabuza narrowly bringing his cleaver to deflect the blow although the result did crack the ground as Zabuza gritted his teeth before Naruto stabbed at him once again and although he blocked Naruto managed to lunge outwards catching a a few tendons in Zabuza's right arm that make him snarl and nearly yell in pain as his grip nearly loosened from his weapon.

But through sheer force of will and despite the biting pain that throbbed fiercely inside it he held onto the large cleaver as blood ran down his arm and down the hand before in retaliation swinging Kubikiribocho so hard that it caught Naruto in his side that it nearly broke a rib, but Naruto remained steadfast and aimed downwards at Zabuza's feet. Yet it was in vain as Zabuza blocked the attack that would've pierced through his left ankle and soon went to try and decapitate Naruto who blocked and countered with a stab towards his shoulder that peeled off another strip of Zabuza's flesh before he soon engaged Naruto in a fierce bout of swordplay.

"So this is what a fight between 2 shinobi looks like." Tazuna said as he watched the fight between them

"Yeah as that's Naruto alright since he's not only our leader, but our best tactician and strategist as well." Sasuke spoke watching as Naruto's counters and blocks gave a stalwart defense against Zabuza's fierce bisecting swipes

"He's the best you've got at planning and strategy? As no offense but its hard to believe that someone who looks like a human battering ram could be that." Tazuna spoke surprised that Naruto was their best tactician and their leader as Sasuke smirked

"Well that's the thing about Naruto as like you not many people look past the large muscles and overwhelming brute strength to see behind that is one of our best strategists and tacticians in combat. After all if there's anyone who in a battlefield situation would excel at being not just a splendid warrior but, a great commander then its without a doubt Naruto." Sasuke replied with high regard for his behemoth of a teammate and his tactical skills and prowess

"He must truly be something incredible then." Tazuna spoke watching the fierce battle of blades

"That he is since if there's ever someone I've met with an outstanding work ethic when it comes to everything combat related; then it's him." Sasuke said before their attention snapped to a loud yell of a pain

With Naruto having sustained a wound upon his face on the left side that went from his lower temple to the middle of his mouth that nearly cut into the bone as his face bled crimson red and his eyes blazed forth with determination as he proceeded to return favor with a fierce pommel strike to Zabuza's windpipe that worked. For now the former Mist ninja was coughing fiercely in trying to regain the breath in his lungs before Naruto with a fierce war cry slammed his claymore into Zabuza's ribs as the blow rang true in nearly shattering two of Zabuza's ribs and just cut a a few centimeters into his right lung.

For Naruto was kicked away by the coughing Zabuza however, shaking the blood away from his face he continued onwards with him lunging outwards with hic claymore and landing a major blow against Zabuza in nearly slicing apart the arteries connecting his heart and impaled his heart had it not been for his claymore deflected slightly at the last moment. With Zabuza spitting out gouts of blood from nearly having his heart destroyed as the blood loss sustained was making his vision starting to see triple as blood splashed about in small bursts from the wound for Naruto tried to blind his eyes to gain the upper hand in this fight.

Yet Zabuza despite his mortal wound kept going and managed to retaliate by swinging into Naruto's gut biting through muscled flesh as Naruto clenched his teeth so hard that a molar cracked to prevent a yell of pain escaping as it was 2 inches away from hitting his vital organs. However, with his pain tolerance and great fortitude he launched a hard punch to Zabuza's nose that practically caved it in as it sent him skidding across the bridge with blood now gushing out of his nose as Naruto clutched his stomach wound.

"I'm impressed that a brat like you can actually keep up." Zabuza spoke as Naruto stood in his sword stance

"And I'm impressed that a deadman like you is such an insufferable prick." Naruto responded as he spat out blood as his hands were painted a deep crimson

"That may be the truth but in case you haven't noticed its starting to look like we're both evenly matched, something that I'd never hear myself saying to a snot nosed genin. But you've at least earned my respect something few have ever earned." Zabuza said as he found himself respecting Naruto for his combative skill and physical fortitude in holding out this long

"Thanks coming from someone of your caliber I appreciate it; although I got to ask when I do win what do want to have happen with that Haku girl considering I can tell that you obviously care about her?" Naruto asked since he was gonna kill the man he wanted to know what to do with his young ward

"You've caught me this demon has heart after all so, sue me but fine if you do kill me take her with you to that village you guys live in. Since she deserves people strong enough to look after her therefore on your skill as a swordsman promise me that if you do slay me that you and your dog friend there will look after her." Zabuza spoke since he wanted there to be someone that in the event of his death that would take care of Haku

"I promise you on my life and my blade as a swordsman that she will be looked after." Naruto swore before raising his sword with bloodied hands

"Now with that being said let's continue where we left off." Naruto said as he proceeded to charge after Zabuza

"With pleasure brat." Zabuza responded as he met Naruto's charge

That in mind the two clashed with great force as Naruto's will to win and persevere drove him as he continue to clash against Zabuza's own might with his stalwart defense and armor holding out against Zabuza's own however, he thanked his Uzumaki stamina and endurance considering that Zabuza's wounds were catching up to him. With that Naruto was about to try something that he hoped worked since it was a risk but, if the combination of maneuvers worked then he'd have defeated a former swordsman of the mist.

With that Naruto went to strike Zabuza in the testicles something that despite Zabuza's mortally wounded state immediately blocked however, it was a feint for an overhand chop that struck Zabuza's left shoulder cleaving into bone as Zabuza screamed as his arm was nearly severed. For he used what strength was in his good arm to swing the massive cleaver with great strength at Naruto who ducked as the burnt side of his face took a moderately sized gashed to his cheek as he then proceeded to lunge at Zabuza's leg and struck him in the femoral artery in his right thigh.

 _"Now to finish this."_ Naruto thought as he jumped into the air

With that he brought his blade down as his blade sunk through Zabuza's clavicle destroying his collarbone and going through his left shoulder and slicing through the left lung and all of his ribs sundering them in the process and continued to slice down through his upper body until it gave at the hip as blood sprayed Naruto as Zabuza fell over with his last thought as death overtook him.

 _"Looks like your in good hands Haku since even though it was by the skin of his teeth he beat me. I'll leave her safety to you and your friend there Naruto."_ Zabuza thought before the left half of his body from the collarbone to his upper pelvis fell to the ground with a wet thump as his innards spilled out

"Alright well that was epic as fuck and holy shit am I tired out from that." Naruto spoke collapsing on his ass considering that it took quite considerable amount out of him since Zabuza was no joke

"Hang on Naruto I've got you covered." Sasuke said as he took out his ornate cross from around his neck and clutched

"Last I checked you aren't a healer Sasuke, so not sure if I should be trusting you to heal me." Naruto spoke as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Trust me the power of my God gives me the strength I need." Sasuke spoke as he began saying a prayer as an imperial purple glow formed around his armored right hand

"Just know that this is gonna sting a bit even for you." Sasuke told Naruto and before he could even say a thing he was beset by what felt like burning hot cattle brands all across his body

"There it's done and you didn't squirm as much as I thought you would." Sasuke spoke as he removed his hand from around Naruto's face

"What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto spoke as his wounds were healed completely although there would be some scarring

"Let's just say that I'm a bastardized version of a medic and just so you know I can only due this a set number of times, since my powers with my patron are mainly for combat not healing. So be glad I have this otherwise you would be in the state you were after just recently killing Zabuza to which I must say congratulations." Sasuke spoke helping Naruto onto his feet

"That being said we've got company." Sasuke spoke bringing out his sabre

(Alright I'm not gonna bother doing a description of Gato since by this point everyone knows what the stupid midget looks like)

"Well then I have to thank you for getting rid of that pesky demon for me, as that bastard and his slut for a companion were running me quite a bill. So I guess I can give you a reward that will be ensured if you just kill off that bridge builder for me." Gato spoke as 330 bandits wielding clubs, swords and spear and sickles and other such weapons were before

"However, if you don't we kill you, your friends and the bridge builder anyways. So what do you say join me and gain all the money you could possibly want or die in a unmarked grave." Gato told the behemoth that was Naruto

"I think my friends and I have a 3rd option that's gonna be better." Naruto spoke as he Sasuke and Kiba all made shadow clones

"We take out your friends and then you're ass is ours." Kiba said as his clone had their metal claws at the ready

"Since you've been nothing but a avaricious blight on the people of Wave Gato and it's about high time someone destroyed you and your black heart." Naruto said as they all had their weapons at the ready

"Besides if you think you can have me sell myself out for something that I can work towards then you're sorely mistaken. Because I will see too it that you're dead no matter what." Naruto added

"Fine then squander the opportunity I've given you. Men kill them all and after your done have as much fun as you want with the women here in Wave." Gato ordered as the bandit horde charged after the trio and their clones

"So then I take the hundred and 10 on the left, Naruto takes the hundred and 10 on the middle and Kiba takes the hundred and 10 on the right; that sound like a good plan to you guys?" Sasuke asked as his clones readied there weapons

"Sounds like a plan guys." Naruto spoke as he raised his claymore as his and Kiba's clones sounded off with a Viking war chant

And with that they charged with them and their clones meeting the hundreds of bandits head on in a impending collision course that to put it simply was a damned massacre, but not on Team Badasses part oh no it was the bandits who at this moment realized they fucked up. For they may have had the advantage in numbers but, when it came to skill and might our trio had them outright beat and then some as they destroyed them all with impunity.

With Naruto and his clones using their martial skill and prowess cutting a swath through them all as none could match his superior skill and strength as his clones hacked them to ribbons as body parts flew across the bridge like birds taking flight. On Kiba's end he and his clones with Akamaru were fighting like a humanoid dire wolf clawing, biting and slashing apart the opposition who to them wasn't like fighting a man but, instead a beast in man's skin as they looked like they had been mauled by a savage rabid beast as Kiba and Akamaru mauled their way through.

Finally Sasuke and his clones practically weaved their way through the opposition using either their sabres to pierce, cut and slice the opposition into defeat like a master fencer and swordsman or crushing and caving in their skulls with his mace as sometimes they were bursted apart as he and his clones at times called on the divine energy from his god to aid him. For minutes passed before after losing a small number of clones in the melee a small mountain of corpses were before them as they saw a fleeing Gato trying run after the decimation of his forces.

"Sasuke make sure that rat bastard doesn't get away." Naruto ordered as Sasuke took aim with crossbow

"He's down and out." Sasuke spoke hitting Gato in the leg with a bolt

"Good now then take care of Tazuna and that Haku woman as I think it's time that the people of Wave be given retribution and justice." Naruto spoke as he walked over towards Gato

"Wait please I'll give you anything you want! Money, Women, Power you name it just don't kill me!" Gato shouted before being gripped by the skull hard enough to silence him

"Silence as you've done enough in terrorizing and raping the people of this land and I think it's time they have their dues and pounds of flesh from you." Naruto spoke as he dragged the struggling businessman until they reached the town square

"PEOPLE OF WAVE HEAR ME NOW!" Naruto shouted as loud as he can before all of Wave in its entirety was there

"I have before you after my friends and I slaughtered his men the man who has been nothing but, a pitiful and greedy blight unto your country." Naruto spoke as he threw Gato to the ground as the now vengeful and angry citizens gathered around

"A man who has taken and taken from you, the lives of your family and friends, raped you're daughters and wives and left many of you orphans and every other despicable thing imaginable. Which is why I leave to you the people of this country to punish him and do as you see fit and give to him the justice and vengeance of a country scorned." Naruto said as he stepped back

With that the enraged and scorned people of Wave Country descended down upon Gato beating him repeatedly as he struggled against them, but it was all too much as they proceeded to even after he was dead break every bone in his body, rupture every organ inside him, and pummel, slice and tear into him until there was a bloodied unrecognizable mess of a man wearing torn clothes.

 _"Justice has been served."_ Naruto thought as the people of Wave after killing their oppressor let out a celebratory cheer

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 7th 996 S.E, Wave Country, 11:55 Am)**

It was a few days after the battle of the bridge as once the corpses were cleared off and thrown out to sea the bridge was finally completed and in their honor was named and they quoted The Great Badass Bridge and something that while Sasuke facepalmed at the name; Kiba and Naruto high fived at it since come on they helped liberate a country so why not have this. As now Kiba with Anko who had during the whole thing had to guard against 3 waves of Gato's thugs with her summons during the bridge battle was now doing guard duty with Kiba while Naruto and Sasuke were conversing with Tazuna over some important things.

"Once again I'd like to say thank you for what you've done for our country, as you've truly been a great help." Tazuna spoke in appreciation for what they did days ago

"It is of no concern something we were happy to do." Naruto responded since it felt great to have done what he did

"However, that being said I think an agreement needs to be made between us considering that my team helped save your country. When any other from Konoha except one I know would've turned tail and ran from this and doomed you to your fate which is why I think we should make this agreement between just us." Naruto spoke told the bridge builder since except for Tenten's team no one else from Konoha would've come to his aid like they did

"Which is why this clone here will be writing down the agreement set between after all I think it sounds fair wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke asked pointing towards a nearby shadow clone with a pen and paper at the ready

"I agree so then let's get started shall we." Tazuna said as they sat at the table

"So Sasuke you had some things in mind." Naruto spoke looking towards Sasuke

"Yes I would like to spread my religion hear to Wave Country." Sasuke told him as Tazuna raised a brow

"Really and why would you want to do that exactly?" Tazuna questioned the Crusader of an Uchiha

"Because I've seen many here suffer and have lost hope in themselves and the world around it. And granted I'm not that good with people however, I'd like to give them something to believe in and something to give them hope for. Since no child or family should have to live thinking that death should be easier than living when often times it is hard." Sasuke told Tazuna of his intentions

"Which is why I'd like to spread the word of my God to your country so that they can have something to fight for and hope for in these dire times. Because don't you think that this country of yours at least deserves that much?" Sasuke questioned the elder bridge builder

Since he may not be the warmest of people however, even behind his steel hard and cruel demeanor he knew when people needed to have hope after all when you douse the flames of it against your enemies often you know when those need it the most and therefore he saw that in the people of Wave who needed something to believe in. Which is why he thought that it would be a good idea to bring the faith of Christ to those in Wave after all his faith in God gave him purpose and hope for something, so he felt it necessary that could do the same, for Sasuke was many things a Crusader, an Uchiha, a cruel man but one thing he wasn't was one to let people go through unnecessary suffering.

"That sounds like a noble enough cause and you're right the people hear after Gato and everything he's done need something to hope and believe in. So I'll allow this however, how your going to do all of this is beyond me since this will be quite the endeavor." Tazuna spoke allowing this endeavor after all his people needed to have hope again if they were to flourish like in years past

"I actually do as you see I've managed to convert the near entirety of my clansmen and some of the villagers to it and they have from my understanding found some deal of happiness in committing to it. Which is why in weeks time I can arrange for them to come to your village and help rebuild and improve Wave to be better than what Gato left it. All I ask is that I be given time and have a effort be sent out to build a church and new homes for those in Wave and spread the word of my lord so that the people hear can hope again." Sasuke requested of the bridge builder since all he needed was time and he could get his clansmen and those within the village to Wave to not only spread the word of Christ but to make it better than before

"Alright if you can get them hear to help and give my people hope again after what that monster did and especially after he cost Inari his arm then I will allow this." Tazuna spoke since it was still jarring to him to see his only grandson with a single arm

"Don't worry I will see to it this happens. And that brings me to my next part of our agreement." Sasuke spoke as Tazuna was ever the listener

"To prevent what Gato did to this place from ever happening again I'd like it if some of my clansmen come here and for a period of time help in building an army for your country. Because if you want any chance to keep the people hear safe then you need warriors, sentinels and people who must come to arms for the good of country. Which is why I purpose that over time you allow me and my clansmen to help in aiding this if that is alright with you?" Sasuke requested once more

"Actually that is a splendid idea that you think of it since there are able bodied people here men and women who want to fight for what they hold dear. So I think the idea of raising an army here in Wave Country is a great idea; there's just a problem with that." Tazuna said as Sasuke raised a brow

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked

"It's the fact that we have no one to make us weapons or armor. And what is an army without any of that, so unless you can find someone to give us just that then I'm afraid it's gonna be quite hard to do so." Tazuna spoke since whatever they had hear was improvised and makeshift

"Actually I have a solution to that little problem." Naruto spoke up having been silent throughout this exchange

"Really and what's that gonna be?" Tazuna asked wondering what it was

"Simple we've got a very fantastic blacksmith in Konoha who I'm sure can with the help of the workers there make you the weaponry armor needed. Although the catch is that it will require payment since like all things this will come at a cost that you must be willing to pay." Naruto spoke in reference to Tenten's father

"I will be very willing to pay if it means that my people may have what is necessary to protect themselves, but know that it will take time for us get everything ready. As even with your clones having made off with all of the money that Gato kept hidden and locked away it'll still take considerable amounts of time." Tazuna replied in very much willing to pay to help his people defend themselves, but even that would take time

"Oh don't worry as long as you're willing to pay for his services then everything you need can be made." Naruto told the elder bridge builder in complete assurance

"Thank you for understanding, as I very much want this country to be safe so that in case another Gato rises up that we can take care of the problem again and prevent another death like Kaiza from happening." Tazuna said appreciating the viking's understanding in all of this

"It is no problem as I and Sasuke and even my good friend Kiba understand the need to protect what you cherish." Naruto replied understanding where he was coming from

"So then Sasuke besides the basics of an alliance we've discussed prior and what you've talked about with him is there anything else you'd like to talk or request with him. Or have you said all that's needed to be said?" Naruto asked the teenage Crusader if there was anything else he had to request from their deal

"No I've done all I've wanted to it's your go if you want to request anything in this." Sasuke responded saying all he needed to be said out of this

"Alright well then what do you want out of this?" Tazuna questioned from Naruto

"I'm wondering can you or any of your people build ships?" Naruto asked since apart of him really wanted to have a ship or ships

"Yes as granted I'm not as good as I am at building bridges but, give me enough time and hands and I can have some done. Why do you ask?" Tazuna spoke since while he mainly built bridges he was a quality shipmaker

"Because I plan on doing a few projects in the future and some of what I require for in the future involves having ships and if possible a strong navy. And I was wondering if you could build me a set of ships of good quality, for as long as they're sturdy and can get to point A to point B in a reasonable time then I don't mind what they look like." Naruto requested considering that there was quite a bit of exploration and sailing he wanted to do in the future as the Viking in him longed to sail across the seas

"I can very much make you a durable and functional ship just know that like everything else it's going to take some time. Consider the fact that building ships does take resources and a lot of hands to make and maintain, so depending on the ships you want I'd say that you're looking to have a good dozen of them made correct?" Tazuna asked as Naruto nodded since that was the ballpark of what he wanted

"Well judging by the fact that your wanting some durable voyaging vessels it's gonna take me even after Wave is all up and running about a good 3 to 5 years. Since I have to account for materials, making sure it can stay afloat during storm weather and being able to actually sail as well." Tazuna told Naruto after he got Wave prioritized and ready it was still going to take a very considerable amount of time to get ships ready

"All I'm asking is that you get them made and ready for me is all since there's a lot of exploring to be done and places to go to and I'll need ships ready and available to do that. So long as you can do this for me then that's all I'd like." Naruto requested of the bridge builder

"Ok then sounds easy enough. And is there anything else you'd like to request?" Tazuna asked of Naruto

"Yes there is actually I was wondering if I could arrange to help in keeping your Country safe from any pirates considering that while you're going to be getting back in business. Especially if you plan on doing any seafaring that pirates and other such things are going to be a problem. Which is why this plays in part to Sasuke's army idea if possible I could assist in helping Wave Country build itself a force to protect it's cargo transport when going across the sea as well." Naruto said knowing full well that would be needed

Because he knew that Wave Country once it got trade set up would begin seafaring again like it did before Gato came and knew that it would only be a matter of time before pirates struck and began raids on their cargo. Therefore Naruto wanted to help and aid in not only defending their ship from said pirates but, also make sure that they had a strong navy developed as well after all it was all apart of the plan that their naval forces were powerfully strong.

"Huh alright I can do that as once we get ships all setup then I'll be contacting you to help in making security details for our ships. Because I do not need to have pirates once we get everything squared away." Tazuna agreed as the clone continued to write everything down

"Great and that's really everything I could want at the moment." Naruto spoke as the clone brought the document

"All I need for you to do now is just sign your name in a few place initial in 2 more andare alliance will be made." Sasuke told Tazuna as he was handed the pen and signed accordingly

"Thank you for your time Tazuna it has been very appreciated." Naruto thanked the bridge builder as Sasuke put it away

"I should thank all of you for having helped in saving my country and allowing me to complete the bridge that will ensure everyone a greater tomorrow." Tazuna thanked them as they nodded

"Well now that all of that's settled Sasuke and I are gonna go and do some sparring now that all of that's settled." Naruto spoke as they both left and began to converse once everything was settled

"I think that went rather splendidly wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" Naruto asked feeling pretty good right about now

"Yes as that went better than what I expected actually. As everything is now beginning to go accordingly as who knew us saving Wave would open up the door for it to become the seat of our empire." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face at how well that went and how soon enough Wave would be the eventual capital of their empire

"Agreed Sasuke as soon this place is gonna be the shit just you wait. And the best part is no one can stop us not my family or Jiraiya and his incessant peace or your meddlesome brother." Naruto spoke have plans for Wave that he could see as of now

"Yes as I don't want Itachi anywhere near what I've got planned as the fool is too confined to the ideals of peace and that village made of brick and mortar to see a bigger picture of what can be made. But it's his loss and what the fool gets when he doesn't want to even pay attention to or spend time with his own clasmen." Sasuke said with disdain for his older brother considering that the rift between the two was growing ever greater

"As soon Sasuke everything we've ever wanted is gonna come to plan. As think about it us as the legends who conquered all of the Elemental Nations and brought them to heel under a single banner. Don't think that sounds just completely wonderful?" Naruto asked as he could envision it now as their empire became unstoppable

"Yes I can as soon enough nothing will be able to stand in our way and it just so happens our liberation of Wave was the first step to towards a new empire." Sasuke smirked as the two continued to spar after all leaders couldn't be weak when leading an empire

* * *

 **(The next week, Konoha, September 15th 996 S.E, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon nearly a week and a half later as everyone had returned from Wave Country and things were going well for Team Badass afterwards all things considered with them having completed a C turned A rank mission. But the same couldn't be said for Haku who was having to take some time and adjust to all of this as the fact that how do you go from being raised by the man who took you off the streets to being in a village full of strangers?

"Hello Haku I'm just coming to see how you're doing is all." Kiba spoke coming to see how the young woman was doing

"I'm doing quite fine thank you I've just still having to take some time to grieve is all." Haku responded as even though its been a week and a half since Zabuza's death it was still hard to get over

"I understand if you want space and all." Kiba spoke as he was about to go before Haku grasped his hand

"No please stay actually as I actually would appreciate the company." Haku told him as she wouldn't rather be alone all things considered

"Alright I'll stay with you for awhile." Kiba told her as she smiled at him

"So tell me how have you been doing actually and honestly?" Kiba asked her once again as she sighed

"I've been doing ok since it's taking time to get used to actually living here. Since understand that this isn't exactly an easy transition for me. Because one minute I'm working with my master and the next he's split down the middle by your friend and now I'm here starting with no one." Haku spoke considering that none of this was easy for her at all since everything was changing so fast for her

"Well I won't say I know what you're going through since that be rather self-absorbed of me to know what's going through your head right now and all that your feeling right now. However, what I do know is that if you want someone to talk to and someone to be right here for you I will be and Akamaru will be too since he really likes people." Kiba said and if to prove his point Akamaru came in and nuzzle his head against Haku's lap as she petted him

"Thank you Kiba I appreciate the thought and thank you for even allowing me to stay here, for it was very kind of you to do that for me." Haku thanked him for allowing her to stay in his and Naruto's house

"It's of no concern since I think that your really a very nice person and I think that you deserve to have a home since everyone needs a place to stay and someone to care about them. And now you've got that with me if you'd like." Kiba said to Haku in earnest

After all despite him following the path of a berserker and more so one who drew power from the inner animal of a wolf there was still compassion inside him despite his harsh upbringing within the Inuzuka clan. Which was why his heart went out to Haku in her plight and saw that someone such as her who had such kindness in her heart and was so loving that he knew he couldn't allow for her to fend for herself in a cruel and unforgiving world after all he's lived it for a good deal of his life.

"For all of the fierceness and anger I see you have in your heart you have a great deal of kindness in you." Haku remarked having seen it in Kiba that he had a lot of overwhelming rage inside him

"It's because beneath all this savage rage I do have in me considering my upbringing wasn't what you'd call family friendly. I can see it in people when there's wasn't either which is why I wanted you to stay here since I can see that yours was the same and which is why as someone who knows what its like for your own family to despise you for something out of your control. That it would be nice if someone showed you some kindness since you could use some at the moment." Kiba spoke since from personal experience he could see it first hand when someone had a less than stellar childhood and upbringing

"You would be correct as since even now its a sore subject for me to talk about considering that like you said it wasn't exactly family friendly. So for now I'd like to keep that part buried where it belongs." Haku told him since her past pertaining towards her family was something she didn't particularly want to talk about

"Ok but just so you'd know that if you'd need someone to talk about these things; that I'm right here waiting for you. Because while this whole being there and comforting people is still new to me, but I would at least try since I think that you're someone that's worth it that and I think you're….beautiful and stuff." Kiba responded since this stuff wasn't his forte but with Haku he wanted to at least try

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked as he heard giggling from her

"It's nothing its just I can't remember the last time I was called beautiful is all, since I've spent so much time pretending to be one that I've forgotten what its like to be called such." Haku giggled out since for so long she's masqueraded as one that she forgot what it was like to actually feel like a girl

"Well maybe when you go out to town we can go get you a skirt since you're feeling so ladylike." Kiba joked as Haku rolled her eyes at him

"Don't push your luck besides I draw the line at skirts, since I hate it when there's a breeze down there and it makes me feel naked." Haku responded having a very strong aversion to skirts

"I won't but, my offer still stands since I'd like to be your friend and a possible precious person to you if you wouldn't mind. Since granted I'm not all that much yet I'd still would like to think that I could be worth that much." Kiba said to her after all he liked to think that he could possibly become a precious person to her after all everyone could use someone to care about them

"Just give me time and you will be; after all I've recently lost a precious person of my own so just give me more time to grieve and I'll give you a chance." Haku told him since the loss of Zabuza was still pretty crushing to her

"Oh of course as I'm not trying to rush you or anything, since I understand how much it would hurt to lose a loved one, since its like I said my clan is full of nothing but horrible people so I know the pain of what it's like to lose someone precious to you. Since I have from experience as my clan is nothing but savage dogs." Kiba responded to her having known what its like to lose somebody

After all some of his family members were ones that didn't cut it within the clan and therefore were eliminated after all the Inuzuka had to be a clan of alphas after all and that meant no omegas within it to compromise that at all therefore Kiba was soon used to having deal with the loss of family members and therefore could understand the pain of losing a loved one.

"Thank you for understanding that as I guess that through our shared understanding of loss we may just wind up being friends you and I and if time permits something even closer." Haku said to him finding strange that their relationship would be through mutual understanding of losing loved ones

"I guess that is weird in a way, but hey I guess your right but barring that I think that just to give it enough time and things will look for you in no time." Kiba said his voice of hopeful optimism

"Thank you I appreciate you for spending some time with me however, if you don't mind I'm going to go into the village. Since I think that since I'm making a new start for myself here that a change in attire would be needed." Haku said rising from her seat since if she was going to move forwards she may as well look the part

"Ok well have a nice time out and I'm always here if you need anything." Kiba told her as she smiled before walking away with a current thought in mind

 _"I think that once things smooth over for me you and I will get along nicely Kiba Inuzuka."_ Haku thought as all she needed was more time to get over the death of her master and then she had high hopes for her relationship with Kiba

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 18th 996 S.E, Forest of Dead, 2:10 Pm)**

Naruto was walking through Konoha and was about to go to the Forest of Death to train when he heard the sounds of wood crunching and cracking and yells of cursing and when he wandered soon found Asura using a quarterstaff that had impacted the trees with such force that they splintered and cracked as well as the ground covered in small craters. However, the good thing was that there wasn't a trace of Nine Tails chakra so that was a good sign yet the question remained what had Asura so pissed that he was out in the Forest of Death.

"So um you ok Asura?" Naruto asked as Asura was looking pretty pissed at the moment

"No I'm very well not!" Asura shouted as he proceeded to use his quarterstaff like a baseball bat and began to bash the every living hell out of a lion's skull

"Then what is the problem?" Naruto asked as Asura used a double handed palm strike to push an enlarged bear 15 feet away from him

"It's because of goddamn toad I hate him; that piece shit toad pushes a prophecy on me and now this shit!" Asura shouted as he then proceeded to gather natural energy

"Sage Arts: Blight!" Asura exclaimed in anger as suddenly a cloud of golden and black energy raced from his hand and when the bear rose again it roared loudly as the moisture and vitality from it was sucked dry

"Asura calm your shit down and tell me what the hell is going on and since when can you use senjutsu?" Naruto asked as Asura took a moment remembering to as part of his training breathe

"Well as you may know that Jiraiya being the perverted king of fucking things up decided to do so again and this time it involves me." Asura said as while he was angry he wasn't going to let himself full blown explode and let the damn fox rub it in

"Why am I not surprised that this involves him of all people, since even he makes me want to run him through with my sword at times." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought of the toad sage

"So then what did he do to piss you off?" Naruto asked Asura who slung his quarterstaff across his back

"Well tell me something what do you know about the Nadeshiko Village?" Asura questioned his brother

"Let's see a village were men who have defeat their would be brides in a fight taken back to the village are willingly or unwillingly to have a family to produce children for them. Where the males are treated more or less like 2nd class citizens and basically the government itself is ran by a matriarchy. As that's where my general knowledge goes and ends really." Naruto responded since Sasuke was the one who was the political genius as combat and tactics were more his speed

"Well the perverted decided to make a bet with one of their kunoichi where a student of his and that kunoichi's were to get married after a fight of theirs that ended in stalemate. Naturally that would've fell to dad but since he and mom are married that's no longer gonna happen and so you can guess who all of that falls to." Asura asked as he was extremely angry at the shit that was happening to him at the moment

"Wow I am sorry for your predicament Asura since this has to be the mother of all cosmic fuck you's right now." Naruto spoke as Asura's current situation was something that he didn't envy him for

"Oh but it gets worse." Asura said before speaking again

"How worse are we talking?" Naruto spoke as he proceeded to impale an oncoming tiger through its skull with his claymore

"Apparently father agreed to it thinking it would be a good idea. For everything is for the good of the everyone else's sake and my not getting a say in it like usual." Asura spoke as his voice grew bitter with anger as markings appeared on his skin

"I get half of tailed beast sealed in me all for the good of the village at the expense of my having everyday keep it in check so I'm not manipulated by the monster inside me. I have to have a prophecy pushed on me to bring peace to the nations and forced to forgo having a childhood, for the sake of everyone getting world peace. And constantly I'm having to told by a useless pervert that I have to use an overgrown fox's power to save something I want no part in." Asura lamented as his anger grew and in turn the markings formed more until they were an odd mix of tribalistic and something that the Vikings knew as druids Naruto read about

"And know at the expense of my love life I have to be in some arranged marriage to some tramp I don't even know and for the good of the village he says. Well what right do they have to make that choice for me….WHAT RIGHT DOES ANYONE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Asura roared as natural energies formed around him

"Sage Arts: Firestorm!" Asura snarled out as the natural energies soon caused bright almost ethereal flames to erupt as the forest within a 100 foot radius erupted in roaring ethereal flames that had Asura drop to the ground as his deserves sharply dropped to a quarter of what they were

"Asura you need help up?" Naruto asked as he saw the young man take his hand after dropping to his knees after from the exertion

"Look I have no problem serving my village as unlike everyone else I know I'm supposed to be a soldier and I'll fight for this place with all that I can. But when it decides to encroach my love life that is where I draw the line." Asura spoke as despite him having in that fit of rage used his already great reserves for what was one of his 2 trump cards he just felt so enraged at the moment

"Because what that toad has done to me in forcing me into this prophecy as one of the chosen ones; has forced me to give up more than what anyone my age should. Since I never asked to be jinchuuriki, I never asked to be someone who's a supposed savior of the world and I never asked to be a stupid arranged marriage. But no everyone expects and forces me into things I never want any part of, as all I want is to just be a shinobi that does his village proud and one that people can say was a good man. That's all I want not to be in arranged marriages or prophecies." Asura ranted in bitterness and anger considering that he didn't really want anything special just to be remembered as a splendid shinobi and good man and nothing more than that

"Asura I'm honestly sorry about your predicament I truly am considering that you've every right to angry since no one should ever step their foot into your personal life for their own gain. Consequences be damned of that because that is the thing that I hate about arranged marriages. There's always going to be one party that hates it the most as if there's one thing I think we can agree on is that marriage should always be between a man and woman that have known each other and love each other no matter what." Naruto spoke since he was never a fan of arranged marriages having found them to be the cheapest way of diplomacy and abhorred the practice as a result

"Thank you as at least someone cares what I think about in all of this instead of the words of a pervert who rather peep on women then focus on trying to be a better man." Asura responded with a distaste for Jiraiya in his mind

"It's of no concern as we may no longer be brothers, but one thing we can be is friends and comrades which is why I will have your back no matter what." Naruto spoke as he jumped up onto a thick tree branch with Asura before making 4 shadow clones with instructions to use earth jutsus to put out the large immolation made by Asura

"So tell me what do you plan to do against this woman? Because I don't take you as one to throw a fight or even take losing as an option which is why I'd like to know what will you do against her?" Naruto asked wondering what the Uzumaki heir would do

"I guess I'll have to reveal the fact that during all the time I told mother and father that I was learning how to control the damned fox and its chakra that I was lying to them and instead I was using my time for something else. Something that I consider to be much more practical and with greater utility that will be a lesser danger to my health both mentally and physically." Asura told Naruto who was gonna take a guess at where this was going

"I can only assume you're talking about senjutsu if I'm right?" Naruto asked as Asura nodded in response

"Ok since when did you learn that exactly, as I thought you needed a summoning contract to do that?" Naruto asked wondering when his brother learned sage arts

"No you don't actually as granted having a summoning contract to learn senjutsu makes it much easier to do so you don't need them to do it. Which is something I've been doing when I discovered the tainted power of that monster inside me from the start as I never wanted a shred of its power, so I went about discovering other means power." Asura told Naruto before continuing

"It wasn't long before I found out about how Hashirama Senju the first Hokage was one of the first ever to do it without a summoning contract. However, it took him years of mental discipline and constant meditation to the world around him as well as chakra control refinement to do so. Which is why since I was first being taught to use the 9 tails chakra that instead I devoted my time to taking the same steps he did." Asura revealed to Naruto

Because never did Asura want to rely on something so malevolent and sinister as a source of power instead he wanted something that was reliable and wouldn't taint his mind like it had been doing to Rangiku which is why he chose to take the path of senjutsu as more utilitarian and reliable power source.

"That's cool and all however, it took Hashirama years to do what you're doing so how exactly are you being able to use his Sage Mode?" Naruto questioned as Asura let a thin smile go across his face

"That's because of two things really. One being that as it turned out I've got a strong affinity towards as I don't know what it is but apparently senjutsu just comes easy to me and practically is within about years time going to be like breathing at the rate I'm going. Because one thing dad and Jiraiya have failed to do with it is truly delve into what's possible with it and that's something that ever since I've been doing non-stop." Asura responded considering that there was so much they've barely even begun to tap into with senjutsu

"What's the other part to it?" Naruto asked once again

"Simple unlike Hashirama he didn't have a tailed beast's chakra constantly expanding his reserves and using to constantly drain into your own and one of which allows for constant spamming of shadow clones to help you in perfecting it. Because one thing I did that father or Jiraiya never thought of doing in all of the times they check on my seal is add one to it that allows me to drain the thing of its reserves and filter it into my own and best part it doesn't even know. Since whatever the seal drains the thing can just naturally replenish allowing me to constantly keep growing my reserves and speed up the process." Asura replied as while he didn't use the power of the 9 Tails that didn't mean he couldn't make a seal to add to the main one and overtime drain and purify it into his own until he got rid of it

"I gotta say Asura that's pretty ingenious of you as when did you find the time to make something like that?" Naruto wondered

"Easy its been a 3 year pet project that up until 13 months ago I didn't have completed and now makes things much easier." Asura responded since the seal he made wasn't something that could be made at the drop of a hat and had taken him years of diligence to create

"Well I gotta say to you Asura that you're certainly a one of kind genius that deserves to be called a prodigy and I gotta say makes me proud of ya." Naruto told Asura who smiled at the fact that his brother was proud of him for something

"Thank you Naruto that actually means a lot to me all things considered." Asura said to the behemoth of a red haired blonde

"Because my efforts aren't done yet since by the time the Chunin Exam Finals roll around I want to try and be able to not have to sit around and meditate on Sage Mode, but try and do it at will. Since if I can do that then I'll be one step closer to proving I don't need the damn fox for anything." Asura said since he truly wanted to make it be known that he didn't need to rely on something else for power and through his own hard work prove he was a splendid shinobi

"Well so far you look to be well on your way." Naruto spoke thinking that Asura was fast tracking himself towards that goal

"Thanks however, all I need to truly worry about now is using my skill in senjutsu to utterly obliterate her and end this farce of an arranged marriage before it can even start as nobody gets to decide who I get to love. Especially because of some pervert that made a stupid and idiotic bet." Asura spoke as Naruto smiled upon the flames dying down

"I have no doubt in that just like I have no doubt that when you fight this bitch you'll show her what power actually looks like." Naruto said to Asura with full confidence in his younger brother

"I appreciate the words of confidence it means a lot to me now then if you don't mind I'm gonna go lie down for awhile since using that last senjutsu attack took it out of me." Asura spoke since there was a reason that firestorm was a trump card since man did it do a number on his reserves

"Alright well I'll see you later and good luck with your upcoming fight against her, as I'll be rooting for you every step of the way." Naruto said as Asura said thank you before disappearing in a shunshin

 **So then with Naruto and company having killed Zabuza and liberated Wave Country from Gato's tyranny we see that Naruto and Sasuke have made plans to make Wave Country the eventual seat for their future empire. And now we see that Asura unlike Rangiku has spent his time focusing in the powers of senjutsu and strives to use it to accomplish his dream of being a splendid shinobi find out all of what will happen next time in the new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Sage Arts: Blight (A-Rank, Mid Range, Offensive) The user takes the natural energies arounds them and focusing on the part of nature and life that is of death and decay causes the target within range to have the moisture and vitality drained from it**

 **Sage Arts: Firestorm(S-Rank, All Ranges, Offensive) This jutsu at the expense of a heavy drain on the user's reserves causes everything in a 100 foot radius to be engulfed in ethereal flame with this jutsu guaranteeing a kill and is often used to exterminate large groups of enemies. However, due to the nature of the jutsu it isn't advised to be used when allies are fighting since it will indiscriminately incinerate allies caught in it.**

* * *

 _ **Well that brings the Wave Arc to an end and sorry for the wait guys as due to my car having been recently totaled in an accident and don't worry except for some scrapes and bruises I'm fine and combine that with all the Christmas shopping I've had to do on top of planning something nice for my mom's birthday it was a bit tricky to complete this. But rest assured that I have done so and think of this chapter as a Christmas present from me to you guys since you guys are awesome and with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First off we've got the epic battle that I thought was well done between everyone and yes the whole Haku fight was done quickly however, this is because one everyone's stronger than in canon and 2 they had weeks of preparation to think of countermeasures against enemies boxing them in. As for the Zabuza fight I thought that having a duel of blades between Naruto and Zabuza would be cool since I thought that an epic clash between swordsmen would be awesome. Also I wanted for Gato to get killed by the people of Wave since after all they've been through they deserve to kill the bastard.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Naruto and Sasuke dealing with an alliance with Wave and them planting the seeds for their future empire in that country since this was the tricky part considering that I had to make it both viable and believable. Not to mention I had to make it so that unknowingly Wave would be making itself into what will later down the line become the crown jewel of our heroes empire, but I think that I managed to pull it off nicely.**_

 _ **After that we've got the scene between Haku and Kiba as I wanted this to be where Kiba is trying to be a friend to Haku and be one of her precious people considering that a lot of stories gloss over the fact that when Haku comes to Konoha after Zabuza's death that it's all sunshine and rainbows. Something that I hate and won't do which is why the relationship between Kiba and Haku is gonna be starting out slow at first but soon will pick up speed as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the part between Naruto and Asura that will be a setup for next chapter and his reveal of instead of like in every Naruto story just practices the 9 tails power he instead goes for using Hashirama's brand of senjutsu. Because I thought that this would give added depth to his character in showing that he refuses to use the power of something so corrupting and insidious that instead he'll use his own merit to go for something more utilitarian in use therefore he's involved in Sage Arts.**_

 _ **That being said thank you for your patience as its been greatly appreciated and as always please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as your reviews are greatly appreciated. For they show that you guys actually like the story so continue to leave them when you can and who knows I may get future ideas for future chapters in them and remember flames will be ignored and criticism that's reasonable and well thought out is welcome.**_

 _ **This is Pravus666 signing out until next time as next chapter is Asura fighting to get out of an arranged marriage to Shizuka and oh boy is this gonna be a epic smackdown.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth**_

 _ **Random End Song: Crashing Around You by Machine Head**_


	16. Chapter 16: Sage vs Nadeshiko

**(Chapter 16: Sage vs Nadeshiko)**

It would be nearing September's end as Asura was continuing to better himself in the ways of senjutsu either spending his time furthering his strength in the sage arts, meditating to find his center and focus his emotions and better prevent the 9 tails from ever corrupting him into using its chakra and having his shadow clones practice his senjutsu. For him to realize his dream of being a splendid shinobi he knew that it didn't include having some woman from the Nadeshiko chaining him to a marriage he wanted no part in and he would use everything in his arsenal to prevent that from happening as no on encroached upon his personal life and got away with it.

He found himself also becoming more and more weary around Rangiku knowing furthermore that her half of the 9 tails was corrupting and twisting her mind to suit its purposes; which was why he didn't really want to be around her. Since he knew with how emotionally volatile his twin sister was that with her listening to the 9 tails within her that he knew best to keep her at an arm's length considering that nothing good could come from listening to the damned fox and which was why he was going to warn Naruto to do the same.

* * *

 **(September 27th 996 S.E, Namikaze Residence, 2:10 Pm)**

It was the middle of the day as Asura was meditating to clear his mind and focus on the world around him as one of the handy and more passive traits that his father and that toad never thought to capitalize on was the fact that one gained a greatly increased spatial awareness of things. With anything that had a chakra signature no matter how little or small he would know of its presence and location and knew that this would be of use for later on therefore he was focusing himself and using this time to focus himself and clear his mind of the thoughts that have been constantly addling him.

"Despite the fact that the two of you are very accomplished ninja. I know your chakra anywhere so you might as well come out now." Asura spoke as his parents came from their hiding places

"How did you know we were here?" Minato asked wondering how his son was able to sense them when they hid 15 meters away with their chakra suppressed

"That's not the point what do the two of you want?" Asura questioned wanting to know why he was being disturbed

"We just wanted to talk to you is all." Minato said as Asura gripped his darksteel quarterstaff and stood up

"There's nothing to talk about and you know the reason why." Asura answered back as he stared the two of his parents down

"Asura listen while I may not agree with that rotten pervert for what he did it is for the good of the village. Since it'll gain us an alliance with the Nadeshiko Village." Kushina spoke as while she didn't like this it would help the village in the long run

"Then why listen to a man that spends more time in the company whores than he does actually being the spymaster he supposedly is. More importantly why do listen to the man that tore this family apart explain that to me?" Asura questioned looking at his parents as he wanted to know why they listened to a worthless pervert like him

"He's my sensei and someone who I've trusted with my life and taught me everything I've known what else am I supposed to do then?" Minato questioned as Jiraiya was the person who had been like a father figure to him when no one else was when he was still an orphan

"I don't know maybe not listen to him so blindly. Since you maybe the 4th Hokage the war hero of the 3rd Shinobi War but when you try to raise a family then you are horrible at keeping it together. Because thanks to your listening to a man that knows nothing about having one you've succeeded at dividing one. So let's give you a hand for listening to a pervert that helped in dividing our family and driving a rift between very well done as truly you are the best at being a father there ever was." Asura spoke with a palpable sarcasm as he started mock clapping at the fact that because his father listened to Jiraiya that their family was wrecked and divided

"Asura that's enough as don't talk to your father that way, as apologize right now." Kushina told Asura with her her hair splitting into 9 tail like sections as she did so

"Oh really and why should I listen to you after all; all I've seen you do during this whole deal that led up to Naruto and even now it only matter about what you want; never what he really wanted so you're just as much fault as he is in this." Asura reprimanded his mother who's anger spiked at that remark

"What did you say?" Kushina questioned as one thing that would set off Kushina the most is being called a bad mother

"You heard me it's your fault to that Naruto left since you also listened to Jiraiya which boggles my mind since you can't stand him so much. And something that makes me lose respect for you as a person and my mother." Asura said as this was something that had to be said since in their listening to the Toad Sannin they've become bad parents

"How dare you say that to me, as I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that at all do you understand me." Kushina spoke with authority however, the young sage refused to back down

"All I understand is that the two of you have failed as parents. Since if you were good parents you wouldn't listen to a perverted toad who issued a prophecy that is completely stupid in all sincerity. Because of that same prophecy you two followed as though it were dropped from the heavens themselves you wound up destroying our family and losing one of your sons in the process." Asura spoke as he stared them down

"Since if you two were so dead set on being the good parents you claim to be then Naruto would still be in our family and more importantly you would've stopped this farce of an arranged marriage. Because you had cared about what I even wanted out of this, but as always you two listen to the toad instead of me." Asura added with contempt in his voice at the two before him

"Asura that's enough out of you, as this marriage is for the good of the village whether you like it or not." Minato told him

"Is it really well then if it really is for the good of the village then why not have the marriage between someone else other than me. After all if she wants someone strong then there are plenty of other shinobi in the village stronger than me then why not have it be between them?" Asura questioned wondering why exactly it had to be him in this marriage when there were others plenty stronger

"Because the arranged marriage stated that it was to be between a student of Jiraiya and a student of the previous leader of the Nadeshiko Village." Minato stated as Asura let a frown cross his face

"Of course all because a pervert made a deal that wasn't his to make, as instead of owning up to his responsibilities he shirks from them like the perverse manchild he is. As the man is a utter waste and failure of a person, for the only thing great about him is the fact that he's a Sannin other than that he's worthless as a man." Asura spoke as Minato looked at him sapphire orbs blazing

"Take back what you said about Jiraiya-sensei right now as despite some of his less desirable traits is still a great man; now take it back." Minato said in defense of his sensei

"Why should I as does it hurt that badly too hear the truth of him. To know that the man you looked up too is the reason why your family has been divided and torn asunder. Because thanks to the both of you listening to his words over everything it has not only cost you a son. But if you aren't careful he may just cost you another son as well." Asura told them as he began walking away from them

"And where do you think you're going young man, as we aren't finished here?" Kushina questioned as Asura kept walking

"To the Forest of Death since if you won't help get me out of this. Then I have to keep making myself strong enough to do so after all I'm going to obliterate her and show her that it was a massive mistake to say yes to this farce I guarantee it." Asura responded before another word could be said he disappeared in a shunshin with the following thought in mind

 _"Just like you said Naruto if no one's going to help me then I'll have to do it myself."_ Asura thought as he went off into the Forest of Death to continue training

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 30th 996 S.E, Chunin Exams Stadium, 12:00 Noon** **)**

It was soon high noon as Asura stood in the Chunin Exams stadium ready to obliterate his opponent which was a young woman by the name of Shizuka, for he wouldn't allow for this farce of an arranged marriage to go on any longer if he had any say about it. Therefore after taking sometime to center himself via meditation he stood ready to end this and crush Shizuka since he would show them that they picked the wrong person to do this too consequences be damned if he accidentally killed her after all she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Just so you know my obliterating you where you stand is nothing personal. It's simply that I want know part in this farce for an arranged marriage so understand that if I happen to kill you that its your own fault for agreeing to this." Asura told her as he gave her a warning in this as no mercy was going to be given

"Since if you want anyone to blame for this then blame that perverted toad." Asura told her as he held his staff in one hand as the wind blew through the stadium as he made 5 shadow clones to speed off and hide

"Don't worry once I win you'll come around to the idea of being my husband. Now then show me what you've got." Shizuka responded in a neutral tone full of conviction

"Ladies first and I wouldn't hold back if I were you." Asura spoke as Shizuka took the initiative

"Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist!" Shizuka exclaimed as a powerful shockwave of pressurized wind rocketed towards Asura who stood their calmly

"This is just pathetic." Asura thought as he easily somersaulted out of the way and dodged the shockwave

"If you're going to hit me then do it right, since this supposed to be a fight not you wasting chakra and my time." Asura spoke since thanks to his senjutsu and monk training as well as Kiba having to help him improve his speed and reflexes Shizuka's attacks were easy to evade

"I'll show you who's wasting time." Shizuka responded as she gathered kunai to launch at him

However, before she could even throw them Asura blitzed her from the side with such speed that by the time she reacted it was to late as Asura's quarterstaff made of darksteel slammed into her stomach making fold over like a sack of potatoes. Before rounding back on her and using said quarterstaff like a baseball bat and smacking her in the mouth knocking out a molar as staggered back a few step until Asura came forth with a small flurry of blows.

With him unleashing a snap kick to both her knees that made nearly fall to the ground had she not caught herself before launching an elbow to the back of her head enough to make her skull ring and then following up with a axe kick that made her face go so hard into the ground that it cracked and gave her a bloody nose. However, Shizuka managed to evade another axe kick that would've broken her nose and the proceeding to after wiping the blood off of her nose engage him combat which proved to be her mistake since all Asura was doing was stalling for time considering that the shadow clones he had were gathering up natural energy by the buttload to gain for him.

"I swear you're proving to be more of a nuisance than anything." Asura spoke since he was able to dodge and evade and weave out of every punch and kick and doing so while standing in place

"Quit dodging me and take this seriously." Shizuka spoke as she tried to get a hit on Asura whose evasive defense was proving to be quite effective

"Why should I? And besides you don't really matter to me at all in this since this entire arranged marriage is a farce so why even bother fighting me." Asura calmly responded bending to the side to stop a punch aimed at his clavicle

"Because it is the way of my people and I will not lose to you. For I've trained too hard to let another person be lost to me." Shizuka retorted as she tried to roundhouse kick him only for it to be deflected away from him

"Oh yes I heard about your loved one that was killed. And to be honest that makes me gain no sympathy towards you at all and in fact pretty lackluster and dime a dozen if you asked me." Asura stated as he backflipped to get out of the way from a Hardliner Gale Fist

"You know nothing of what happened to him!" Shizuka shouted as Asura soon retrieved his staff

"Don't I Shizuka. Because unlike what you've done with me I decided to do some research on you and I know what happened to your dear Sagiri. Ambushed and killed by your own people I might add as proof that their archaic way are the only way to be and because he was too weak to defend himself." Asura stated as Shizuka's face bristled with rage

"Since had he been a merchant that was at least capable of defending himself then he would've survived that day and lived instead of dying within mere moments of his ambush. Because had he truly cared about the relationship and love you two had he would've trained to at least defend himself so that his dire fate wouldn't have happened. But instead he died gutted like a fish and that is why I will feel no pity for his death since had he took the time to better himself and grow stronger to protect his love between you two then he wouldn't have died and none of this wouldn't have happened." Asura spoke since Shizuka's sob story garnered no sympathy for him since had this Sagiri guy trained himself to be competent he could've defended himself and prevented his death

"How dare you talk about Sagiri in that way he was a good man; he didn't deserve to die like that!" Shizuka exclaimed with rage at the memory of her prior lover being spat upon by Asura

"I only say what I know is right. Because had he truly cared about that relationship like your so passionate about then he would've trained himself with a competent weapon and become decent enough to protect himself. But instead he died alone and worthless just like how you will." Asura stated his face retaining an impassive neutrality

"You'll pay disrespecting his memory! Nadeshiko-Style: Aerial Dance!" Shizuka shouted with rage as a storm of kunai came barreling down at Asura

Asura soon began to defect and block against the sharp projectiles with ease with his quarterstaff becoming a black and gold whirling barrier of defense as he continued to do so until the kunai barrage had ended and amidst him were hundreds of kunai strewn about the area and not a single one having hit him.

"Well that was pathetic if you asked me, since if all you're going to do is just angrily flail about and throw stuff at me then this isn't even a contest of who will win." Asura stated as he soon felt the shadow clones he sent out pop from gaining all of the required natural energy

"And because of that in mind I think it's time that playtime is over and the kiddy gloves come off." Asura spoke as soon enough a quite sizable amount of power ripped through the area as deep emerald colored marking formed over him

"I didn't know that upon being highly skilled that your student was capable of Sage Mode. For when did you teach him such a powerful technique?" Tokiwa asked Jiraiya as Asura's chakra turned from the normal bright blue to a vibrant teal

"Your answer is as good as mine, since I've never taught him how to do that not to even mention the fact that this far different from the Sage Mode of the toads." Jiraiya spoke as the fierce chakra was much unlike his or Minato's when in Sage Mode instead feeling like the raw force of nature itself

"Well then that makes him all the more impressive of a shinobi then to have accomplished such a feat at a young age." Tokiwa remarked as fierce winds blew throughout as the ground cracked from the amount of pressure

"Yes and something that I'll be asking about later of him." Jiraiya spoke wondering how and when Asura took the time to master Sage Mode

 _"Now then Asura show this skank what you can do."_ Naruto thought having watched his younger twin brother fight and knew that the real show was about to begin

"What is this?" Shizuka spoke as she felt the raw and potent amount of sage energy coming off of Asura

"This is my Sage Mode and granted its nowhere near what the 1st Hokage could do I still like to think its something to be yielded as impressive." Asura spoke as the chakra receded into him with such a resounding force that the air around him vibrated

"This new power of yours will not change as I will defeat you and this marriage will happen." Shizuka responded her voice full of unwavering determination

"Perhaps you need a demonstration; Sage Arts: Blight." Asura said as soon enough a cloud of golden and black energy raced towards Shizuka

Soon enough Shizuka tried to evade the cloud of necrotic natural energy racing towards her however, it was too fast as it caught her as she found body soon wracked with pain as she tumbled to the ground as parts of her body had signs of necrosis going through it as she found herself weakened and stumbling to get back up. That was until she saw in a flash of movement that was Asura who smacked her in the left shoulder so hard the result was it being blown out of its socket with a violent popping noise that cracked away her arm guard and might have cracked a bone in her upper arm; with said appendage sagging as she was sent back a full foot.

Asura wasn't done there as he then proceeded to smack her in the stomach so hard that she damn well nearly felt like her organs would rupture as she was sent spiraling across the field with Asura in tow. With Asura using a palm strike to her chest to break 2 of her ribs and crack her collarbone and clavicle before thrusting with his quarterstaff with such force a small hole was made in her flesh as she coughed out a gout of blood and was sent 9 feet backwards.

"Now I think you're beginning to understand how far the gap between us was. Since you were never going to win this at all as I was merely wanted to give you false hope before I utterly obliterated you with my power." Asura told her as she struggled to get back up

"That...matters now I..will still win this and we...will be married." Shizuka stated in determination as Asura scoffed at her

"Will you come off that since that won't matter at the current moment since you won't live long enough for that to happen." Asura told her as he spun his quarterstaff above his head

"Yes….I will and you will...see first hand just how much strength I have as a….Nadeshiko kunoichi." Shizuka spoke as she went after Asura and the moment she tried to hit him he blurred out of sight once again

"But how can your strength even stack up when I'm far superior to you?" Asura questioned as he smacked her in her dislocated arm hard enough that whole relocating it broke said arm in the process

"Especially with one arm." Asura added as Shizuka she leapt into the air

"Nadeshiko Style: Roaring Hurricane Kick!" Shizuka intoned as her left leg glowed with wind chakra as it crashed down on Asura in the form of a axe kick and kicking up dust in the process

"Maybe you didn't get what I was saying in that you are weaker than me and that you will not live past today." Asura spoke as Tokiwa's and Shizuka's as well as Jiraiya's eyes widened at the fact that Asura caught said kick barehanded

"How can you do that? That kick had enough to cut through several fully grown oak trees." Shizuka wondered in shock

"Simple because as I told you I'm merely stronger than you and allow for me to show you how." Asura spoke as he threw her away from him

"Sage Arts: Sunburst." Asura intoned as suddenly sunlight coalesced and mixed with natural energy and chakra before a corona of sunlight raced towards Shizuka

"Violent Whirlwind." Shizuka intoned as she blew out a powerful stream of wind to equal out the corona

"Didn't I tell you that you lose today." Asura spoke appearing beside her as he swung his quarterstaff with such force that it fractured her right kneecap evident by the blood that gushed out and sickening crunch

With that the stalemate between the two that took up a over a quarter of Shizuka's reserves to even barely keep up with exploded in her face giving her 2nd degree burns pockmarking her body as she was thrown into a nearby wall with such force a crater was made as 3 ribs were cracked with a fractured sternum that hurt to even breath. Yet before her body could fully peel itself out of it Asura was there and delivered a barrage of punches to her face that soon swelled the left side of her face with bruises and welts that discolored it into a swollen purple.

As though Shizuka tried to struggle and will her body to move as it screamed at her to not do so Asura stopped her in her tracks by smacking her with his quarterstaff so hard that she nearly felt her kidney and liver rupture as he put a foot down on her uninjured arm.

"It….seems...a-as t-t-though you've...won…" Shizuka half spoke half spat out with blood dribbling down her mouth

"Not quite considering that as I've stated you wouldn't live past today and the fact that I'm ending this farce of an arranged marriage here and now. Which means you will now die." Asura spoke as kicked her in the jaw to turn her over towards the undamaged side of her face as he planted his foot on it

"Now then hold still as I have to get this right or otherwise I risk scrambling your brains and making you a vegetable so hold still." Asura spoke as he was about ready to thrust his quarterstaff through her temple

"ASURA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jiraiya yelled out as Asura paid him no mind

 _"Damn it; it wasn't supposed to go like this."_ Jiraiya thought as he with Tokiwa quickly sprang into action

With Jiraiya quickly summoning a medium sized toad that had it tongue wrap around Asura's arm while Tokiwa quickly took the mortally wounded Shizune to the hospital before Asura could've killed her however, the young sage quite royally pissed that Jiraiya the man who got him into this nonsense stopped him from ending it permanently had had quite enough. Therefore in a moment of wrath proceeded to use Sage Arts: Blight on the toad's tongue causing it to wither and necrotize before using his senjutsu power strength snapped it off as the summon quickly was dispelled as brackish blood flew over the place.

"What the hell Asura are you insane you could've killed her!" Jiraiya exclaimed storming over towards Asura

"Oh I'm sorry but this coming from the moron who got me involved in this mess in the first place, you have no room to talk because thanks to you so I don't want to hear none of it." Asura responded as he was doing his best to remain calm under the current circumstances but given how much Jiraiya infuriated him it wasn't easy

"Look I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but if you want to help in bringing peace to the world then quit acting like a spiteful and spoiled brat and grow up. Since what you were supposed to do was for the good of the village but instead you just had to act like a overgrown child that has to get their way. For that isn't how real shinobi act, as real shinobi does what is best for the village and what you just did proves you are more of a spoiled child than shinobi." Jiraiya reprimanded Asura who at that moment at a tic mark of anger pulse from his forehead and proceeded to smack Jiraiya in the kneecaps so hard you could hear a crack

"You telling me to grow up and be a real shinobi makes me so angry you can't even imagine you perverted jackass. Since all you even are is a overgrown and perverse manchild that does more being in brothels with whores than ever being a real shinobi or even a good man." Asura retorted as he was trying to restrain his seething anger towards him

"Because as much as I would like to do nothing more than use my powers in Senjutsu to tear you a litany of new assholes. Naruto before this reminded me of the fact that you are still useful to this village prior to all of this and while I may not be able to waste you for how much you've screwed me just remember one thing." Asura spoke using a Blight on a tree causing it to wither and die

"That is what will happen to your genitals should you ever piss me off." Asura told him deactivating his Sage Mode as Naruto joined Asura

"So then Naruto are you gonna take me out to celebrate or what?" Asura asked as Naruto nodded

"Just give me a quick minute and I'll catch up with you." Naruto spoke before he proceeded to punch Jiraiya in the dick

"What the hell was that for?!" Jiraiya questioned as Naruto towered over him

"That was for getting him into this nonsense in the first place by making that stupid bet." Naruto spoke before doing an elbow drop on his stomach

"And that is for peeping on Tenten in the hot springs you perverse fucker." Naruto added as he and Asura went off to celebrate

"So are you ready now Naruto? Because I'm freaking hungry." Asura questioned since Sage Mode and kicking ass did bring up an appetite

"Yeah I'm coming." Naruto responded as he left Jiraiya with parting words

"Remember you old toad that the peace you want is eventually gonna come crashing down on your head if I have anything to do about it." Naruto told him since Jiraiya's peace was in the way of his goal for an empire and therefore he would crush it to pieces so that his empire could flourish in the future

* * *

 **(1 hour and a half later, 2:10 Pm, Naruto's House)**

It would soon be some time later after both satisfied their monstrous appetites the one thing both shared despite them not being truly brothers anymore with them having drank ale and ate until their stomachs were stuffed and having shared a good amount of hearty laughter as well. As this was what Asura needed time away from the expectations and pressure of being one of the Children of Prophecy since his celebrating his victory with Naruto made this a very much welcomed thing to him.

"This was just what I needed; thanks Naruto." Asura said thanking his elder brother for doing this

"Hey its no problem as we may not be family anymore but I still welcome you as a fellow comrade and friend." Naruto told Asura since while they may no longer be family he still considered him a comrade and good friend to have in company

"I appreciate that since it means a lot to me with everything going on." Asura thanked him since it meant alot that he had comrades in arms

"It's no problem Asura after all with all things considered." Naruto responded since he rather liked Asura's company

"Thanks and I appreciate you having told me to not do something drastic against the toad; especially since all things considered I very well would have." Asura spoke since he never really did hold any semblance of trust towards Jiraiya whatsoever and never saw what was so great about the toad sannin

"Well here's the thing he's the best thing we've got towards a spymaster in the village, so even though I personally despise the man as he is. He still has his uses towards the village therefore he shouldn't really be killed or fatally injured since if that happens like what you've done to that Shizuka girl it could spell disaster." Naruto responded to Asura since despite him personally having an intense dislike for the pervert he knew that he was very useful to the village

"Which is why even I for all my to put it quite easily intense dislike for the man know that he's still an asset to the village. Therefore I have to restrain myself from using my great-axe at times to chop limb off." Naruto spoke as he knew that while he would like to dismember Jiraiya he couldn't because of his usefulness to the village

"Something we can both agree upon then." Asura replied before he remembered what he wanted to talk to Naruto about

"By the way Naruto I've been meaning to talk you about something important." Asura added getting Naruto's attention

"What about?" Naruto asked wondering what it could be

"It's about Rangiku." Asura told Naruto who sighed

"What about that hotheaded sister of yours?" Naruto asked wondering what it had to be about

"I mean I want you to watch out for her, because things are not right with her at all." Asura warned Naruto to beware of his twin sister

"Why should I exactly since is she still so hellbent on trying to get me back into being with Minato and Kushina?" Naruto questioned

Since it was no trade secret that Rangiku was still dead set on trying to get Naruto back into their family with their having been many heated arguments between Asura and Rangiku where her volatile temper got out of control and had her draw on her half of the 9 tails chakra in a fit of rage. And at one time causing her to attack him after repeatedly telling her to give up on such a fruitless attempt and while these fights never got to where she used a full chakra cloak on him it was still a subject that was causing a rift to grow in the family.

"Well the thing is that with her temper and all combined with the fact that she so naturally draws on that stupid fox's chakra that she's a natural danger." Asura spoke knowing of the fact that her rage and anger made her a constant danger to be around

"I know and she's still not that much of a threat to me since I could take her down any given day of the week even with that furballs chakra powering up." Naruto spoke since even with her being roided out on 9 tails chakra he could still beat her

"Well that's the thing Naruto as I've heard her conversing with the furry bastard about trying to get you back and I wanted to inform you about this since nothing good can come of it." Asura informed him of the fact that Rangiku was conspiring with the tailed beast

"Why am I not surprised about any of this. After all the girl could never take no for an answer after all so this was something that I can't say I didn't see coming." Naruto said since Rangiku was never the one to take no or being denied something sitting down

"I'm telling you I hear them almost nightly planning and plotting something to get close to you and try and pull something to make you come back. What it is I don't know or for that fact want to however, what I do know is that if it concerns that damned fox's involvement it has to be beyond fucked." Asura stated considering that whatever they were plotting in terms of Naruto wasn't good at all

"I do thank you for telling me this Asura since at least I can have a game plan set up to counter whatever it is she's gonna try and pull." Naruto thanked as now he was gonna be extra cautious of his estranged younger sister

"You're welcome and please stay on your guard against her since that fox has got her wrapped around its finger with it promising her strength; with it telling her do whatever it takes and needs to try and get you back. Something of which has me honestly creeped out to 11 so I would suggest you watch your back around her." Asura spoke as he got up and stretched

"Well I certainly thank you for this information Asura and at anytime you want to stop by then you're free to do so." Naruto told Asura who nodded before shunshining away

 **"The boy is right you know as the girl is being played by the monster within her."** Muninn spoke startling Naruto and causing him to nearly fall over

"...It's been a hot while since I've seen you." Naruto spoke to the large raven

 **"Yes well that is what happens when you are the symbol for the All-Father himself."** Muninn told Naruto who straightened himself up

 **"However, I would advise you to take heed of his warning since that fox is planning something towards you that doesn't end with you being back with the ones holding you back."** Muninn informed him

"Like what exactly?" Naruto asked wondering what this leading too

 **"I don't know but, what I was able to gather it involves it wanting you for what purposes I don't know. But I would advise you to be on your guard since its intent with wanting you is nothing good whatsoever."** Muninn told Naruto who nodded at this

"Don't worry I've got everything under control." Naruto assured the large raven

 **"I believe you do as does Thor and the All-Father it is just that we'd rather not have you our champion succumb to the machinations of a demon fox."** Muninn said to Naruto as none of the Aesir wanted for him to succumb to the plots of the 9-tails

"Relax I've got everything covered. So if you don't mind I'm gonna go and do some training." Naruto spoke as he got up and summoned his warhammer

 **"Well then good luck then and I merely wished to convey that information to you."** Muninn spoke before flying away as Naruto yelled a thank you to the raven

 _"If that bastard fox wants to try and play me then bring it on, since it won't be my fault if his host winds up in wheelchair."_ Naruto thought to himself as no overgrown plushie would play him if he had say about it

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 3rd 996 S.E, Hyuga Compound, 1:45 Pm)**

Asura was stopping by the Hyuga Compound to visit with his rival and good friend Neji and was allowed into see who was being called the rising star of the Hyuga clan and had to wander about the compound for awhile until a Hyuga had found him. With that in mind he was soon escorted to Neji's whereabouts and found him in a 3 on 1 match against 3 other Main Branch Hyuga that despite the numerical advantage were clearly outmatched evident by the bruises on their bodies and Neji barely looking winded as he was in his modified Gentle Fist stance

"Come on if this the best our clan and more importantly the main Branch has to offer then I'm greatly disappointed." Neji spoke as the Hyuga before him were breathing out in moderate exhaustion as they had yet to hit him

"Since if this is the power of the main Hyuga branch then it is truly a disappointment." Neji added as his eyes scanned the room

"I'll show you who's a disappointment you side branch garbage!" A more brash Hyuga shouted as he rushed after Neji

With that Neji gripped his forearm that he would've used to go for a cluster of tenketsu with a claw strike to his throat that caused him choke, before making a double fisted palm strike to fold him over and using another punch to his throat to close off his air supply leaving him to claw at his throat before doing a reverse roundhouse kick to his temple to knock him unconscious.

"So then would there were 5 and now there are 2 which is why I'll ask? Are either of you going to give up or are you going to subject yourselves to me using one of the techniques I've been working on the choice is yours?" Neji spoke getting back into his stance as the two Hyuga looked at their twitching companion who was choking and trying to breathe

"You may have beaten them, but you will fail against us." The black haired Hyuga spoke as they began to circle Neji

"Because now you'll be defeated by your betters." The brunette Hyuga added with both of their Byakugan active

"The both of you are complete tools you know that right." Neji spoke as he began to quickly make gestures with his hands

"How's that you side branch trash? The brunette Hyuga questioned

"Simple because in all the time I've been spending thrashing all of you about I've never activated my Byakugan not even once." Neji spoke as his power flowed out of him

"That's a lie as how else could you defeated 3 of them!" The black haired Hyuga spoke in disbelief as soon enough a phantasmal gong began to appear

"No it isn't actually as all of what I did was with pure skill and without the reliance on our clan doujutsu; something of which will contribute towards your defeat. As with this; Gong of the Summit!" Neji responded before calling out the name of the technique he'd been working on

With that he soon struck the phantasmal gong as soon enough a painfully intense ringing noise that forced even Asura to cover his ear as the two Hyuga yelled out in pain as they felt as though their eardrums were going to burst. And in fact the black haired one's did evident by the blood now coming out of it and were dazed from the intense aural assault that Neji too advantage up by doing a rapid set of punches into the black haired Hyuga's face eventually caved his nose into just a bloody hole evident by how Neji's fists were painted crimson.

The brunette of the pair tried to assist and help out his fellow Hyuga by going in for a gentle fist strike at the base of Neji's neck to paralyze him however, Neji seeing this grasped out the elbow joint of said Hyuga and proceeded to raise it and use a palm strike as hard as he could to break said arm before heel palming him in the face and temporarily stunning him. With the black haired Hyuga trying to take down Neji with a 8 trigrams 64 palms but failed when Neji aimed for a low punch and with fire chakra laced into it sent a hard gentle palm strike into the man's kidneys stopping him in his tracks.

Neji then proceeded to finish him off by doing a reverse roundhouse to his neck to stun him as he stumbled back a few steps before with a one inch punch cracked his sternum hard enough to cause him to take a sharp inhale as he cradled his chest from the injury.

"So do you still want to try and take me on since I've still got one technique left I've been wanting to try out and granted it may incinerate you, but I like to think that since you're of the Main Branch you can handle it." Neji spoke as a burning aura of energy soon formed around him as a seething sphere of burning power formed in his hand

"The choice is yours either surrender now while you still can or find out how strong you're Rotation is against flame and fire and possibly risk the whole place going up in flames. Your call to make." Neji told him as tongues of almost white hot flame began to form out of the sphere

"Fine I yield as I may be a strong member of our clan but, I am not stupid." The brunette spoke conceding to Neji

"Smart decision Korrin." Neji spoke as with a wave of his hand the seething sphere dispersed into a cloud of embers that made the place rise by a considerable amount

"And tell them all that they should really step up their A-game since if I'm a genin despite my years of almost perfectionist levels of training able to defeat our clans Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin then that is just sad." Neji said as this was just pitiful that he didn't even need to use Byakugan to defeat the 5 of them

"I will as you truly have remarkable skill Neji much more than any of us could've anticipated." The named Korrin complimented with begrudging respect as he had a now dark ruby colored towel over his face

"Thank you and if you don't mind I'll be going off elsewhere and you know if you want I have a scroll that might help you out in giving your Gentle Fist style something to help it out." Neji spoke as from out of the robe like gi he wore out on missions and when training pulled out a scroll

"What is this on?" Korrin asked wondering what the contents of it contained

"It's a style of fighting from the Northern Monasteries called Hung Gar since I can tell that since you favor strength and having a more how one would say much more solid way of fighting that this will help you immensely." Neji told him since he taught the style to Asura that went hand and hand with his knowledge of Black Tiger Boxing

"Thank you Neji I appreciate it as you really are making a difference in the clan." Korrin thanked as with this would improve his being on the field greatly

"You're welcome." Neji spoke as the Hyuga Tokubetsu Jonin went to his brunette counterpart and took him to the hospital

"Ah there you are Asura so good to see you and congratulations on your victory." Neji greeted the sage who approached him

"Nice to see you to and again thanks for giving me that scroll on Hung Gar since its been helping me immensely. Especially when I put it to use in quarterstaff fighting." Asura responded thanking Neji for helping in progressing with being a unarmed combatant

"Well then I am glad to help you out then, as I especially look forwards to our eventual match because remember no jutsu or weapons just hand to hand like we agreed on." Neji spoke since it only felt right as martial arts rivals that they battle unarmed

"Of course Neji after all as rivals its only fitting and right that we do so and that fight is something I look forwards to." Asura spoke as the two soon walked out into the open

"So tell me besides the whole mess that was your arranged marriage to be how has everything else gone?" Neji asked wondering how his rival has been doing

"Things have been going well since I now can finally have solace away from my family when I do my meditation since you have no idea it is to have your concentration broken by them. Especially by my mother or Rangiku since it is vastly annoying." Asura spoke with irritation coloring his voice

Since his meditation did aid in him mentally training himself both in gaining further control over his emotions so that the damned fox inside him couldn't take advantage of them and try to manipulate him like it had been doing to Rangiku or just to have some peace and quiet training or just in general helped a lot. Which is why it angered him quite fiercely when he was interrupted as the more he thought about the more he realized that despite his being a twin to Rangiku they had nothing really in common and in fact were polar opposites where as he was calm and reserved most of the time to having a neutral calm about himself; Rangiku was the opposite in being brash, hot-headed and emotional to near volatile.

"I could imagine it would be. And if you want you can always come here and do your meditations here since I can imagine that being near your sister who is a giant bag of emotionally crazy can't be all that good." Neji offered his rival after all he knew how important mentally training himself was with his meditations

"That would be quite nice actually as I could use a place away to not be near Rangiku. Considering that we don't quite see eye to eye on things at the moment and have actually gotten into our fair share of fights." Asura spoke considering that he couldn't really deal with his twin sister's emotional instability

"Are we talking figurative or literal?" Neji questioned wondering how bad this would go

"Both." Asura answered with a weary sigh at the end

"So its gotten that bad then." Neji spoke as they soon entered where Neji had been upkeeping a small Zen garden

"Yes it has as while it hasn't gotten to the point where she has used a chakra cloak on me. I feel as though its gradually escalating there since we are nothing alike whatsoever. Since I'm logical and calmed and she's reckless and headstrong, I'm reserved and cool under pressure while she prefers to just smash her way through anything and gets angry at such petty things that its hard for me to be around her." Asura stated since the contrast between the two of them were like a winter's night and a summer's day

"I can see how that would be an issue since in away it's almost like Hinata and I in a way except yours is more of an extreme." Neji remarked noting how it was almost like his relationship with his cousin except less violent

"You could say that yes. Except that unlike Hinata she isn't a timid weakling who by this point her chances of being a meat shield are going up more and more by the day. As to why she thought it would be a good idea to be a shinobi is beyond me."Asura spoke since his opinion of Hinata wasn't high in the slightest

"My thoughts exactly since she could've done far greater as a medic and nurse. But instead she has to waste her time and talent in being something she clearly isn't and that is to put it simply the epitome of stupid." Neji said since while he wasn't a strong believer in fate he knew that her destiny wasn't to be a shinobi considering she simply didn't have the heart for it

"Oh well then I guess she'll simply learn when the Chunin Exams happen as she won't last long there at all." Asura remarked knowing that Hinata wouldn't last in the preliminaries or much less the finals of said Exams

"Agreed but nonetheless my great rival and fellow martial artist I'm glad that you came over since besides Tenten and Sasuke you 3 are the ones I truly get along with. Since no offense to Naruto or anything he's just a bit too much for me." Neji said since he got along great with them and found them to be good company it was just he found Naruto's optimism and attitude to be somewhat overbearing

"Well its no skin off my back after all boundless optimism and confidence that borders on arrogance isn't for everyone, so too each their own I suppose." Asura replied knowing that Naruto despite being a good person to be around good be too intense for people

"Anyways until we have our eventual match in the spring like we've agreed upon; why not a friendly spar among rivals and as friends?" Neji asked as he stood up after all it wouldn't hurt to do so

"You know what after everything that's been going on I'd actually like that." Asura responded since a friendly sparring was just what he needed to put him in a good mood

"Good and remember we do this solely hand to hand meaning I don't use my techniques and you don't use your Sage Arts or staff like we've always agreed and done." Neji said as Asura stuck his quarterstaff in the ground and got into a fighting stance

"Sounds great and let's do this." Asura spoke as Neji got into his modified and more aggressive Gentle Fist stance

"Whenever you're ready to begin we can start my inevitable victory over you." Neji said before he moved in a zig zagging pattern like that of a dragon moving through the air

"You wish Neji." Asura spoke as he ran towards Neji and front flipped into the air as their fists met each other with a smile on their faces

 _"This is just what I needed, as after everything that's gone on a spar with my rival will definitely do the trick."_ Asura thought as spars like these with his rival always did the trick in lifting his spirits

 **So then with Asura having successfully nullified his arranged marriage through showing his skill in unarmed combat and in prowess with Sage Arts that there is more to him that meets the eye as a rivalry with Neji not only brings him peace but spurs him onto be a better martial artist. However, with all of that said with Rangiku being manipulated by the 9 tails Asura and now Naruto must be weary of her as find out how all of this plays into each other in the next new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 ** _Jutsu List_**

 ** _Sage Arts: Sunburst (A-Ranked, Long Ranged, Offensive) By using natural energy the user concentrates surrounding natural sunlight and focuses and compresses it into a powerful corona of light strong enough to punch through reinforced steel like butter._**

 ** _Gong of the Summit(C-Ranked, All Ranges, Offensive) By focusing the more physical portion of one's chakra they summon forth a phantasmal gong in front of them that when struck releases a debilitating and painful ringing noise strong enough to burst eardrums and disorient targets._**

* * *

 ** _Well cut that off as this was a pretty darn good chapter if I do say so myself and with that being said let's get down to what's happened here now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Asura confronting his parents and calling them out on their bad parenting something of which you rarely see in these types of stories and especially with how they went along with the arranged marriage and hitting them with the silver bullet that is Naruto. Because I wanted to show that not everything is perfect in paradise with the Namikaze family and in fact that if thing persist with the whole Child of Prophecy bit and them continuing to listen to Jiraiya that they may lose a 2nd son._**

 ** _Next up we've got the fight between Shizuka and Asura which I hoped you like and which I wanted to do differently because no I refuse to take the cheap route of him feeling sorry for her instead I wanted to bring up a good point about Saigiri considering that had he learned to defend himself and be competent with a weapon he probably wouldn't have died. And hope you like what I've done with Asura's skill set since I will also be incorporating Dungeons and Dragons elements with the characters with Asura being based off the Way of the Open Hand Monk and Circle of the Moon Druid since while For Honor elements will still show up the Dungeons and Dragons ones will help add more to them as a whole._**

 ** _Following that we've got the scene between Naruto and Asura that brings up something happening in Rangiku who's being manipulated by her half of the 9 tails and something I can't wait to get into. Because the thing is that the 9 tails is a manipulator that values strength and power and since it has its focus on Naruto I think you in the reviews can make some educated guesses as to what it wants him for._**

 ** _Finally we've got some more of what Neji is capable of as a continuously aspiring and growing martial artist as quite very enjoyed doing his martial arts fighting scene since hey I'm a sucker for those kinds of movies and him fighting against those Hyuga was great in me writing. Also this allowed me to show that Asura and Neji have a rivalry going between the two of them as martial artists something that I thought could be interesting to read on about in future chapters._**

 ** _That being said please show a continued support of the story by giving this a favorite, follow, review and share since it helps out a lot and thank you guys for sticking out with this since I didn't think we'd get to nearly 20 chapters when I adopted this but here we are now and it makes me so happy so please continue to do the following since I know it can become as great as what it originally could've been. Following that please continue to drop reviews since they let me know you actually like the story and hey I may get some ideas for future chapters from them so please leave them when you can; and reminder that flames are ignored and criticism that's well thought out and reasonable is welcome_**

 ** _This is Pravus666 signing off as next chapter is gonna be on Naruto's birthday so stay tuned for that and have a pleasant day._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: One Hand Killing by Twelve Foot Ninja_**


	17. Chapter 17: My B-Day Party

**(Chapter 17: B-Day Party)**

It was soon coming up on Naruto's birthday as he would soon be going on 17 and when reflecting on how things have been going so far the young Norsemen could happily say that things had been going his way without doubt. With him having no doubt in his mind that soon the dream of an empire would soon come to a head, for he couldn't wait for the day that it would come to fruition since to him this empire would serve far better than the current system and order of things.

But until then he would simply enjoy partying and living it up with his friends, since without them he knew that he wouldn't be close to his dream or as strong without them therefore he very much welcomed having them at his birthday.

* * *

 **(October 5th 996 S.E, Naruto's House, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 5 days before his birthday as Naruto and Sasuke were at his house since the young Viking decided that it was time for him to put things to bed with his mother since he felt that as he was entering adulthood that he needed to put a few things to bed and some of them pertained to Kushina.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke questioned him as he nodded in response

"Yes I'm absolutely positive that I want to, as after all I'm becoming a man soon which means that as one I need to put things behind me in the past. With one of them being the issues that I have with Kushina." Naruto replied knowing that if he was to grow and become a man that he needed to resolve the issues left by his adolescence

"Huh never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, as you really are growing up." Sasuke said with a snide smile on his otherwise iron like mast of a face

"Yes I am Sasuke and it seems as though that silver tongue of yours hasn't lost any of its bite." Naruto countered after all as if one thing that never changed about Sasuke was that his words still cut like a long knife even when trying to be nice

"Remember I don't do nice as I do what gets us results and will get us to what's needed to quickest way possible, so remember that since I'm only being the mediator to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Especially since the both of you are strong willed people, so as you asked I will make sure that this doesn't get out of hand like I know it would if I weren't here." Sasuke replied considering he knew that both Naruto and Kushina were very strong willed and therefore in something like this a mediator was nothing but needed

"Tell me about it, but nevertheless this is something that's needed to be done and still I appreciate you doing this for me." Naruto spoke knowing that a 3rd party was needed for this occasion

"No problem at all and I think she's here." Sasuke told him as a knocking was heard at the door

 _"Well its now or never for this, as by Odin's beard is this gonna be something else and no doubt give me a massive headache to deal with afterwards."_ Naruto thought to himself knowing that this was going to be quite an ordeal as Sasuke went to let her in

"Hello Kushina its been awhile since we've talked hasn't it." Naruto spoke as the redhead approached the table

With the two staring at each other as tension could be heavily felt in the room as Naruto still held his overwhelming charismatic appearance however, instead of it being friendly and highly optimistic as it always was instead it was intimidating as though standing before a living behemoth whose blue eyes stared her down. While Kushina was looking at her eldest with trepidation as while she was happy that she would be able to actually talk to him since his disowning himself from the family her now giant for a son intimidated her since there wasn't any kindness in his voice whatsoever and instead an intimidating and forceful presence.

"Have a seat, since there is much needed to be talked about." Naruto told her as she took a seat

"Naruto I…" Kushina tried to say however, Naruto's now stalwart expression silenced her

"Now then as it stands there is some unresolved matters that need to be taken care of, because as it stands now they're impeding my way of becoming a man. Therefore its come to me having to resolve these issues so I can grow up." Naruto told her before taking a deep breath

"So then let's start with the issue of family, since this is something that I know has started everything up until this point." Naruto added knowing that this is how it all started

"Naruto please your father and I are sorry for what's happened to cause you to leave the family and that if we could we would change it all in an instant." Kushina said as she was truly sorry for her actions that led to this

"I know the two of you are as Asura has long since informed me of the regrets you two have had and the genuine intent behind them. However, despite all of this I can never ever be apart of the family and we both know why it can't ever be." Naruto replied as Kushina let out a weary sigh

"Jiraiya." Kushina spoke as the name to her felt like drinking month of cat piss and vinegar

"Yes the lecherous toad. As the two of you chose to listen him over taking care of your own son and your firstborn at that. But make no mistake that I have no problem with you training the twins and far from it, since I understand the struggles and trials that will be facing as jinchuuriki and actively want them to get stronger. However, the moment you decided to let him invade our family and practically have him slowly cut me out of the picture until I wasn't even there; well that to me was a personal betrayal to me." Naruto told her his blue eyes looking at her with a deep hurt beyond them

Since the mere fact was that he had no problem with the twins getting stronger as he fully knew that it was needed especially with all the threats that would come against them, but for them to let a man who could only find the comfort of women in brothels and streets advise on how to run a family and become the source of what would soon tear it apart. Then Naruto even to this day saw the fact that they heeded Jiraiya's words as a betrayal since for them to have listened to a man that no doubt had an army of bastard children; tell them how they should raise their children because of some stupid prophecy that may not even come to pass wounded him worse than any sword strike or blow from axe.

"Therefore understand that while I can't be angry at the two of you I just feel disappointment that you two who excel in being some of the greatest ninjas to date; fail as parents and all for what listening to some perverted toad. A toad who I might add has a small army of bastards out there in the world because he can't keep it in his pants and listened to the words of a toad far past its prime." Naruto stated since he found that he truly couldn't be angry at his parents since he knew that it would be misplaced

"I understand and even as much as it pains me to finally admit this since as a mother and parent you never really want to ever say these words. But its time I finally said it so here it goes; I Kushina Uzumaki have failed you as a mother." Kushina admitted as it was a bitter and hard pill to choke down and swallow but she knew it was something that had to be said

"Well at least your willing to admit that much and because of that my respect for you has gone up some, but don't get carried away as we are nowhere near amicable enough for us to be all friendly with each other." Naruto told her since just because she was ready to admit her faults doesn't mean they were gonna be instant friend

"I understand that its just that….could you blame me as this is the 1st time we've talked in almost a year." Kushina replied considering that they rarely even spoke nowadays

"Fair enough and another thing that should be addressed is Rangiku, because for one even though things have been quiet with her as of late. I still don't trust her at all anywhere near me because there's something that's been ignored about her for too long that even you should recognize, as after all you should know more about this than anyone." Naruto spoke knowing that something was up with Rangiku and had to do with her half of the 9 tails

Because for awhile now Rangiku had been quiet in her attempts to try and get him back into the family which was good at first until Asura let him in on some news; that being of her conspiring with her half of the 9 tails to plan something with him since Asura informed him that she would spend nights late conversing with it on a way to get him back.

"You mean the 9 tails don't you?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded in agreement

"Yes as I don't know what you and Minato or doing but you need to do something and quick, because I've got it on good authority from Asura that she's planning something with it in order to get me back. For you know how much of a deciever it can be after all the times you lost control during the last war should be proof enough." Naruto answered back as he knew that something was going on with her and the 9 tails he just didn't know what

"We've been taking her to the Yamanaka's regularly every month now and everytime they've told me that Rangiku has passed soundly." Kushina told him since they'd took Jiraiya's advice and had taken her to a Yamanaka to make sure nothing was up

"That's because they aren't looking hard enough, because think about it Kushina if she's conspiring with that monster for an extended period of time. So there would have to be somewhere inside her mind to where she's making sure none of you suspect; after all it wouldn't do well for her to be caught red handed and all of that power she has be restricted." Naruto responded knowing that their would have to be a corner of Rangiku's mind where she's keeping the Yamanaka away from

"Because after all if you don't do something about it then with all that she's hiding from you. The child of prophecy you two and that toad have been training is gonna become more of a blight and terror than a savior. Which is why I have to ask do you really want that on your conscience?" Naruto questioned her as her violet eyes hardened at that

"No I don't since as someone who was host to that thrice damned fox I refuse to let my own daughter become a monster, so I will take your advice and get her better looked at. Since I've been letting my worrying about trying to reclaim our family distract me from the fractures that are already happening in it. But that stops now." Kushina spoke with resolve to not let her family further fall apart

"Excellent to hear and that's really all that I have to say and clear up on and please understand that everything that's happened was never that I hated you guys. It's just that I had to do what was best for me." Naruto told the Uzumaki matriarch who nodded at that

"I understand and thank you for the time and I'm still sorry I failed you as a parent." Kushina apologized for her failures as a parent

"That's been the first step in you getting me to respect you now the next step is me seeing you try to make sure that your family not mine stays together and stop listening to Jiraiya. Since the more you listen to that toad the more your family is gonna fracture apart." Naruto told her as she nodded in ironclad will

"Don't worry I will." Kushina spoke as she soon left as Naruto let out a weary sigh

 _"Well at least I got that off my chest and gotta say it felt good now all that's left to worry about is me focusing on being a better man and making my empire a reality."_ Naruto thought to himself as now his focus upon his empire was redoubled

* * *

 **(3 days later, Training Ground 7, 3:45 Pm, October 8th 996 S.E)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Asura sat in silence meditating in silence away from anyone or anything as he focused upon the world around him and letting his sense extend further and further until his concentration was disrupted by the irate presence of Rangiku who no doubt was told she was banned from Naruto's birthday party for good reason.

 _"Its no surprise that this would happen, but someone needed to rip off that band-aid."_ Asura thought as her presence grew closer

"Well I can assume by your anger that you got the news of the fact you aren't allowed at Naruto's birthday." Asura stated as he gripped his quarterstaff to face his irate twin sister

"How could you let them forbid me to not go there I'm his sister; I deserve to go?!" Rangiku demanded furiously after being denied that opportunity

"No Rangiku you deserve nothing since it is Naruto's birthday not mine or yours, but his and its his decision on who comes it just so happens that he explicitly didn't want you to come." Asura answered back knowing that this was going to happen

"Besides the last I checked he is no longer our brother, since he emancipated himself from our family a couple years ago therefore the fact that you think you deserve to go is rendered moot." Asura told her yet Rangiku's temper remained inflamed

"You're wrong I am his sister and he may have left the family, but I refuse to be told he's no longer our brother as he is still my brother by blood and I will not be denied what I deserve." Rangiku growled in anger as her chakra surged

"Rangiku get ahold of yourself and take a moment to calm down, because you are being out of line here since not everything has to be your way. So stop and go home and cool off because neither of us are Naruto's siblings anymore since he's made that clear that we aren't so just leave it alone. Because chasing after Naruto and trying to force him to be something he doesn't want is going to end in disaster." Asura told her since she needed to cool off and go home and stop trying to get Naruto involved in something he doesn't want

"So if you value what little there is with him you will just let this go and move onwards, because you have to realize that there are just times when people don't want you in their lives. And for Naruto this is such a time that concerns you." Asura stated as her fury increased at being told this as she refused to be denied

"Your wrong Asura as Naruto will always be my big brother whether he wants to or not and nothing is going to get in my way. Because I will see too it one way or the other that we're together again as a family!" Rangiku swore as the faintest bits of red came to life in her eyes as her voice took on a slight deranged tone to it

"Look alright I'm telling you this for your own good that Naruto doesn't want anything to do with you, since what do you think is gonna happen if you force this on him? Because I'm telling you this so you don't get crushed in the end that no matter what you do concerning him it will fail, for he doesn't want any part of the family. And if you can't accept that and let Naruto go on about his own life and stop constantly pressuring and pestering him then you are proving to be rather selfish." Asura told her since he was merely telling her this because he knew that the more she pressed on about this the more it was gonna go up in flames

"Shut up! As who are you to tell me about family when you haven't even done a damn thing to keep it together as you let it fall apart by letting him leave!" Rangiku wailed as her eyes turned crimson and slitted however, Asura remained stoic

"As all you ever do is meditate and hide your emotions like you're one one of those ROOT Anbu that were ran off years ago. As you don't feel anything because you don't care about our family like I do because at least I care enough to want our family back together!" Rangiku bellowed out in anger

However, the moment she said that the natural energy surged into Asura as the markings of his sage mode formed around him within moments as his face remained stoic and neutral, yet the pressure centralized around them was so great that it cracked the ground like cheap pottery as he stared her down with somber eyes.

"You know what you're right as I let it fall apart because it was something that was meant to happen from the start and quite frankly needed to. Because our family was rotting from the inside out as Naruto was in a place he never wanted to be, but as always your so caught up in your world you can't see it from his point of view." Asura scolded her as the potency of the natural energy radiating from him was enough to make her knees buckle

"But I deserve…." Rangiku said however, she was silenced as Asura continued to stare her down

"No you don't deserve anything Rangiku because I'm only seeing a spoiled child that refuses to let go and grow up. But more importantly you are wrong about one thing in particular." Asura said before taking another breath

"Is that I do have emotions alright as I cry, feel happiness and joy like everyone else in this village but unlike them I can't afford to show it or let it get to me all that much. Because of what I got inside of me is nothing but a curse because I have to watch every waking moment of my emotional state, since I know that if I get to caught up in my anger then I risk letting the monster sealed inside me run rampant. And if that happens then I have all of comrades blood on my hands and that Rangiku is something I refuse to let happen. So yes I may not express my emotions all of like I should like a normal person, but you forget that with all of what's thrust upon me I can't afford to be reckless with my emotions, so don't you dare say I don't have any." Asura reprimanded her in a voice that had a melancholic and distressed edge to it since unlike everyone else he knew he had to keep an ironclad leash on his emotions as that was the burden of Jinchuuriki

"So I would advise you to at this moment get out of my sight and leave Naruto alone because both at the fact that you have hurt my feelings at the moment; not to mention for your own sake that further bothering him will only lead to further strife and possible harm." Asura advised her as the grip on his quarterstaff tightened to the point of his knuckles popping

"I will repair our family back to what it was…..no matter what and damn the consequences." Rangiku swore before staggering to walk away from Asura

 _"My foolish sister she fails to realize that her want to have our family back to what it was will only lead to strife and ruin."_ Asura thought to himself as he went to meditate in order to calm his now frayed nerves

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 10th 996 S.E, Naruto's House, 2:10 Pm)**

It was soon Naruto's birthday which had gotten into full swing with Naruto at the center of it all finding it to be a joyous occasion with those who he's befriended over the years and suffice to say Naruto was feeling pretty great about life right now

"Well Naruto happy birthday." Tenten wished him with a kiss on the cheek

"Ah thanks Tenten." Naruto replied having enjoyed his birthday today

"Hey its your big day after all its your 18th birthday so enjoy it." Tenten told him after it was his birthday

"And I am enjoying it; I just feel so happy spending it with all of you guys." Naruto replied as he saw a birthday cake being brought in by Kiba and Sasuke

"Well here's your birthday cake my dude." Kiba told him as they sat down the birthday

"As I just want to say that this is a great day in general since its the day that the guy who brought all of us together here was born!" Kiba said as he sat down at the large table

"Agreed as happy birthday to you Naruto since I've enjoyed having you not only as my rival, but as a comrade." Sasuke spoke with Naruto smiling as he cut the cake

"Yeah happy birthday Naruto and thanks for giving me a 2nd chance." Asura spoke raising a mug of ale to his brother

"Yes so from all of us we extend a happy birthday to you, for you've done a good deal for us all." Haku agreed since thanks to his kindness she was given an official clean slate here in Konoha

"Ah stop it you guys now your trying to make me blush and thanks for coming I appreciate it. Because without you guys well I don't think I'd grow into being anywhere near the person I am today, so to all of you guys thanks for coming." Naruto thanked the small company of people who'd come to his birthday with joy written all over him

"Now then with that being said; let us eat cake!" Naruto exclaimed in good cheer with a large smile on his face

With that in mind they all took their piece of the half lemon and half fudge birthday cake with the atmosphere of everything being filled with joy and good cheer at the occasion of Naruto's birthday; with everyone within his house being in good spirits. Since as far as Naruto could see things were going well as everyone was conversing and joking around, for even Sasuke's harsh steel like demeanor cracked to show a smile yet there was one thing that did catch Naruto's eye throughout all of this that made him smile.

That being of Kiba and Haku together sharing laughs as Kiba did his best to maintain his composure in trying to talk to her; which led to a semi flustered and red faced Kiba that made Naruto snicker at his attempts with the ice user but still found it good on him that his longtime friend was trying to get with somebody. With this all eventually leading up to everyone departing for a brief bit to get the presents they'd gotten for Naruto, who was mainly just happy that everyone showed up back with their gifts although Kiba was still nowhere to be seen saying that his would take awhile.

"Alright let's start with mine because this was something that took me a good amount of time to work on, but I'd like to think that it turned out well." Tenten spoke as she handed Naruto her gift that he began to unwrap it

"Ok now this looks awesome and you made this Tenten?" Naruto spoke as he lifted the item out of the package

"Yeah as I thought that since you go on all these missions now that you could use some additional protection since I care about you. So I want to make sure that you come back in one piece for me alright, because this village just isn't the same without you here." Tenten told him as Naruto held in his hands a darksteel helm with dark pumpkin crossed axe designs on the sides and coming out of the sides were twin rams horns

"And its a perfect fit as well; this is gonna be great to have out on missions Tenten thanks as you truly are a godsend as come here." Naruto thanked her as he wrapped her in a big ol hug

"Thanks Naruto and it was no problem as all I want is for your safety." Tenten responded as she returned the hug before he soon sat her down

"Well I guess its my turn." Asura spoke hefting up his present which was a foot and a half tall

"Well since seemed to be so into these Norse Legends of yours I thought that it wouldn't hurt to try my hand and make one of them, so here it is and I think you'd rather like it." Asura spoke as he undid the wrapping on it to reveal a well designed statuette of Odin in full battle armor in a chariot with Gungnir at the ready all done in full color no less

"Well holy shit how did you find the time to make this, as this just too fucking cool?!" Naruto questioned his mouth slightly agape impressed by the detail and time it would've took to make it

"Simple really I just spent two months straight making this for you, because I know we may not be brothers anymore but you still deserve a well made birthday present. So for me this is the best I did for you as a present so once again happy birthday Naruto and just in general happy to have you as a friend." Asura told Naruto who grinned at the present

"Hey I'm happy to have you as a friend as well since you've been an pretty cool guy to be with Asura and this just further cements it so thanks for the gift as this going somewhere real special." Naruto said back to Asura since he found that in his time with Asura that he was a pretty cool guy to be around

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it and happy that we're able to have a friendship with one another." Asura responded with a smile

"Same here Asura as once again thanks for the presents guys." Naruto thanked as Sasuke handed Naruto 4 books

"Look it may not be much but here as for what's to come I thought it would help if you had some material to read over for battle and tactics. After all if we're gonna make an empire together then it wouldn't help for our general to know all there is to know about war itself." Sasuke spoke handing Naruto to books that cost him nearly everything he had considering he had these special ordered from the west

"Dude I know how expensive shit is to get in from the western lands, as you didn't have to do this for me." Naruto responded with surprise that Sasuke went all out for Naruto like this

"What can I say you're our leader now and as such I want you to be prepared for anything that comes our way, besides your a fine warrior and better than anyone I know so you deserve these Naruto so please take them." Sasuke spoke since within their current generation Naruto was the best among them and as such he wanted the best for him

"Thank you Sasuke and you can trust that by the All-Father that I'll be reading these from front to cover, as thanks man I appreciate this a lot!" Naruto cheered since he would be reading over these

"Please do as I didn't run myself financially down to the red just for them to ideally sit by; so your reading these and applying them would mean a lot to me." Sasuke said as he brought these so that their leader would become more and more capable and besides it would make their duels much more fun

"Believe I will since with these I'll be able to beat the shit out you whenever we have our sword fights." Naruto said with a smug grin on his face that made Sasuke crack a smile of his own

"Trust me even with what you learn from those books you still are gonna lose I guarantee that." Sasuke retorted with complete confidence in his voice

"Oh bring it on, but afterwards as we still have Haku and Kiba wherever he is." Naruto responded as he wondered where Kiba was at

"I'm sure he'll get here in no time." Haku spoke as she reached out of her pocket and pulled out a stainless steel chain necklace and hanging from it was a great-axe made of ice that looked like crystalline opal that had bits of rubies covering it

"As I may not have enough money to get you anything cool like Sasuke did I thought that I should make use with what I got. So I used my bloodline to make you this along with some gemstones I found from the jewelry store in the village and made you this." Haku said as she put the necklace around Naruto's thick neck

"Haku this looks amazing as long as you put the thought and effort enough to make it decent then its all good to me." Naruto replied as Haku smiled at that

"Thank you Naruto I appreciate the compliment since it took a lot of tries to make." Haku spoke thankful that Naruto liked her gift

"Well your hard work is most definitely appreciated Haku." Naruto spoke giving her a playful slap on the shoulder that due to his immense strength almost knocked her over

"Now the remaining question is where is Kiba at?" Naruto spoke before Kiba came in having large thuds come a meter behind him

"Oh there you are Kiba as what took you so long?"Naruto asked his friend who dusted himself off

"Simple really as I had to go get your present out of where I hid him as if you come outside your present would like to actually meet you." Kiba told Naruto as everyone raised their heads at that

"What exactly do you mean Kiba, as what exactly did you get Naruto?" Asura asked wondering what he got him

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kiba spoke motioning everyone to come outside with him

With that everyone followed Kiba who led them outdoors until they saw before them a young dire bear from the Forest of Death with it being a grizzly that came up to Naruto's chest with shaggy brown fur, 8 inch long hooked claws that could shred a man's face like paper and bright chestnut brown fur as it let out a bellow like roar.

"As I thought that since I had Akamaru that you could use someone to keep you company as well, so I've been spending some time out in the Forest of Death taming this big guy who doesn't have a family no more. And feeding him so he'll grow up strong and now he's all yours." Kiba told him as he motioned for the bear to go up to Naruto

"Huh of all things a dire-bear is not what I imagined." Sasuke spoke as everyone backed up as the 4 year old bear went up to Naruto

"Hey there big guy nice to meet you my name is Naruto, you wanna be friends?" Naruto questioned before the bear bellowed out a roar once again and soon enough pinned him down and began licking his face affectionately

"I'll take that as yes, as who's a good boy as you're gonna like it here with me." Naruto said as he petted the bear behind the ears who bellowed out as he continued to lick Naruto's face

"Well looks like Naruto really likes his present." Tenten spoke as Naruto stood up as he got the bear to give him a high five

"I knew he would as hey they say dogs are man's best friend, but apparently they haven't met Naruto and put him with bears." Kiba spoke as Naruto looked really content with life right now

"You got that right as good for you Kiba for doing this for him." Tenten responded seeing the large smile on Naruto's face

"Thanks I try." Kiba said to Tenten

"Come on boy let's go find Jiraiya so you bite him in the dick!" Naruto told the bear who roared as it followed after Naruto to find Jiraiya

* * *

 **(Several Hours later, 10:44 Pm, Naruto's Mindscape)**

It was soon enough 16 minutes till 11 at night as Naruto had soon fell fast asleep with a wide smile upon his face elated at the events of his birthday part considering that he not only got to spend it with his friends, but also get a dire bear whom he named Yasha out of it. Therefore suffice to say Naruto was feeling really good about life right now as he was within his mindscape which took the form of a cross between Konoha and the Norse villages of old.

"Huh I wonder what I'm doing here of all places?" Naruto questioned wondering as to why he was in his mindscape

 **"Maybe I can answer that."** A voice spoke across the way that Naruto widened his eyes too see

"Lord Thor what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in vast surprise and shock to see the war god who approached him with a smile on his face

 **"Simple can't I wish you a happy birthday."** Thor spoke with a sharp bark of laughter

"Wow I didn't think that you'd go out of your way to wish me a happy birthday, I mean after all I'm just a mortal and you're freaking god." Naruto spoke surprised that Thor would wish him of all people a happy birthday when he was just a mortal man

 **"Of course I'd come to do so after all I happen to like you quite a bit Naruto as out of all who follow the path of the Norsemen, you've done an exceptional job. Both as a warrior and as a man coming into his own."** Thor spoke clasping Naruto on the back with a stark white smile

For Thor was impressed to see Naruto's skill and tenacity as where most people would've called it quits and given up in their thinking they couldn't have amounted to anything else; Naruto never did such a thing and in fact did quite the exact opposite. And instead of that pushed himself through hard work and dedication became one of the best genin their was within his generation; soon afterwards would acquire his own empire through battle and conquest just like his Viking predecessors had done before him in order to gain what they once had as their own.

"Thank you I appreciate as I only do the absolute best I can and then give it even more." Naruto replied at the small amount of praise from the storm god

 **"Well what you are setting out to accomplish is no small feat as creating an empire from the ground up, now that takes real ambition and fortitude to accomplish."** Thor said as what Naruto set out to do was by no means nothing to scoff at

"I appreciate the confidence and all but I'm far from having our empire all set and ready to go, because heck I haven't even conquered any of the lands in the Elemental Nations. So I still have such and incredibly long ways to go before I can really make you and the All-Father proud of me." Naruto spoke knowing that he had a very long ways to go before he could accomplish his dreams for an empire

 **"Oh you already have made me proud at least considering you are going beyond and above what anyone else would your age, as reminds me of the times when our people still flourished. So trust me when I say that you've made me proud in what you've been doing as the accomplishments you've made so far. Show that you are living up to our legacy and your potential."** Thor told Naruto in confidence as so far Naruto had met consistently of the storm gods expectations time and time again and had to an extent reminded him of the times when the mighty Norse were proud and flourishing as a people

"Thank you I appreciate it and don't worry as I swear to you that our people will rise up again and become stronger and better than ever; much more than they were in the days of old. This I promise to you, because if there's one thing I never go back on its my word." Naruto said to the storm god flashing a wide smile at him

 **"That's the type of spirit I like to see, as you keep that up and soon the lands of not just these nations but of those western lands will soon be yours for the taking."** Thor told Naruto who looked up at him

"Do you really think so?" Naruto asked

 **"Of course I do after all you're the legacy to our people, so I've full confidence in you and your capabilities to propel our legacy into a whole new future of battle and conquest."** Thor assured him with a confident and charismatic smile on his face

"Thanks for the confidence because sometimes even I need it." Naruto said as even he needed a bout of reassurance every now and again

 **"No problem which reminds me I've gifts to bestow upon you."** Thor told Naruto who's face lit up like a shooting star

"Oh really as can tell me what they are?!" Naruto asked in excitement as Thor smirked

 **"Well first off I'll be upgrading the original boon I gave you to allow you to have access to more of its full capabilities, since when I first gave you it I only gave you the first part of it because I knew you weren't ready for its full capabilities. However, since you will be facing powerful adversaries along the way I feel it necessary to unlock the other half of it."** Thor told him before continuing

 **"As for the other gift I feel as though you gain the other power of the domain I lord over that of war so prepare yourself as this is a good deal of power you will be imparted with."** Thor told him as his hand crackled with lightning and blood red divine energy

"Whatever it is I'm ready for it, so bring it on already!" Naruto exclaimed as Thor nodded

For with that in mind Naruto felt divine energies surge through and over him, with it being like a personal storm inside himself being released into existence as he felt every nerve in his body fire with a power that made him feel ready to take on Kakashi and Might Guy using one of the 8 gates. With the process taking a few minutes to have happen and settle before subsiding as Naruto felt incredible, as though he were an unstoppable juggernaut of his pantheon ready to destroy and overtake anyone foolish enough to get in his line of fire.

With Naruto looking himself over in a glass window to look over the changes wrought into his person with the lightning bolt shaped marking on his left eye that went down his jaw bow spread going down to his neck and touching his collarbone and spreading to where it arced across right temple and cheekbone. Yet the newest addition was upon his left shoulder it was a blood red celtic circle and within it pulsing like a brand his trademarked symbol of Mjolnir that pulsed in electric blue as Naruto then looked at Thor.

 **"Trust me Naruto your gonna like all of what you can do, because trust me Naruto now that your a man and will be facing much more powerful trials; I feel it necessary that you have the strength to face it all head on."** Thor told him as Naruto grinned at all the new possibilities he had

 **"Not to mention that you look cool as well now."** Thor added

"Thank you for the gifts and I promise that I'll use them to the absolute best of my ability, as so far I've been blessed to have such fantastic friends at my side. And thanks to them and all of what I will gain there won't be nothing that can get in the way of my having an empire, since the way things are needs to be rewritten and I will especially since said things are because of the Sage of 6 paths." Naruto spoke with bold ambition in his voice

 **"Oh yes the Sage of 6 Paths its nice to see that someone agrees that what he did was utterly foolish, for things were much simpler before humanity gained the use of chakra. For men fought with steel and martial might instead of the convoluted nonsense he unleashed onto the world. Because of that the fool has made it to where men become monsters far worse than when our people were alive."** Thor spoke as a war god he had a particular distaste for the sage due to the fact that he utterly disrupted combat's natural evolution

"I know considering that while I'm alright with chakra all that thanks to him we've got the tailed beasts to worry about and more importantly their jinchuuriki running around. Which makes them a flight risk since one unstable jinchuuriki who decides to say fuck it and unleash their tailed beast onto the empire I'm trying to build would prove to be utter disaster. Because its people like him and the 1st Hokage that give me such a migraine headache; because its thanks to them that I've got to make contingency plans up to my waist. Because especially that idealist sage forgot to see the implications of his actions would have that peaceful idiot." Naruto spoke in a somewhat aggravated tone of voice since he particularly didn't like the Sage of 6 paths in his grand idea to give chakra to everyone

"For the jackass failed to see that humanity is by nature violent murderous and by giving us something as dangerous as chakra; he practically sped up the death toll of every man, woman and child to an insane degree. So suffice to say I'm not what you'd call his biggest fan." Naruto added in general disdain for the Sage of 6 paths because to him he practically sent the death toll into overdrive for every person on the planet who had chakra

 **"Yes however, Naruto one thing remains clear."** Thor told Naruto who looked at the god of war

"What is it Lord Thor?" Naruto questioned the Norse god beside

 **"It's that you have the power to correct the mistakes brought on by him and those who followed his ways, for the continued path of what he started will only lead to ruin. So I think that this empire you and your friends are working towards is just what is needed to get humanity back on track. Because the thing is Naruto that people may not see it at first and some will resist but this empire is the only way the nations in your land will work together."** Thor spoke since in his personal view the only way any of what was going on was if everyone was unified under a single banner as a empire

"Don't worry I will as I've full faith in your empire and that it'll succeed completely." Naruto replied with a wide smile on his face that his empire would work without fail

 **"Excellent to here and it seems as though I must go, since even gods have their duties attend to and as a war god mine are quite important to the overall state of things."** Thor told Naruto since even he had to still attend to matters of being a god

"Ok and thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday and the new gifts you've given me." Naruto thanked Thor for his presence

 **"No problem and good luck Naruto."** Thor spoke before disappearing in a bolt of lightning

 _"Thank you and soon enough my empire shall happen."_ Naruto thought to himself knowing that his dreams for an empire will soon be reality

 **So then with the celebration of Naruto's birthday made we now see resolutions and conflicts rising with both Kushina and Rangiku respectively, as well as things continually looking up for Naruto so what will continue to happen to everyone in the near future. Well find all of that out in the new chapters of Revival of the Mighty Norsemen.**

* * *

 ** _Hey guys I know its been a hot minute since I've made updates but I'd like to explain the reason for that before we go any further. And that being because recently I've been struggling with my depression which had been getting so bad to the point where I've struggled with thoughts and near attempts at suicide something of which I'm not proud of. Therefore while I'll still be making new stuff for you guys to read no doubt about that its going to be a bit sporadic considering that even now I still struggle with all of this, but to continue on a happier note let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Naruto and Kushina resolving things between them which to me felt nice to do since all of this had to come to a head at some point so I felt now would be a reasonable time to do so, because now it allows for everyone to move on in their lives for the better._**

 ** _Next up we've got the bit between Asura and Rangiku with Rangiku being pissed at the fact that she isn't allowed at Naruto's birthday which to me makes a lot of sense and allowed me to show more of Rangiku who I will admit with everything I've been building up I've nearly forgotten about, but don't worry as next chapter is gonna have more of her involved I guarantee that._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Naruto birthday and his being given his presents which I tried to do as best I could since this is my first time writing this type of thing so I hope I did good with the best I did._**

 ** _Finally we've got the whole bit between Naruto and Thor which I thought would be cool to write out in him wishing Naruto his birthday and giving him some new upgrades. As well as talking to him about his empire and a bit about the Sage of 6 Paths which I thought would be neat to do since its something that I'd like to in the 2nd part of the story address more and more._**

 ** _With all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this out as much as possible as thanks you guys for supporting the story during my inactivity and please continue to do so, by getting this out there as much as possible since I do appreciate it all. Also remember that flames will be ignored and that criticism so long as its reasonable and well thought out is welcome._**

 ** _That being said this is Pravus666 signing off until next time as next chapter is gonna be revealed what exactly Rangiku and the 9 tails have been planning with Naruto as her and Team Badass go on a mission together, so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Twilight of the Thunder God by Amon Amarth_**

 ** _Random End Song: Skalds and Shadows by Blind Guardian_**


End file.
